Element Gang: Miraculous, Book 1: Power of Three
by Element Writer
Summary: Centuries ago, an evil warlord terrorized the land. But seven warriors with 7 magic jewels known as the Miraculous defeated him. Now a new evil threatens the Earth. And it is up to the Element Gang to stop him. To do this, they will now need the aid of new allies, the newest superhero duo: Ladybug and Cat Noir. Join them as they fight to save Paris from total destruction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Hey, my name is Axel Frank. Most of the time, I'm just a regular guy with a normal life, but I have a secret life that no one knows yet. You might also know me as El Dragon, hero of Ronan and leader of the Element Gang. But there's more about me than you see. The costume I wear is actually made from the brooch I wear. You see, this isn't an ordinary brooch, it's a magical item called the Moth Miraculous. What is a Miraculous, you may ask? A Miraculous is a very powerful magic artifact that people like me use to protect the world from evil. But there's a catch. To receive a Miraculous, you need to be chosen, unlike me. You see, my Miraculous has been passed down in my family for generations. The other thing is that you also need the Kwami that comes with it. Kwamis are the spirit of the Miraculous. This is my pal Nooroo, he's the Kwami of my Miraculous._

 _You see, centuries ago, seven jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created by the combined elemental power of all six members of the Element Gang and great magic. These were the Miraculous. Throughout the years, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. These Miraculous had great powers that helped their wielders. Like these three examples: the earrings of the Ladybug provides the power of good luck and creation, the ring of the Cat grants the power bad luck of destruction, and my Miraculous, the brooch of the Moth, which grants the power of purity. With these powers, the warriors kept peace and harmony._

 _At least until a man stole them and used their power to create the evil Spider Miraculous, Nevix, which provides the power of darkness and corruption. Though the wielder had his power, he wasn't stopping there. Nevix had warmed his body and his mind. He wanted the other Miraculous powers for himself. To help him do it, he used Nevix to create akumas, creatures that he induced with dark energy that transformed people into his army of monsters. The warriors managed to defeat him and seal Nevix away where its power could no longer rise again. If the wielder of this dark Miraculous controls all seven jewels, he will achieve absolute power and bring eternal darkness to the world. He remained sealed to that day. That was until, one day…_


	2. Chapter 1: Element Gang in Paris, Part 1

**Chapter 1: Element Gang in, Paris Part 1: First Day**

A man was using a pickaxe on the wall a sewer tunnel. He was following a voice that instructed him to do so. It was all raspy and a little demonic.

 _The unknown liesssss here._

 _Locked away, never to sssssee the light of day._

 _Yesssss, almossssst there._

 _Power isssss within your reach._

The man stopped after he found some kind of symbol that was behind the wall. He put both his index finger and his thumb to the ring around it and turned it. Then he stopped where the ring was starting to change the image and did the same to the one around it. He then stopped when it formed some kind of spider. Then the wall glowed and, after it faded away, the man found himself falling through a secret passage. He looked around and found himself inside some kind of passage.

 _Come. Your dessssstiny awaitsssss._ The voice said. He then looked forward and saw a pedestal with a box on it. It had the same symbol as the one on the door. He tried to open it, but the voice said _No, not here. Outside._ He then got out and ran away. When he got to a mansion, he went inside and into a room, where he opened the box and found a black spider. It open its 4-red eyes and looked at him. The man looked at it with shock and said "What are you?"

"I am Nevix, the Ssssspider kwami. And I can help you get what you desssssire." It said. "Imagine it, to sssssee your beloved once again, to have her in your life again. All you need to do is do me a favor."

The man's eyes became foggy as a few tears escaped and fell down across his cheek. His finger caressing the image of his beloved, the locket resting on his palm. He longed to be with her once more. To hear her voice, to feel her lips upon his own, to hear her laughter, to see them all be the family they once were. His heart grew harder and harder with each passing day after her death. This new friend had good reasons and chose to accept him.

"What do I need to do?" he said as he closed the locket, hiding the face of his beloved before clenching his fist with the jewel within it.

"Get the ssssseven Miraculousssss at any cossssst."

"Yes, I will find and take the seven Miraculous and then I will use them to return my beloved to me." the man said, the light of the window shining behind him, his shadow extending across the empty room surrounded by small little white butterflies. His body appeared dark before the creature, further increasing his intimidating appearance. He unclenched his palm and looked down at the pendent with the image of his beloved still inside. His eyes narrowed down at Nevix, who rest on his shoulder. "How can I get them?" he said, as Nevix went into his open palm.

"All you need to do is accept my power and you will be able to get them." Nevix explained with a nasty look in his eyes.

The man's lips curled up into a smirk. "Interesting. What is your power?"

"You can induce a creature of any kind with darkness and ussssse it to create your own ssssservant."

"I need this absolute power!" the man stomped his expensive looking shoe hard onto the floor, causing several of the butterflies to scatter and fly around the empty room, with only a window as its source of illumination.

"Then do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Help me obtain what I most desire."

"Then accept the gift." Nevix said. "Just sssssay the word, massssster, and the power of the Ssssspider Miraculousssss is all yoursssss."

With a wicked smile, he raised Nevix into the air. Once he did, a swarm of butterflies surrounded his body from head to toe along as he called out his new kwami's name and command.

"Nevix, dark wings rise!" the man shouted.

The little kwami laughed evilly and leapt onto the center of his collar, glowing brightly and turning into a brooch. Its blood red color illuminated the room, even more so than the outside light, and the butterflies around the man's body glowed as well, morphing his cloths and filling him with incredible powers. The man could feel the magic coursing through his body, increasing and growing with every breath he took. He felt one with the winged insects around him. He felt Nevix's power. He felt like a new man. His heart filled with incredible pride and excitement, reminiscent of a young boy playing with a new toy.

Once the transformation was complete, the butterflies dispersed and the man gazed upon his reflection on the surface of the glass window. He barely recognized himself. And he liked it.

This was his first step to achieving the ultimate power and having his heart's greatest desire come true.

"From this day forward, I am...Hawkmoth."

I didn't know it, but another little green kwami, who I knew as Wayzz, was sleeping soundly inside an empty box of matches inside an old phonograph, when suddenly he snapped awake. His body vibrating as if something was amiss. He immediately flew from his napping place and hurried to see his master, who was meditating inside his shop. The man was a short elderly Asian man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, who I knew as Master Fu, sitting in a white lotus position with his hands placed together in prayer form. Most other meditators would had their hands on their knees, but he much preferred it this way. He always enjoyed mixing various styles from various cultures, that's one of the reasons he moved to Paris. Something about the city always fascinated him and it was a marvelous way to share his culture with others and learn a thing or two himself.

"Master! Master Fu!" the little kwami shouted, breaking the man's concentration. "Master, forgive me for startling you, but I sensed the Spider Miraculous. Nevix has been freed!"

The elderly man's eyes widened in horror at this news. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I could feel its aura. It's very near, it's somewhere in Paris."

"How can this be? Nevix was sealed away."

"Apparently, somebody found him. I sense a deep darkness in this new wielder's heart."

Master Fu sat up straight, his elderly bones slightly cracking as he did. "That pesky little, kwami. He haves an evil heart and can easily manipulate people."

"What shall we do?" the kwami asked with worry.

"We have to find him. If this Miraculous continues to spread its power, who knows what kind of misfortunes would descend upon the world!"

"Master, you're not suggesting…?"

"Oh, yes I am."

The little kwami only rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." he said with a sigh.

Master Fu raised his left hand, revealing a bracelet with a turtle shaped emerald, which I knew to be the Turtle Miraculous, which is Wayzz's Miraculous. While Nooroo's a butterfly, Wayzz's was a turtle hence the turtle shell on his back. Master Fu struck a few action poses and cried out "Wayzz—Argh!" Master Fu nearly collapsed to the ground, thankfully he managed to balance his fall buy landing on the face of his meditation bed, where his patients would rest while he performed acupuncture.

"Master, please be reasonable." Wayzz said to Master Fu. "You're far too…"

"I'm still young!" Master Fu protested. "I'm only 186." he said with a grin, to which Wayzz only arched an eyebrow while crossing his little arms. Master Fu sighed as he stood back up. "But, you're right, old friend. I won't be able to do this alone anymore."

Master Fu approached his old phonograph, which had two Chinese branch dragons on the side of its base. Upon pressing their eyes, they glowed brightly red and a slide opened up with a few buttons. He pressed a few in a specific password and the phonograph slid open, revealing an octagon shaped box which rose upwards. The box was black with a few golden buttons on the side, and a grand designed on its lip, colored bright red.

"It's time for some new heroes."

Here's where I come in. You see, today me and my team are now heading to Paris as part of a new student exchange program. My friends were just excited to do that. We got to get a tour of it before our first day of school and stopped our first crime there. That was great. But it wasn't the next morning when I woke up. I was a little groggy but I was able to hear what Nooroo was saying. I was shocked to hear me and my team only had a 3 minutes left before school starts.

"Sweet mother of flames!" I shouted as I went to my drawer, plucked out my clothes, and put them on with my super speed. "I can't believe I overslept!"

"I can't either." Nooroo said as he watched me run around the room. "This isn't like you. But I guess it was a long night with those jewel thieves."

"Yeah. Too long." I then barged into everyone's rooms and shouted "Guys, wake up! We're gonna be late for our first day of school."

"Come on, Axel. 5 more minutes." Jay said.

"Get out of bed, hose brain!" I then pulled the sheets, which pulled him out of bed.

"All right! All right! Yeesh!" he groaned as he walked to get his clothes.

I then rushed into the bathroom, where I ready I got my proper oral hygiene. I would've made a mistake with putting deodorant on my teeth and brushing my armpits if Nooroo didn't tell me. Then i got halfway down the stairs, but went back up when I remembered I left my binder and backpack in my room. I checked to make sure I had everything. Then I opened the pocket on the side of my backpack and Nooroo slipped inside. Then the others came down the stairs and were looking as frantic as me.

"No time for breakfast here." I said as I handed them plastic bowls. "Just eat them on the way. Come on!"

We then said goodbye to our parents and were out the door, running as fast as we can to get to school. Meanwhile, as we didn't know it, but another student was having the same situation.

"Marinette! Your alarm has been going on for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" Sabine yelled at her daughter from downstairs.

Marinette lazily turned off her phone's alarm and pushed off the pink and black covers of her bed. "Got it, mom." She groaned.

She headed out of her room and made her way down her white steps. "Coming." She kissed her mom on the cheek and sat down at her family's dining table, where her breakfast was waiting for her.

"I bet you anything Chloé's going to be in my class again." Marinette complained, pouring milk into her cereal bowl. She set the carton down and picked up the cocoa powder.

"Four years in a row? Is that even possible?" Sabine turned around from what she was doing to look at her daughter, who was depositing some power into her milk.

"Definitely." She continued to dump some powder in the bowl. "Lucky me!"

Sabine continued to stir whatever she was cooking. "Don't say that, it's a start of a new year! I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Marinette smiled gratefully at her mother, then set her Choco powder a little bit too hard next to the fruit bowl. Marinette's grin turned into a frown as an orange rolled down a knife, into the butter, knocking the milk down. Then, it tumbled over the banana, and somehow the powder fell down too. Lastly, it strikes the yogurt, and Marinette looked at it in disbelief as her mother came over to help clean it up. Sabine rubbed her daughter's cheek, causing Marinette to calm down. Tom Dupain-Cheng hummed the French National Anthem and showed his daughter a bunch of pistachio macarons loaded in a box.

"Dad! These are so awesome!" Marinette squealed.

"Glad you like them!" Tom grinned, closing the box.

"Thank you, dad, my class will love them, you're the best!" Marinette said as her dad handed her the box with the macarons. She took the box with two hands, and smiled gratefully at her dad.

"We're the best!" Tom rubbed her daughter's head and picked up a notepad with her design. "Thanks to your amazing designs."

The bluenette looked at the design for a few seconds, then she reached up and hugged Tom, and accidentally dropped the macarons. "Oops!" Tom chuckled, catching the box with his foot. He picked it up and handed it to Marinette.

She took the box and balanced it on her forearm. "Thanks, see you tonight!" She ran out of the bakery's doors, and to the crosswalk.

As she made her way to the crosswalk, Master Fu using a cane for support didn't seem to run when a car was heading his way, and the car didn't even show signs of stopping!

Marinette looked between the car and the man, and chose to rescue the poor man in the Hawaiian shirt.

She ran over to him, grabbed him by the cane, and made her way back to the sidewalk.

"Bleh!" She uttered, dropping the macaron box. She dropped to the ground and started to pick up the little treats.

Master Fu leaned on his cane. "Thank you, miss!" He looked over at Marinette who was trying to retrieve all the macarons. "Oh, what a disaster."

The crosswalk turned green, and people started to walk on the macarons without even noticing it. Marinette flinched as a shoe stepped on a still good macaron. She looked over at the box, and made sure all the remaining macarons were good.

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters. Besides, there are still a few left!" She offered the old man a macaron, and he graciously accepted.

He took a bite of the macaron, and smiled. "Delicious!"

She smiled back, and heard the school bell. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She turned to the old man and bowed. "Have a nice day, sir!" She said quickly as she ran across the crosswalk and to the school.

He laughed to himself as he took a jewelry box out of his pant pocket. "Thank you very much, young lady." He said while looking at the small case.

Marinette made it there with a few minutes to spare. Look like things were going her way. She did not regret helping that poor old man, but luck really wasn't usually on her side. She was hallway towards the stairs that led to the school's doors, already panting. She would breathe a sigh of relief once she reached her destination. Marinette ran swiftly across the basketball court, and into Madame Bustier's classroom where she was behind her desk. She put her hands on her knees and started panting.

Madame Bustier looked over at all over the students. "Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?"

Nino groaned as he slid out of the back seat and lazily made his way down the stairs and into the very front seat. Though it was just her luck when she found another girl at her seat, shocking her as she gasped.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." the blond girl said. She worried a white and black striped shirt underneath a bright yellow jacket with a brown belt and white pants. Her hair was styled into a ponytail and wore sunglasses on her head.

"Oh, here we go again." Marinette asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Chloé, what are you doing in my seat?"

"Well, it's mine now."

Here we were, the front door of Collège Françoise Dupont. Luckily we managed to finish our breakfast and went in to find our class.

"Out of the way, Blondie!" I said as we ran passed a boy on the way in. He looked like around my age with slight tan skin, bright blond hair, and bright forest green eyes.

We burst into class, just in the nick of time. The teacher had just started calling out the students' names. Once we arrived, we breathed a sigh of relief and took the first empty seats we could find on one of the bench-like desks, fit for six students, even though there was only two per desk. My eyes scanned around the room. Our class was most certainly a colorful batch, and there was not one specific group of specific school stereotypes like at her old school. A Goth girl was sitting next to a girl wearing pink, and the two were chatting like lifelong friends. Another desk had a strong-looking jock-like boy sitting beside a nerdy looking boy. The joke commenting on something his companion had on his phone.

At our old school, a boy like this would had stuffed this poor smaller boy into his own locker. One boy wearing a cap and headphones around his neck waved at me. I smiled and waved back, it would be rude of me not to. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad after all. A wave of relief and joy filled up within me. Though when we looked in a different direction, we ended having to see to see a black-haired girl frowning at a blonde girl who was leaning on her table with a scowl.

"But that's my seat." the black-haired girl said.

"But this has always been my seat." The blonde said, quietly.

"Not anymore." A shrill voice sounded, and all of our eyes drifted to a small girl next to the black-haired girl. "New school, new year, new seats."

"So, why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there." The blonde pointed over to a brown-haired girl who turned around and glared at her.

"But…"

"Listen, Adrien's arriving today, and since that is going to be his seat," the girl pointed at the vacant seat in the front before glaring and pointing the black-haired girl's table, "this is going to be my seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" I asked in confusion.

The two girls laughed obnoxiously before explaining who this Adrian Agreste character is and demanding the girl to move once again which really ticked me off.

"Hey, who elected you the Queen of Seats?" The other new girl piped in.

The two girls started to coo and laugh at the girl's attempt to defend the black-haired girl.

The girl just growled and pulled the black-haired girl up.

"Hey!" I started, walking forward to the blank seat. "You were making her leave because this spot is where this…Adrian Agreste's going to sit, right?"

"Yes, and he adores me." The blonde girl yipped.

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow, used my super strength to her pick up, and switched her with the black-haired girl sat there.

"Wait! What are you? But that's where…"

"Not anymore." I said as I put the black-haired girl in her assigned seat. "Now you made her leave for nothing."

"Look at you, trying to be cool and strong. It's not working. Get out of the way." The small girl said as she tried to get back there, but I blocked her.

"Not happening." I shrugged and gave her my dragon glare. "Good day." I then began my walk back and into my own assigned seat.

The blonde groaned before sitting back down.

The black-haired girl smiled at me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I grinned.

"I'm Alya, the new girl." the brown-haired girl explained.

"Well, bonjour. Axel Eugene Frank, at your service." I said and I then pointed to each member of my team as I introduced them. "These are my friends: Basar Blood, Meri Mock, Trustin Kelsch, my cousin, Tricha Gray, and Jay Richey. We're part of the student exchange program."

"Marinette." The black-haired girl smiled. "The blonde there is Chloé and the girl next to her is Sabrina. Chloé usually gets what she wants because she's the mayor's daughter, that's why she was like that."

I nodded and smirked at Chloé. "Get used to not getting your way when we're here, Chloé."

"Yeah. You tell her, Axel." Basar said, supporting me.

The blonde growled, smiling suddenly as the teacher walked in and introduced herself. "For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Madame Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year."

Chloé looked worryingly down at the seat in front of her. "Ugh, he should have been here by now."

While outside, that same boy was looking around looking for his classroom. Then a limo stopped in front of him and a desk assistant and what looked like a bodyguard.

"Adrien, please reconsider!" The woman yelled at her charge. "You know what your father wants!"

"But this is what I want to do!" The boy countered, turning away only to see an old man trip. He runs over to the man and helps him up, smiling.

"Thank you, young man." Master Fu leans on his cane.

He turns back to see the assistant and the bodyguard. Walking towards them, he says "I just want to go to school like everybody else, what's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about this." He pleads as he is escorted back to his limo.

"Those of you who have P.E, Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium." Madame Bustier reminded her students. Some picked up their bags and left. "The rest of you can head over to the library.

Kim, a tall, athletic boy with the tips of his brown hair dyed blonde passed a note over to Ivan, who also had blonde tips. Ivan accepted the note and started reading it.

"Day about to be done, your prince charming's gone." Me, Basar, and Jay sang at Chloé as the last bell rang.

Chloé growled at us, where we picked our bags up with smirks and ran to our new friends, Marinette and Alya.

"Library?" I said.

"Kim!" He yelled angrily, making a fist.

"Ivan, what is going on?!" Madame Bustier questioned.

"It's Kim!" Ivan accused, pointing to the boy who was taken aback. "I'm so gonna get…"

"Ivan, go to the Principal's office." Madame Bustier interrupted sternly. Ivan crushed up the note and took his backpack, as he heard people snickering behind him.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Our two companions shrugged.

That window opened in that same dark room, and those white moths started flying around everywhere like crazy.

"Negative emotions." Hawkmoth said deviously. "This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness, burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma." The tall man summoned a moth and turned it black with just a touch. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" He yelled as the little akuma flew over Paris.

Ivan walked to the principal's office, angrily clenching the crumbled piece of paper in his hands. He didn't do anything wrong, and yet he was the one being punished. This just wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Ivan burst into the Principal's office door looking angry. Mr. Damocles noticed this, and went back to his paperwork. "Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on, out you go, straight again!"

Ivan closed the door. He was so lost in his angry thoughts he became completely unaware of the dark butterfly approaching him. The insect touched the surface of the paper in his hand, instantaneously dissolving into black particles which sunk into the paper, turning it dark purple. Ivan felt something overwhelm him. A strange yet incredible wave of power coursing through his veins. Red butterfly winged markings appeared around his eyes. His heart yearned for revenge, for justice, for satisfaction. His instincts were taking over, clouding his mind, his heart, and soul.

"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth said. "I will give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

Ivan smiled evilly. "Okay, Hawkmoth."

From his palm, the crumpled paper began releasing dark colored ooze that extended from his hand and covering his body. His proportions started to change, the negative energy of the dark butterfly altering his appearance as well as his own soul. His skin became hard as stone, his eyes glowing a pure gold, his size increasing and his fists clenched tighter than before, still holding onto the crumpled piece of paper. The only thing reminding him of his motivation.

Inside the office, Mr. Damocles was waiting patiently for the student to knock. "Well, come on in!"

Instead of a teenage boy, a large, ugly, grey stone monster barged through the door, causing The Principal to be knocked off his seat. "Kimmmmmmm!" It groaned.

Inside the library, we were sitting with Alya and Marinette and eagerly listened to Alya's stories of superheroes, especially about the Element Gang. We were amused that she spoke all about them and had no idea that she had one sitting right next to her.

There was a loud rumble and everyone ran.

"Ahh!" Marinette yelped, as she fell on the ground, but Alya grabbed her wrist and dragged her away along with me and Jay.

Alya ran over to her and helped her up. "Come on!" She exclaimed, taking Marinette by the arm and the two of them ran to a screen to see what was going on.

"Did you see that?" A random kid asked.

Stoneheart was on the school sidewalk, destroying school grounds. He was still looking for Kim.

"Kim!" He roared.

"Hello?" Mr. Damocles pressed the phone to his ear. "Is this the police? Get the army!"

Everyone was crowded around the surveillance camera, gasping at the person who seemed to be made of rock.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, alarmed.

"He has Ivan's voice?" Basar asked back in confusion.

"It's as if he was transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya squealed.

"Guys, huddle up." I said as my team did as I said. I then whispered "Looks like Ivan got evilized, but that would only mean that the Spider Miraculous is back."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"No doubt about it." I answered. "We'll need to find the akuma and catch it."

"Then let's get to it." Basar said and then we broke it.

"GPS, Check. Battery, Check. I am so out of here." Alya sprinted to the exit doors.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked in alarm.

"Where there is a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind!" Alya squealed. "No way am I missing this!"

I shook my head and grabbed Marinette.

"Go home and stay there, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"We're going to get help."

We then went out the doors and found a place where no one could find us.

"Okay, time to transform, Nooroo." I said.

"Right!" He said as he got out of the pocket.

"Nooroo, Let's fly!" I shouted as Nooroo was sucked into my Miraculous and I began to transform. In this form, I get my special Miraculous armor and a staff that is able to catch and contain akumas. Then the others transformed too and we all went off to face this new villain.

Back at the mansion, Adrien was take a quiz.

"Who was the first president of the fifth French Republic?" Nathalie asked, looking at her notes.

Adrien displayed a bored look on his face as he answered the question. "Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections."

"Excellent, Adrien!" Nathalie praised.

"Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?" Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father asked.

"Yes, sir." Nathalie obeyed, standing in the corner of the room.

"You are not going to school, I've already told you."

Adrien looked in disbelief because he just realized Nathalie had not kept her promise of telling his father.

It wasn't really a promise, because she didn't actually promise.

"But, Father…"

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world."

"It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?"

"Because you are not like everyone else, you are my son!" Gabriel turned to his assistant. "Continue." He left the room.

Nathalie took a look at her notes. "We can leave it here today if you have…"

Adrien ran into his room, and stuffed his face in his pillow. "Ugh."

THUMP!

A loud noise came from outside, and there were sirens. Adrien headed out into his balcony and looked out to see a stone thingy moving.

"KIM!" It yelled, grabbing a police van and throwing it at a policeman.

But Apolloid managed to catch it and throw it back at him.

We all went on the attack hitting him with everything we got, but somehow the villain got bigger and stronger. When Apolloid went off hit him with an assault of punches, I saw what was happening and shouted "Apolloid, stop! You're making it worse!"

"Huh?" Apolloid said as he stopped, but he soon found out when the villain's hand grabbed him for now he was even bigger. He tossed him away right at us.

"What happened?" Apolloid asked.

"With every blow we hit him with only makes him grow bigger and stronger." I said.

"What do we do if we can't hit him?" Posidacus said.

"I'll try reasoning with him." I said as I walked up to him. "Ivan!"

He then looked at me.

"I know you don't want to do this. We know how to stop this, just let us help you." I said, hoping he would see reason.

Then that symbol formed up again.

"Stoneheart, he haves one of the Miraculous. Get it! His brooch!" Hawkmoth ordered.

"Yes, master." Stoneheart said. "There's no Ivan. Only Stoneheart. Now give me your Miraculous!"

I then dodged his attack and we all tried our best to avoid any of his blows without hitting him in the process.

It seemed to be broadcasting all over Paris.

Adrien headed back inside and hopped on his white couch. He grabbed his remote and turned on the TV.

"I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until the situation is under control." Mayor Bourgeois said to all the reporters near him.

The TV program switched back to the news reporter. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The Element Gang are fighting this villain, but seem to have trouble beating him. Even the police have been struggling to keep the situation under control."

The program switched to a red headed police officer with a cast on his right arm. "Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the…" He hit the arm with his cast as to mimic the crashing down part. "I mean, the other arm."

Apparently, every single building in Paris closed that day because of the stone-person.

*Marinette's room*

"I hate first days back at school!" Marinette complained, watching the story on her computer. She and Adrien both at the same time looked down to see a fancy Chinese box.

"What's this doing here?" They both asked, taking the boxes in their hands.

They both opened it up, and lights of green and red shone. At the exact same time, both Adrien and Marinette opened their respected boxes, which contained some kind of jewelry inside. Adrien's carried a silver ring while Marinette's carried a pair of black earrings. The moment the lids were lifted, a beam of bright light emerged from the jewels, causing the two teens to drop their respective boxes and step back from the lights. Adrien's was green while Marinette's was red.

With Marinette, when the light faded, she saw as a little creature appeared in front of her face. It was incredibly small, bright red in color with a red dot on its forehead, and a slightly larger head compared to the rest of its body. I knew this creature to be Tikki, the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous. Tikki floated in front of the teenage girl. The creature opened its big blue eyes, and stared directly at Marinette.

"Ahh!" Marinette yelped, backing away from her desk. "Help!" She said, hugging a pole. "It's a giant bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse!"

"Everything's okay, don't be scared!" Tikki said, flying towards the bluenette.

"Ahh, bug-mouse talks!" She yelled, throwing random things at Tikki.

*Adrien's house*

The same happened with Adrian watched as he was face to face with a creature the same size as Tikki. Adrien's was colored black all over with cat-like ears and cat-like green eyes with a little tail and two long whiskers sticking out of his cheeks. I knew this one was Plagg, the kwami of the Cat Miraculous.

Adrien still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Plagg yawned and Adrien pointed at it. "No way, it's like the genie in the lamp!"

"I met him once, so he grants wishes, big deal!" He stretched. "I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky." Plagg flew over to the foosball table and started to try and eat the tiny human toys. "Oomph."

"No, don't touch that!" Adrien tried to grab Plagg, but he flew away. "Hey, come back here!"

"Ooh, it's so shiny! Can you eat this?" Plagg chomped on the red controller. "No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?"

"Listen, Marinette, I know everything may seem a bit strange to you…"

Marinette cupped the Kwami with a glass, and the Kwami seemed to be unaffected. "Okay, if that makes you feel safer!"

"What are you?" Marinette asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a kwami and my name is Tikki! Now just let me explain."

Adrien climbed on the right side of his room, where there was a climbing wall. Plagg was trying to eat the remote, and then Adrien fell from above, onto the couch, capturing the kwami.

"Ahh!"

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Look, I'm a kwami, I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Adrien nodded and still didn't let Plagg go.

"Good, now got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Adrien held up the Kwami to his face. "My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be, he has no sense of humor!"

Plagg wiggled his way free and flew up to Adrien's height. "Your father must never know that I exist, or anyone for that matter."

"Mom!" Marinette screamed, opening the trapdoor. "Dad!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tikki teleports out of the glass, and goes in front of Marinette's face "I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!"

Master Fu looks at the case one more time while his own kwami talks to him. "Do you think they'll be up to it, Master?"

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not."

"This is must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness…I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would… She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!" Marinette rambles.

"Marinette, you're the chosen one! You need to help the Element Gang!" Tikki reasons.

"But I'm stuck here! I'm not even allowed to go to school! What's good of a superhero that's imprisoned in his own house!" Adrien deadpans.

"No good!" Plagg says, balancing on a roll of toilet paper. "That's why it's all going to change soon! If you're willing to change, that is."

Adrien looks down at the white ring.

*Marinette's room*

"So all I have to do I break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Marinette asks, putting on the earrings.

"It's called an akuma, but the Fire Dragon needs to capture it." Tikki explains.

"The what?"

Tikki then went to her computer and manage to find a picture of me in my elemental form, even though she had to go through corrections. "This guy."

"Oh. You mean El Dragon."

"Is that what they're called these days? Guess I should've seen that coming."

"Wait, you know El Dragon?"

"Yes. Well, I met his ancestors. It's tradition that every Fire Dragon must become the new leader of the Element Gang on their 10th birthday."

"So you're saying this El Dragon is someone else, not the same person?"

"Mm-hmm. There's always a new Fire Dragon." Tikki nodded.

"How old would this one be?"

"By the looks of him, I say he's just about your age."

"Really? So he must be someone at my school, but how do you know about him in the first place?"

"Because he wears the Moth Miraculous."

"Wait. So there's more of those things and more of you?"

"Yeah. The kwami of his Miraculous is Nooroo. He's kind hearted. He's been with nearly every Fire Dragon that existed."

"So they've been here for quite a while, huh?"

"For about 800,000 years."

"Wow! That's a long time."

"Yeah. And you can help him."

"Oh, right. What's that charm thing again?"

"Your Lucky Charm, it's your secret superpower!"

Marinette slumps her shoulders. "This is all going too fast, Tikki! I-I won't be able to pull this off!"

"Trust yourself, Marinette." Tikki reassures her. "Just say, Spots On!"

"Spots on?"

Marinette's earrings activate and then Tikki was immediately sucked into the left side's earrings, which shimmered, changing from black to red, and five spots appeared on both earrings.

"What's happening?!" she cried out.

The young girl felt a sudden wave of power overwhelm her body, her hair flew upwards as if by an invisible wind, frightening her all the more. Pink colored sparkles surrounded her body, and before long all she could see was pink. Her room faded from sight as her body began to change. Her muscles tensed, becoming firmer and she could feel her meek form shift into someone stronger, more confident and courageous. She felt like she could lift a person with ease over her shoulder if she wanted to. These new emotions frightened her. Her hair was no longer black with blue hues but was now instead a cobalt blue shade, removing any trace of black she once had.

Her eyes remained the same, but her eyelashes became more definitive, almost as if she were wearing mascara, but not too much as to make her look cheap. A red mask was now on her face, rounded with black spots and a black outline, partly covering her cheek bones. Her full body suit was also red with red spots all over, minus a pact of black around the high collar of her neck, feet and hands. From her fingers to her elbow the suit was colored black as were her ankles. Around her waist was a rounded red colored object with red spots. She looked like a ladybug themed superhero. The earrings she had placed on were still present, but now resembled her entire new wardrobe, complete with black spots and all. Her pintails remained the same, only had grown but three inches more and her ribbons were now longer, almost resembling bug antennas.

Marinette was freaking out! Here she was wearing a full body superhero outfit which made her blush at the very feeling of wearing it. Her parents wouldn't even left her wear mini-skirts, there was no way they would let her so much as go downstairs in this getup. And she wouldn't blame them. This girl in front of her looked beautiful and confident, which was not Marinette at all.

Adrien slips on the white ring and Plagg pops his head out of the toilet paper roll. "Claws Out! That's how you transform."

"Got it. Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Wait, I haven't finished explainingggg…" Plagg tries to finish his sentence before his sucked into the ring, but he is too late, all while the young boy smiled as the ring itself turned black, and a green paw print appeared on it. From the ring, he could feel whole body changing and a newfound energy coursing through him. There were no words to properly explain what it was that was happening to him, but he never felt more alive. Over his eyes, a black mask appeared, covering most of his face, including the tip surface of his nose and his cheekbones, while leaving his mouth and forehead bare. His hair became messier, which he loved. Under normal circumstances, he always had to keep his hair perfect to maintain that supermodel image. But not this time. A pair of black cat ears appeared on his head, and while he still had his human ears, these new ones still felt just as real.

His entire body became submerged with a green energy, changing his ordinary clothes into a full body black cat suit, hugging his upper arms, perfectly showcasing more muscle than he had before and a yellow cat-bell appeared around his neck. He could feel his physical strength increasing. His hands were gloved with black gloves with long sharp fingernails to resemble claws, and they felt every bit as real as his new ears. Last but not least, a silver stick appeared around his waist, followed by a long belt that resembled a cat's tail, which also felt real and moved according to Adrien's mood. Once the transformation was complete, Adrien admired his new outfit. Normally, a cat suit was worn for female heroes or villainesses, but in this case he made the whole male black cat superhero work.

"Too cool!" He said looking at himself on his laptop.

"How does thing even come off?" Marinette asks herself as she looks in the mirror. "Tikki! If you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere…"

Marinette was cut off by the sound of the news.

"Stoneheart is heading towards the Montparnasse tower with the Element following behind. The monster seems to be unstoppable!"

A girl that looked like Alya appears on the screen, chasing Stoneheart.

"Alya?" Marinette gasps.

"Marinette! Did you get home okay?" Sabine asks downstairs.

"Uhh, yeah, Mom, just super!" Marinette runs up the stairs to her balcony, just as Sabine pops her head through the trapdoor.

"Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school."

Marinette looked around her sash. "Okay, I have special powers! And apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" She grabs the yoyo, and latches it onto a gargoyle statue. She lets go and it flips her over to the other side.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this." Cat Noir says, walking on a pole.

While that happened, me and the team were trying to catch up with Stoneheart.

"Okay, guys." I said, looking to the others. "Let's try coming up with a plan to take down Stoneheart without being smashed."

I didn't know it, but Apolloid put his attention to was in front of us. He stopped running and then said "El Dragon, look out for that pole!"

"What pole?" I asked. When I looked forward, it was too late. "Oof!"

I had gotten smacked in the gut by a metal staff. The force from the impact was enough to change vertically with the alley way and both me and the new feline hero fell to the ground with him landing on top of me and his staff hitting me in the head. I looked to see what landed on me and was shocked to see the same boy we ran past on our way to school. He laughed nervously as he looked at me and I growled at him. Then we heard a cry for help and looked up only to see a red and black clothed girl headed our way.

"Oh, no." I said as the girl crashed into us. Her yo-yo came down and knocked me in the head. "Ow! Again with the head."

"Well, hey, there, nice of you to drop in." He flirts while they both continued to lay on me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." She said.

"Well, then get off me!" I said as I pushed them off where that girl was laying on top of the boy.

I growled again, but stopped when I looked at the girl. It wasn't a random one, it was Marinette. But how… That's when I looked and saw that she was wearing the Ladybug Miraculous. I looked to the boy and saw he was wearing the Cat Miraculous. So the old man decide to get more Miraculous warriors. I was grateful that it was a friend, but was annoyed because now I would have to deal with two new rookies.

 _Stay calm, Axel. Don't expose yourself._ I thought to myself. _Just pretend you don't know them._

"Okay, who the heck are you?" I asked the boy as I picked them up.

"Hey, there, I'm…" The boy stuttered, before smiling. "Cat Noir. Yeah. Cat Noir. Nice to meet you, El Dragon."

"And you?" I said turning to Marinette.

Marinette pulled her yoyo successfully, wincing as it hit Cat Noir's head.

"I'm Mari… Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She muttered.

"No sweat, clumsy girl." Cat chuckled, picking up a small cylindrical stick from the ground. "I'm still learning the ropes, too."

"I know you are." I said. "So you two are the new Miraculous warriors, huh?"

We all gasped as there was a loud rumble.

We turned to see falling building.

Cat Noir's staff elongated and he used it as a pole, launching himself off the ground to a nearby building.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To save Paris, right?" Cat Noir grinned and jumped away.

"Hey! Hold it!" I said as me and the team flew after him.

Marinette bit her lip and looked down at her yo-yo. "Trust yourself, trust yourself!" She reminded herself as she swung her yoyo and latched it onto a chimney. She let go. "Ahh!"

I couldn't help, but laughed as Marinette followed us while screaming.

Kim picked up his backpack and started to head out the gym doors, but a giant monster calling his name stopped him.

"KIMMMM!" It screamed and the remaining people except him ran out of the gym.

"SO, WHO'S THE WUSS NOW?" Stoneheart screamed, stopping Kim in his tracks.  
Stoneheart made his way from the top of the building to the floor of it, and ran towards Kim, who was already running himself.

Kim fell and shielded himself with his arm, before he heard a clank on the ground.

"Hey!" The boy in cat suit yelled. "It's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you."

"I GUESS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF." Stoneheart shot back, getting ready to hit Cat Noir with his stone arm.

Cat Noir dodged it and rolled over, just as Stoneheart was about to pummel him.

I then got to him and said "Stay back, rookie. We got this."

"Everything is going according to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come along with the Element Gang to save the day, and now my super villain will destroy them!" Hawkmoth made a fist, and continued to watch the fight through his screen window.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Cat said as he went on to strike.

"Cat Noir, don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. He hit Stoneheart in the back.

"You're welcome." He said.

"You idiot!" I said as Stoneheart grew bigger.

"What?" Cat said.

"He grows bigger with every hit he takes." I said.

"Where are you, partner?" Cat Noir called out as we dodged his attacks.

She looked in worry as Cat Noir almost got hit again by the stone creature. "No, I can't, I'm not going to be able to do it!" She cried as she put her hands over her eyes.

Cat Noir dodged the soccer goal Stoneheart threw at him, and as it was about to hit Alya, he whipped out his staff threw it so it would bounce back. The staff came back to him like a boomerang.  
Since he was momentarily distracted by his new staff, he didn't notice that Stoneheart was grabbed him.

"What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!" Alya yelled at Marinette.

Marinette stared at the caramel skinned girl for a few seconds, deciding if she should do something or not. Then, she finally snapped out of it with a determined look on her face. She clutched her yo-yo and threw it to the ground, sliding between Stoneheart's legs. She stopped herself before she fell flat on her face.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" She said, wrapping her yoyo around Stoneheart's legs and pulling it, causing him to let go of me and Cat Noir. He fell face down to the ground, and we were safely inside a soccer goal.

"Sorry it took so long." She said, helping him up.

Cat brushed off the dirt on his suit. "It's cool, Wonderbug. Now let's kick his rocky behind!"

We then looked back at the monster who was on his feet again. He ran towards the stone monster without a plan, making me pull on his tail. "Wait!" I let go of his tail. "Remember? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"Different how?" Cat questioned, waiting for a response.

"What if we try our powers?" Ladybug confessed, rubbing her chin.

"Not much I can do, so you two try it." I said.

"Okay then!" He held up his ring. "Cataclysm!"

His right glove suddenly had a black spotted outline around it, and he had a smirk on his face as he looked at his right hand. "Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch." He bragged, looking smug at Ladybug.

"Already know that." I said.

"I don't need a super power to destroy everything." She complained, crossing her arms.

Cat Noir had a grin on his face as he touched the goal post, and it suddenly turned to rust.

"No, don't!" I warned, but the goal post already fell apart.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, looking at his hand. He turned back to the stone monster. "It's just you and me now!" He yelled, heading for the monster. "Time to rumble, soon to be rubble!"

"Cat Noir, wait!"

Cat Noir jumped to the bottom of Stoneheart's feet, lightly touching it. He waited for a second for him to crumble, but nothing happened. He tried once more. "What happened?" He asked.

"You guys can only use your power in one shot. And once you do, you only have five minutes before you transform back! Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?!" I answered

Cat Noir grinned cheekily as he put his hands behind his head. "I guess I was a little excited about my new life."

Marinette crossed her arms. "Well, it's up to me!" She threw her yoyo in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She yelled, and in her hands was a ladybug printed suit.

"What the…" Cat Noir trailed off, his eyes widened at the suit.

"Her power is creation. Let's not fret on the suit. We have to break the object where the akuma is hiding." I said.

Cat Noir pointed a finger up. "Well, he's made entirely out of stone."

"His right hand! It's still closed! He never opens it! It's like the Russian dolls, the object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Marinette said.

"So what's your plan to get his hand opened?" I asked.

From Marinette's eyes, a ladybug design highlighted Stoneheart's fist, Alya, who was recording, and a hose.

"This!" Ladybug says, hooking the hose up to the suit. She wraps her yo-yo around Cat Noir's legs. "Don't resist, trust me!" She spins him around and around, and finally let's go. Cat Noir is caught in Stoneheart's fist.

"This girl's crazy!" Cat yells in terror.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug taunts, jumping over Stoneheart's head with the suit and the hose.

He lets go of the paper to catch Marinette. That's when I realized it. She was tricking him into losing the infected object and he didn't realize that at all.

"And now… ALYA, THE TAP!" Ladybug screams.

Alya runs over to the tap and turns it on...and soon the suit is filled up with water, causing Marinette to be released. I then ran over and stepped on the piece of paper, causing the butterfly to fly out.

"My first akuma." I said as touch the tip of my staff and it opened up. I then got ready to catch the akuma. "Now, time to de-evil...oh!" I was about to catch it, but Marinette landed on me and I missed my chance.

"No." I said as the akuma flew away.

Stoneheart soon turned back to Ivan and Cat Noir was released.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome!" Cat said to himself.

I then got up and angrily looked at Marinette. "You ruined my shot! Now that akuma will come back later!" Marinette looked up at me with sadness.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Sorry? That doesn't begin to cover it. It take us weeks to look for it."

"Hey, easy up. It was an accident." Cat said, trying to defend her.

"This is why I don't work with rookies." I groaned out. "Just go home, figure out your powers, and stay out of the way until you're ready. Element Gang, let's go."

We all then left to find the akuma.

Then Marinette looked down at her hand to see the black paper turned back into white.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan asks, looking around.

"You were incredible. You did it!"

"We both did it, partner. Though it doesn't seem El Dragon see it that way."

"Oh, don't worry about that blow hard." Cat said. "We defeated Stoneheart and saved the day. I say we did a pretty good job."

"POUND IT!" The two of them bump fists, and Cat's ring beeps.

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Marinette said.

"Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?" He said.

"Not too soon, I hope." Marinette said.

Cat then jumps up and out of the gym. Marinette smiles at him for a moment, then looks down at the ground to see the piece of paper.

"Huh?" She picks up the crumpled up piece of paper and unravels it to read it. "You don't even have the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss!" It reads. She feels sorry for Ivan, and begins to walk towards him.

"Kim wrote it." Ivan explains. "He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

"Hey, how do you know my name, Miss?"

"Uh, um…"

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular!" Alya claps, praising Ladybug. "Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Were you stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, Miss, uh…"

"Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug." Marinette said to the camera. Her earrings beep, and she yo-yos her way out of the gym to transform without anyone seeing.

"Ladybug…" Alya said. "Super awesome!"

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their two newest heroes!" The news reporter said, pointing to some pictures on Marinette's computer.

"I did it, Tikki!" Marinette gushed while Tikki flew out of her purse.

"You see? You were up to it!" Tikki said, snuggling Marinette's cheek.

"Marinette!" Sabine yelled from downstairs. "Dinner time!"

Marinette hopped off of her chair and headed down the trapdoor's stairs to get to the base of the house. From there, she went down an even larger case of stairs leading into the living room and the dining room.

Marinette jogged to her seat in front of her mom, who was setting the table.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of the newest addition as our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir." Mayor Bourgeois proclaimed to the Paris news station, who was currently interviewing him.

"Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug..." Adrien said.

As Adrien watched the news, Plagg took of the top of a silver platter, which he had took a cup filled with fruit. He flew over to Adrien and showed it to him. "Oh, what is this?" The tiny Kwami asked with disgust.

"Seriously? My personal chef made all of this!"

"If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something... delicate!"

Adrien sighed and put his hands on his knees. "Okay. What do you want?"

The akuma flew to the top of the Eiffel Tower and rested on a pole. As it did that, several more akuma's emerged and flew in all different directions.

"I can't believe this." I said after I got home.

"Axel, calm down." Nooroo said.

"How can I calm down when there's an akuma out there creating havoc?" I said. "If we don't find it, it's gonna become the biggest problem this world has ever seen."

"Uh, Axel?" Jay said.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to check the news."

I then went there and saw what he and the others were seeing.

"Oh, no. It multiplied." I said in horror for this was what I was afraid would happen with that akuma on the loose.

"Oh, my!" Sabine exclaimed, pointing to the TV. Marinette stopped washing the dishes and watched news with her mother.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." The news reporter showed a map of Paris in the background, with pictures of several stone monsters behind her.

Marinette gasped and headed up to her room.

"Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." Adrien said, bored as he watched his Kwami gobble up the old cheese.

His eyes widened as he watched what was currently going on in the news.

"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" Nadja asked as she continued to talk about another topic.

"Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him."

"Did you catch the akuma?" Tikki and Plagg said at the same time to their wielders.

"What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked, putting one hand on a hip.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured." Tikki explained, flying up to the computer screen as she pointed to a stone being. "If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"

"So that means…this is all my fault?" Marinette put her hands on her temples as she talked. "I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up."

"Keep calm. It was your first time." The Kwami reassured her. "You're going to go back and help El Dragon capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!"

"I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir and the Element Gang will be better off without me." Marinette exclaimed, keeping her head down. "I'm quitting."

"So neither me or El Dragon can't do anything without Ladybug?" Adrien asked his Kwami, who was currently chomping on cheese.

"El Dragon might be the only one who can capture akumas, but Ladybug is the only one that repair damage caused by supervillains!"

Marinette walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. "If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then… just find another Ladybug." She turned to the Kwami who was flying in mid-air.

"I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!"

Tikki looked in horror as Marinette took off her black earrings.

"I'm sorry, Tikki."

"No, don't…"

Marinette sighed as she looked around her room for Tikki, who was nowhere to be found.

"…Tikki?"

She sighed again and grabbed the little Chinese box, and plopped her earrings inside. She then put that box inside of her dressing drawer.

"I'm really sorry, Tikki…" She said as she fell to the ground.

"Ivan has a sensitive heart." Hawkmoth observed inside his lair. "It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive." He concluded as the akuma flew into the glass part of his cane.

"Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with you, Element Gang. And once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power!" He cackled as his window shut.


	3. Chapter 2: Element Gang in Paris, Part 2

**Chapter 2: Element Gang in Paris Part 2: Stoneheart**

 _Hey, guys. It's me, Axel Frank. Last time, I told you I was El Dragon, about the Miraculous, along with my pal Nooroo. Things seemed to go great for us going to Paris, until a man who called himself Hawkmoth freed the evil Spider kwami, Nevix. This lead to Master Fu to taking out two of the seven Miraculous. On our first day of school we made a new friend, a girl named Marinette, but, as soon as we made a new friend, we met our first akuma. A boy named Ivan ended up being infected and turned into a supervillain named Stoneheart. We tried to face him, but were unable to defeat him. That's when we met the newest Miraculous warriors: Cat Noir, who was really a boy we ran into, and Ladybug, who was Marinette. We were able to defeat Stoneheart by working together, until Ladybug ended up ruining my shot and let the akuma escape, where it multiplied and infected most of Paris. Feeling useless, Marinette decided to give up being Ladybug. Can we defeat the army of Stonehearts and save Paris without Ladybug?_

"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the area while the Element Gang try to contain the situation." Nadja explained with a tablet in hand. I was finishing the netting on some Stonehearts onto one building, but that was only a temporary fix. It was the same with the rest of my team and the other Stonehearts that were plaguing Paris. By trapping them, we could focus on finding the original akuma. If we find it and catch it, all the other akumas would disappear.

"We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway." The Mayor explained to all nearby news reporters.  
The program switched back to Nadja, where a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared. "Paris is relying on our newest guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to come and save us all with the Element Gang. Our lives depend on them."

Marinette had quit and planned on making Alya the new Alya. She figured she would do it at school.

"Listen," Tom said, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them." He said, making a fist.

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Marinette asked, hanging her head.

"Then I'd come and save you." Tom exclaimed, using a baguette for a sword. "Super Baker to the rescue!"

Marinette laughed and hugged her father. "Thanks, Super Dad!" She let go and ran upstairs to get ready for school.

Marinette grabbed her pink purse and looked at the cabinet where the earrings were held. She opened it up and grabbed the box inside, then she shut the cabinet door and plopped the box inside her purse.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

A miniature grandfather clock ticked back and forth while Nathalie wondered what her charge was doing.

Outside Adrien's room, Nathalie was walking to the door. "Hmm, what's he doing?" The clock chimed. Nathalie looked inside for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him. "Adrien?" he was nowhere to be found.

Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stood side by side. Mr. Agreste wasn't pleased. "You didn't see him leave?" Gabriel asked sternly.

His Bodyguard and personal assistant just stood there. "If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!" He continued.

Outside, Adrien was running to the school he was originally supposed to go to, while Plagg was eating his disgusting cheese.

"You're such a strange kid." Plagg observed his master running. "Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?"

"You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!"

"Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…" Plagg sighed and stayed behind while Adrien ran.

"You know what's strange?" Adrien said as he walked back to his lazy kwami and stared at him. "The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like the 24 set. That's strange." He said, picking up the cheese and handing it to Plagg.

"If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!"  
Adrien rolled his eyes and opened up his jacket, which Plagg flew into.

He took off and ran to school.

"Ladyblog," Alya proclaimed, handing her phone to Marinette, "bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?!" Alya asked, taking back the phone. "Look at the number of views since I posted the video!"

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much?" Marinette asked in shame. "All these stone beings…"

"She and the Element Gang are gonna handle them!" Alya interrupted.

"But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Alya walked over to Marinette, setting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Oh, wait. I know what this is about."

Marinette gasped and looked around the room. "You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She and the Element Gang are going to protect us all! I believe in her."

Marinette smiled at her friend and walked to her classroom, before the two of them heard their classmates talking to Ivan.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Alix asked.

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" Juleka added.

Kim put his hands on his hips and stared at Ivan. "You were seriously out to crush me, dude!"

Ivan just watched Mylene blush and turn her head away.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Ivan apologized. "I wasn't myself…"

"Pff!" Chloé scoffed, turning to the group. "Once a monster, always a monster."

Ivan turned furious and rushed out of the group, while Chloé continued to taunt him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Yes…feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan!" Hawkmoth held up his cane where it had the akuma flying inside. "Your akuma awaits you."

Adrien ran up the steps of his new school, while Nathalie once tried to stop him again. "Adrien!" She yelled. "Don't do this! Your father will be furious!"

"Tell him you got here too late. Please!" He ran inside the school.

"How could you say that to Ivan?" Alya said to Chloé, who was leaning against a pole. "You're the real Stoneheart."

"Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage to those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty." She retorted, popping a piece of gum near Alya's face.

"You little…"

"Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!"

Alya groaned and turned her back.

"Chloé?" A voice said. Chloé turned and saw Adrien!

"Adrikins!" She screamed, running to her old childhood best friend. "You came!"

She ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug, and then soon people started to crowd around him.

"I'll handle it." Nathalie said as she got in the car.

Marinette turned to the locker room door and saw Ivan sitting on the floor, just listening to music. She walked towards him and kneeled down.

He noticed her and took off his headphones. "...You know, you should tell me a little how you feel." Marinette suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Come on, I saw the way you looked at her."

"Huh?" He turned his head around to stare at his friend. Then, he dropped his head.

"Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan." Marinette said, trying to cheer him up. "What I mean is… Be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too." Then in a whisper, she said "Go talk to her."

He grunted and looked back down at the ground. "I'm no good with words anyway."

"But…who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…"

"I could…" Then, an idea popped in his mind, "write her a song?"

Marinette smiled. "That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and…stay positive." She said, holding a thumbs up.

Ivan smiled gratefully and headed out of the locker room.

Hawkmoth stamped his cane down on the ground. "Negative emotions…they're fading! Ughhhh…"

Adrien walked with Chloé to his new classroom, taking photos and signing autographs along the way.

"Wow…" Chloé exclaimed, pointing to a seat next to Nino. "This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Unfortunately, some nerd stole it from me."

"Thanks, Chloé." Adrien smiled. He slid into the seat next to Nino, and held out a hand. "Uh… Hey! Adrien."

"You're friends with Chloé now, huh?" Nino asked, motioning to Chloé.

Adrien turned around to see Chloé sticking a piece of gum on someone's seat. "Hey, what's that all about?"

"The nerd that sat here yesterday needs a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all."

"You think that's really necessary?" He asked, kneeling down to the seat's level to take off the gum.

Sabrina and Chloé laughed and headed back to their seats. "Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master."

"Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?" Marinette said as she walked with Alya to class.

"Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?" Alya said.

"Oh! No reason…" Marinette said as she put the Miraculous box in Alya's bag.

Alya and Marinette walked in to see a blonde headed boy putting gum on my seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette fumed, tapping a finger on the boy's shoulder. He turned around and saw Marinette, and she dragged him to a corner of the classroom.

"Uhhh…I…" Adrien said, rubbing his neck cheekily.

Alya then put a napkin on the gum spot. "Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny. Putting gum on my friend's seat."

"No, I was just trying to take this off!" He motioned his head to Chloé.

"Oh, really?" She asked. Chloé and Sabrina laughed. "You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Adrien said as he went to his seat.

"Now do you see what I mean about respect?" Chloé asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"I knew I have seen him somewhere before…" Marinette said under her breath. "Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"

"He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloé's buddy? Forget it." Alya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell him it was Chloé's idea?" Nino said.

"I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend." Adrien said.

"I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude." Nino said.

Ivan waits patiently for Mylene at the edge of the girl's bathroom. In his hand is a special song, one that he wrote himself. He silently thanks Marinette in his mind one more time, as Mylene comes out.

"Oh, no, I'm gonna be late… Ahh!" She screamed, clutching her heart until she sees Ivan. "Ivan, you scared me."

"I made this for you." He said blankly as he clicked a button to play music. "Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean!"

The short blonde covers her ears as he sang and then ran out, terrified of her longtime classmate.

"Ugh!" Ivan crumples the piece of paper angrily, stomping on it as he picks it back up and buries his face in his hand.

"Yes…" Hawkmoth said, looking pleased. "This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him!"

"This is your second chance, Stoneheart." Hawkmoth praised, while the akuma infected the piece of paper Ivan is holding. "This time, you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Ivan stood up and was instantly transformed back into Stoneheart.

I then got a chill up my spine and knew it meant one thing: Ivan was evilized again.

"Guys, we got a problem. Head to the school!" I said on the communicator on my staff and the others complied. I then flew off and headed towards the school.

"Agreste, Adrien?" Madame Bustier asks, looking around for Adrien as he looks up in confusion.

"You say, 'present'." Nino informs him and Adrien immediately raised his hand.

"Uh... Present!"

Everyone chuckles and Nino offers a fist bump, which Adrien happily accepts.

"Brule, Ivan?" Madame Bustier looks up, looking for the blonde, before…

"Present!" Stoneheart then knocked down the door and threw a few things around, and he looks around for the blonde with the streaks in her hair. Many classmates run around frantically

"Mylene?" He said as he saw her. Mylene looks in terror as Ivan snatches her.

"Let go of me, Ivan!" She yelled as she tried to get out of Stoneheart's grip.

"I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart." Stoneheart said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you and I can be together forever!"

"Daddy, the monster is back!" Chloé cries, holding her phone close to her ear. She nods for a few seconds before Stoneheart picks her up as well.

"Put the girls down, Stoneheart!" I yelled as me and the team went through the window.

"No! You won't take her from me!" He yelled. "I won't let you!" He then ran to the window, making the hole we made bigger as he runs out to the streets of Paris. We then went off to follow him.

"Come on, let's follow them!" Alya said.

"Uh…" Marinette said. "Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide."

"Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug and the Element Gang in action!"

Marinette then looked at Alya's bag. "You and Ladybug will be both better off without me."

Alya shrugs, almost running out of the classroom. "If you say so!"

"Wait! Your bag!" She screams, but Alya is already long gone.

After Adrien went to the locker room, Plagg zoomed out from his pocket. "My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call." Adrien said angrily.

"A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Plagg said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We've got homework to do." Adrien said as he pumped a fist into the air. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien then transformed into Cat Noir. He then went off to join me and the Element Gang.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Chloé warns, crossing her arms. "My daddy, the Mayor. Will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

"And don't forget the superheroes!" Cat Noir says teasingly, as he went past us and swung his staff right at Stoneheart's back, which only lead to Stoneheart growing bigger and smacking Cat back at us.

"Don't you learn anything?" I said.

"My bad." Cat chuckled nervously.

"Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean." Chloé comments, and I shot an annoyed look at the blonde with the caked up face.

"Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" Stoneheart said and his own personal army of Stonehearts surrounded us. "Seize them!"

Stoneheart left us dodging the attacks of his army, grasping both Chloé and Mylene firmly in his fists. "Ivan! Where are we going?"

"To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly."

"Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." Chloé gags, pretending to stick her fingers down her throat.

"Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too." Stoneheart replied.

We slid under the Stonehearts, for they were quite stupid and had no idea what was going on.

Finally, Stoneheart was at the middle of the Eiffel Tower, Chloé and Mylene in his hands.

We were still surrounded by the Stonehearts. While we were fighting, Alya is going to where Stoneheart is, when she sees us.

"If you can hear me, Ladybug, we could use a little help!" Cat said.

"What's she waiting for?" Alya asked as she wondered where her heroine went.

Meanwhile, Marinette saw the army of Stonehearts. One of them knocked a car that is about to hit Alya, but I managed to save her. But she got trapped. A Stoneheart kidnapped Cat Noir.

"Let go, you blockhead!" Cat Noir said.

"HEEEELP!" Alya yelled.

I looked around and saw that my team wasn't having any luck and was getting beaten to pulps. I admit it when I say that my team needs more help. I never thought I would say it so soon but I had to.

It might've been the only thing that would get her back in action.

"Ladybug, if you can hear me, please come and help us!" I said. "You're an important part of this team. It's like a three legged stool with me, you, and Cat Noir working together. Without all three, the stool can't stand. We need you here, more than ever and...I'm sorry!"

It turned out it was it. Marinette was suddenly filled with courage. She got the box out of the bag and put her earrings on. After she did, Tikki appeared.

"I think I need Ladybug!" She said.

"I knew you'd come around!" Tikki chirped

"Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing." Marinette said as she got ready to transform. "Tikki, spots on! Ha!" She then transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug then pulled the car with her yo-yo and Alya got out.

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Ladybug said.

Ladybug avoided the Stonehearts and manage to pull me out of that rocky dogpile.

"What took ya?" I asked.

"Just needed some inspiration." She said. "Come on. Let's save your team and Cat Noir."

"Right behind ya." I said and we went off. We managed to save every member of my team and then went to save Cat Noir. I then threw Cat Noir's staff to him and he used it to get himself free. We saved him on time.

"Sorry I was late." Ladybug said.

"Have I ever told you turn my world upside down?" Cat said.

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?"

"Can we stop with comedy club and get to the task at hand?" I said. "We need to get out of here."

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?" Cat asked me.

"No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source." I then pointed to Stoneheart. "That one!"

Cat summoned his staff, and then we made a distraction and head to the Eiffel Tower, which Stoneheart had inside, and the Stonehearts followed with Alya closely behind on her bike.

As we made our way to the Eiffel Tower, we found the police surrounding it with blue and red flashes everywhere. "I demand my daughter's safe return!" The Mayor yells, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Daddy!" Chloé yelled from Stoneheart's grip.

"You know what? You're welcome too!" Stoneheart screams, throwing Chloé at the police cars.

Chloé intertwines her fingers together. "Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all…"

Then Ladybug swooped in and caught Chloé. "I didn't promise." Chloé informed, leaving Ladybug with a confused look on her face.

Chloé runs to her dad and he envelopes her in a bear hug.

"My little princess…" He says, hugging her tighter.

"We're clear to attack!" One of the police officers say, making signals at his soldiers.

I then held up my hand to stop them. "Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!"

The same police officer has a smug look on his face, and he crosses his arms. "I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

"...He's right, you know. If I hadn't stopped El Dragon from capturing Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…" Ladybug said.

Cat Noir turned to me and Ladybug. "No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. Okay?" He said, putting a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

"...Okay." She said.

"Then let's get to work." I said.

Then we all faced the Eiffel Tower, as Stoneheart coughed and spit out a swarm of akumas where they formed in the shape of a face.

"Who is that?" Apolloid asked.

"Must be Nevix new wielder." I answered.

"People of Paris," The swarm says. "Listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" We all asked at the same time.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, El Dragon, hand over the ladybug earrings, the cat ring, and the moth brooch now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

I clapped sarcastically and walked forward. "Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" I then jumped up, placed my staff in capture mode, and sent rapid jabs at the swarm. "Time to evilize!" I was able to capture every last one of them and made Hawkmoth's swarm disappear, and everyone is in shock from how I did all of this.

We all went to where Stoneheart and the swarm were previously, and turned to the cameras and all the people outside. "Let me make this promise to you." Ladybug started. "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Element Gang will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

I then opened my staff's tip and a busload of purified butterflies came out of it. Everyone in the crowd, including Marinette's parents and our classmates, were amazed by it.

"Wow." Cat Noir said from the crowd. "Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl."

"Keep focus, cat for brains." I said bonking him on the head.

"Agh!" Hawkmoth muttered in anger, watching from his lair. "That's the problem with superheroes. They're too…heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculous so they will be powerless against you!"

Stoneheart clutched Mylene tighter. "Okay, Hawkmoth."

"Help me!" Mylene wailed.

"You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart screamed, climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

The Stonehearts started to surround the Eiffel Tower which also had us inside that surrounded area.

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him." Cat Noir said.

"Yes, but we do know where the akuma is." I pointed out.

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene in… So?"

"So we know he's in love with her…" Ladybug rubbed her chin in thought. "That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene! We bring them closer together! They're made for each other! They just don't know it yet."

Even though I knew what she meant, Cat was drawing a blank.

"Ugh… Not really following you, but I guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out."

The three of us use their weapons while our teammates used their powers to get to the top of the tower, where Stoneheart and Mylene were currently. "Help! I'm scared of heights!" Mylene called out.

"Everything's going to be alright!" Ladybug assured her.

"How are we going to get them closer than they already are?" Cat questioned.

"By using our powers!" I replied. "Ladybug, you're up!"

"Thanks. Lucky Charm!" She said as she sent her yoyo up into the air, and then a bunch of little hearts surrounded it. A couple of seconds later, a parachute appeared in her hand. "A parachute? What am I going to do with this?"

"I don't know. Figure it out. We'll keep Stoneheart busy." I said as we went off to face Stoneheart.

As Ladybug is trying to figure out what to do, Cat Noir is thrown around by Stoneheart. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"We'll find out soon enough!" She yelled, throwing her yoyo at Stoneheart's arm. She tugs at it, and by accident, it triggers Mylene to accidentally kiss Stoneheart.

Stoneheart is taken by surprise, and lets Mylene go…and also the piece of crumpled up paper. Realizing what he's done, Mylene grabs onto his finger.

As for me, I grabbed the piece of paper and used my claws on it, tearing open the piece of paper and releasing the akuma.

Then Ladybug saw Stoneheart turn back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumped down to rescue them. "Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!" She screamed, using the parachute to capture Mylene.

"Cataclysm!" He yelled as he used his cataclysm to make his staff rusty. He slid on it and rescued Ivan. Ladybug rescued Mylene. So now there was only one thing left to do.

"No more evil doing for you anymore, little Akuma." I said as I ready my staff for the final capture of the day. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" After it retracted, I quickly tapped the tip and let the now purified butterfly go. "Goodbye, little guy. Ladybug, it's your turn."

She then threw the parachute in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Paris is soon filled up with ladybugs flying around and fixing things, like the school wall, Cat's staff, and the army of Stonehearts. "Whoa… Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cat asked.

"Yeah… It's beautiful…" Ladybug added.

"Yeah. Even I have to admit this is amazing." I said. "It's all so…well, miraculous."

"This is just the beginning, Element Gang. You may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" Hawkmoth said as his window started closing.

"I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?" Ladybug questioned, putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Oh, uh… I… Uh…" Ivan stammered.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug suggested as I gave the piece of paper to her. She handed it to Mylene, who read it fairly quickly.

"Wow, it's really beautiful." Mylene commented quietly. "It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing."

"It was scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle."

Mylene hugged his waist, and a faint blush tinted Ivan's face.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." Ladybug cooed.

"Like us too." Cat Noir joked.

I then heard their Miraculous beeping.

"Uh-oh." Ladybug pointed to his ring and her earrings. "You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir." She said.

"Can't wait, m'lady." Cat Noir said as they both left.

"Should we tell them?" Apolloid asked.

"No. It's not really the best time." I answered as we took our leave.

Back at school, we ended up with a little talk with Alya about the battle.

"So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over…" Alya complained. "I'm way bummed."

"Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually." Marinette assured her.

"You're right. Next target: Ladybug and the Element Gang, an exclusive interview!"

"Ooh…sounds exciting." Marinette said, pretending to fangirl.

"Oh, wait! Even better. Finding out who's really under those masks."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that one." I said, knowing that'll be the hardest thing to do.

Back in the limo, Gabriel was scolding Adrien for leaving the mansion and disobeying his father's orders.

"You disobeyed me, Adrien." Gabriel Agreste spoke from a screen. "Take a look at that school."

"Yes, father." Adrien said sadly.

"You will never, I say, never go back there again."

"Father, no…"

"Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots."

Adrien smiles gratefully at father's personal assistant and Gabriel. "Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father!" He said as he got out of the limo.

As Alya and Marinette walk in, the two of them notice Chloé and Sabrina weren't there at their usual seats. "No, wait." Marinette stops Alya from going into their old seats, then the two of them walk up the steps to sit in Chloé and Sabrina's seats.

"Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!" Chloé smirks. I was about to step in, but one surprise came in.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!" Marinette exclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Chloé asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that I'm not putting up with your cred anymore, Chloé. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost"" Marinette declared, pointing to her and Alya's old seats.

Everyone laughed, and then Chloé clenches her fist and plops down in the seat, Sabrina sitting next to her.

"Good job!" Alya praised, fist bumping Marinette.

"Yeah. When did you become so assertive?" I asked.

"Let's just say I now know what it's like to stand up for myself." She answered.

I was actually glad that her first hero experience was able to change her for the better. Though I was depressed when Adrien walked in, waving at Nino. I just couldn't believe I had to be the classmate to that overgrown cat.

"Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum." Nino said as he pointed to Marinette.

"But what should I say to her?" Adrien asked.

"Just be yourself." Nino said.

Outside, it was starting to rain, so I brought out the rain coat I had packed and put it on.

"See ya tomorrow, Mari." I said, waving to her as we began our walk home.

"Bye, Axel." She said, waving back.

"Hey." Marinette ignored Adrien as she walked by him. He then opened his umbrella. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your friend's seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of…new to me."

He covered Marinette with his umbrella. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounded and Marinette opened her eyes wide. Marinette took the parasol, but it closed.

"See you tomorrow." He laughed

"Uh…see you to…mo…tomo…Haha! Whoa, why am I staring?" She said.

"Hey! I think I might have an idea!" Tikki said.

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg said as Adrien walked to his limo.

"Whatever. She's just a friend." Adrien said, as he went in the limo and went home. "Oh...a friend…"

Then Marinette grabbed her bag and went home. None of us knew we were being watched by Master Fu from afar.

"Excellent choice, Master." Wayzz said.

"Those two are made for each other." Master Fu said.

 _Look at that. Things really have changed with Ladybug and Cat Noir on our team._


	4. Chapter 3: The Bubbler

**Chapter 3: The Bubbler**

Today was something different. Today was Adrien's birthday. Even though I do get annoyed by him, I still have to go to his party. Ever since my dad died, I've always made sure that a person would have a birthday, especially with their loved ones. This was something that Marinette would be excited about due to her new crush on him. Back at her house she woke up.

"Huh? Happy birthday-ow!" She said as she jumped down the stairs and hits something. "Happy birthday!"

She then got on her computer and pulled up pictures of Adrien. How she had the time to decorate them, I have no clue.

"Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien." She said as she began to make kissing noises towards the screen.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, he was brushing his teeth when Plagg came in with a piece of camembert tied with a little red bow saying "Happy birthday, Adrien!"

"Ugh, Plagg!" Adrien said disgustedly and plugs his nose. "Get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face!"

"Huh?" Plagg said as he ate the cheese. "Mmm."

Back at my house, we were all getting ready for today. I found out about Adrien's birthday after maybe hacking his personal file. Though my team was excited for Adrien's birthday party, I, however, had it with the mix feeling of disgust.

"I can't believe today is his birthday." Tricha said as we walked down the stairs.

"I know." Meri said. "I just can't wait to par-tay!"

"Let's just hope he likes his birthday present." I said as I carried the box, which was wrapped in Montana Griz pattern gift wrap. "And I'll make sure that it's from all of us by giving it to him myself."

"Present?" Basar asked, looking at me with a look of confusion. "I thought you hate his guts."

"Yeah. You called him 'cat for brains' remember?" Jay said.

"Yeah. But, it's his birthday and I want it to be great. You know how I feel about that." I said. And it was true. Ever since my dad died, I had always been dedicating to making sure everyone haves the best birthday ever.

Back at Marinette's house, Marinette was walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom was in the kitchen drinking something.

"Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today." Sabine said to her daughter.

"Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya." Marinette said.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your emails, your diary…" Sabine said.

Then Marinette made a nervous face and said "Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it." She then went up to her, gave her a kiss, and started to leave.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" Sabine said.

"Happy birthday—I mean, have a nice day!" She said as she closed the door.

Sabine gave a look of confusion, then shrugged, and then continued to drink whatever she was drinking.

Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien was eating alone on a big dining table and looked sad.

"Your schedule, Adrien." Nathalie said as she walked and handed Adrien a tablet.

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien said as he took it and she began to leave. Then his face lit up as he asked "Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"Well, um—He…doesn't think would be a good idea." She answered.

"'Course not." Adrien said softly as he began to look sad again.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." she said as she left.

Outside of school, Adrien was telling Nino what happened. Meanwhile, Tricha, Meri, Alya, and Marinette were hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina were in the school, but near enough to see what's happening.

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little." Nino said as he blew some bubbles.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried." Adrien said.

Nino then wrapped one arm around him and said "It's your b-day, dude! Insist!"

"You can do it, you can do it!" Tricha said, encouraging Marinette to give Adrien his present from her.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Marinette said, feeling encouraged.

"You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops." Nino said.

"Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind." Adrien said, feeling hopeless.

Marinette then popped up to look at Adrien while he wasn't looking. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" Marinette said in embarrassment.

"Uh, no, you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning." Alya said as she facepalms herself. "Now's the time." Alya then pushed Marinette over to where Adrien was. I watched the whole thing as it happened.

"Ah!" Marinette said as she stopped right in front of Adrien. "Um, he—Hey!" She seemed as she held her gift behind her back.

"Hey." Adrien said, surprised.

"Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Chloé said as she looked at what's happening outside. "Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!"

Sabrina checked her tablet, was surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?" Chloé said as she facepalmed herself and stormed toward Adrien.

"I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make—I mean, gift you a give I made—I mean…" Marinette said nervously. I couldn't help, but laugh at her display.

"Out of the way." Chloé yawned while Marinette was talking and then shoved her away. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" She said, acting sweet. She then threw herself to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The way she was treating Marinette was, as I thought to be, downright rotten.

"Yeah, thanks, Chlo." Adrien said surprised.

"Dummy." Marinette said to herself as she was on the ground.

Alya, Tricha, and Meri then facepalmed themselves.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloé said to Adrien.

"Uh, no." Adrien said.

"What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers." Chloé said annoyed. She then wrapped her arms around Adrien's shoulders again. "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She then gave him another kiss on the cheek and left, humming a happy tune to herself.

Seeing a way to get a little even, I decided to use my power when no one was looking, turned invisible, and trip Chloé. Everyone watched her scream as she landed on top of Sabrina. I giggled a bit from the enjoyment of that.

"Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!" Alya said to Marinette, while staying hidden.

"Mmm." Marinette said, sounding defeated. Then Alya gave a look of disgust. Then Sabrina got back up and helped Chloé back up.

"What did you get him?" She asked Chloé.

Chloé then gave a look of anger. "I didn't, _you_ did." She angrily said as she pointed at Sabrina. "And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!"

"Mhm." Sabrina said cowardly and nodded.

"Ugh!" Chloé furiously said as she left. Sabrina then tapped on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.

"C'mon, you can do it." Alya said.

"Hm!" Marinette said with a look of determination.

Then a limousine pulled up and Adrien said "Gotta go. Photoshoot." He then went into the limo and left.

"Why can't I just mean what I say?" Marinette said as she was next to the girls.

"Uh, say what you mean?" Meri asked.

"Exactly." Marinette said.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Nino said to himself.

Outside Agreste Mansion, the girls stood there at the gate, and Marinette tried to get the mailbox open.

"This mailbox won't budge!" Marinette said.

"Ring the doorbell." Tricha said as she pointed to the doorbell.

Marinette then stopped her efforts on opening the mail slot, looked at her, and said "Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the…"

Tricha then pressed and ringed the doorbell, and Marinette panicked and screamed. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.

" _Yes?"_ A voice from the camera said.

"Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh…" Marinette said nervously as she showed her gift for Adrien. "Heh, did I already say that? Umm," She looked even more nervous. "Heh." She said with an awkward smile.

"Put it in the box." the voice said and the mailbox opened.

"Uh. Thank you!" Marinette said as she place her gift into the mailbox. Then the camera retreated and wall compartment closed.

"Oh! I hope he likes it!" Marinette excitedly said.

"You signed the note, right?" Meri asked. Then Marinette gave her a surprised look.

"Marinette." Tricha said as Marinette groaned.

Inside the Agreste Mansion, Nathalie entered her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and placed it on her desk and sat down.

"Who was that, Nathalie?" Mr. Agreste asked on the intercom.

"A friend of Adrien's." Nathalie answered. "She was delivering a gift for his birthday."

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" Mr. Agreste said.

"Uh—uh, but you didn't ask me to." Nathalie said. She was quite surprised by this.

"Of course I did!" Mr. Agreste said angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste." Nathalie said nervously. "I—I'll take care of it."

"Good." He said as he disconnected.

Nathalie then covered her mouth in fear for she didn't get a present for Adrien. "Uh." She said. She then looked despaired, then her face lighted up and she took Marinette's gift. "Ah." She sighed for she had a gift to save her job. The doorbell rings and she composes herself. "Yes?" She said as she looked at the security feed.

"Uh, hi." Nino said from the camera outside.

Inside the Agreste Mansion, Nino and Nathalie stood in the foyer, waiting for Mr. Agreste.

"He'll be here in a minute." Nathalie said.

Then Mr. Agreste came in from the stairs and said "Adrien's not home yet."

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir." Nino said, trying to be serious.

"Me?" Mr. Agreste said. He was quite surprised by this.

"Yeah, that's right." Nino said. "I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude—I mean, sir—it's all he wants."

"No." Mr. Agreste said as he raised his palm. "That's final."

"That's messed up." Nino said as Adrien walked in without anyone noticing him. "He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…"

"Nino? You're here." Adrien said, surprised to see his friend here.

Nino then turned to Adrien and said "Anything for my best bud." Then he turned his gaze back to Mr. Agreste. "Show some awesomeness, du—I mean, sir, please."

Then Mr. Agreste's emotionless look turned into a look of anger.

"Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine." Adrien said, seeing that it was pointless.

"Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son." Mr. Agreste said. "In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!"

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me." Adrien said as Mr. Agreste began to leave and Nathalie moved in front of the two boys.

"Goodbye." Nathalie said as she stood there. Nino started to leave, but Adrien caught him outside of the doors and said "Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way."

Nino then gave a look of rage. "It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool." He said as he crossed his arms and left.

"Thanks anyway, Nino." Adrien said with a sad look on his face.

In the park, Nino was sitting on a bench, looking angry. He started blowing bubbles with his bubble wand. He then looked to see a man pulling his son away from the park.

"But, Daddy, please!" The boy said.

"No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do." The man said as his continued to complain.

"Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time." Nino said angrily.

In Hawkmoth's lair, his window screen opened as he sensed Nino's rage.

"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!" He said as he transformed a butterfly into an akuma and released it onto Paris. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him."

Back at the park, Nino continued to blow bubbles. Unknown to him, the akuma Hawkmoth released flew in and infected his bubble wand. Nino looked up with an angry look on his face.

"Hawkmoth is my name and Bubbler is now yours." He said, speaking out his telepathic message to Nino from his lair. "I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from the Element Gang."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Nino said as he stood up and began to be transformed by the akuma energy.

Then a blue and red blur flew in and landed on a rooftop, where a colorful person almost clown like, which had to be Bubbler, with a huge bubble sword wand crouched down and stood back up.

"No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet!" Bubbler said as he took out his bubble sword. "Off the hook!" He then started flying over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him. The bubbles then started capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream. They tried to outrun them, but were soon captured, leaving kids crying out from the loss of their parents.

"Perfect." Hawkmoth said as he watched the bubbles float into the air.

Back at my house, I laid there on the couch just, and I can't believe I'm saying this, feeling sorry for Adrien. All of us were after I told them that Mr. Agreste wouldn't let him have a birthday party.

"I can't believe his own pops isn't letting him have a party." Basar said.

"It's pretty awful." Meri said. "Who doesn't like a good birthday party?"

"Apparently Mr. Agreste." Trustin said. "You'd think he would know how he's liked to party when he was young."

"Well, Adrien said he was probably a downer back then too." I said. "I just can't understand why he won't allow it. Doesn't he know how important a person's birthday is?"

Tricha looked at the window for a sec, but she gave her full attention when she saw my mother being carried off in a giant green bubble.

"Uh, Axel?" She said as she pointed to the window.

"What?" I asked. I then saw what was outside and gave a look of shock. I then rushed over and saw my mother being carried off by a bubble. "Mom? Mom?!"

It seemed to happen to the rest of my team as I saw their parents floating away too.

"Oh, no!" Nooroo said. "Hawkmoth must have released another akuma."

"Then let's get out there and find his latest villain." I said as I got ready to transform. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon. Then the rest of my team followed my lead. After transforming, we then went onto the roof and started searching around, making sure everyone was all right.

At Marinette's house, Marinette was eating lunch at the time.

"Adrien must have gotten his gift by now." She said to herself as she placed the peas on her plate to form a heart. Her mother heard her as she opened a window.

"What's that you said?" Sabine asked.

Marinette was caught by surprise. "Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon." Marinette giggled nervously. Her mother chuckled and then a purple bubble flew in through the window and captured her from behind. Marinette gave a look of fright as she saw her mother being taken away. Sabine started screaming as the bubble floated away with her in it.

"Mom? Mom!" Marinette yelled. She looked and saw her father was trapped in a bubble too. "Dad? Dad!"

"Your parents!" Tikki said. "Hawkmoth must've released another akuma."

"I've got to find his newest villain ASAP." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!" She then transformed into Ladybug.

On another rooftop, Bubbler sat there and said "And now, party time!"

We found some kids crying and went down to calm them down. Then we looked up and saw purple bubbles in the sky with the Bubblers face on them. He seemed to have used them just like a television set.

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it." He said. "No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you."  
"Uh, was that Nino?" Apolloid said.

"Yeah. He must've gotten evilized." I said. I then looked at the kids and said "Don't worry, your parents will come back. We'll see to it." I then looked to the teenager with them and said "You take care of them in the meantime."

I then turned to my team and said "Element Gang, let's go!"

And we then went off to find Bubbler. I could hear them cheering for us to bring their parents back. I also heard Ladybug had the same thing. She was a block away. Thanks to my super hearing, I can hear even farther than that. We followed the trail of excess akuma energy from the bubbles Bubbler made. Thanks to my akuma sense, I could be able to see akuma energy. We followed it to the Agreste Mansion. Should've guessed. Nino did want Adrien to have the best party ever and Hawkmoth gave him the power to do so. We managed to get there and we found Bubbler, along with our classmates at the front door of the mansion.

Inside the mansion, Adrien ate lunch alone in the mansion's dining room. He finished his meal and got up.

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" He said sarcastically. He walked into the foyer and stopped to see no one was around. "Nathalie? Father?" He then shrugged sadly and walked outside to a crowd of our classmates cheering.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." Bubbler said as he stood on top of a bubble. Adrien looked at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realized who he is.

"Nino?" Adrien said.

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!" Bubbler said. Then everyone cheered. Then Bubbler jumped down from the bubble and into a DJ booth.

"Let's get this party started!" He said. Everyone cheered. Then Bubbler played some party music and people started to dance. Adrien looked surprised and ran back into his house.

I then took a closer look with my telescope hand to see what was going on.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" Bubbler said. Even though they were dancing, our classmates were down right depressed. "So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" He said. Then he laughed evilly. Then some fireworks shot up in the sky.

"Oh, man." I said as I continued to look. "Looks like Bubbler didn't just got rid of all the adults, he's forcing people into having fun at Adrien's birthday party."

"Well, let's just go down there and stop him." Apolloid said as he tried to go down there.

I stopped him and said "No. We can't go there. Hawkmoth wants my Miraculous. If we go down there, he'll order Bubbler to attack and we'll put everyone in danger."

"Then what do we do?" Torna asked.

"We'll just have to blend in with the crowd." I said. "We'll go as our normal selves, pretend to be having fun, then, when he least expects it, we'll transform and capture his akuma."

"I'm into some partying." Meri said.

"Then let's get down there." I said and we all went down, transformed into our normal selves, and went through the front gate. We definitely blended in by dancing.

Back in the mansion, Adrien rushed into his room and looked at his ring. Then Plagg climbed up to his shoulder.

"What's your problem? Relax!" Plagg said. "You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Nino's been akumatized!" Adrien said. "I've gotta help him!"

"You may never get this chance again!" Plagg said. "C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good."

Then Adrian made a sad look. But it brighten when just realized he gotten the chance to have the best birthday and said "Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once."

We didn't know it, but Ladybug was on the rooftops, following the fireworks.

"It's you and me, Bubbler." She said to herself.

Back at the mansion, everyone was still dancing, including us, and Adrien showed up and started enjoying himself. I had no doubt that careless kwami Plagg managed to get him to party instead of doing his job.

"Yeah!" Adrien yelled as he walked over to Rose, who was just as depressed as the rest of our classmates. "Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one."

Rose smiled and gave two thumbs up and then went back to dancing with that depressed look on her face. Adrien looked around and saw that everyone had the same look. I looked over to the DJ booth and saw Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near it. I used my super hearing to listen on what was going on.

"I'm requesting a slow dance." Sabrina said scarcely.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" Bubbler asked with a confused look.

"Ugh." Chloé said as she shoved Sabrina down and put on an innocent face. "It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?" She said as she made a sweet face.

"OH! You know it, girl. " He said as he changed the music to a slow dance. People pair up and kept dancing and those depressed looks. Chloé then walked up to Adrien.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" Adrien said as he looked at how everyone was dancing.

"Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon!" Chloé said as she dragged him into a slow dance.

I hated his guts, but I hate Chloé's attitude more, so I had to put an end to that. That's when I came up with an idea. We didn't know it, but Ladybug showed up the balcony. She was looking and saw Chloé dancing with Adrien. Ladybug watched as I whispered to Trustin my plan to stop Chloé. After I did, I then went into the house while Trustin did his part of the plan. He didn't know it, but Ladybug saw him used his powers to make a little ice cube. Then, as Chloé tried to kiss him, making Adrien look uncomfortable, Trustin then flicked the ice cube out of his hand and it landed in Chloé's shirt, making her freak from the cold. I would have record it, but I still had a job to do. Inside the house, I used my powers to become invisible, snuck out the window, and went over the DJ booth. I saw my chance to change the scene when Bubbler went to change a record. I plucked out one of my father's favorites out of my tail compartment, went over to the booth, placed the music in the empty slot, and cranked up the volume. I then ran off back into the house just as the music started.

Everyone broke their pairs and kept dancing and Adrien moved away from Chloé. The plan worked. It wasn't long until Bubbler realized that the music changed.

"Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?" He asked as he moved away from the records and looked around to see who it was.

I then reappeared without the invisibility and quietly said "Yours truly."

Sense this was a Fire Dragon favorite, I decide to bring back a dancer from Ronan's past. I could tell Ladybug was watching for I heard her giggle at my Wobble dance.

"Hey, everybody!" Basar shouted as he saw me go. "The Wobbler lives again!"

Then everyone came around and cheered me on.

Back on the balcony, Ladybug looked around for us in our elemental forms. But when she didn't, she shrugged and said "Well, if the Element Gang aren't around, then it's good to chill for a while."

She then got off and transformed back into Marinette at the gate.

"Marinette, what about the akuma?" Tikki asked as she flew next to her.

"Hey, don't worry." Marinette said. "But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere and the Element Gang hadn't showed up, so we have time to have a little fun. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. Come on, let's see the Wobbler."

Tikki then slipped into her purse and Marinette entered the party and started looking around. When she saw the crowd, she went over and looked to see me still dancing with our classmate Alix. She challenged me to a dance-off and I decided to accept it. I call her "Ali" for short. She had pink hair, a green and black cap, a black shirt with green snakes patterning the sleeves, and a blank tank top with a green hourglass on it on top of the black shirt.

"Whoo! Go, Axel!" Marinette yelled as she cheered me on.

"Show him what you got, Alix!" Rose cheered.

"Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you." Alya said. Marinette turned around and saw her behind her.

"Me too!" Marinette said as they hugged.

"I'm sure the Element Gang will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us." Alya said. "Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you."

"What about the dance-off?" Marinette said as she tried to watch how the dance-off would end. "I would like to see Axel win."

"It's about Adrien." Alya said, which was all that was needed to get Marinette's attention.

"Okay" Marinette said as she went with her into the mansion.

"Marinette, the Bubbler" Tikki said urgently.

"Okay, okay, in a sec." Marinette said as she ran after Alya.

In Nathalie's office, Alya and Marinette sneaked in. They saw Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.

"Look! Now you can sign your gift." Alya said.

"Ah, yes!" Marinette gasped.

Outside, Bubbler saw Ivan wasn't dancing and walked up to him.

"Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?" Bubbler said, confronting Ivan.

"None of your business." Ivan said with a grim look on his face.

"Then I'm going to make it my business." Bubbler chuckled as he took out his bubble sword.

We then looked and saw Ivan floating away in a bubble.

"Now?" Basar asked.

"Now." I said as we went off to find a place to transform.

Back at Nathalie's office. Marinette was signing a post-it.

"'Love, Marinette'. There." She said. She then stuck it to the present and gave the present a kiss.

"Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette." Tikki said.

"I can't do it now, Alya's here." Marinette said.

"What'd you say?" Alya asked as she poked her head through the door.

"Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard." Marinette said nervously as Alya left. Then Marinette let out a sigh of relief. When she looked behind her, she saw Ivan floating away in a green bubble through the window. "NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long."

Back outside, Adrien was on top of the DJ booth and had a mike. "Hey, Paris, how you doing?" He said excitedly with the mike in the air, but our classmates didn't respond as cheerful as he was.

Bubbler, who was behind Adrien, then threatened everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheered. Then Adrien jumped out. That was when we made our move. We made to the balcony and met up with Ladybug.

"Nice of you to show up." I said.

"Well, I wasn't gonna miss this party." She said.

I then looked to ShockBlade and said "ShockBlade, if you please."

"With pleasure." She said as she shot a volt at the power strip and turned off the music.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked as she looked to us.

"Party's over, Bubbler!" I said as I pulled out my staff.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Bubbler asked as he stared at us with an angry glare.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun." I said as I glared back and Adrien ran back to the house.

"You are not going to bust on my party!" Bubbler said as he took out his bubble sword and casted two bubbles at us, which I deflected. Our classmates then scattered.

In the mansion, Adrien was in his room.

"I think I've been a complete idiot." Adrien said as Plagg jumped out of his shirt, busting a move. "Plagg, claws out!" Then Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

Back outside, we were still fighting Bubbler. Ladybug then threw her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounced back toward us. Then Cat Noir entered and hit the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo went up into the air. "Looks like I made it just in time." He said.

"We had it under control." Ladybug said as the yoyo fell on Cat Noir's head. "But thanks."

"Get the Miraculous." Hawkmoth said to Bubbler from his lair. "I want those powers, NOW!"

Bubbler then threw a stream of small red bubbles toward us and we fought them. There were only a few bubbles left, when Bubbler snapped his fingers and the bubbles turn green and started circling around us, some sticking to us, until we were all captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggled against the bubble as Bubbler laughed.

"Give me your Miraculous before you run out of air." Bubbler said.

I then looked at him and said "Dream on, Bubbler."

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults."

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up." As we talked, our classmates looked at us with fear. "Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow." Cat Noir said to himself. He then looked at Bubbler and said "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never." Bubbler said. "Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?"

He then ran at us and kicked the bubble high up into the sky. We all screamed, and our classmates gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, Bubbler?" Hawkmoth said angrily. "You're supposed to seize their Miraculous!"

In the green bubble up in the sky, we were trying to burst it.

Then Ladybug got an idea, turned to Cat, and said "Use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" Apolloid said.

"This is no time to argue, Apolloid. We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." I said.

Then Cat Noir smirked at Ladybug and use that eyebrow raise thing.

"Just use your Cataclysm on the bubble, cat for brains." I said as I bonked Cat on the head.

"Cataclysm!" Cat said. He then touched the bubble and it burst. We then started falling.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" Ladybug asked.

"No, thanks!" Cat answered.

"Hold on!" I said as I used my metal bending powers to grab most of everyone and flew them safely to the ground.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Cat said after we landed.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's where the akuma is." I said. Then I heard Cat Noir's ring alert sound. That meant he only had a few minutes left until he turned back.

"Better hurry." Cat said. We then went off to face Bubbler again.

Back at the mansion, Bubbler tried to get the party going again.

"Where is everybody?" Bubbler said as he looked for our classmates. "Get out here and party!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Ladybug said as we showed up on the scene.

"The Element Gang!" Alya yelled from the crowd of our classmates. Then all of our classmates started cheering "Element Gang!"

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." I said.

"What's wrong with all you guys?! Why you gotta be such haters?!" Bubbler grunted as he took out his bubble sword and captured all of our classmates in bubbles.

"NOOO!" Me and the team said as the bubbles started to float away.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps and they're never coming back!" Bubbler said as he jumped from roof to roof with us in pursuit of him. Bubbler flew to the Eiffel Tower and we started climbing it while he threw explosive bubbles at us. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon showed that he was very close to switching back.

"I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry!" he said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her power. We watched as it gave her a big wrench.

"Your…plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Cat said as Ladybug shrugged. Then Bubbler threw more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodged them, ending up atop a beam.

"Could use a little work! Is that all you got?" He said.

Ladybug began thinking and her thinking vision showed her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench.

"Got it!" Ladybug said as she figured out what the wrench was for. She then ran toward the pipe while Cat Noir was still dodging bubbles. She loosened the screw and the pipe came off. It went up to where Cat Noir was standing. "Cat Noir, cover me!"

"Go on!" Cat said as he took the pipe.

Bubbler threw more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflected them. Bubbler raised his bubble sword once again, ready to strike. I then saw what was going on. While Bubbler was focus on attacking, it would be the proper moment to steal his bubble sword.

So I looked to ShockBlade and said "ShockBlade, his sword!"

"I'll take that!" She said as she went in and snatched the sword. She then used her claws to break the sword in half. "Get out of there, you nasty bug." The akuma then flew out of the sword.

"Party's over for you, akuma." I said as I placed my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then took a jab and caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released the butterfly and said "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said as she threw the wrench up into the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returned every adult to safety. Bubbler fell on his knees. Then the akuma energy covered him and he turned back into Nino.

"Who? Dude." Nino said as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat Noir said as we bound our fists together.

"You can't run forever, Element Gang." Hawkmoth said from his lair. "And when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU ALL!" Then the window closed once again.

Because I didn't have to time out, I went off to the mansion to see if I could give Adrien his present. I made it to Nathalie's office. Before I could reveal and transform back, Nathalie showed up.

"Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?" Mr. Agreste asked on the intercom. Knowing him, I expect he didn't get him a gift and Nathalie would have to. I soon saw Marinette's gift on her desk and knew she would give to Adrien and act that she got it. So, even though it was painful to do, while she was talking to Mr. Agreste, I switched Marinette's gift with the one I was gonna give him.

"Actually, I was going to check right away, sir." She said.

"Good." he said as he disconnected. I then went through the door from the ceiling and went into the dining room.

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she looked behind her after hearing the door close. "Huh?" She said as she saw the gift. It didn't have a tag on it, so she shrugged and decided to give it Adrien instead.

In the dining room, I, while still invisible, handed Marinette's gift to Adrien, while he was still eating.

"'Love Marinette'?" Adrien asked as he looked around to see who gave it to him. He then shrugged and opened it. What he found was an amazing blue scarf. I could tell he was grateful to her for it because that smile was the same one I give when I appreciated a person for getting me an amazing gift.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." I said, quietly. I then went out the other door and made my way out of the mansion.

"A birthday present, from your father." Nathalie said as she gave him the present.

"Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me." Adrien said. Nathalie nodded. Adrien looked happily at his gift.

Outside of school, me and the group found Chloé yelling at Sabrina.

"What do you mean not for a week?" She screamed.

"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it." Sabrina said scarcely.

"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloé said as she stormed inside, followed by Sabrina.

"Ha, ha! Serves Chloé right." Alya said.

"You got that right." I said.

"Hey, girls!" Adrien said as he got out of the limousine, wearing the scarf and the Griz hat I got him. When I hacked his file, I found out he was a Griz fan, so I got him a hat he could wear when watching his favorite team.

"Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf." Marinette said excitedly as Adrien came over.

"Marinette, thank you for the scarf." He said. "I really appreciate it."

"Um...uh...you're welcome." She giggled nervously. Adrien then went to Nino and said "Hey, dude."

"Yo, nice hat, Adrien." Alya said. "Off the chain."

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?" Basar and the others looked with surprise by this piece of news. "He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

"Wow, I guess anyone can change." Nino said as he was surprised by this. "Adults can be cool when you least expect it."

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but…"

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever." They then went inside.

Then Basar looked at me and said "What was that?"

"Yeah. That was _our_ gift to him, not Agreste's." Jay said.

"Why didn't you tell him it was from us?" Tricha asked.

"Hey, didn't you see how happy he was." I said. "I didn't want Adrien to feel bad about his father, so I decided to let Mr. Agreste take the credit for the hat. You guys know how I feel about family matters."

"Aw!" Both Alya and Marinette said, touched by my kind act. They then hugged me and I returned it.

Then Alya said "Axel, You're amazing. You know that, right?"

"And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise." Marinette said. Then the bell rung and we all walked in.

 _Well, that was a birthday bash to remember. I really brightened Adrien's day by giving him that hat and got him to respect his father. Like I said all parents care for their children._


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Pigeon

**Chapter 4: Mr. Pigeon**

Today we were in Miss Bustier's classroom and Mr. Damocles was addressing the class.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot." Mr. Damocles said. I bet Marinette was excited for Adrien would be wearing one of her designs. I would be staying out of it 'cause of that furball, but I wasn't gonna have a bad grade. So I decide to work Alix to make the grade. "And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats."

We all looked as the image of the derby hat appeared on screen and I made sure to sketch out the design of it's shape. That way we would be getting the idea of what to add to it.

"Derby hats?" Marinette asked as Chloé looked at her and gave Marinette a thumb down.

Outside, Marinette paced in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to me and Alya.

"Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...!" She said as she began to panic. "I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Marinette, calm down." I said. "All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad. There must be something in here."

"Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end." She said hopelessly.

"Wow, Axel," Adrien said as he walked over and saw me with Marinette's sketchpad. Then Marinette panicked and hid behind the bench, "those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills."

"Uh, thanks, Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette." I said as I pointed over to Marinette, who gave a weak, embarrassed wave. "Off the chain, right?"

"You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning." Adrien said.

"Well, um, yeah! I… like—um, designs that—um…" Marinette said as Alya made motions to Marinette, who tried to interpret them. I laughed a little when she was get all of them wrong. "Go upwards… while stopping… I mean, uh—thanks?"

"Sure, and uh—good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot." Adrien said as he left.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time." Alya said. "But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!" Then they cheered. That was a really pain to the eardrum. We didn't know it but Chloé and Sabrina were spying on us.

"Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi…" Sabrina said.

"Of course I heard!" Chloé interrupted. "Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner."

"I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion." Sabrina said, supporting her. "Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water."

"Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad." Chloé said with a devious look in her eye.

"Well, I better get going." I said as I got ready to leave. "I get to Ali's house so we can work on the derby hat."

"Ooh. Partnering up with Alix?" Alya said with smug look on her. "I bet you two will work great together like at Adrien's party." Then I saw Marinette get the same look.

"Mm. Hey!" I said as I felt heat run up to my cheeks. "Mind your own business. We're just going to help each other get a good grade. It's only the assignment."

"Really? Then why'd you pick her as a partner?"

"I got my reasons. Now, if you excuse me, I got work to do." I then began to leave. Sheesh. Couldn't that girl mind her own business for once? True, there was something about Alix that I was interested about, but Alya didn't have to exploit it.

"Only have nine hours until show time." Alya said as she checked her phone.

"Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later." She said as she ran off. She then ran into a wall. "AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay." Alya chuckled as Marinette continued to run.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon the Element Gang. Their Miraculous must be mine!" he said to himself as his window opened.

In the park, Marinette was trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She drew something, but then ripped the paper out for it wasn't the right idea.

"Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure." Marinette said as she struggled to get one good idea.

"Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake." Tikki said as she popped her head out of Marinette's purse.

"Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty." Marinette said. Then they both chuckled.

Marinette kept drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she got tired and looked up. A man walking like a bird sat down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons then approached. I knew this man. I met him from when we first arrived in Paris. His name was Xavier Ramier. He's a pigeon lover. Every day he would go out and feed the pigeons. I even heard he bought a pigeon call because of it.

"Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day." Mr. Ramier said as he threw food for the pigeons. "Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance."

"Scram, you winged rats!" A cop said as he approached Mr. Ramier. "How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!"

"But who's going to feed my poor pigeons?" Mr. Ramier said worriedly.

"All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris." The cop said. "Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!"

Then Mr. Ramier began to walk sadly away.

"Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man." Marinette said, feeling sympathetic.

"What a unique character! He was like a human bird." Tikki said. "All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look."

"A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki." Marinette said as she started drawing with inspiration again.

On another park bench, Mr. Ramier sadly sat down on it.

"Poor Mr. Ramier," Hawkmoth said as the window of his lair opened, "the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma." He then created another akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" He said as the akuma flew off into Paris. The akuma then flew to Mr. Ramier and infected his bird call. "Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawkmoth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?"

Mr. Ramier then chuckled and stood up as the akuma energy began to transform him. He turned into a pigeon-like human, with a magnificent bird call far fancier than before. He then flapped his arms in a wing like motion and ran off, making pigeon noises as he did.

Back at the park, unknown to Marinette, she was being secretly watched by Chloé as she was drawing. Chloé then signaled Sabrina, and Sabrina went behind Marinette and took a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.

"Yes!" Marinette said as she held up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snapped a photo of.

"Now that's a derby." Tikki said, impressed by the design.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette said.

"We're so awesome." Sabrina said as showed the picture on her phone to Chloé.

"We?" Chloé coldly said as she snatched the phone.

"Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé." Sabrina said with a hurt look. "When are we—um, you going to make the hat?"

"And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it." Chloé said as she walked off with Sabrina following behind.

At the bakery, Marinette was in her room, working on her hat. When the hat was almost finished, Marinette seemed to realize something was missing. She looked under her desk.

"What are you looking for?" Tikki asked.

"A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!" Marinette said as he took it and she began to leave. She then ran back to the park to find a feather.

At Ali's house, we were working on the hat and were about to add the finishing touch. We did one that was based on El Dragon's, well my brooch. The only thing we had to do was add the amethyst to it. It was kind of embarrassing for we both grabbed it at the same time. I even saw some red on her cheeks and began to wonder if she had the same feelings for me. But we still had and assignment to do, so I let Ali place it there while I recovered myself. But then I felt akuma energy and new there was a new villain loose in Paris. With the hat finished, I had the perfect excuse.

"Ali, you wouldn't mind taking the hat to school?" I said as I gave it to her. "I just remembered that I have an important errand to do."

"Of course." She said.

"Thanks. I'll meet you at school." I said as I began to take my leave. Ali made a confused look, but shrugged and went to get the hat to school. I then went to find a good spot where no one could see me. I found an alley and went to it.

"Time to transform." I said as Nooroo got out of the pocket. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed and went to action.

"Basar, come in." I said as I called him on my communicator.

"Yeah?" Basar asked.

"I just sensed some akuma energy." I answered. "I think there's a villain on the loose."

"We'll be right there." he said as ended the call. "Guys, akuma alert!" They then transformed and went off to meet up with me.

Back at the park, Marinette showed up and made some pigeons fly away.

"Yes!" She said as she picked up one of the feathers that fell off. As she left, she accidently ran into the same cop from before.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Officer, sir." She apologized as she left.

As the cop walked away, something big came up from behind and snatched him. I made it to the scene and found pigeons feathers and a police hat on the ground. I knew I was getting close to this villain. I was actually hard to track him because the samples of the energy seemed to be constantly moving around. I had to keep moving and find this villain quick.

In the streets of Paris, Marinette was on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus wasn't moving.

"Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?" Marinette said impatiently as she walked up to the driver's seat.

"Sorry, folks, we have a situation here." the driver said. Marinette looked to see cars were being held up by a cluster of pigeons. "You'll need to get off the bus now."

I made it onto the scene and saw what was happening.

"Okay." I said as I looked and the strangest road block in history. "This is strange."

"You said it." I turned my head and saw Icedra beside me.

"Whoa, every pigeon in Paris must be here." Posidacus said.

"Yeah. And they're all under the control of Hawkmoth's villain." I said as I saw akuma energy around every pigeon down there.

"Ah, this is weird." Marinette said as she got off the bus and saw the streets littered with pigeons. She walked down the street and saw a bunch of people gathered near a screen.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns." Nadja said on the screen. "Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."

Then the screen switched to a video feed of Mr. Pigeon.

"Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians." He said, making pigeon sounds as he spoke. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap, flap!"

We then went off to find Mr. Pigeon. While we did that, Marinette ran down to a subway entrance to transform.

"Paris needs us!" Marinette said as Tikki got out of her bag. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" She then transformed into Ladybug.

On the rooftops, she was jumping from roof to roof, looking for Mr. Pigeon.

Ladybug looked up and saw what looked like airplanes made out of pigeons.

"What took ya?" I said as she turned to me.

"Not long at all." Ladybug said. "Now this is weirder than weird"

"You're telling me." I said, agreeing with her.

"Birds of a feather, flock together." We then looked to see Cat Noir on a ledge above us. He then sneezed and fell down to where we were.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to feathers." He said as he sneezed again.

"That's helpful."

"Tell me about it." Cat Noir almost sneezed, but he stopped himself. "These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."

"What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP." Ladybug said.

"Easier said than done." I said. "Those pigeons are under his control. With the akuma energy around them, I can't pinpoint where he is."

"Then where are we going to find him?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us." Ladybug said.

Back at the park, Cat Noir was wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while we hid behind a tree nearby.

"This is the plan?" I said quietly to Ladybug. "There's no way Mr. Pigeon's gonna fall for this."

"Well, we have to try." She said. "Whatever happened to listening to your teammates?"

Cat Noir started to whistle and then started dancing.

"Hey, cat for brains!" I said as I popped my head out from the tree. "Act natural or he'll never show up!"

"What do you mean?" Cat said as he kept on dancing. "I am acting natural."

I groaned in annoyance.

We didn't know it, but a pigeon saw him and flew to where Mr. Pigeon was.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Mr. Pigeon said as the pigeon whispered in his ear. "Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!"

He then jumped off his ledge, and the pigeons formed a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, we were still waiting.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now." Ladybug said impatiently.

"I told you it wasn't gonna work." I said.

Unknown to us, pigeons started flying overhead. It came known to us when Cat Noir sneezed. A bunch of pigeons formed a big ball and started carrying Cat Noir away.

"What the…" Ladybug said as we watched the flock carry Cat away.

"Come on! Let's see where they go!" I said as we began to follow them.

The pigeons reached the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and dropped Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezed again and the pigeons look at him. We then arrived and as he got up.

"I can't believe it worked." I said surprised.

"Told ya." Ladybug said with a smug.

"Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?" Cat asked as he looked around.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." I said.

From above, Mr. Pigeon was lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind us.

"If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those pests." Hawkmoth said from his lair. Then Mr. Pigeon sounded his bird call and the pigeons started to circle around us.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden." Ladybug said as the pigeons formed a shield to keep us in.

"Got any bright ideas?" Cat asked.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?" Apolloid said. Then a gigantic cage was brought down over us, imprisoning us.

"Look!" I said as we watched to see Mr. Pigeon appear, making bird sounds.

"Turpy day, I'm so ruthless." Mr. Pigeon chuckled.

"Excellent." Hawkmoth said, pleased to see that Mr. Pigeon had trapped us. "Now take their Miraculous!"

Then Mr. Pigeon made some bird noises and said "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends." He then sounded his bird call and some pigeons started banging on the top of the cage, while others turned around and pointed their behinds at us. "Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…"

"Cat Noir, the bars!" Ladybug said to Cat.

"Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage we were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowered back toward the edge of the rooftop while we advance on him. "Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken."

Mr. Pigeon made some bird noises and said "Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." He then sounded his bird call and jumped over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons caught him, formed into a sleigh, lifted him back up, and took him away.

"Merry Christmas!" He said as a group of pigeons dove toward us. We then ran inside and closed the door behind us to stop the pigeons. A bulge formed in the door as pigeons slammed into the other side.

"Ah!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said as the bulge formed.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Mr. Pigeon said as he rode his pigeons away. We all started running downstairs, but it wasn't long until I heard Cat Noir's ring alarm sound. He only had four minutes left for he transformed back.

"I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!" He said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Ladybug said. I chuckled a bit from her joke.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Cat said sarcastically. We made it to the first floor and started to head out the building. On our way out, we saw a crowd gathered on the entrance.

"The Element Gang! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris!" The mayor said as he walked toward us. "You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?" Cat Noir's alarm sounded again and he'd got nervous.

"Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need." Cat said.

"An urgent need?" The mayor said as he looked at Cat. "I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer… a litter tray?"

I then laughed and said "Good one, mayor."

"Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?" He said as he went into the elevator and it closed. Both the mayor and Ladybug looked at me with a confused look and I just shrugged as my answer.

In the Royal suite, Cat Noir was being taken by a butler.

"'Scuse me, sorry." He said as he slammed the door. "Emergency."

Then there's a knock on the door and Cat Noir opened it to find the butler.

"How do you like your camembert?" The butler asked.

"Runny!" Cat answered as he slammed the door again. There's another knock and Cat opened it again to find the butler was holding a tray.

"Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years." The butler said as he handed Cat the silver tray.

"Thanks!" Cat said as he slammed the door again. Then the last paw on his ring disappeared and he turned back into Adrien. Plagg got out of the ring and landed on a bed.

"Oh, the exhaustion!" Plagg said as he laid there. "My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle."

"You wanna bet?" Adrien said as he walked over to Plagg and opened the tray to reveal the camembert.

"Ah, my gooeyness." Plagg said as he started devouring the cheese.

"Eat up, buddy." Adrien said. "The Element Gang needs help."

Outside of the suite, the rest of us were in a dining hall with large glass windows, looking to see if we could find Mr. Pigeon.

"Great, we can get a much better view from here." Ladybug said as we walked up to the window.

"Odd, those pigeons are flying in the same direction." I said as I looked to the flocks of pigeons that flew past us. "We better go follow them."

We then heard the elevator ding and turned to see Cat stand in it.

"Ready when you are." he said.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said as we all got in the elevator.

When we got to the top of the building, we began to follow the pigeons to a building. We then looked inside and saw a big cage full of park keepers.

"So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted." I said.

"The Grand Palais." Cat said. He was about to sneeze, but Ladybug stopped him. "My pigeon radar is on high alert."

"Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended." I said.

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons." Cat said.

"Hold on, cat for brains." I said as I stopped him from rushing in there. "It's too easy. I've got a plan." We then ran around the outside.

Then a pigeon flew into the building.

"Perfect timing, hootie ho!" Mr. Pigeon said after the pigeon told him. "We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend."

"I can't wait, my dear Pigeon." Hawkmoth said from his lair.

On the roof of the building, we were running up onto it.

"I found the akuma is his bird call." I said as we got to the roof. "If we can destroy it, we'll be able to capture the akuma."

"So what's the plan?" Apolloid asked.

"Okay." I said as I began to explain the plan. "Cat, you open the window, Ladybug, you'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then I'll snag his bird call away from him."

"Let's go, early bird gets the worm!" Cat said as he opened the skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hit him and he sneezed, so when Ladybug threw her yo-yo, she missed Mr. Pigeon.

"So much for the element of surprise." I said as we jumped inside to fight Mr. Pigeon, who jumped back and let the pigeons carry him. We chased Mr. Pigeon until he sounded his bird call and the pigeons came to him.

"Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you." Mr. Pigeon said as the pigeons formed two spheres where his hands were.

"I'd be honored." Apolloid said as we went to attack him. Then Mr. Pigeon hit us all back toward the cage.

"Element Gang, get us out of here!" one of the park keepers said.

"Ladybug!" I said as I looked to her.

"Got it." She said as she began to use her power. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's Lucky Charm gave her a coin. "A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug said as she looked at me.

I shrugged and she then looked around, letting her thinking vision show her a beam, a vending machine, and the coin.

"You can't buy yourself out of here!" Mr. Pigeon said as he threw a sphere of pigeons at us.

Ladybug then started running towards him, slid, and used her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She then jumped up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She then ran to the vending machine at the far end, and got a bag of popcorn with the coin.

"Cat Noir!" She said as she threw it in the air. I then realized what she was doing.

"You heard her." I said to Cat. "Time to feed the pigeons."

"Yeah!" Cat said as he threw his staff, which opened the bag. With popcorn spilled on him, the pigeon would be in our favor.

"Snack time, pigeons!" I said as the pigeons surround Mr. Pigeon to get the popcorn and Ladybug pulled on her yo-yo and lifted him up by the ankle. His bird call then fell to the ground.

"My bird call! Nooo!" Mr. Pigeon said as he hung there.

"Cat Noir, grab it!" I said.

Cat then grabbed it, but then he sneezed and threw it upward. Ladybug then ran to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also ran for it. When Cat recovered, he ran toward it too. They all lunged for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand landed on it first, then Cat's, then Ladybug's. Then Ladybug hit Cat's hand, breaking the bird call.

"Yes!" Ladybug said as the akuma flew out.

"Time to clip your wings, akuma." I said as I set my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I caught it. "Gotcha!" I said. I then released it as a purified butterfly and said "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as tossed the coin into the air. The miraculous light fixed the bird call and returned the park keepers to their parks. Then the akuma energy converted Mr. Pigeon back into Mr. Ramier.

"What happened? Where am I?" Mr. Ramier said as he tried to recall what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded fists for a job well done.

Back in Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth was furious that his villain had failed.

"Wretched pigeons, wretched Element Gang. I'll destroy every one of you!" he said as the window closed.

In Marinette's room, Marinette got back to work on her hat.

"There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour." She said as she got to work.

Back at Collège Françoise Dupont, everyone was getting ready to present their hats.

I made it there in time and almost ran into Ali in the process.

"Took you long enough." Ali whispered to me.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to run halfway across Paris to get here." I said.

Alya then called Marinette but she didn't respond.

"Where is that girl?" Alya asked as she looked for Marinette.

"Hello, Mr. Damocles," Nathalie said as she appeared on the scene holding a tablet. "I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie."

"Hello, miss." Mr. Damocles said. "Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?"

"I'm here." Mr. Agreste said as Nathalie held up the tablet, revealing him on it.

"Ah, uh, hello, Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school." Mr. Damocles said.

"Does that guy even get out of his house?" I asked, which Ali answered with a shrug.

"Adrien, take Nathalie around." Mr. Agreste said and Adrien did exactly that. They went around and inspected everyone's hat designs. I even heard him compliment, I thought it was a compliment, me and Ali on our hat.

"Ah, there's Mr. Agreste." Chloé said as Mr. Damocles, Nathalie, and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat. "He's coming this way."

"As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects." Mr. Damocles said as Marinette rushes in and carried her box over to Alya.

"Where have you been?" Alya asked. "You got your hat?"

"Yep, here." Marinette said as she took off the lid. Alya marveled at it, but then her expression darkened.

"What?" Marinette said as she looked Alya.

"But, it's the same as Chloé's." Alya said pointing her to Chloé.

"What?!" Marinette said as she looked and saw Alya was right. The judges walked over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.

"Um, hi, Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois." Chloé said as she saw Mr. Agreste. "You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?"

I had no doubt that Chloé stole the hat design from Marinette.

"Ugh, that thieving little brat!" Marinette said, furious at Chloé for stealing her design.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Alya asked.

"I think I can handle this." Marinette said as the judges reach her hat.

"Hm." Mr. Agreste said as he inspected Marinette's hat. "Turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat." Nathalie does as he says. "Is this a joke?"

"No fair! Marinette copied my design!" Chloé said. "It's scandalous, how could you do that?" She then began to fake cry.

"I apologize for the situation, Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is _my_ original design." Marinette said.

"Go ahead." Mr. Agreste said as Nathalie turned the tablet toward Marinette.

Marinette then began explaining about her hat. "Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine." She then turned the hat upside down and showed her signature on the band.

I then went over took Chloé's hat and did the same. No surprise to what I saw.

"Hey, Chloé's haves the same signature." I said as I showed everyone Marinette's signature on the band.

"Daddy!" Chloé cried out as she ran off, knocking over the pedestal where her hat rested.

"Very exquisite creation." Mr. Agreste said. "You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss…"

"Marinette." Adrien said as he walked up beside Marinette.

"Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette." Mr. Agreste said. "You're the winner."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marinette said as she showed her gratitude.

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign." Mr. Agreste said.

"Awesome job, Marinette." Adrien said as he began to put on the hat. Knowing Marinette, she would use a real feather instead of a fake one so I got phone on to record this hilarious moment. Then Adrien, before he got the hat on, sneezed right in front of Marinette.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." He said as he sneezed again.

"Gesundheit!" Marinette said with a smile.

"Thanks" Adrien said as he sneezed again and walked away.

 _Well, that was one feather flying adventure. This event is something me, Marinette, and Adrien are gonna remember, especially with the video I got of Adrien sneezing._


	6. Chapter 5: Stormy Weather

**Chapter 5: Stormy Weather**

Today was a very special day. Today was the finals of the _KIDZ+_ competition. When today, one lucky winner would be announced as the brand new _KIDZ+_ weather girl. They started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of their audience at home, including me, they whittled our talent down to just two lucky ladies: Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet. I managed to hear Alec announce it.

"So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet!" He said on the television. "Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply."

I know what you're wondering. Why did I say I managed to hear the announcement? Well, I was kind of busy with something else. You see, me and the gang were at Marinette's house helping her babysit a girl named Manon, and she was a handful.

"Come on, Manon, give that back!" Marinette said as she chased Manon, who was wearing one of her designs.

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon said as she jumped on the couch.

"I got her!" Both me and Jay said as we jumped to catch Manon, but she jumped off and ran away, making us head-butt each other.

"How did she talk us into this?" Jay said as he rubbed his head.

"Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Marinette said as she tried her hand at catching Manon, but she crashed into the table.

I looked around for and saw her hiding behind the curtains. I laughed a bit as I snuck over there and opened them to catch her, but only found a doll wearing the hat.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Manon said as I turned to her actually voting for Mireille on my phone.

"Hey, my phone!" I said as took my phone away from her. "There's a chance I'll never get back."

Manon then grabbed Marinette's hat and I began to chase her again.

"Ughhh…" She groaned for keeping an eye on Manon seemed impossible. "Why did I agree to do this again?" Then Tikki appeared on her shoulder. "Stay low, Tikki!"

"Don't worry." Tikki said. "You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake."

Then the doorbell rang and Tikki went back into hiding. Marinette went to the door and opened it to find Alya behind it. "Alya?"

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?" She said as she showed Marinette her phone with a picture of Adrien on it.

"Now? Adrien is in the park right now?" Marinette asked surprised to hear this.

"As we speak!" Alya said, confirming it.

"Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe 'I… uhhh… dahee… wha… ahh…'" Meri said as she mimicked Marinette.

"Stop it." Marinette said. She then looked down and see Manon between her legs.

"Uh, who's she?" Manon asked as she looked at Alya.

"Whoops! I forgot about this little detail." Marinette said as she remembered she was still babysitting Manon.

"And who's she?" Alya asked, pointing to Manon.

"This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters." Marinette said. "I'm watching her all afternoon."

"Yeah, and we're helping her." I said.

Then Marinette gasped from realizing the problem she had and said "Oh, no! I can't go out!"

"Let me guess. Another 'you couldn't say no' favor?" Alya asked.

"No." Marinette answered. "I just couldn't… say… no." She then came up with an idea and said "Axel, you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." I said, seeing where she was going. "Don't you think you're leaving us here. We're in this together. So we're coming with you."

"What? Is she too much for you?" Alya said.

"No." I said, the next few words through a forced smile. "She's…an absolute angel!" I then heard a crash and ran after Manon, who was carrying a pot and a spatula. "Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!" I managed to catch her and put the pot and the spatula back. "I have some experience with baby-sitting. I mean I did have two older sisters." That was true and I had Nooroo. He's known me ever since I was a baby, so he haves experience in babysitting. I then looked at Manon and said "Would you like to play horsy?"

"Yes, please!" Manon said as I put her on my shoulders.

"Okay, let's all go to the park!" I said.

"Yay!" Manon said as I carried her on my shoulders and we walked to the park.

At _KIDZ+_ studio, the new weather girl was about to be chosen.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for!" Alec said on the TV. "The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…"

Then the votes were shown onscreen, charted on bar graphs. Mireille had significantly more votes, which meant one thing.

"Mireille!"

Mireille was surprised that she won as the crowded cheered.

"Man, she crushed you, eh?" Alec said to Aurore. "Better luck next time!"

"Ugh!" Aurore groaned as she ran off angrily.

"What's the big deal?" Alec said. "You only lost by half a million votes!"

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim… Such easy prey for my akuma." he said as he turned a butterfly into an akuma, and it flies out into Paris.

At _KIDZ+_ building, Aurore entered the elevator, still angry she lost to Mireille.

"I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything!" She said as she rode the elevator. "But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They…" then the power went down and the elevator stopped. "Uh? Ah!" She yelled as she saw the akuma edge through the door and enter the elevator. "Ngh! Ah!" She swung her parasol at the akuma, trying to protect herself. She then opened her parasol and the akuma infected it. Then the elevator powered back up.

"So correct you are." Hawkmoth said as he spoke to her telepathically. "You should have won. Yes…"

"I should have won. Yes!" Aurore said as she stood back up with an angry look on her face.

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth said from his lair. "I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Aurore smirked as the akuma energy began to transform her.

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_ is!" he said as the elevator doors opened, revealing that Aurore had turned into a purple, white, and black colored super villain. She floated out of it with her parasol, which was now pitch black with a sapphire blue spiral on it over her head.

In the park, Adrien was having a photoshoot, just like Alya said.

"Come on." Marinette said as she told us what to do. "We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot!" Marinette said. "Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!"

"Marinette, sometimes I wonder what kind of craziness goes on in your head." I said as she giggled in embarrassment. "Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie."

We then starting walking past him as he continued his photoshoot.

"Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!" The photographer said as he took shot of Adrien.

"Remember, cool! Just be cool…" Marinette said as we continued walking.

"Um, we couldn't be more invisible." I said as we all stopped and Marinette saw that Adrien didn't even notice us.

"Okay, let's start over." She said as she began to push us back, which got Adrien's attention.

"Did you see that? He waved at me!" Marinette said as Adrien waved at us.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Alya said as she put Marinette's hand down. "Pretty normal, since we're in the same class."

Back at the _KIDZ+_ building, Mireille entered the elevator with her new trophy. But she exited and saw Stormy Weather.

"Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!" Stormy Weather said as she attacked with her parasol and fired an ice blast, imprisoning Mireille within a wall of ice.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!" Mireille said as she cried for help.

Back at the park, the photographer was still taking pictures of Adrien, which I have to say the best picture of him is no picture.

"Bravo! That's it!" The photographer said as he took pictures of Adrien. "Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, oh, no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!"

While we watched, I gave the same look Mr. Agreste gives every day and closed Marinette's mouth after she left it hanging open. I didn't know it, but Manon looked and saw a man giving out Mireille balloons. She then looked me in the eye and said "Axel, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?"

"Okay, okay." I said as I looked back at her. I then looked at the others and said "Hold on, I'm gonna go with Manon to get her one of those balloons. Good luck, Marinette. Marinette?" There was no answer from her. I should've known she would be mesmerized by Adrien. So I went ahead to get Manon a balloon.

Outside the _KIDZ+_ studio, Stormy Weather exited as the crowd chanted Mireille's name.

"Where's Mireille?" a citizen asked as he and the crowd looked around for her.

"Ugh!" Stormy Weather groaned. "For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh, wait…too late." She then attacked with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.

"There you go, Manon." I said as I gave her the balloon.

"Thank you, Axel." She said. She then looked behind her and saw a merry-go-round. "I want to go on the merry-go-round! Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as she dragged me to it.

"Wow! She's so energetic. Reminds me of someone when he was her age." Nooroo said as he showed up on my shoulder. I then gave him sarcastic smile as my response to it as he was talking about me.

"Uhhh!" Stormy Weather growled as she flew from above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.

"Here's another one!" The balloon seller said as he gave a boy a balloon.

Back at the Park, the photographer kept taking pictures of Adrien, who appears to be tired.

"Oh, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need…a girl!" The photographer said as he figured out what they needed. That sure gave Marinette a surprise. The photographer then headed over to her and said "You! I need an extra!"

"Who, me?" Marinette asked.

"Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!"

Seeing Alya motioning her to do it, Marinette said "Okay."

"Fantastico!" The photographer said as he brought Marinette into the scene.

Then Alya came up to me and I said "So, how did it go?"

"Marinette got in the photo shoot." She said.

I then looked over and watched as a group of makeup artists quickly applied powders and eyeshadow and blush to Marinette, then shoved her into the fountain with Adrien. I actually was a bit amused by it. Marinette then tried to wipe off the makeup.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The photographer scolded, positioning Adrien's arm to go around Marinette's shoulders. "No wiping off the makeup! Now, smile!"

"Okay, now kiss his cheek!" The photographer said, angling it at a different position.  
Marinette leaned in closer as her face became flushed.

She puckered up her lips, still nervous.

I then felt akuma energy and saw the sky turned grey. I knew what that meant. Another super villain was afoot.

"Huh?" Marinette said as she unpuckered her lips and looked up.

Stormy Weather appeared and fired an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounded the merry-go-round and froze it, trapping me and Manon inside. Everyone ran away as Stormy kept on doing it.

"Time to transform!" Marinette said as she ran to a bench. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" She then transformed into Ladybug.

As people ran away from Stormy Weather's path of destruction, Adrien ran to a tree to transform.

"Uh?" He said as he opened his bag, but found it void of Plagg. "Plagg? Plagg!" He looked for his kwami.

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Plagg said from somewhere. Then Adrien pulled out a piece of camembert and Plagg flew out of an equipment case and right to the camembert. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

"Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien then transformed into Cat Noir.

"Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that!" Ladybug said as she went up to the merry-go-round. "No. Axel's right. She's in good hands. I must trust him." She then looked to me and Manon and said "I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!" She tried to use her yo-yo on the ice, but it slipped off. "Or not? On to plan B! Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!"

"Where is Marinette?" Manon asked.

"She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon." Ladybug said to her.

"How did you know my name?" Manon asked.

"Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?" Ladybug said as she recovered.

 _Smooth._ I said mentally as Ladybug swung away.

"Okay. Let's transform and get Axel and Manon out of there." Basar whispered to the others.

"But what about the villain?" Tricha said, reminding him that their first priority was to de-evilize every villain Hawkmoth creates.

"We can deal with her later." Basar said. "We need to save Axel. And we need him to catch the akuma, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Tricha said, realizing that I was the only who can catch akumas.

"Come on!" Basar said. So they went off to where no one could see them, transformed, and went off to break the ice dome.

In the city, Stormy Weather was leaving the park.

"Hey, Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing?" Cat said from the top of the fence as Stormy Weather turned to him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

"My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" Stormy Weather said.

"Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today." Cat joked as he jumped off the fence. "So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?"

Stormy Weather then fired a wind blast at him, sending him flying into the air. He flew a long way and landed in a nearby street. Then Ladybug appeared and lifted him.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Ladybug said.

"Why, thanks, my lady, but I had it covered." Cat said.

"Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome."

Then Stormy Weather appeared and said "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" She then used her parasol to create lightning. Then the sky turned dark. When the lightning struck, it sent Ladybug and Cat flying down the street. Cat landed on top of Ladybug, pulls himself up, and gives a nervous grin. Then Ladybug turned his head toward Stormy Weather.

"You just won yourself a cat fight!" Cat said as he and Ladybug got back up.

"Black ice!" She said as she used her parasol to turn the street to ice.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug said as she caught Cat from slipping on the ice.

Stormy Weather saw a screen with Mireille and blasted it.

"A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" Cat said as he went to fight Stormy Weather.

"Whoa, kitty-kitty." Ladybug said as she grabbed Cat Noir by his tail. "You better think before you leap."

"You got a plan?"

"Just follow my lead."

Then Stormy Weather looked to see Ladybug and Cat on the approach.

"Not you again!" She said as fired a wind blast at them. They screamed as it blew them away.

"Huh?" Ladybug said as she saw a bus about to crash into them. She then used her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cut a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving her and Cat Noir.

"Ow!" Cat said as the yoyo stopped spinning and fell on his head. Ladybug giggled at that.

In the park, I was playing with Manon while we were trapped in the frozen merry-go-round and my team tried to bust us out. It was an old game I used to play with Nooroo when I was her age.

"Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!" I said as I placed my hands in the air.

"Hey, no fair, you always win." She said. Wow. Was I really like that when I was young? But then I heard the ice cracking. I looked around and saw icicles forming all around.

"What's that?" She asked as she heard it to.

"It's alright." I said. Seeing how this was, I saw I had only one option left. But how can I do it without anyone else seeing? I then saw mist forming around the outside. I looked to my right and saw Icedra. He seemed to have read my mind for he gave me a thumbs up. He made some mist so I could transform with being seen from the outside.

"What's happening" Manon asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

She then nodded and Nooroo then showed himself.

"Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon. "Come on, Manon." I then picked Manon up and ran to the back. I then used my fire breath to melt a hole through the dome. I then jumped through just before it repaired itself.

"Nice to see you made it out." Icedra said as he came over to me.

"Thanks for covering for me, Icedra." I said. We then looked and saw Alya.

"El Dragon." She said as she came over. "Thank goodness you came. Where's Axel?"

I looked at Manon and she zipped her lips, showing she'll keep a secret. I smiled and then said "Your friend is fine. He just went home to warm up. Keep her safe. Me and the gang got a storm to stop." I then gave her Manon."

"Okay." She said as me and the others went off to fight Stormy Weather. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed and went to action.

Back in the city, Stormy Weather continued to rain terror.

"You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl." Hawkmoth said to her. "But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan."

"Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Ladybug guessed.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Cat guessed.

"Or she likes to give people the cold shoulder." I said as me and the gang showed up behind them.

"Nice of you to show up" Cat said.

"Sorry. Kinda got snowed in." I said. We then looked up as a cracked screen turned on with Stormy Weather on it.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer." She said from the screen. "Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Cat said as he smiled and wiggled eyebrows at Ladybug.

"The cat suit will do, thanks." I said. "At least now we know where to find her. Come on!" We then went off to fight Stormy Weather.

"Prepare for the worst weather in history!" Stormy Weather said.

When we got there, I managed to find one thing that caught my eye.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" I said as I held up an Aurore Beauréal poster.

"Can you focus on the mission and not your fandom?" Posidacus said.

"Hey!" Cat said as he came over and looked at the poster. "That girl reminds me of someone!"

We then looked at the screen and then looked back and forth between the poster and the screen. I then realized it. "It's Aurore Beauréal! She must have gotten evilized." I said. "And I bet that the akuma is in her parasol. She never leaves without it."

"Then let's get it!" Apolloid said as we went off the find Stormy Weather.

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!" Stormy Weather said.

We entered the studio, but saw no one in there. I then looked and saw what was being broadcasted on the screen.

"It's a recording!" I said as I pointed to the phone. We then turned around as we saw Stormy Weather behind us as she laughed and fired a lightning bolt at a light, leaving us wondering in the dark.

"This is all going wonderfully according to plan." Hawkmoth said from his lair. "Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!"

From Cat's view, he saw Stormy Weather run out of the studio.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" He said.

"I can't see a thing." I said. We then heard Ladybug trip and fall.

"Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?" Cat said as he walked up to Ladybug.

"You got it easy, man." I said as I tried to see where I was going.

"Yeah. Most of us don't have night vision… Whoa!" She said. I then felt something grab my tail and felt being pulled. I managed to find the others and grab them.

"No need to bug out. Just trust me!" Cat said as he pulled us through the hall.

"I should've brought some night vision goggles." I said, being dragged by Cat.

"Oh, now we need them?" Posidacus said, remembering when I told him he couldn't have any for his elemental form.

"Don't start with me, water mouth." I said, stopping the argument before it began. We were looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat's night vision.

"Okay, that's enough." Ladybug said as she got pulled by Cat. "I think I can manage to…"

"Duck!" Cat said as we all dodged a blast from Stormy Weather.

"…follow your lead on this one." Ladybug said as we continued our way to Stormy Weather. We finally caught up with her and reached the top of the building, where Cat let go of my tail, I let go of the others and we all faced Stormy Weather.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" She said as she made a whirlwind appear around the building with her parasol.

"The time is now!" Hawkmoth said from his lair. "Bring me the Miraculous!"

"We're just…" Ladybug said as she saw Cat holding her hand.

Cat laughed nervously as he let go of her.

"We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!" She said as she used her powers. Her Lucky Charm gave her a bath towel. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but…" Cat said, where I sensed a pun coming up. "At least we'll be dry."

"Hang on!" I said as I saw Stormy Weather ready to attack.

"Hail!" She said as made it hail on top of us.

Cat and I used our staffs to make shields and protect our teammates from the hail.

"So what's the plan for getting the akuma back?" Cat said as he kept spinning his staff. "My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and it showed her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.

"Cay Noir, see that sign over there?" Ladybug said as she looked at Cat. "Check it out!"

"All right. Cataclysm!" He said as he activated his powers. He then started running to the sign, looked at Stormy Weather, and said "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"

Stormy Weather attacked Cat with lightning, but he dodged them. He then used his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasted a hole in it and Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug took off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soared in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she fell and the angle of the crane caused her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir caught it, tossing it to me.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug." I said as I broke the parasol. Then the akuma flew away from the parasol. "Chill out, akuma." I then placed my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma and purified it. "Gotcha!" Then I released it as a butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the bath towel into the air. The miraculous light fixed the damage caused by Stormy Weather and turned the weather back to normal.

Back at the park, the glacier the merry-go-round was trapped in melted.

Back at the _KIDZ+_ building, the akuma energy then turned Stormy Weather back into Aurore.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?" Aurore asked as she looked around.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat Noir said as we pounded for another victory.

"Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!" Hawkmoth said in his lair as the window closed.

Back at the park, Adrien and Marinette continued with the photoshoot.

"Well, this is something she'll be talking about for a while." I said as I watched.

"Hey, she's finally alone with Adrien." Alya said as she came in with Manon.

"That's what I'm worried of being reminded of." I then looked at Manon and said "Are you okay, Manon?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Axel." She said. "This was the best day ever!"

"You're welcome, Manon." I said as I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. "Though if my kid is like you, I might go nuts."

"I'm going to be sick if they put any more of this gunk on me." Marinette comments, sitting on the fountain next to Adrien.

"You'll get used to it." Adrien said.

The photographer grins and insists on putting makeup on Marinette, but she only accepts the lip gloss. "I'm only putting this on, if you put anymore, I am done with this, okay?!" She threatens, and the assistants smile fakely, scared on the inside. I bet that really made her snap. Marinette, wishing she had makeup to cover her real blush, puckers up her lips, pressing them to Adrien's cheek for a few moments before pulling away. The next day, I got a magazine with the cover as of the two of them, with Marinette's kiss on Adrien's cheek. Great, just great. Another reminder of my friend kissing that overgrown cat.

 _Well, that got me blown away. It might take me awhile to get rid of the frostbite on my tail. Though now I know there is one person I can trust with my secret._


	7. Chapter 6: Timebreaker

**Chapter 6: Timebreaker**

Today, we were at a different location. We were at Trocadero waiting Ali to show up. You see, yesterday she dared Kim to a race, where he accepted it. We were there to cheer Ali on. While we did that, Marinette dealt with her own problem at the bakery.

"Well? With or without?" Sabine asked as she adjusted the lotus she was wearing and Marinette came down the stairs.

"Uh, with?" Marinette answered.

"You're sure it's not better without?" Sabine said.

"Either way you look perfect, Mom."

"You know it's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary."

"Marinette! Could you here a minute please?" Tom said from the bakery. Marinette ran over to him as he said "Well?"

"Well what?" Marinette asked, wondering what her father meant.

"My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one…"

"You look perfect, Dad. Uh, except for one thing." Marinette said as she pointed to the filthy apron he was wearing.

"Uh? Thanks, sweetheart." Tom said as he ran off to change.

"No problem, dad!" Marinette chuckled.

"You're going to be late!" Marinette said as she pushed her parents out of the doors.

"Now don't forget. Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes." Tom said, reminding Marinette. "I'm depending on you."

"Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake." Marinette said as her parents leave. After they were gone, she let Tikki out. "Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh, Tikki?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Tikki said,

"And stands still when you're doing homework." Marinette said as Tikki chuckled.

At the restaurant, Marinette's parents sat down to eat. Tom noticed someone and waved. It was Ali sitting at another table with her father. I met Mr. Kubdel when I was working with Ali with the derby hat.

"They're Marinette's parents." Ali said, telling her father who they were. "You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?"

"Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris." Mr. Kubdel said. He then looked down and saw Ali's sneakers. "Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?"

"What do you mean? I took off my cap." Ali said pointing to her hat on the table.

"But this is a special day."

"Well, it's only a birthday."

"No, this is a special birthday." Mr. Kubdel said as he reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out a watch. "This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it."

"It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone." Ali said.

"But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was…" Mr. Kubdel said as he pressed the center of the watch and opened it, showing the image of a man holding a giant clock. "Ahead of his time." Ali gasped with amazement as she saw it. "Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades."

"No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you!" Ali said as she takes the watch. She then heard her phone ring and checked it.

"Are your friends waiting?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool."

"No, no, go ahead." Mr. Kubdel said as Ali stood up and grabbed her cap. "Now, take good care of it."

Back at the Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette was in her room, doing homework.

"Come on, Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!" Tikki said, encouraging Marinette.

"I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!" Marinette said and Tikki giggle. She then heard her phone ring and answered it. "Hey, Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 6 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!"

"But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!" Tikki said, reminding her of the order.

"Gahhh! Hold on." Marinette said as she picked up her phone and speed dialed my number. "I do have someone who can help with it."

I then heard my phone ring and answered it.

"Hey, Marinette. What's up?" I said.

"Hey, Axel. Listen, I need some help." She said over the phone. "I've got to bring the banner, but I've also got to wait for a customer to pick up her order, and I know Adrien will be at the race too, so…"

"Say no more. I'll send Trustin, Tricha, and Jay to wait there for you." I said.

"Thanks, Axel." Marinette said as she ended the call. Those three managed to get to the bakery in 1 minute. Hey, it's one of the perks of being in the Element Gang.

"Okay." Marinette said as she reminded Trustin what he and the others were doing. "Ms. Chamack will be here in 20 minutes to pick up her cake, got it?"

"Got it." Trustin said. "Now go on. The race will be starting in 5 minutes."

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me. See you later!" Marinette said as she went up to her room.

"See ya." Trustin said. "Sometimes I wonder how she balances her normal life with being Lady-bug."

"Marinette, you'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far!" Tikki said.

"Not too far for Ladybug." Marinette said as she winked at Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on!" She then transformed into Ladybug and swung her way to Trocadero, where she transformed back into Marinette and arrived just in time and showed everyone her banner. Everyone was delighted with it. It was actually a pretty great banner.

"Impressive, Marinette!" Adrien said as he winked at Marinette and she giggled in response. I also saw that it ticked Chloé off a bit.

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up!" Kim said as we all turned to him. "Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

"Spoke too soon, Kim." Ali said as she showed up and we cheered her on. "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh." Kim said as he tried to show himself to be superior.

"Is that a good thing?" Alya laughed and me and Marinette laughed with her.

I looked over and saw Ali and Kim glaring at each other. I've seen that glare before for me and Kade had done that dozens of times whenever we were ever in a competition. That's the kind of stuff you see when a Fire Dragon and a Dargon go head-to-head.

"Let's review the official rules: 2 laps around the fountains, approximately 500 yards." Max said as he told about the rules of this race. "The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!'" Juleka said.

"Uh-huh, that's right!" Ivan said.

"No more dares!" Nathaniel said.

"On your marks, get set…" Max said as Ali and Kim got ready to race.

"Hold up!" Ali said which made Kim fall and we all laughed.

"Forfeiting already?" Kim asked as Ali came up to me.

"Hold on to this for me, will ya, Axel?" Ali said as she gave her watch to me. "I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"O-of course." I said feeling heat run up to my cheeks. "I-I'll keep it safe."

"Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom."

"Don't worry. It's in good hands." Ali then went back to the starting line. I then turned to Alya and Marinette, who looked at me with smug looks. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Alya said, keeping that smug and recording the race. I looked away, annoyed knowing those smugs were ones of amusement.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at the watch and started inspecting it, feeling an odd sense of recognition, like I'd seen this design. The design looks so…familiar. Wait, could she…? No doubt about it. There's only one of these. That meant it was also important to me. _Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to it._ I said mentally as I looked at Ali.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" Max said as he started the race. Ali and Kim started racing, Kim on foot, Ali on her rollerblades while we all cheered on. I was a bit enthusiastic and might've whistled for her. My own actions made me a bit sweaty and my hands became so slippery that the watch slipped out of my grip.

"Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah!" I said as I caught the watch and gave a sigh of relief. Not to make the same mistake again I decided to give it to Marinette. "Mari, mind holding this? Thanks."

"But…she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner!" Marinette said as she was suddenly pulled to the side and dropped the watch, which would have broke if Adrien hadn't caught it.

"Need any help?" Adrien asked.

"Uh…yup! Thanks." Marinette answered. "Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing." That confused Adrien. "At…holding things! In your hands." The rest of us cheered as Max announced the last lap.

"Amazing at holding things?" Alya asked.

"Yeah." Marinette said with embarrassment.

"Adrikins, whatcha got there?" Chloé asked as she took the watch from Adrien. "Some super old case or something?"

"Careful, it's Alix's!" Adrien said. That made me look back to see what was happening.

"If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chloé said, earning a glare from Adrien.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloé." Marinette said.

"Yeah. Hand it over." I said. "Knowing you, you might break it."

"Oh, what?" Chloé said. "Afraid your girlfriend will get mad at you for break her junk?"

That touched nerve. "She not my girlfriend and that's not junk." I said as I went in to get it back. "Now give it up."

Chloé opened the watch and gasped. Alix and Kim were still racing at the time. They were about to reach the finish line and Chloé accidentally dropped the watch onto the racetrack, where Alix's rollerblades broke it. I gasped from it.

"Yeah! Ha, ha, ha!" Ali said for her victory over Kim, but gasped when she saw her watch.

"I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off!" Kim said as Ali skated past him and to her watch. "Uh…"

"Did you do this?" She said as she picked it up and looked at me angrily.

"I was afraid to drop it, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner, so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him, so I tried to snatch it back from her, and she dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it." I said with a guilty look on my face.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday!" Ali said. "This watch is totally a family heirloom!"

"It was an accident!" Marinette said.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix." Adrien said.

"As if! I totally had nothing to do with this." Chloé said, which earned a glare from me.

But it changed back into a look of guilty when I looked at Ali.

"You're all to blame!" She said as she skated off, angrily.

"Ali, wait!" I said as I ran after her.

"Poor Alix." Marinette said.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity…" He said. "Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration." he then turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" He waves his stick as the akuma flies out into Paris.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, Nadja Chamack was getting out of the bakery with her cake.

"Thank you." Nadja said as she walked out.

"No problem, Ms. Chamack. Have a nice day." Trustin said as she left. "I'll call Axel and tell him we're heading down to the race." He then began to call me.

Back at Trocadero, I was trying my best to apologize to Ali for what I'd done.

"Ali, I'm so sorry." I said as I walked behind her. "Maybe we could fix it?"

"This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!" She said, still angry with me. She was right. The watch was so high tech, it'll be centuries before anyone is able to fix it.

"Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was." I suggested.

"Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know." She said as she skated away. I then heard my phone ring and saw it was Trustin.

"Hey, Trustin. What's up?" I said as I answered it. "Ms. Chamack came in early?" As I talked to Trustin, the akuma flew to Alix's skates and possessed her.

"Timebreaker, I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth said as he spoke to her telepathically. "I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right."

"You got it, Hawkmoth." Ali said as the akuma energy transformed into a villainess wearing a green and black jumpsuit with a black helmet with two green visors and matching rollerblades.

"Ms. Chamack was so grateful that she got her cake. So we're heading down to the race right now." Trustin told me on the phone. I then shivered and knew it meant a new villain was loose.

"Uhh…I…I gotta go, Trustin." I said. "And I think you need hurry down here now." I then ended the call.

Back at the bakery, Trustin then put away his phone, looked to the others, and said "Guess we're running." Then the three of them started running.

Back at Trocadero, I watched as Timebreaker skated toward our classmates.

Adrien then gasped and said "Run!"

Kim tried to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touched him and I saw him freeze.

"Stop, Ali!" I said as I caught up with Timebreaker. "What are you doing?!"

"The name's 'Timebreaker' now, and I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!" Timebreaker said to me.

"Go back in time?" I said, confused by what she said. "What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?" I was right. Kim was starting to become transparent.

"I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!" she said as she skated toward me, but I managed to dodge her. Timebreaker saw Marinette and started chasing her, but Marinette threw her banner in Timebreaker's face, which made Timebreaker trip and fall. I then went up the stairs and found a good place to transform.

"Didn't think this would happen." I said as I looked at Meri and Basar and Nooroo came out. "Come on. Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon, Meri transformed into ShockBlade, and Basar transformed into Apolloid.

"We gotta transform, now!" Marinette said as she hid. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" Marinette then turned into Ladybug. Timebreaker was about to skate away, but I managed to catch her with my metal hook.

"Time-out, Timebreaker!" I said as I retracted my hook.

"Please, help me up! I messed up! Please, please!" Timebreaker said as she laid there on the ground. Rose saw her and took her hand to help her up.

"No-o-o-o-o!" Both me and Ladybug said, but it was too late. Timebreaker had grabbed her and stole her energy.

"Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself!" Timebreaker said as she got up. She then looked at her time meter. "One minute."

"We gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good!" I said. I then looked around for Cat Noir. "Where on earth is that cat?" Me and the others then went off to fight Timebreaker.

"Time to transform!" Adrien said as he hid behind a tree. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien then turned into Cat Noir. Mylène tried to run away from Timebreaker, but Timebreaker managed to steal Mylène's energy.

"One and a half minutes." Timebreaker as she looked at her time meter. She then looked at me and the team. "You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Element Gang!"

"Let me guess." Cat said as he touched Timebreaker with his staff. "We're all playing a game of tag and you're 'It'?"

"Exactly!" Timebreaker said as she went to steal his energy.

"Don't let her touch you!" I said.

"Missed me!" Cat said as he dodged Timebreaker. "Just a second too late." Timebreaker then saw Alya, who gasped and ran away. Timebreaker laughed as she began to chase Alya. Timebreaker managed to skate toward her and stole her energy.

"Nooo!" Ladybug yelled. We tried to catch up to Timebreaker, but no matter what, she just steal energy from one victim and skate away.

"Well, she wastes no time, does she?" Cat said as we chased Timebreaker.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time." I said. "Those poor kids frozen in time? They're goners if we don't get that akuma!"

Ivan tried to hide himself behind a potted bush, but even I knew that was a poor choice for it being too small. Timebreaker then jumped up and got ready to steal his energy.

"Ahhh!" Ivan yelled as Timebreaker was about to steal his energy. Luckily, I managed catch her by using his staff's grappling mode.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I said as I held her there and let Ivan get the chance to escape. Timebreaker laughed and then pulled on my staff line, pulling me to land right in front of her. I then growled at her as she looked at me with that evil smug.

"Now, Timebreaker, grab his Miraculous, his brooch!" Hawkmoth said as he ordered Timebreaker. I closed my eyes as Timebreaker got ready to steal my energy, but, when I opened them, I saw that Cat Noir and Ladybug blocked her and sacrificed themselves for me.

"Cat Noir! Ladybug!" I yelled as I saw them starting to fade.

"Oh, wow, six minutes in one go." Timebreaker said as she checked her time meter. "Must have been that cat's nine lives. Gotta go. The past is waiting."

"Timebreaker, the Miraculous!" Hawkmoth said, seeing that the only things that he needed were about to fade out of existence. "Take Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings before they disappear!"

Timebreaker then got ready to take them, but she saw me getting back up and stand to defend Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Go ahead and try!" I said as I got ready to fight her. Timebreaker tried to take my energy, but I managed to dodge her and toss her away.

"Chill out, Hawkmoth. I have a sick plan!" She said as she got back up. Timebreaker was about to skate away, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I caught her with my metal bending, but I soon found myself dragged by Timebreaker. ShockBlade tried to help, but she got dragged along too. Apolloid did the same with the same result. We screamed and Timebreaker laughed as she dragged us. Within a sudden flash, we were gone.

Suddenly, we traveled to the past, to the moment where Ali and Kim were racing. When we arrived, I lost my grip and we all got tossed the ground.

"Whoa, what…just happened?" Apolloid asked. "What the…" We then heard cheering and went to the ledge to see our classmates and our past selves cheering for Ali.

"Did we just go back in time?" ShockBlade said.

"I think we did." I answered. We then watched as the same thing happened before Ali became Timebreaker.

"Whatcha got there?" Chloé asked as she took the watch from Adrien.

"Careful, it's Alix's!" Adrien said. That made past me look back to see what was happening.

"What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless." Chloé said, earning a glare from Adrien.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloé." Marinette said.

"Yeah. Hand it over." I said. "Knowing you, you might break it."

"Oh, what?" Chloé said. "Afraid your girlfriend will get mad at you for break her junk?"

"She not my girlfriend and that's not junk." Past me said as he went in to get it back. "Now give it up."

"My watch!" Timebreaker said as she jumped down to get it.

"Chloé! Put the watch down!" I yelled, making everyone turn around and see me, Apolloid, and ShockBlade. Chloé then saw Timebreaker land in from her and it made her drop and break the watch.

"Noooo!" Timebreaker said as the watch broke on the ground.

"Oh, no." I said as it happened all over again.

"El Dragon, this time it's your fault!" Timebreaker said as she looked at me. "I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!"

We all then watched as Ali skated over to see the broken watch.

"El Dragon." She said with a face of rage. "It's all El Dragon's fault!"

Then Hawkmoth's window opened again with a surprised Hawkmoth revealed in its light.

"Could this be possible?" he asked. "Do I see double vision in my future?  
Or should I say 'double villain'?" he then turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul." He waves his stick as the akuma flies out into Paris.

"Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!" I yelled as everyone ran away from Timebreaker. While they did, Ali was on her hands and knees crying and the akuma managed to infect her rollerblades. It wasn't long until she transformed into Timebreaker again.

"We gotta transform, now!" Marinette said as she hid.

"Time to transform!" Adrien said as he hid behind a tree.

Me and the team were about to go and fight Timebreaker until we heard someone say "Who are you?"

"Huh? Uh…" I said as I looked to see our past selves standing there. "I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future."

"Hmm…" Past me said as he examined me.

Then Nooroo popped out of the pocket and said "He's right! I can feel it! He is you from the future!"

Past me then looked at me with shock of this and said "Crazy!"

I then grabbed him and said "Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust…yourself? Oh, and Trustin's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He and the others are coming because Ms. Chamack just picked up her cake."

"The cake…" Past me said as he looked at the clock on his phone. "But she shouldn't be there until…"

"Another few minutes? That's what I thought too." I finished him. "Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to the others get down here. Don't worry, El Dragon can handle this."

"Right." He said and then he looked at past Basar and past Meri and said "Come on, guys."

"Right behind ya." Basar said as he, past me, and past Meri ran to the bakery.

"How did I get myself into this crazy situation?" I said after they left.

Me and the team looked over the edge and saw the two Timebreakers meet each other. Our Timebreaker gave the past Time-breaker her hand and helped her up.

I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir show up behind me and, without turning around, said "Cat Noir, Ladybug, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your lives depends on it!"

"Which life? I've got nine." Cat joked.

"I'm serious!" I said as I turned around and faced them. "The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!"

We then jumped off the roof and landed by the two Timebreakers, who turned around to look at us.

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden?" Cat asked as he saw the two Timebreakers.

"Another thing I don't have time to explain." I answered.

"The energy from these five will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time." Our Timebreaker said.

"Heh, I want my watch back. Let's do it." Past Timebreaker said.

"Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you." I warned Cat and Ladybug.

"Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!" Hawkmoth said to both Timebreakers. We then clashed and had an epic fight, which we had the upper hand at. We managed to toss them aside.

"If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us." Our Timebreaker said to past Timebreaker.

"Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!" Past Timebreaker said as they both started skating away. We all then started to chase them.

Back at the bakery, Ms. Chamack was leaving the bakery with her cake.

"Thank you." Nadja said as she walked out.

"No problem, Ms. Chamack. Have a nice day." Trustin said as she left. He then turned and saw past me and the others. "Hey, Axel. I was just about to call you."

"No time to chitchat. Upstairs, now." Past me said as they all went up to Marinette's room.

"I say that's mission accomplished." Tustin said.

"You mean Mission Number 1 accomplished, time for Mission Number 2!" Past me said as Nooroo got out of the pocket. "We need to get to Trocadero fast. Nooroo, let's fly!" Past me then changed into El Dragon, past Meri transformed into ShockBlade, past Basar transformed into Apolloid, Trustin transformed into Icedra, Tricha transformed into Torna, and Jay transformed into Posidacus.

Back at Trocadero, the Timebreakers were skating and we were chasing them.

"We've got enough speed." Our Timebreaker said. "Let's go hardcore on them."

"Once we get the energy from these five…" Past Timebreaker said.

"…we'll have enough to go back in time together."

"And get our watch!"

"I thought we were chasing them!" Cat said as the Timebreakers started skating toward us.

The Timebreakers were about to steal our energy, but we saw metal hooks trip and stop them.

"Hyaaahhh!" Both Timebreakers said as they landed on the ground.

We then looked to the ledge and saw past me, past ShockBlade, past Apolloid, Torna, Icedra, and Posidacus.

"Hey, you guys! Need a hand?" Past me said.

"Thanks!" I said to him. Ladybug and Cat were shocked to see another me, ShockBlade, and Apolloid on the ledge above us. Even Icedra, Torna, and Posidacus were shocked to see this.

"They're insane on their rollerblades." Past me said as he and the others jumped off the ledge and joined us.

"And unstoppable on the ground." I said.

"So, what if they were not on the ground?" Past me said and I got what he was suggesting.

"Two El Dragons?" Posidacus said as he looked at me and past me. "I'm in Hades!"

"Well, if there were two Ladybugs, I'd be in heaven." Cat said.

"Keep focus, cat for brains!" Both me and past me said at the same time.

"Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now." Our Timebreaker said. "There'll be less of them."

"I'm down." Past Timebreaker said.

"Don't fail me this time." Hawkmoth said and the two Timebreakers skated off.

"They're planning to go back in time again." Both me and past me said, realizing what the Timebreakers were up to. "Ladybug!"

"Lucky Charm!" She said as she used her powers, which gave her a bicycle lock. "Any ideas?"

"Don't look at me." I said as past me looked at me. "This didn't happen before."

"While you figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time." Cat said as he went to make a distraction. Ladybug's lucky vision detected Icedra and both me and past me looked and saw how close to each other the Timebreakers were, then look at Icedra, and then at Ladybug as she said "Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course!" We both said and we got ready to spring our trap.

Cat hid behind a wall and said "Cataclysm!" he then used his Cataclysm to break the wall, causing it to collapse right in the Timebreakers path. They saw the wall and skated back to avoid it. They then saw Ladybug and grinned.

"Let's freeze her on our way past!" Our Timebreaker said as they went to steal her energy. But, before they did, Ladybug used the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs together, while the Icedra used his powers make an ice ramp.

"We're going too fast! We can't stop!" Our Timebreaker said as they headed for the ramp. This was our plan. Because they were moving so fast, their momentum would be enough to allow us to get their akumas. With their legs tied together, they'd be unable to stop it. The Timebreakers then yelled as they got launched into the air by the ramp, exactly what we needed.

"Now!" I said as both me and past me use our metal lassos to catch the two Timebreakers, pulled their skates off, and sent into the air.

"ShockBlade, the rollerblade!" We both said.

"You got it!" Both ShockBlades said as the two Apolloids gave them leg ups into the air, where they used their claws to slice the rollerblades into pieces. The rollerblades then landed on the ground and the akumas flew out.

"Time's up for you, akuma." me and past me said as we set our staffs to capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" We both caught the akumas at the same time. "Gotcha!" We then released the now purified butterflies. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the lock into the air and everything turns back to normal.

"Pound it!" Both me and past me said as we pounded for our victory. The energy then fused us into one El Dragon, which I guess was the Miraculous energy repairing the timeline as well, along with the two ShockBlades becoming one and the two Apolloids becoming one, the watch was fixed, and the two Timebreakers were then turned back into Ali. I then picked the watch up and walked over to Ali.

"Huh?" Ali said, trying to figure out what happened. "Uh…"

"Here. I think this is yours?" I said as I gave her the watch.

"Sweet!" She said as she takes the watch. "How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly." I said, knowing how that is. "I should know."

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, El Dragon." Ali said as she skated off.

"Finally." Posidacus said as he and the others walked over to me. "I'm can only handle one El Dragon. One is a burner, two is a house fire."

"Yeah." Cat said, agreeing with him. "But I would like having two Ladybugs around."

"Well now, you're gonna have to get used to no Ladybugs around." Ladybug said to Cat. "Gotta split before I change back." She then swung away.

"Ahhh…" Cat groaned. "She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time."

"Huh?" Ali said as she found a note on the back of her watch. "'Meet me here tonight for a big surprise. Signed E.D.'" The explanation for that was that I decided maybe it's time to tell the secret to another person.

"You slipped by me this time, Element Gang, but one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed and I'll have your Miraculous! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!" Hawkmoth said as the window closed.

Back at the bakery, Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.

"Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?" Marinette said as she went to her parents.

"We sure did. Thank you for handling the order." Tom said.

"Well, I had some help." She said as she pointed to Tricha, Trustin, and Jay.

"Thank you for helping her." Sabine said to them.

"No problem, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Trustin said.

"Yes. It was our pleasure." Tricha said.

"Though there's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her." Tom said as he winked at Marinette. Marinette and her parents then shared a big hug. Then Trustin, Tricha, and Jay smiled at each other as they had helped their friend.

Back at Trocadero, it was night and Ali was waiting for me to appear.

"Hello? El Dragon?" She said as she looked for me. "You said to meet you here? Hello?" Then a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around and saw me.

"Nice of you to come, Ms. Kubdel." I said.

"Well, I can't thank you enough for fixing my watch."

"Well, it was the least I can do. After all, that belongs to a family friend."

"What are talking about?" She asked as she looked at me with confusion.

I looked around for anyone else and, seeing there wasn't, said "Can you keep a secret?" Ali nod "yes" and I then transformed back into my normal self. "Hey, Ali."

"Axel? You're El Dragon? How?" She said, not believing what she was seeing. She then pointed at Nooroo and said "And what is that?"

"That's Nooroo." I said, explaining what Nooroo was. "He's my Miraculous', the brooch I wear, very own kwami. Kwamis are kind of like a spirit guide for the wielder of each Miraculous."

"Nice to meet you, Alix." Nooroo said as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Nooroo." Ali said as she shook it.

"Yeah. I'm not the original El Dragon." I said. "Before me, it was my father, and his father before him, and so on, and so on."

"What did you mean the watch belongs to an old family friend?" She said, thinking back to what I said before. "This was created by my ancestor."

I then took her hand and said "Ah, yes. But your ancestor didn't do it alone. For how it is he had…" I pressed the button and twist it, opening the watch and revealing a holographic image of Ali's ancestor with El Dragon beside him. "A little extra help." She gasped as she realized that my ancestor helped hers to build the watch.

"My ancestor and yours were…friends?" She asked.

"Of course. They met each other a long time ago. He was the only person my grandfather ever told the secret to."

"But why didn't my father tell me?"

"Because he didn't know.

"Your ancestor had to keep the secret from everyone, including his own family." I thought about what to say next and decided to tell her my feelings toward her. "Well, I haven't been able to tell you this, but I like you."

"I like you too. We're friends, remember?" She asked in confusion.

"I know, but…I-I mean, I…'like' like you." I had finally said it and she looked at me with surprise. "I know you might not have the same feelings and I'm cool with it. I just want you to know I care about you and I won't let anything happen to yo…" I was interrupted by Ali kissing me on the lips. After she broke it, I smiled at her with red, well in my case, redder cheeks.

"Axel, I feel the same way." She said with a blush of her own.

"So do you would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I would love too." She answered. We then shared another kiss under the light of the full moon.

 _Well, that was the best moment I've ever had. I was a bit confused myself with that double vision and time travel, but it looks like it was worth it. Later I told her about the others and she promised to keep this secret._


	8. Chapter 7: Copycat

**Chapter 7: Copycat**

Today, we were starting somewhere else. It was a morning at the Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette was on her balcony with Tikki, talking about how she would asked Adrien out.

"How about inviting him to a movie then?" Tikki suggested.

"Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?" Marinette said.

"'Hey, Adrien, would you like to gah-wuh, glah.'" Tikki said, imitating Marinette.

"Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, I get all clammy and I feel like fainting." She said. It was just a guess, but I think she was fantasizing Adrien's face on a cloud again.

"So…basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded."

"Pretty much."

"There is a very simple solution, Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number."

"I know who'll have Adrien's number!" Marinette said as she called Alya. It was only after that she called me to help with what to say on the phone.

In the park, there was a crowd gathered and I knew why. Today, they were unveiling the new Element Gang statues, showing as a token of gratitude. Théo the sculptor and Mayor Bourgeois were facing the crowd with the statues covered with a sheet behind them.

"I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo." The mayor said to him.

"It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue." Théo said.

"Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now." The mayor said.

In Marinette's room, me and Alya were helping Marinette call Adrien.

"Look, we all know improv's not your bag," I said as I gave Marinette the pad with the suggested words written on it. "So just stick to this script."

"But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read." Marinette said. She was right about that. The last time I heard her read something out loud, she sounded like a robot.

"Then memorize it. It's pretty simple." I said. "You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?"

Marinette looked at the phone and the script, gasped, and then said "Forget it! This is never gonna work."

I then decided to get it over with and tapped the call button on Marinette's phone. "Too late. It's dialing." I said as me and Alya jumped behind Marinette's couch. Marinette gasped and panicked while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do. Thanks to my super hearing, I heard Adrien's voicemail.

"It's come to voicemail!" Marinette told us.

"Leave a message! Don't improv!" Alya told her.

Marinette gulped and then said "Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh, heh, heh, call me see you later bye!" She then threw the phone onto the couch. Me and Alya then looked at her with exasperation. "What? What did you expect me to say? 'Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone.' Pretty ridiculous, right?"

"If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2." We heard the automatic voice said on Marinette's phone. Marinette gasped as all found out that she didn't end the call.

"Hit 2! Hit 2!" Alya said. Then Marinette lunged over and tapped her phone. Though, instead of deleting the message, she accidently saved it to Adrien's phone. She then screamed as she slouched on the couch in depression.

"It's not as bad as you think." I said.

"Hmm?" She said as she looked at me with disbelief.

"Okay, it's bad." Her face changed back into depression. "But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!"

"The voicemail recorded my whole conversation."

"Big deal!"

"I called him 'hot stuff'." She said with face down on the couch. She then looked at me and said "He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Axel! If he does, I'll die of shame!"

"Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does." I said. "Hmm, I wonder where he'd be…"

Marinette then got up and pulled down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.

"Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up!" She said as she pointed to that part of the schedule. "It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes." Both me and Alya looked at her with shock that she had Adrien's entire schedule.

"You are literally insane. You know that, right?" I said as she giggled nervously.

At College Francoise Dupont, Adrien was taking fencing classes, while Plagg was in his locker, eating Camembert. He yelled as Adrien's phone vibrated underneath him. It told him Adrien got a new message, but he shut it off and continued to eat his Camembert. Back in the gym, Adrien defeated his opponent and pulled up his mask.

"Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back." He said as he ran to his locker and opened it. When he opened his bag, he saw Plagg inside and he ate the entire container of Camembert Adrien had in there. "Plagg, you pig!"

"You have 1 new message." Plagg said as he burped.

"Move, please, so I can check my voicemail." He said as Plagg floated beside him. He checked his phone and saw the voicemail. "Hmm, don't recognize this number." He then switched to the clock and saw what time it was. "Oh, no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!" Adrien then transformed into Cat Noir and headed for the unveiling ceremony.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng House, me, Marinette, and Alya were running down the stairs. We went outside and saw Cat Noir.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha!" He said as he leapt from building to building.

"What is that cat up to now?" I said as I looked to see him.

"Hey, everybody!" Cat said to the crowd as he landed in front of the statue. That's when I realized it. Today was the statue unveiling. I was so busy that I forgot.

"They're unveiling Element Gang sculptures today!" Alya said as she saw it happening. "I totally spaced!"

"Me too." Marinette said.

"Me three." I said.

"Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before." Alya said, giving us a questioning look.

"I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?" Marinette said.

"I mean I forgot." I said, making an excuse. "I have an important errand to run and it's today. I see you girls later." I then ran off and called Basar and the others and told them the unveiling ceremony was today. I then found a good hiding spot and transformed.

"Hey, Paris! How you doing?" Apolloid said to the crowd as we all showed up in our elemental forms.

I was able to see Marinette even more stressed because she was now torn between erasing the message off Adrien's phone and attending the ceremony as Ladybug.

Alya then said "Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?"

"If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then." Marinette said.

"Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog… I'm sorry, Marinette!"

"Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure."

"Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!"

"Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?" Tikki said as she appeared on Marinette's shoulder.

"Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first." Marinette said.

"But it is a ceremony in your honor."

"And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!" Marinette then started running to get Adrien's phone and erase that message.

Back at the park, the ceremony was about to begin, but we didn't see Ladybug anywhere.

"Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here." Théo said, walking up to Cat Noir.

"Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know." Cat said.

I then bonked him on the head with my staff and said " _I'm_ the one on charge, cat for brains. And don't worry, Théo. She'll probably be here any minute. Why are you so worried?"

"It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone…" Théo said as he held up a photo of Ladybug. Cat glared at the photo, but Théo didn't notice.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster." The mayor said, seeing there wasn't much time left.

"Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it…" Théo said.

Back at College Francoise Dupont, Fencing class continued on and Marinette made it to the locker room.

"...I'm there!" She said. Then she and Tikki saw all the lockers.

"Oh, boy." Tikki said.

"Which one's his?" She said trying to see which one it was.

"If you call him, you'll make his phone ring." Tikki suggested.

"Nice, Tikki!" She said as she called Adrien and put her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing was coming from.

Back at the park, the ceremony was about to begin and still no sign of Ladybug.

"It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil." The mayor said as he unveiled the statues. "The Element Gang!" I had to say it, Théo did good work with these statues. They really captured our likeness.

"Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?" Alya asked. Théo looked at Ladybug's statue and sighed sadly.

Back at College Francoise Dupont, Marinette was still looking for Adrien's cell phone.

"Hurry, they're finishing up!" Tikki said.

"There it is!" Marinette said as she found his locker. She tried to open the locker, but it was locked. "Gah! It's locked!"

"Ta-dah!" Tikki said after she phased through the locker and opened it from the inside.

"Nice, Tikki!" She said as she called Adrien and put her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing was coming from.

Back at the park, it was too late for Marinette now. The ceremony had just ended.

"These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though- I'm actually taller than Ladybug." Cat said to Théo.

"Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love." Théo said.

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?" Cat said.

Théo looked at him with surprise and said "Really?"

"Yeah, we're like this." Cat said as he crossed his fingers.

"Yeah." I said, looking at Cat with an annoyed look. "If you call annoying her a thing, then yes."

"Who asked you?" Cat said, looking at me angrily.

"What does Ladybug see in him?" Théo said as he walked away angrily. After that, me, the gang, and Cat left, going back to our normal lives.

Back at College Francoise Dupont, Marinette was trying to unlock Adrien's phone.

"They're coming! Put back the phone!" Tikki said as the students in fencing began to go to the locker room.

"I haven't erased the message yet!" Marinette said as she continued to unlock the phone.

"We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!" Tikki said. Then Marinette hid behind the door as it opened.

"Whew! That was rough. Ha, ha." A student said as he got in. Marinette edged out the door without anyone seeing her. As she left the building, Cat Noir landed on the roof. Having to change back, Adrien opened the locker room door and stepped in, whistling. He opened his locker and took his bag.

At Théo's studio, Théo was furious from what Cat said. I knew he would be mad, but not that mad.

"A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing…" Théo said as he pushed a sculpture of Cat Noir to the floor. "You don't deserve her! I do!"

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster." He said as he sensed Théo's jealousy. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" He said as the akuma flew out into Paris.

Back at Théo's studio, the akuma flew into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands, infecting it with its energy.

"Hello, Copycat. I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth said as Théo gave a look of rage. "Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever."

"The very thought of it makes me purr." Théo said as the akuma energy began to transform him.

In Adrien's room, Adrien was looking for his phone.

"Ugh, where is it?" Adrien said as he glared at Plagg.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!" Plagg said, swearing him he didn't eat his phone.

In Marinette's room, Marinette was trying to figure out how to unlock Adrien's phone.

"How do you listen to messages on this…" Marinette said as she tried. Then the phone rang and she looked to see that it was a call from Adrien's house. Marinette then scrambled away from the phone. "It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!" She said as she depicted what she feared. She then collapsed on the bed in fear.

"Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order." Tikki said.

"I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug." Marinette said.

Back in Adrien's room, Adrien got sent to voicemail.

"Ugh, it must still be at the gym." He said as he canceled the call. He then grabbed Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and left to look for his phone.

At the Louvre, Cat Noir, who was actually his villain look alike Copycat, strolled down the museum hall, humming his way down there. The civilians were surprised and some held up their phones to take pictures or videos.

"Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business." Copycat said as he stepped across the rope, stole the Mona Lisa, and ran off.

"Hey!" A civilian said as he placed a hand on Copycat's shoulder and Copycat tripped him.

"I gotta get this on camera!" Another civilian said as he began to record the theft.

I was on my way to Marinette's house when I heard a police call on the radio connection app on my communicator and it said there was a code 211 at the Louvre by, what I didn't expect, Cat Noir. I then called the Basar on my communicator and said "Basar, I need you to check out the Louvre. We got a code 211 over there."

"What's a code 211?" Basar asked on the communicator.

"It's police code for a robbery. Somebody stole the Mona Lisa."

"Who?" Basar asked.

"Cat Noir." I answered. "I know Cat's annoying, but he wouldn't steal. I need you to meet me over there and so we can see what's going on."

"You got it." Basar said as he ended the call. I then went to an alley where no one could see me.

"Let's see what that cat's up to." I said as Nooroo got out of the pocket. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon and went to check on the scene.

On the streets, Adrien was being driven by his chauffeur. He then watched the news report on the theft at the Louvre.

"And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir." Nadja said on the screen.

"This painting is the cat's meow." Copycat said as he ran away with the painting on the video.

"'Cat's meow?'" Adrien asked in shocked that someone was pretending to be him. He then got out of the limo and ran to the school. "Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!" He then transformed and jumped off the building as Cat Noir.

In Marinette's room, Marinette was wearing goggles and baking mittens and tried to operate Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.

"Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing." Marinette groaned as it wasn't working.

"Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens." Tikki suggested.

"And risk leaving fingerprints? No way." Marinette said. Then her phone rang and she answered it to find Alya was calling.

"Problem fixed?" Alya asked.

"Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.'" Marinette said.

"No way. You palmed his phone?" Alya said, surprised to hear this.

"Yes? No? Uhh…" Marinette said. "I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help."

"No can do. I'm waiting for additional deats at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery." Alya said.

"What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later." Alya said.

"'Kay." Marinette said as she ended the call and looked at Tikki. "Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief." She then took off the goggles and mittens. "Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!" She then transformed into Ladybug and head to the Louvre.

Over at the Louvre, Cat Noir beat us there and the police prepared themselves as he appeared.

"Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat!" Cat said. "That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!"

Then Agent Roger ordered the police to stop.

"Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts." Cat said.

"Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir." Agent Roger said as he led Cat to the crime scene. They entered the museum, Cat searched around to find some clues to who it was. He looked to the floor and found Théo's lollipop stick on a table. I've known him long enough that he always carries a lollipop stick with him. At that moment, Agent Roger pressed a button and trapped Cat.

"Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir!" Cat said from behind the bars. "I'm way slicker than that guy."

"Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer." Agent Roger said on his walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, us and Ladybug arrived at the museum and saw Mayor Bourgeois and the police.

"Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation." I told him.

"Kitty's in the slammer, El Dragon." Agent Roger said. Then Ladybug tried her hand at it and said "Don't think you're gonna keep him in there…"

"Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control." Agent Roger said. This was getting us nowhere. The police weren't gonna believe us.

Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat used his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He was confronted by police officers after that.

"Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so…I'll just say this one more time." Cat said as he got out his staff. "You've got the wrong cat!" He then knocked his way through the police.

"Cat Noir is getting away!" An officer said to Roger over the walkie-talkie. I managed to hear and we saw our chance to get in there and help Cat prove his innocence. Ladybug told him Cat was innocent as we ran inside and saw the police officers on the floor.

"Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?" Roger said.

"Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?" Ladybug said.

"She haves a point." I said.

Meanwhile, Cat ran away from the police. While hiding, he started calling us with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat's call along with my staff. We managed to catch up with him and helped him escape.

"Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect…" Roger said.

"Cat Noir, what's going on?" Ladybug asked him.

"You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?" Cat said.

"Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo." Ladybug said, annoyed by that.

"Yeah. This is serious!" I said.

"I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to…" Cat said. He was interrupted by a helicopter. "Wha!"

"Huh?" Ladybug said as we all saw the helicopter above us.

"Give yourself up, Cat Noir!" A police officer said. Then Cat left to lose them.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Roger said to us.

"Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts." I said. "Come on. Let's see if we can find the real culprit." I whispered to Ladybug and we left to do exactly that.

Cat managed to get to the subway, where he turned back into Adrien and he walked upstairs.

"Come on, let's get him!" A police officer said as they went down there to search.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized." Plagg said as he ate his Camembert.

"That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick?" Adrien said as he lifted the lollipop stick and recognized it to belong to Théo. "The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?"

"Yours or his?" Plagg joked.

"Ha, ha, so funny." Adrien answered sarcastically.

Outside Théo's studio, Adrien got there as Cat Noir and said "Gotcha, Copycat."

Meanwhile, me and the gang were traveling from the tops of a building, when me and Ladybug received a call. We answered them and found it was Cat Noir.

"Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?" Ladybug asked.

"I found his den." Cat answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My Copycat." Cat answered.

"Copycat?" I said, realizing what he meant. "Oh, you just had to tick off, didn't you?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to." He said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ladybug asked me.

"If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what we were talking about." I said. "Cat, tell us where you are."

"No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out." Cat said as he ended the call.

"Cat? Cat!" I said. "Oh, I just know he's heading for a trap. Come on, I think I know where he's at." We then went off to Théo's studio.

At Théo's studio, Cat was searching for Copycat when he saw a box with a cat sculpture and a note on top of it.

"'Cat's in the bag?'" Cat said as he read the note. Then the box burst and he found himself in chains. He tried to use his Cataclysm to break free, but Copycat appeared and placed Cat's hand on a wood plank. He destroyed it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you." Copycat said as he walked in front of Cat. "A fool who so easily falls into my trap."

Cat tried to get his staff, but found it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Copycat said as he revealed his possession of Cat's staff. He then lifted his up, both staffs look exactly alike. "Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?" Cat's staff rung and Copycat answered it using Cat's voice. "Ladybug, El Dragon, hurry up. I've caught the imposter at Théo Barbot's workshop."

"We'll be there in thirty seconds." I said over the communicator.

"Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!" Cat said, but Copycat ended the call.

"Too late, Cat." Copycat said with his normal voice. "The Element Gang on their way, which was my plan all along."

"They won't be duped. They know me too well." Cat said.

"I know you well too." Copycat said. He then pulled out the infected photo from his pocket and looked at it. "And from now on, Ladybug'll love me, not you!" He then pointed at Cat with an angry look.

"Love me?" Cat said with confusion. He then realized what Copycat meant and played along. "…You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!"

"Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!" Hawkmoth said to Copycat. Copycat knocked Cat Noir down and was about to take his ring, but we appeared before he could. Copycat was surprised and Cat was glad we showed up.

"There you are." Copycat said with Cat's voice.

"Cat Noir! He really looks like you!" Ladybug said as she looked at Cat and Copycat. I was able to tell who's who thanks to my akuma sense. But, if I was gonna get close to him, I was gonna have to trick him, so I pretended I didn't know.

"That's because I am me!" Cat said.

"Where is his akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"Inside his ring, of course. Grab it." Copycat said and Ladybug went to grab it.

"Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony." Hawkmoth said from his lair.

"He even has the same powers as you." Ladybug said as she heard Cat's ring beep and saw it only had four pads left.

"Simply amazing, isn't it?" Copycat said.

"If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other." Cat said.

"Uhh…" Ladybug said confusedly.

"Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?" Cat said as he winked at her.

"Well, before we get to any of that," I said as I went passed them and stood in front of Copycat. "I have something to give you, Cat."

"Really, what?" Copycat asked.

"This!" I answered as I punched him right in the face, sending flying into the wall. "Sorry, Copycat. You can't fool my akuma sense. I can see the akuma energy coming right off you."

"Stay out of my way, El Dragon." Copycat said in his normal voice. He then looked to Ladybug. "I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

"Sorry, but liars are losers." Ladybug said. "Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me."

"And no one beats up the Cat, but me." I said.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think." Cat said.

"Do it now, take his Miraculous!" Hawkmoth said.

"If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!" Copycat said as he got ready to attack.

"Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers, which gave her a spoon. "A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Copycat was about to use his Cataclysm on Ladybug, but I held Cat's chains up so that Copycat broke them and freed Cat Noir.

"Great job." Cat said as the chains turned to dust.

"Thanks." I said. "Where's his akuma?"

"The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy." He answered.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're going to change back before me." Copycat said.

Me and Cat then fought Copycat.

"He's pretty good." I said.

"Don't need to rub it in!" Cat said.

"I told you I was better than him." Copycat said.

"But I'm better than both of you!" I said as I took Cat's staff and gave it back to him. In the fight, I managed to grab Copycat's arm, but only found out I grabbed Cat by mistake.

"Hey, it's me!" Cat said.

"He's lying! I'm the real one!" Copycat said.

"Ugh, now you're both annoying me!" I groaned. "And FYI, I already know who's who, you dumbbells." This fight led to both Cat's and Copycat's tossed out of their hands. I then looked at Cat and said "Cat Noir, scratch attack!"

"Gladly. I love a good cat fight." Cat meowed as he went in to attack Copycat.

While we fought, Ladybug used her lucky vision and it showed her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug got the idea of what it was for and used them to make a fishing rod.

"Time to go akuma fishing!" She said.

The hook snagged Copycat's belt and Cat saw his chance and opened Copycat's pocket. Ladybug then used the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, which caused the photo to fall out of his pocket. Then I grabbed his photo and tore it, releasing the akuma.

"No more copy catting for you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the spoon in the air and it repaired everything, even returned the Mona Lisa. Copycat turned back into Théo, who was caught by Cat Noir.

"Nice catch!" I said to Cat.

"I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one." He said.

"Guess you're glad I'm the leader, huh?" I said. The Cat's ring beeped and he saw he only had one pad left.

"Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed." Cat said as he began to leave. He then, under his breath, said to himself. "That makes two of us."

"Ugh…" Théo groaned as he tried to recollect what happened to him. "What am I doing here? El Dragon? Ladybug?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo." Ladybug said.

"Can you autograph it for me?" Théo asked.

"Of course I can!" Ladybug said as she autographed the photo and gave it back to him. "You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence."

"Thank you, Ladybug." Théo said. "And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay."

"Huh?" Ladybug said in confusion. She then looked at me.

"Don't ask." I said.

At College Francoise Dupont, Cat made it back there, turned back into Adrien, and searched for his phone. He then gave up and returned to the car.

"Didn't find it." He said.

In Marinette's room, Marinette was with me and Alya and we helped her unlock the phone.

Marinette then erased the message and said "You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies."

"That's our girl." Alya said.

At College Francoise Dupont, Adrien was talking with Nino about his missing phone.

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Nino suggested.

"Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice." Adrien said.

"Do it now!" Alya whispered to Marinette.

Then Marinette put Adrien's phone in his bag, which fell over.

"Huh? What the…" Adrien said and saw that his phone was in his bag. "I already looked in here a thousand times!"

"You need some time off." Nino said and then he got an idea. "Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight."

"Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?" Alya asked.

"Sure thing!" Nino answered.

"Yay!" Marinette said as she looked at Adrien and jumped for joy.

 _Yeesh! Now I know how it felt like when Cat and Posidacus had two of me. Well, me and Ali went to the movies as well and it was a coincidence that we went to the same. It was a bit distasteful being near that cat, but being with Ali made it a whole lot better._


	9. Chapter 8: The Pharaoh

**Chapter 8: The Pharaoh**

Today, me and the gang were viewing one of Alya's Ladyblog videos. This time she actually got a video feed of Ladybug.

"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo, peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. Huh?" Alya said in the video as she heard a helicopter. "What is that?" Ladybug flew by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. Alya watched as she dropped a book. "Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya then ran over and picks up the book. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!"

We all groaned as Marinette left evidence showing her as Ladybug.

"Oh, Marinette." Tricha groaned.

"That's a mess up." Jay said.

"Why was she carrying her book?" Meri asked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't revealed herself yet." I said.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette was watching the video and was embarrassed she left her book behind.

"I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!" Marinette said.

"What's done is done; we can't change what happened." Tikki said. "We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug."

"But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing." Marinette said.

"You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from." Tikki said as she typed on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs. "This will show you why."

"An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun?" Marinette asked. "What does that have to do with my book and Alya?"

"You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug."

"At the museum?"

"You'll see!"

"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!"

"She will be interested, and so will you. Promise."

At the Louvre, Alya and Marinette were going there.

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!" Alya said to Marinette.

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?" Marinette asked.

"Yep. ʹCause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself…" Alya said.

"Forty-two! Not count you…or me." Marinette said, interrupting her.

"Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class." Alya said as she elbowed Marinette.

"Uh…I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff." Marinette said worriedly.

"Hmm…" Alya said, then she chuckled and said "Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."

Then a man ran between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushed past them and tripped himself, papers flew everywhere. Then his medallion fell off and he picked it up.

"It's not broken!" The man said.

"Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking." Alya said annoyed.

"Chill out, Jalil. They're not inspectors." I said as me, Ali, and the gang appeared behind him.

"Axel? Alix? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, just visiting the museum." I said. "We found something you might be interested with."

"These are friends of yours, Axel?" Jalil asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Jalil, these are Alya and Marinette. Girls, this is Jalil Kubdel, Ali's big brother. Come on, it haves something to do with El Dragon." We then began leading them into the museum and Alya seemed excited about it.

In Adrien's room, Adrien was watching the same video from the Ladyblog. That really got him excited.

"That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook?" Adrien said. "Maybe we even go to the same school!"

"Don't you think you know her then?" Plagg said as he ate his cheese. "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?"

"For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking." Adrien said.

"Suit yourself. Your loss."

"My only loss is my appetite."

Back at the Louvre, we were still leading the girls to the big surprise.

"Okay, look." I said as I pointed to a scroll. They looked to it and saw a Fire Dragon on it.

"Is that… El Dragon?" Marinette asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"Sweet! Now this is a great scoop." Alya said as she took some pictures.

"Yeah. Well, many fans like you theorized that El Dragon has been around for a long time. It seems that it's true." I said. It was a lie of course. That theory wasn't even close. The Fire Dragon on the scroll was actually my grandfather. Like I said, Fire Dragons had always been around. They were even around the days of the Egyptians.

"Yes. It does tell about El Dragon being call _Alttanin Alttahara_ meaning 'The Dragon of Purity' and was called that for freeing people from dark influences." Jalil said. "But there's more to it than that."

"Oh, come on, Jalil, you still can't believe in that old legend." I said. Okay, here's a little thing about Jalil. He actually believes some of the Egyptian legends. To prove it, he wears that scarab necklace.

"But I know it is true." He said. "There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."

"We already know that." I said. "Even your father knows, being the museum director and all."

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised." Jalil said. "Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!"

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas… you!" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong." Alya said.

"Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason…" I said.

"That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!" Jalil said.

"Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?"

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!"

"Are you crazy?!" I said, knowing that was a stupid idea. "Don't even think of touching that scepter. Your father would lose his job on the spot if you even lay one finger on it. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!"

"What is going on here?" Mr. Kubdel asked as he walked over.

"Mr. Kubdel, thank goodness you're here." I said. "Mind talking some sense into your son? He's thinking of using the scepter to complete the spell again."

"Son, please." Mr. Kubdel said. "You can't be serious. You know the museum policy."

"Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell!" Jalil said, trying to convince his father to do it. "What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?"

"Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!" Mr. Kubdel said as he left, leaving Jalil to drop his papers in sadness.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality." He said as he sensed Jalil's sadness. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!" He said as the akuma flew out into Paris.

Back at the Louvre, Marinette and Alya were still at the exhibition. Marinette tried to figure out the significance of the symbols that were placed around _Alttanin Alttahara_.

"Uhhh… ahhh…" She said as Alya yawned and took the history book out of her bag.

"Come on, if we continue on, we might find some more on El Dragon." I said as I led them on. My plan with this was to get the book away from Alya when she wasn't looking.

Outside at the Louvre, Jalil was upset and didn't notice as the akuma flew into his amulet, infecting it.

"Pharaoh, I am Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth said as Jalil gave a look of rage. "I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift."

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!" Jalil said as the akuma energy transformed him into a black skinned monster with blue, glowing eyes. It also had quite beautiful accessories, including a gold mask to cover his face, some golden bands around his hands. He looked at his reflection once in a clear vase, then headed off into the museum.

Back at the Louvre, me and the gang were still showing Marinette and Alya around, trying our best to keep Alya from finding out who's book that was in her bag. Our little travel to find more evidence on El Dragon was interrupted when we saw Pharaoh.

"Hey, you!" A museum employee said as blew his whistle.

"Tut, give me time!" Pharaoh said as his head changed to where it resembled Thoth. He then trapped the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles.

Me, the gang, Marinette, and Alya managed to avoid the attack. Alya grins and got out her smartphone.

"Get out of here, faster!" Pharaoh said as the bubbles flew out of the room.

While Alya was distracted, I told Ali to stay where we were hiding. Then me and the gang left to transform. Marinette did the same.

"Looks like we got a past to blast back." I whispered as Nooroo got out of my bag's pocket. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon. Then the others followed my lead.

"Time to transform!" Marinette said as Tikki got out of her bag. "Tikki, spots on! Ha!" She then turned into Ladybug.

"OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before the Element Gang! This is insane!" Alya whispered as she recorded what was happening on her phone.

In Adrien's room, Adrien and Plagg were watching Alya's video and Adrien was shocked.

"Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!" Plagg said.

"Time to transform!" Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!" He then turned into Cat Noir and headed off to the museum.

Back at the Louvre, The Pharaoh stole the scepter and the papyrus. Me and the gang slid under the gate just as it closed, where we met up with Ladybug.

"You know that's considered stealing." I said as Pharaoh turned to us.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me." He said.

"Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!" I said.

"Look at the Element Gang go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!" Alya said as she recorded the fight. Ladybug saw and tried to motion her to leave. "Ladybug waved at me! No way!"

Ladybug then used her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabbed the yo-yo and swung Ladybug away, making her crash Posidacus and both of them into a wall.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" Pharaoh said as his face changed and actually looked like Sekhmet. He used his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appeared.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me!" Cat said as he attacked the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabbed him and threw him into a coffin.

"Enjoy your coffin!" The Pharaoh said as he laughed.

"This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!" She said as she recorded me as I tried to open the coffin. She then saw the Pharaoh and yelled "Hiya!"

"Your face. Fate has placed you on my path." The Pharaoh said as he placed his hands on Alya's face. "" He then threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!" Alya said as she tried to get freed.

"Hey, put her down!" Ali said as she tried to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabbed her and said "Such a fighting spirit. You will be useful in my army." He then began to walk out, carrying both of them.

"Seriously?!" I sighed. I then threw open the coffin and me and the gang ran after the Pharaoh. "Let them go!"

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander?" Cat said. "You're weak, Pharaoh!"

"I'm way more powerful than you are." Pharaoh said as he used his strength to close the bars and walked away.

"And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!" Alya said, slightly nervous.

"That Alya and Alix are some brave chicks." Cat said, amazed by the girls.

"You're right about Alix." I said. "But with Alya, if by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her!"

"Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" He said as he used his powers to destroy the bars. "How are we gonna find them?"

"Alya's got a livestream on her blog!" Ladybug said as she showed the video feed on her yo-yo.

"Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain!" Alya said on the video. "Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!"

"Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again." Cat said as his Miraculous began to beep.

"Hurry up. It's gonna take all of us to defeat him." I said. We then ran to face Pharaoh while Cat went to change back and recharge.

Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh threw Alya to the ground.

"Hey!" Alya said as she laid there.

"Now it's your turn." The Pharaoh said as he held Ali by the leg. "On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!" Then his face morphed again, now looking like Anubis. Then beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians, even Ali, into mummies. "Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!"

"This is gonna be one major scoop!" Alya said. She then tapped the Pharaoh on the shoulder and said "Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?"

"I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!" The Pharaoh said.

"Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?"

"Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!" The Pharaoh said as the mummies got into position.

"Offering? What offering?" Alya asked.

"To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!"

"Dude, that's hard to come by."

"But I've already found her! You look so much like her!"

"Say what?!" Alya asked in shock as the Pharaoh laughed. We watched the whole thing happen on the video.

"Hold on, Alya!" Ladybug said as we continued on to rescue her. Though she wasn't doing much of anything when she ran into a time bubble and got trapped. "Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!" She said. From the outside, she was going in slow motion. Even her speech was in slow motion as she said "I've got to get out of this!"

Thanks to my super hearing, I was able to hear Alya say "Element Gang, this is Alya! I just found out _I'm_ the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!"

"Guys, you take care of Pharaoh. I'll try and free Ladybug." I told them. "Get his necklace, it's where the akuma is."

"You got it, captain." Apolloid said as he and the others went to face Pharaoh. While they did that, I tried to use my metal bending to pull Ladybug out of the bubble, but it was moving in slow motion too.

"This is gonna take a while." I said as I kept pulling.

At the Louvre, Adrien was waiting for Plagg to recharge.

"Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?" Plagg said.

"You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!" Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!" he then turned into Cat Noir. Later, he appeared on the scene and popped the time bubble I was pulling Ladybug out of. I managed to let go of her in time, but I saw that I only lodged her into the air.

"Whoa!" Ladybug said as she fell, but Cat caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks for waiting around for me!" Cat said.

"No problem! We've gotta get the akuma and free it before Pharaoh sacrifices that poor girl!" I said and we went to do that.

We arrived at the front door and saw rows of mummies and the rest of the team trapped in mummy wraps. We freed them and went to search for Alya and Pharaoh.

"I don't see her or Pharaoh." Ladybug said as she looked around.

When we got to the roof, Cat saw them and said "Over there!"

Outside the Louvre, the ritual was about to begin.

"Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots?" Alya said as she saw a figure in the papyrus right next to _Alttanin Alttahara_. "There, on your papyrus!"

"Ladybug, one of sworn enemies!" Pharaoh said. And he was right. From the stories I heard from my father, there was a Ladybug back then. "She and _Alttanin Alttahara_ may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but they will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!" Pharaoh said.

"Did you say…Ladybug 5000 years ago?!" Alya said, surprised to hear this.

We were watching the video and Ladybug and Cat Noir were surprised by this as well.

"Everyone _does_ have a past they can learn from." Ladybug asked.

"Well, you don't look a day over 3000." Cat joked.

"That's because she isn't the original Ladybug, dumbbell." I answered. "That's just another Ladybug from the past. She might not be that old, but her kwami is, which is why she's wiser than you."

"So she might be somebody I already know?" Cat asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said. We then went off to stop the ritual.

"Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I, Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!" Pharaoh said as he started the ritual. Then the Louvre pyramid lit up and, as he spoke, it shot a beam into the sky that started spreading darkness. "I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of Princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

"Awaken, Nefertiti… Awaken…" The mummies said as they carried Alya toward the pyramid.

"Element Gang! Help!" Alya yelled as the mummies carried her.

"We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual or Alya will be gone forever!" I said.

"What should we do?" Cat asked.

"Cat, hold back the mummies with the others while me and Ladybug take on the Pharaoh." I said.

"Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you two get to slip calmly round back?" Cat asked.

"Because El Dragon is the only one who can capture his akuma and I'm the only who can fix all of this, and because you are one of the bravest one out of all of us!" Ladybug said as she winked at him.

"Sure." Cat said as me and Ladybug went to face Pharaoh. "I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do."

"Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken… Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken…" The mummies said as they continued to carry Alya.

"Hey, there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up?" Cat said as he and the others went to attack the mummies. Alya was glad they came at the right time.

"Seize them!" Pharaoh ordered and the mummies ran after them.

"Is that really as fast as you can go?" Apolloid said as they went on the offensive.

It wasn't long until Pharaoh realized and said "Wait, this looks…like a trap!"

"Gotcha!" Ladybug said as she swung down and grabbed Alya.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh said as his head changed again and looked like Horus. He tried to fly down there, I intercepted him and we were then locked in a battle in the air.

"Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug!" Alya said as she record the events on her phone. "Thanks for saving my butt!"

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until…" Ladybug said.

"Not until the Element Gang destroy the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention."

"The pendant! Good eye!" Ladybug said.

The fight ended with me falling to the ground. He might have defeated me there, but I still had enough energy to fight. I then watched as Pharaoh flew off towards Ladybug.

"Ahhh!" Alya yelled as she saw the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug. The Pharaoh knocked Ladybug off the roof, but she used her yo-yo to land safely.

"Way to go, Ladybug!" Alya said, but then the Pharaoh landed behind her and threw her phone away. "No!" Ladybug then caught the phone.

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!" Pharaoh said as he carried Alya back to the top of the pyramid.

"Help me!" Alya said as I got over to Ladybug and we got ready to go after Pharaoh.

"Crush those insects!" Pharaoh ordered and the mummies surrounded us. While we fought them, we witnessed as Alya was thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.

"What the?" Cat said as he saw three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his ankle and pulled him to safety. I then whistled to the guys and they came over to us.

"This way! Come on!" I said as we all got into a bus. The mummies follow us on and we exited it. We then completed the trap with me and Apolloid turning the bus on its side.

"Let's go! We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!" I said as we all went to do that.

"You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!" Pharaoh said as he shot beams at us, but we dodged them. Ladybug then used her yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while I tried to rescue Alya.

"Horus, give me your wings!" Pharaoh said as he lifted himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabbed the Pharaoh's pendant and dropped it.

"El Dragon, the pendent!" She yelled. I then looked down and saw she gave me the chance.

"ShockBlade! Torna! Mind getting Alya out of there?" I said as I went for the pendent.

"No problem!" Torna said as she and ShockBlade went to save Alya. The rest of us ran for the pendant, but the Pharaoh landed on it before we got it, without even damaging it.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!" He said as he used his strength to make a sonic wave that knocked us all off. The mummies then surrounded us. Pharaoh then grabbed the pendent and said "It's over."

"Somebody, save me!" Alya yelled as she got closer and closer to the circle of darkness.

"Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!" Pharaoh said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers and received a Ladybug costume. "A Ladybug outfit?"

"That's our last hope?" Cat said. Ladybug used her thinking vision and the earrings in the costume appeared. That's when she got an idea.

"This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!" She said to Pharaoh.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Alya said, offended by that.

"Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!" Pharaoh said.

"Set Alya free and sacrifice _me_ instead!" Ladybug said. "Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!"

"It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal." Pharaoh said, seeing she did make a point and taking Ladybug's hand. "Horus, give me wings!" He then flew with Ladybug up to Alya.

"Seriously?" Alya said as Pharaoh then threw her off the beam. She fell, slid down the pyramid, and landed safely on the ground. "Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!"

"Take her Miraculous! The earrings!" Hawkmoth said seeing that this was his chance to steal the Ladybug Miraculous.

"You win, Pharaoh…" Ladybug said as she pretended to take off her earrings, then tricked the Pharaoh and grabbed his pendent. "You want my Miraculous? Go get it!" She then threw the fake earrings. I then saw what she was doing. Thanks to the costume, Ladybug had the perfect distraction for Pharaoh while she took away his pendent.

"Get it!" Hawkmoth said as Pharaoh went off to get them. By the Pharaoh realized the earrings he grabbed were fake, it was already too late.

"A toy? You tricked me!" Pharaoh said as Ladybug then punched the pendant and broke it, releasing the akuma, then she slid down the pyramid and landed on the ground while I went to capture the akuma.

"Time to pay the Asda price, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the Lucky costume into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy that then turned everything back to normal, even turning the mummies back into citizens. Then the akuma energy turn the Pharaoh back into Jalil.

But it changed back into a look of guilty when I looked at Ali.

"What happened?" Jalil said as he tried to recollect what happened. Then Ladybug gave Alya her phone back.

"Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?" She said.

"Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!" Ladybug said.

"Cat is about as old as that too, but still needs to mature a bit." I said.

"Yeah. And you're mature enough to be somebody's grandpa." Cat joked, which earned him a smack in the head.

Inside the Louvre. Alya and Ali walked back in and saw me and Marinette.

"Axe!" Ali said as she got a hold of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" Alya asked.

"You won't believe this! We got mummified!" I said.

"Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!" Alya said.

"What?! You were almost…sacrificed?" Marinette said, pretending she didn't know.

"If it hadn't been for you or Axel, I'd never have found out that Ladybug and El Dragon are at least 5000 years old!"

"No problem, Alya." I said. Alya then grabbed her bag and we headed out.

"I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?" Alya said.

"Maybe she was trying to compare her new look with all the other looks from her past." I said, trying to lead her off the trail.

"You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!" Alya said as she looked in her bag and saw it was gone. Marinette was even shocked by this. I snickered to myself for I actually managed to get the book out of her bag and got it back to Marinette's room before she saw who it belong to.

"You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Element Gang, someday, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!" Hawkmoth said as his window closed.

In Marinette's room, Marinette arrived and saw her textbook on the table. She picked it up and saw a note on it. "'Dear Marinette, Here's your book back. Next time you go swinging as Ladybug, try not to bring your school supplies behind. Signed E.D.'" She said as she read the note in surprise. She then looked at Tikki and said "El Dragon knows who I am?"

"I won't be surprised." Tikki said. "He does have a way of figuring things out."

"I can't believe it." Marinette said. "So he _is_ a kid in my school. But who?"

"There's a mystery there." Tikki said.

"Make that two mysteries." She said as she opened her book to a page that showed the papyrus. "I don't get it. I know that was a Fire Dragon of the past and I'm not 5,000 years old, so…who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?"

"Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!" Tikki said.

"So…that wasn't you in the papyrus either?" Marinette asked.

"What do you think?"

"You don't look 5000 years old."

"Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!"

"You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?"

"Every Ladybug is different."

"That's what I thought."

"Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast."

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." Tikki said as Marinette kissed her on her forehead. "You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt." Marinette said as she then went to bed.

 _Well, that was a real blast from the past. Marinette now knows I know her secret identity. On second thought, maybe it is time to tell them her and Adrien who I truly am._


	10. Chapter 9: Lady Wifi

**Chapter 9: Lady Wifi**

After Today, we were in class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Miss Bustier was teaching. She was very pleased with how we all did on our last assignment. Some of us have really stepped up and she did appreciate it and it was time to move on to our next assignment. While she spoke, Alya cut out a picture of Ladybug. She was using it to fit every girl in the class own face in it. I thought what Ladybug told her would get her off the trail, but, surprise, she's still trying to find who in our class is Ladybug. Alya pointed it at Chloé, who pointed at Miss Bustier, who was right in front of Alya.

Miss Bustier looked at Alya and said "Are Marinette and your foreign classmates still in the bath-room?" Me and the gang weren't actually there because another villain popped up.

"Uh, I don't know, miss." Alya said. Then the bell rings.

"Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire." Miss Bustier said as she handed them out. "See to it that your friends receives their homework." She said as she gave Alya eight of them.

Outside the classroom, Alya tried to call us, but got sent to voicemail instead. She asked Ivan and Nathaniel if they saw me or the guys in the bathroom, but they shrugged.

In the girls' bathroom, Alya was searching for Marinette, Meri, and Tricha.

"Marinette? Meri? Tricha?" Alya said as she looked for them.

Outside the classroom, Alya was still looking for all of us.

"Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?" She asked Rose and Juleka. They shook their heads "no". Alya went to the locker room to search, but she saw Chloé taking something from her locker. It was a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.

"Chloé's Ladybug?" She whispered.

Though I guessed that she was a fan of Ladybug and was pretending to be Ladybug. I know how that's like. I have my cousin Frost and he actually does that. He even made his own El Dragon costume. Outside the school, Chloé board her limousine and Alya followed her.

She then called Marinette and said "Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk." She then stopped, saw Nino, and said "Nino, wait!"

"Yeah?" Nino asked her as she went to him.

"Come with me, I need your help!" She told him.

"So…" He said, but Alya shushed him. Alya tried to call Marinette, but got sent to voicemail again.

"Ughh." She groaned in frustration. "I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!"

"Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o." Nino said. Then Alya's phone ringed and they saw a news report about the Element Gang saving the day once again for a menacing villain. Alya then saw Ladybug's yo-yo and got an idea.

"Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!" Alya said to Nino. She then whispered "It's Chloé."

"Chloé? Seriously?" Nino laughed for how ridiculous that sounded. "She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!"

"I am so not! You'll see!" Alya said as Nino walked away laughing.

In the city, me, the gang, and Ladybug were jumping above ceilings. We headed for home to turn back, while Ladybug reaches a billboard and transformed back into Marinette.

"Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!" Tikki said.

"Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school _and_ half day of seeing Adrien!" Marinette said.

At the house, we managed to get back and transform back into our normal selves. Some of us were a bit sore after that battle.

"Oh, my neck." Tricha groaned.

"I think I have a knot in my back." Jay said.

"My knuckles hurt from punching so much." Basar said.

"You said it." I said. "I'm still sweating from it."

"Whoever Nevix's new wielder is really us keeping us on our toes!" Nooroo said. I laughed and grabbed him. With my thumb and finger.

"Seriously? You don't even have toes, knuckle head." I said.

We got down stairs and our parents gave us our homework that Alya brought over. I checked the back of my sheet and saw a note from Alya that said she figured out who Ladybug was. I told the others and, to make sure it wasn't Marinette, we tried to call her, but none of our phones worked. After we found out why, I decided to go to Marinette's place to see if she got the same thing.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette entered the bakery.

"Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette." Sabrine said as she handed Marinette the sheet.

"Hey, mom…" Marinette said.

"You seem so forgetful these days." Sabrine said. "Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!"

"Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow." Marinette said. Then Sabine kissed her and Marinette went up to her room, where she started her homework. "Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?" She then saw a sticky note. "What's this? 'Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is'?"

"No way! You think she knows?" Tikki said.

"I doubt it." Marinette said. "Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight."

"But just in case…"

"No worries, Tikki. I got it covered." She then ran off to talk to Alya. Marinette tried to call Alya, but there was no signal. "Dang. No signal."

"You too, huh?" I said as she looked over and saw me. "Yeah. Nobody's gonna get a signal today."

"Why's that, Axel?" Marinette asked.

"Cell tower maintenance. The Element Gang's fight busted it a bit, so the whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour. What are you doing out here anyway?" I said.

"I got this note from Alya and was going to talk to her." She said.

"Same here. Hey, don't worry about it." I told her. "Look, we'll all go down to school and talk to her. Just get home and we'll deal with this tomorrow." Me and the gang went off as Marinette started her way back home.

Back at Collège Françoise Dupont, Chloé and Sabrina entered the school and some students were watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.

"Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?" Chloé said.

"You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz." Nino whispered to Alya.

"I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!" Alya whispered.

"Can you prove it?" Nino asked.

Back in Marinette's room, Marinette and Tikki woke up.

"Uh… what time is it?" Tikki asked.

"Uhh, school starts in… An hour ago?!" Marinette said as she checked her phone.

In the locker room, Alya was talking to Nino.

"Now don't mess up your lines." She said as she pushed Nino to the lockers.

Nino saw Chloé and said "Oh, uhhh… Ladybug! Look over there!"

"Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?" She asked.

"Uhh, well, that was…" Nino said. "Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is."

"Uhh…up too late DJ-ing, Nino?" Chloé said in disgust. "Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep." As she spoke, Alya took a photo of Chloé's locker.

"Uh… Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!" Sabrina said as she saw Alya do it.

"Uhh…that's a lie! I so was not!" Alya said. Then Kim stole her phone and gave it to Chloé. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Who's the little liar now?" Chloé said as she saw the photo.

It was later that we heard that Alya was called to the principal's office. I put my ear to the door to hear what's going on.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!" Chloé said as she showed the photo to Mr. Damocles.

"What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!" Alya said.

"I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy." Mr. Damocles said.

"Then…then breaking and entering!" Chloé said.

"I didn't break into her locker! It was open!" Alya said.

"And nothing was stolen?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!" Chloé cried.

"Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya." Mr. Damocles said.

"Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a… a heinous criminal? Sabrina!" Chloé said.

"The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week." Sabrina said.

"Yes, but she's hardly stole anything." Mr. Damocles said.

"I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view." Chloé said as she prepared to call her father.

"Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…" Mr. Damocles said nervously. Chloé then started calling her father. "Ehhh…what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya."

"What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!" Alya said, not believing this.

Mr. Damocles then looked at Chloé, sighed, and then said "The school blog is hereby suspended as well."

"She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!" Alya said as she looked at Chloé angrily. We all then watched as she left with a face of rage.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ahhh… School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas." He said as he sensed Jalil's sadness. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" He said as the akuma flew out into Paris.

Outside of Collége Francoise Dupont, Marinette ran to the front door saying "I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!" As Marinette ran upstairs, Alya walked downstairs, running away from the school. After getting outside, she tried to call Marinette, but got sent to voicemail again. She then dropped her head in a mixture of annoyance and sadness. Then the akuma came by and infected her phone.

"Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug…" Hawkmoth said as Alya gave a look of rage. "I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too."

"I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!" Alya said as the akuma energy transformed her into a villainess wearing a black face mask and a black jumpsuit with a signal icon on the chest and white gloves and boots with black stripes.

In Ms. Bustier's classroom, I just felt another akuma just as Marinette entered and saw Adrien and Nino. I managed to hear what she said thanks to my super hearing. She then tapped Nino on the shoulder and whispered "Where is she?"

"She's been suspended…" Nino said.

"What?!" Marinette shouted, shocked that Alya was suspended.

"Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?" Ms. Bustier said.

"Sorry…" Marinette said as she went to her seat. She then whispered "What happened to her?"

"The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker…" Nino said.

"What?!" Marinette shouted again.

"That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!" Ms. Bustier said. Then Marinette started her way to the principal's office.

"Ms. Bustier," I said as I got her attention. "I just remembered that I let something in my locker. Can I go and get it?"

"Be quick." Ms. Bustier said and I then ran out the door. I then went to bathroom and then into a stall.

"Time to go back to work." I said as Nooroo got out of my bag's pocket. "Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon. Using my metal bending, I slid out the door and started searching for the new villain.

Back in Ms. Bustier's classroom, Adrien looked at Nino and whispered "What were you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!" Nino said. Adrien looked at Chloé and she winked at him.

While I searched outside, I found some akuma energy coming from Mr. Damocles' office and went to investigate.

"Mr. Damocles?" Marinette said as she opened the door to the principal's office. She saw him frozen in a pose. "Sir?" She then walked up to him and saw that Mr. Damocles was actually frozen and a pink pause icon was on his chest.

"Looks like there's a new villain loose." I said as I stood next to Marinette and saw the icon. My presence managed to scare her.

"Huh?" We both said as the computer screen lit up, revealing Lady Wifi. "Alya?"

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!" She said on the screen. "For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you." Then another video appeared with Lady Wifi talking to Mr. Damocles. "So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh… yes, it is." He said.

"So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!" She asked with rage.

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, no! Alya!" Marinette said.

"Oh, boy." I said. "Don't you think it's time to be Ladybug?"

"Oh, right." She said. Then Tikki got out of Marinette's bag. "Tikki, time to transform!"

"You're going to have to fight your best friend!" Tikki said.

"Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!" Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" She then turned into Ladybug.

"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" Lady Wifi said on the video and then she put a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles and froze him. "Stay connected!" then the screen turned off. We then went off to find Lady Wifi.

Back in class, Ms. Bustier told everyone class was dismissed and not to forget to study. Thanks to that, Basar and the others managed to get out and head someplace to transform and join me and Lady-bug.

In the bathroom, Adrien decided to do the same and headed for a stall.

"If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!" Adrien said as, Plagg got out of his jacket.

"And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!" Plagg said, teasingly. He laughed and earned a protested growl from Adrien.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as he changed into Cat Noir.

In the city, Cat Noir ran on the ceiling and saw the hotel. He took his staff and saw Chloé dressed as Ladybug.

"What? This can't be!" Cat said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Who's being a sneaky cat now?" I said as Cat turned to see us.

"Oh, guys. Ladybug? But…" He said as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, of course not." Cat said.

"I'd say she's just a die-hard fan and is copycatting Ladybug." I said as Chloé got herself tangled up in her yo-yo. "Believe me, I know."

In the hotel, Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, was trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she answered it. The phone then started to emit a bright pink glow, which made her she throw it. After that, there was a flash and Lady Wifi appeared.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug!" She said as she looked at Chloé. Chloé tried to run away, but Lady Wifi put a pink pause icon on her, stopping her in her tracks.

"We got Wifi!" I said as me and the gang headed to the hotel.

"Well, well… So my hunch was correctamundo." Lady Wifi said as she put a camera icon above Chloé. It acted like a real camera and broadcasted it to screens all over Paris. "Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is…Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!" Then me and the gang entered the hotel, giving Lady Wifi a shock. "Who are you?"

"Surprise." I said with a smug of my face.

"But I thought you were Ladybug!" Lady Wifi said as she looked at Chloé.

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts." Cat said.

"You'll be sorry." Lady Wifi said as she used her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé, who tripped and fell.

"Alya, listen." Ladybug said as she tried to talk to Lady Wifi.

"Alya's been disconnected." Lady Wifi said. "I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!" She then disappeared into the phone.

"Come on!" I said as I began to lead them downstairs.

"So what's the plan?" Apolloid asked.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service." I said.

"No service, no power. Good idea." Apolloid said.

"We've gotta go lower!" I said and we finally made it to the basement.

"I've got you now!" Lady Wifi laughed as she reappeared above us.

"Get ready!" I said.

"So, Ladybug, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?" Cat asked.

Ladybug looked at him with shock, but then recovered and said "Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?"

"Uh, guys?" ShockBlade said as she pointed up. We looked up and saw that Lady Wifi was no longer above us.

"She's went back into hiding." I said. "Come on!" We then ran and went to search for Lady Wifi.

We found where she was, but saw she locked the doors with her icons.

"She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life." Cat said.

"Doubt it." Ladybug said.

"It's locked!" Apolloid said after failing in opening the doors.

"She didn't lock all of them." I said as I pointed to the top door. We then went through it and prepared to ambush Lady Wifi. "Okay, ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!" We burst through the door to the dining room, but only to find that Lady Wifi was nowhere to be found and phones on all the tables.

"Ahhh…" Cat said. "So much for the ambush."

"Stay close." I said as we began to search around, weapons ready. "Where is she hiding?"

"Yeah and what's up with all these phones?" Posidacus said as he picked one up.

I used my akuma sense and saw all of those phones were pulsing with akuma energy.

"Posidacus, put that down!" I said as he looked at me. A pink light comes out from a phone and Lady Wifi appears.

"Surprise!" She said as she shot an icon at Posidacus and paused him. She then started her attack on us.

"Watch out!" I said.

"Hit the dirt!" Icedra said.

We then began to dodge her attacks and I managed to wrap her in a lasso.

"Gotcha, ya cyber-freak." I said. I thought I had her trapped, but she disappeared, and reappeared above one phone after another. While she did that, she managed to pause Apolloid and Torna.

"Ha! You can't get me!" Lady Wifi said as she kept disappearing and reappearing.

"Yes, I can." Ladybug said as she broke all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi then ran into the kitchen and Ladybug followed her. When we got there, we found that Lady Wifi had locked the door.

"Nuts." I said for finding a locked door. I then came up with an idea. If she gets her power for a signal, we have to get rid of the source. "Cat, you use the service elevator and help Ladybug. Icedra, ShockBlade, with me."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Cat asked.

"To give us a winning chance." I answered him and me and the others went off while Cat did as I said.

In the kitchen, Ladybug dodged Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands got pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi then put a camera icon in front of her, which broadcasted a giant holo-screen in the sky.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!" Lady Wifi said as she went to remove Ladybug's mask. Even with her strongest efforts, it wouldn't come off. I know that is impossible because the mask is magic. The only way to rid of it is to remove the Miraculous. "Why doesn't it come off?"

"Uhhh…because it's magic?" Ladybug said. Then the service elevator door opened and Cat came through.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!" Cat said.

"Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug." Lady Wifi said.

"I am not his love bug!" Ladybug said.

"We'll come back to that later." Cat said. Cat tried to attack, but Lady Wifi's attacks managed to hit him and knocked him into the freezer room, where his ring comes off, it turned to back to silver and spat out Plagg, and Cat Noir turned back into Adrien. Okay, I know what you're asking. Why is Plagg still around when the ring is off? Well, the explanation there is that if the kwami disappears, that means the wielder of the Miraculous had decided to give up possession of it. If it get knocks off, then the kwami will spat right out of it.

"My ring!" Adrien said.

"Ooh…so chilly in here." Plagg shivered.

"Where is it?" Adrien said as he began to search for his ring. "I could use a little help!"

"Well, well…what am I gonna do with both of you?" Lady Wifi asked.

"Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine." Hawkmoth said.

"If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha, ha, ha!" Lady Wifi said as she removed the locks from Ladybug's hands. "Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!" She the disappeared.

"Huh?" Ladybug said in confusion, but the got to work on getting Cat out of the freezer.

Outside the hotel, the mayor and two police cars were there.

"Come on…" He said as Chloé exited the hotel and hugged her father. She then checked her phone, but Lady Wifi came out from it and flew into the sky. She then began broadcasting herself all over Paris.

"What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!" She said as she broadcast what was happening in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ladybug was trying to break down the door to the freezer room.

"I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!" She said.

"Take your time!" Adrien said as he continued to look for his ring.

Outside, Lady Wifi was still broadcasting the video and said "Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!"

In the kitchen, Ladybug decided that she had no choice, but to use her powers. "Lucky Charm!" She said and then a box appeared. "This better be some lucky box…" She then got the idea of what it was for. "Of course, the microwaves!" she then put the box in the microwave and used it to melt the lock icon.

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Adrien said as he found his ring.

"Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal..." She said as she held the microwave. It worked and the icon soon dissipated. Then the door opened and a frozen Cat Noir fell into Ladybug's arms.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked and then her Miraculous beeped.

"You used your Lucky Charm…there's not much time left." Cat said shivering.

"Exactly!" Lady Wifi said with a smug on her face.

"Open the kitchen door!" Cat said to Ladybug.

"We can't, microwave's busted." Ladybug said. Then they looked and saw the icons fizzing out. "Hey, what's going on?"

Outside, Lady Wifi saw both the image on her phone and the holo-screen fizzing out to. Then the screen disappeared and the image blacked out.

"What?" Lady Wifi said as it happened.

In the kitchen, Ladybug and Cat saw the icons disappear and they ran out after Ladybug took the box out of the microwave.

Outside, Lady Wifi tapped her phone and was shocked from what she saw.

"Lost the signal!" She said. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Heh. What's the problem, Wifi?" I said as she looked to see me, ShockBlade, and Icedra behind her. "Bad reception?"

"But how?" She asked.

"Simple." I said reminiscing the plan we executed. "While you were distracted with getting Ladybug's secret identity, we managed to slip away and took out the Wifi tower, the source of your power."

She then growled angrily and said "You ruined everything! I'll make you all pay!" She then went into attack us. We then went on the attack and it was a brutal battle. I still can't believe she knew how to block my karate moves. But, by working together, we defeated her. I then snagged the phone away from her and broke it, releasing its akuma.

"Time to pay the Asda price, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy." Cat Noir and Ladybug made it just in time to see it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the box into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy. It turned everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned Lady Wifi back into Alya.

"What?" Alya said as she tried to recollect what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"The Element Gang! Wow! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!" Alya said.

"You mean this?" I said as I gave her phone back.

"How did you…?" She asked. She was interrupted by both Ladybug and Cat's Miraculous beeping.

"Sorry. Looks like these two need to scram before they're revealed" I said and Ladybug and Cat then left. "We also have to go and get our teammates. Gotta go! Bye!" me and the others then left. We got our teammates and found a private place to huddle up.

"What's next, Axel?" Icedra asked quietly.

"Now, it's time for them to know our secret." I answered with the same volume. We then went to find Ladybug and Cat to tell them who we really are.

In one room, they both entered to transform back. Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.

"Stay!" Cat said. His Miraculous then beeped, showing he had one pad left. "I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor."

"Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us." Ladybug said as she closed the door. Me and the gang made it there to see Cat Noir try to open it, but only saw him leave it closed and Ladybug transform. I made it over to him and leaned against the wall with a smug. Then the others made it inside and stood in a horizontal line in front of Cat.

"Well, if you're not going to open the door, then I will." I said as I opened the door and revealed Marinette with Tikki in her hands. Tikki floated beside Marinette as she waved and giggled nervously.

"Close your mouth, Adrien." I said as I saw Cat's mouth hanging open with shock.

Then Marinette shook her head and said "Wait, Adrien?"

Then Cat's last minute was up and he transformed back into Adrien. We all then watched as Plagg flew out of the Miraculous and zoomed around the room. He then stopped above me and landed on my nose.

He then recovered from the dizziness, looked at me, and said "Hey. You must be the new Fire Dragon. Nice to meet ya."

"Plagg, get off my nose." I said as I then shook him off.

"It's okay. Fire Dragons don't usually like me." Plagg said as he floated over to Adrien.

"Hello, Plagg." Tikki said as she floated to Plagg.

"Hey, Tikki, what up?" Plagg said to her.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Both Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

"Of course. Our Miraculous were created at the same time." Tikki said.

"And not only that, but the original Ladybug and Cat Noir were friends too." Plagg said.

"Yeah. My Miraculous was also created along with the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, so my grandfather was friends with their original wielders." I said.

"So what Tikki said was true." Marinette spoke up. "You're not the original El Dragon, you're his descendent."

"Yep." I said. "It's the same with all of us."

"What?" She and Adrien said at the same time with shock.

"What? Your kwamis didn't tell you that?" Icedra asked.

"Um, actually…" Tikki said.

"We probably forgot to tell them that part." Plagg said.

"So all of you are descendants of the original Element Gang?" Adrien asked. We all affirmed it in our own ways.

"But how did you know who we were?" Marinette asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Even with the masks, 90% of your faces are shown. It was obvious. Oh, that reminds me." I then used my metal bending to stretch out three of my fingers on my right hand, touched the ring and earrings, and then used my powers on them. I then retracted them and said "There. I add new additions to your costumes. Now nobody will recognize you."

"One other thing." Marinette asked and I knew what she gonna say next. "Who are you anyway?"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked and they nodded "yes". "Let's show them who we are." Then me and the Element Gang transformed back into our normal selves. "Hey, guys."

"Axel?" Marinette and Adrien said with shock at the same time again.

Then Marinette said "Basar? Tricha? Trustin? Meri? Jay? You're the Element Gang?"

"Yeah. Always had been." I said.

"Tikki! Plagg!" Nooroo said as he floated over to them.

"Nooroo!" Tikki and Plagg both said as they floated over to him and they did a group hug.

"So now that you know, are you still willing to work with us?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding? Of course." Marinette said.

"I'm always up for adventure." Adrien said.

"Then we're all in this thing together, no more hiding from each other." I said. Then we all did a group hug.

After we broke it, Marinette looked at Adrien and said "So, Adrien. You're Cat Noir."

"Pretty much. And you're Ladybug?" Adrien said.

"Yeah." She said before she sighed in depression.

"Hey, a-are you disappointed it was me?" Adrian asked with worry.

"Seriously? Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?" Marinette answered nervously. "It just turns out that my partner all this time was this incredible, nice, smart, handsome boy who I had the biggest crush on at school and is just so perfect and… Oh, now I'm rambling." she then laughed nervously. _Kill me._ She thought as she laughed, embarrassed about what she said.

"Huh?" Adrian said, confused by this, as she then gave a depressed look.

"And me… I just…" She said as she tried to figure out what to say. "The first time I put on the mask, I made a big mess of things. I let an akuma escape, I tried to get rid of my Miraculous, and put everyone in danger. There are still times that I still make that mistake. Under the mask, I'm just this rash, careless clumsy girl. I'm probably not the Ladybug you expected."

"Hm…" Adrian said as he gave some thought, right before he began speaking again, listing things with his fingers. "Brave? Check. Witty? Check. Amazing? Check. Righteous? Check. Selfless? Check. Beautiful? Oh, boy, check."

"Huh?" Marinette said as she looked up as she was confused on what Adrian was doing.

"Talented? Check." Adrian said, still listing. "Kind? Check."

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Curious? Check. Adorable freckles? Definite check." Adrian said as he finished listing with a laugh. "I'm describing Ladybug using the exact same words I would use to describe you, Marinette. Because, you see… With or without that mask, it's the same person underneath. This incredibly kind-hearted, beautiful, smart girl, whether she wears a red suit it a white, flower-printed shirt. And, well… I'm just here wondering if she also likes the boy in the black leather get up with the dumb cat puns." He chuckled, nervous of what Marinette would say.

Marinette giggled before she said "Adrian…"

"Well, of course she does." Tikki said as she joined the conversation. "She has your face plastered all over her bedroom walls."

"Uh…" Adrian said, a little nervous about it.

"Tikki!" Marinette said as she grabbed Tikki for just about embarrassing her in front of her crush, Tikki giggling for her mischievous act. "You don't just go and say things like that!" She looked at Adrian as he continued to look at her. With a blush, she twiddled her fingers as she nervously spoke. "Yeah, uh, about that um…there's some magazine clippings but…that's-that's…"

Adrian then laughed, which Marinette became depressed by as she thought he was laughing at her for that. When he realized that, he tried to explain himself.

"No, no, no! I was not laughing at you, m'lady. It's just…" Adrian said. "Here. I'll tell you a little secret, okay?"

He leaned over and tried to whisper, but thanks to my super hearing I was able to hear what he said to Marinette.

"I have Ladybug action figures." He said and I tried my best to hold in my laugh.

"You mean dolls?" Plagg said, annoying Adrian.

"No, action figures." Adrian said to Plagg. "There's a difference. Shut up, Plagg!"

Plagg laughed as Adrian glared at him. The blonde then looked back at Marinette with a calmer expression as she spoke out in surprise.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. Including the very rare, limited edition articulated one with spinning LEG yo-yo."

"What? No way! I don't think even Alya or Chloé hace that one." Marinette said as she then giggled in amazement.

"You know I can hear you over there, right?" I said to them. I pointed to my ears as I added "Super hearing."

"Then plug your ear or something, smoke breath." He said to me as I laughed a little. He then looked to Marinette as she smiled at him and sighed. "So cute. Marinette… I'm glad it was you."

"So, you really do love me?" Marinette asked.

"I, uh…" We all then watched as Adrien's cheeks flushed red and then his whole face turned red. "Well, yes. I mean…" He was then interrupted by Marinette kissing him on the lips.

After she broke the kiss, she then said "I love you, too."

"Then you would like to be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked.

Then Marinette squealed and said "Yes!" Then the kissed again. I even saw Marinette's leg raise.

"Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. Yours and the rest of the Element Gang's. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!" Hawkmoth said as his window closed.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, we were all on the balcony taking a breather. "This is nice. Eh, Nooroo?" I said as Nooroo floated above me.

"You said it." Nooroo said. "I've never felt so relaxed."

"Well, now you can relax all you want." Plagg said as he laid on the railing.

"I think you've relaxed long enough, Plagg." I said. Marinette and Tikki.

"So what made you get to reveal your secret?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, at first I was listening to my head to kept our identities secret, but I just felt it in my heart that it was just time." I answered.

"Got it!" Alya shouted behind us. She scared us and our kwamis went back into hiding. "Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!" She then showed us pictures of Adrien on her phone.

"Mind I ask why you have so many pictures of Adrien?" I said.

"Well…with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?" Alya said as she showed us a picture of Adrien in the costume.

"Yeah. I see that." I said. "Did you get my text?"

"Yep." Alya said. "So is it true?"

"Yep. Me and Adrien are now an item." Marinette said as she kissed Adrien on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Alya said.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Ali said as we all turned to see her.

"Ali!" I said as I went to her and kissed her.

"Now it's a special day." Basar said.

"Well, I know what'll commentate this." I said as I got my camera out. "Group photo."

We all then got into position with me with my arm around Ali and Adrien with his arm around Marinette. I then set the timer and said "Everybody say 'Miraculous!'"

We then said it and the picture was taken. It was not a bad photo.

 _Well, we finally did it. Me and the Element Gang finally revealed our secret identities to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Though I regret what I started between Marinette and Adrien, I'm still very happy for them and now we're a complete team. What's next for us? Find out in the next Element Gang: Miraculous!_


	11. Chapter 10: Evil Uprise, Part 1

**Chapter 10: Evil Uprise Part 1: Past Revealed**

Today, we were all at my house. Me and the gang decided to invite them over and tell them of our previous adventures. I even invited Ali over to join in the fun. When they arrived, Ali had bumped into my mother, who said she looked beautiful, we showed them around the house, and Plagg tried to give me his late birthday present for me: a piece of Camembert. I rejected that so he ate it. That was a disgusting moment for everyone. After that, we told them about our past. We told them about the time I accidentally revived a mutant villain named Snakeweed, all the times we went face-to-face with the Dark Gang's monsters, the time we fought a new mutant that Basar named the Creep, and fighting Ivan Steranko, the Russian collector who wanted to skin me. We had some laughs with some of the humorous moments, like the one we were telling them now.

"So, wait." Marinette said. "Jay really got his nose stuck in it?"

"Yeah. His whole nose got stuck in that test tube." I said, remembering that moment back in Ronan.

"Remember how Jay reacted when he got in there?" Tricha asked, laughing from remember that moment.

"'Aah! Help! I got a test tube on my nose!'" Basar said as he mimicked Jay's reaction from the past.

"Actually, when he said it, it was 'Nah! Elp! I ot a nest nube on my toast!'" I said, mimicking the nasal voice.

"Alright, that's enough." Jay said.

"Yeah. Well, it took us a week to get it off." I said. "Hey, you guys remember Santa Claws?"

"Santa what?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, it was this villain the Dark Gang created by fusion Santa's DNA with the DNA of a criminal named Stingrage to ruin Christmas." I said. "Now that was a tough one."

"Yeah. Especially with that anger induced coal." Basar said.

While we talked, Marinette was thinking about her next question. She got one and said "So how did you guys meet?"

"Huh?" I asked confused by that.

"When did you all team up?" She asked.

"Yeah. How did you became the Element Gang?" Adrien said, becoming curious about it.

"You really want to know about that?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well, they are part of the team now." Nooroo said. "Maybe it's time for them to know."

I gave it some thought and decided to do it.

"Okay, then listen close." I said as I then began to tell our story. "It was 2 years ago when we first met." I then began to reminisce the past. "Back then, it was just me. I didn't have anyone work with me or let anyone into my life."

"Why did you do that?" Marinette asked.

"Because of what happened before." I answered.

"And that was…" Adrien said, waiting for me to tell it.

"You're gonna have to wait for that part, my feline friend." I said. "Like I said, I was a solo lobo, a lone wolf. I did everything to protect my home town from all kinds of danger. Things changed on my first day of middle school. It was the day that I met Jay."

 _Then young me bumped into young Jay._

"And, just like now, we weren't on the right foot. Which I have to say that you bumped into me." I said as I looked at Jay.

"No, _you_ bumped into me." Jay said.

"How would you like a metallic Charlie Horse?" I said as I got my metal bending ready.

"How would you like a hydro-pumped wet willie?" Jay said as he got his powers ready.

"Okay. Break it up, you two." Marinette said as she pushed us away from each other. We then sat down and settled down. "Now, what about the others?"

"Oh, right." I said, trying to see where I left off. "Well, with Tricha, I already knew due to being her cousin. When I met Meri, she was plain silly. Basar and Trustin actually were the first friends I made. Things seem to have went well that day."

 _Young me then waved goodbye to young Basar and young Trustin._

"It seemed like it until I heard police sirens. I knew that crime was afoot. So I decided to go to work." I said.

 _Young me then went into that old shed and said "Time to transform, Nooroo." Then Nooroo popped right out as he said "Nooroo, let's fly!" And then he transformed into young El Dragon. He then flew out of the shed with break-neck speed._

I then chuckled a bit and said "I still remember what they said when I came around."

 _People ran as 6 robots with purple glowing chest were destroying the town. Then they stopped as they saw something in the sky._

" _Look!" A man said._

" _It's a bird!" A senior man said._

" _It's a plane!" A woman said._

" _It's a gecko!" One man from the back said._

" _A gecko?!" The crowd said as they looked at him._

Then I heard Marinette, Adrien, and Ali laugh and looked at them.

"They actually said that?" Adrien said as he continued to laugh.

"Yes." I said. "Every time and with a different reptile. One guy even said 'It's a frog!'"

"A frog?" Marinette said. "That's not even a lizard."

"I know, right?" I said. "Well, as i was saying, that day was also the first time I met up with the Darkbots."

"The robots the Dark Gang used?" Marinette asked.

"The ones and the same." I answered. "I thought I could handle them. How wrong I was."

 _Then one of the Darkbots blasted high pressure water at young me._

"They seemed to have been able to counter my powers, so it was difficult to beat them. I was close to being destroyed until Posidacus came along and saved me. That was when the Hive mind Darkbot appeared. This Darkbot was made whenever Dargon wasn't around. This thing could control multiple Darkbots simultaneously. Even though Posidacus tried his best, he still couldn't beat them. These were made to counteract every elemental power in the Element Gang."

 _The Darkbots then blasted beams of light at young Posidacus._

"And I also met Apolloid…"

 _Then young Apolloid came down and kicked on Darkbot in the face, punched one in the face, and head-butted one in the face and sent all three of them to the ground. This move was known as The Triple Tiger Sashay. It wasn't long until the Darkbots surrounded him with purple winds, his body beginning to crack._

"And Icedra, Torna, and ShockBlade, who were a team called the Nature Trio. By working together, we managed to beat the Darkbots and save the town."

 _Apolloid grabbed a Darkbot by its metal neck. Then the Darkbot chuckled nervously and Apolloid began to smash it. Then he lifted it up as a silver cube. Posidacus hit a Darkbot with a water bullet barrage. The impact destroyed it. Icedra shot an ice shard that hit a Darkbot in the chest. It fell as the shard had finished it. Torna had a Darkbot in the air with a tornado created by her claws. Then a ray came out of the tornado and fit the Darkbot, freezing it on contact. Then Torna canceled the tornado and let the Darkbot fall to the ground, where it shattered. ShockBlade used her claws on a Darkbot and split it into three pieces. The Hive mind Darkbot looked around and saw the others were defeated. Then young me flew down from the air and shot off continuous fire blast. Then the Darkbot shot a long stream of water. The stream and blast crossed and turned to steam. Then the blast overcame the stream and hit the Darkbot. Then it fell backwards and its eyes turned black. The people rejoiced for their heroes._

"When I found out they were the rest of the Element Gang, I rejected the offer on joining them. So I left and went home to forget all that."

 _Young me spoke out his frustrations to Nooroo while pacing in circles._

" _How many times do I have to tell people? I work alone and that's final." He said. "I made an oath to never work with anyone with our job."_

" _It doesn't sound so bad." Nooroo said. "I mean you are meant to be with this team. It's your destiny."_

" _Who's side are you on, Nooroo?" Young me said with an angry look on his face. They then heard a knock on the door, which made them both have confused looks. They went to the door, where young me said "Who could that be?"_

 _Young me then opened the door and saw no one there, but a Holo Disk on his door. He took it on the table and pushed the button on its side. He and Nooroo closed the curtains as it began to activate. Then the holographic image of Dragonis Maximus appeared in a white cloak._

"I had received a message from Dragonis Maximus on that day too." I said.

"Wait." Marinette said. "Who's Dragonis Maximus?"

"Dragonis Maximus is the strongest elemental in the universe. He told me that I had to join the Element Gang, that they need a leader, someone to look up to, they needed…me." I said. "Even though I wasn't going to, that didn't stop Dragonis' persistence."

" _To add to it, I'm sorry." The Dragonis hologram said, which made young me give a confused look. "Leading the Element Gang is your birthright. Sorry, but this is for your own good." The hologram said, then it faded away, and the Holo Disk began to glow red._

"I knew Dragonis would get me to join the Element Gang one way or another. I just didn't think he would set up a tracker to show where I was." I said as young me used his tail to open the door and ran outside. He then locked the outer door, went back inside, closed the door, and locked it. He then used his powers to create a welding mask and got ready to use his fire breath. But, before the flame got to the disk, Nooroo went in and got the disk away from young me.

" _Hey!" He said. "Give me that, Nooroo." it then turned into a chase around the living room. It ended when young me used his claws to shoot the disk out of Nooroo's hands. The disk stopped glowing and Nooroo glared at young me as he removed the mask and sighed in relief. But this was short lived when they heard a knock on the door._

"I thought I shut it down in time, but it was too late. That's when I found out they were the other members of my team." I said. "Though Nooroo was glad to meet them, I on the other hand, wanted them out of my house. And, Basar, you didn't have to knock down my door."

"Hey, you locked the door." Basar said.

"How about you tell them why you did that?" Tricha asked.

I then sighed and said "Fine. But this goes farther back into the past." I then grabbed the photo of my family from back then. I then passed it over to them and said "This is my family from 11 years ago."

"Whoa!" Marinette said, amazed by this information. The others soon gathered to take a look.

"Aw! You looked so cute." Ali said as she looked in my direction.

"Who's that?" Adrien asked, pointing to the man next to me in the picture.

"That man is Jamey Frank, my father." I said. They all looked at me with shock. "It all began 9 years ago."

I then began to remember those painful events.

 _In the backyard of a small blue house, young me was practicing with a silk dummy._

"I started my training at age 5 and my father was my teacher."

 _Then young me tried to chop a log in half._

"He might have been tough as my teacher…"

 _Then young me backed away, crying from the pain. Then my father came to him, bandaged his hand, and comforted him. Nooroo did the same. This one action led to calm young me down._

"But he was still my loving father."

"He's right." Nooroo said. "And we both taught him everything he knows."

 _Young me was fighting my father, but my father was able to defeat him by tripping him with a foot-swipe. Then my father helped him up and they continued the fight._

" _Okay. Rule number 2 of using your claws: Concentrate." Nooroo said as he helped young me with target practice. Then young me positioned himself like he was throwing a disk with his claws ready to launch. He then moved his arm forward to where it was aligned with the target. But then he gave a confused look for his claws were gone. He looked to the sky to see if they flew into the air. Nooroo looked to young me's left and gave a look of shock._

" _Uh, Axel?" Nooroo asked as he pointed in the direction with a nervous look._

" _What?" young me said as he turned to look and was shocked as well. He saw that my father was pinned to a tree with his claws._

" _Rule number 1: Aim!" my father said with an angry glare. Young me then chuckled with a nervous smile._

"I watched him get older and stronger." Nooroo said.

 _Then young me, age 6, shot his claws and they managed to hit the center of the target. At age 7, he managed to beat my father in combat. At age 8, he chopped the log in half with one chop. Then the two halves landed on the ground._

"I felt like I was ready for everything." I said.

"You were also eager for action. I still remember when you asked that very question." Nooroo said.

" _Can I meet my team now?" young me asked._

"What did he say?" Marinette asked.

"He said…"

" _No. you're still have a lot to learn." My father said. "Once you're of age, you will."_

"What does that mean?" Adrien asked.

"He meant coming of age, cat for brains." I said. "Now, as I was saying, it was great, but, by my 9th birthday, everything changed."

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"Dargon." I answered. "Dargon happened. He broke into my house and tried to kill me."

 _Dargon from the past was different than the usual Dargon. He was a bit smaller than normal and his wings were only 2 ½ feet long. He still had the tail, which was a bit shorter, with that cubism spike and still had thoses silver spikes on his head. He tried to slash and burn young me, but young me dodged them. Then Dargon swung his tail and slammed young me through the wall._

"He didn't defeat me, but I watched as my whole world crumbled around me." I said.

 _Then young me came out if the purple flames created by Dargon and hit his back on the tree. He sat there, too weak to defend himself, as Dargon came out and put his silver claws on his left hand. Then he slithered to young me, got his claws ready to strike, and said "It's time to finish you off." Then he thrusted his claws down._

"When he struck, my father took the blow." I said.

 _My father stood there with Dargon's claws through his chest. Then Dargon took his claws out of my father and glared at him._

" _You're not hurt." My father weakly said. "Tell me you're okay."_

" _I'm fine." Young me said._

" _I'm so glad." My father said. "I think it is time to start the next part of your journey. Nooroo…take care of my son." He then took the Moth Miraculous off with the strength he had left. Noo-roo watched as his old partner gave it to young me. "Use it well…use it wisely." My father then blacked out for his life had reached its end. Young me sobbed and then yelled "Father!" He then looked at Dargon and his look of sadness turned to rage. He then looked at Nooroo as his look of shock turned into a look of serious and nodded at young me. Then young me made the same look, stood up, placed the Moth Miraculous on, and said "Nooroo, let's fly!" He then transformed into El Dragon and got ready to fight Dargon and Dargon did the same. They then charged and their choice of weapons clashed. It was an epic battle of fire breathing, staff whacking, claw slashing, and elemental clashing. In the end, young me got the upper hand and then took a slash with the tip of his staff, leaving a big cut on Dargon's arm._

 _Seeing there wasn't a way to defeat him, Dargon roared and then slithered away._

"Though I beaten him, I had lost my father as an end result." I said.

 _Then young me began to cry for the loss of his father._

Adrien, Marinette, and Ali looked at me with great depression.

"I'm sorry." Ali said as she came to my side.

"It's fine." I said. "He's still alive as long as he's in my heart." I then put my hand over my heart. "The day I met my team was the day I met our enemy."

 _Back at the house, 14-year-old me was keeping a watchful eye on the neighborhood and the one next door._

" _Someone's a little cautious there." A voice said._

 _Young me turned around, with his claws ready to go, and saw a boy with brown eyes and hair wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and pants with a pleased look on his face._

" _Who are you?" young me asked._

" _My name is Kaze Shutzman." The boy answered. "And I see you like what a show my Darkbots are putting up."_

" _You mean those crazy robots I faced were yours?" young me asked. "Well, your plan's gonna fail. There's no way those tin cans can beat five elementals."_

 _Kaze then laughed and said "That wasn't the plan. They were meant to attract the others?"_

"That was when I realized his true plan. He sent those Darkbots to distract Apolloid and the others while he went after his real objective: me." I said.

"But that wasn't gonna happen, right?" Adrien asked.

"That's what I thought." I answered. "So I told him he left one little flaw: he couldn't beat a fire elemental. Though he had that covered."

" _We've been hoping you say that." Kaze said._

"' _We?'" young me said in confusion. Then s dark purple ice blast came in and turned Nooroo into a kwami-cicle._

" _Nooroo!" young me shouted as Kaze caught the frozen kwami that was shot to him. Young me then turned around and saw a purple version of Icedra. Then Kaze snapped his fingers and purple versions of Apolloid, Torna, ShockBlade, and Posidacus appeared and surrounded young me._

"That's when I met Tristone, DarkCla, Darktillian, DarkBlade, and Darkdra." I said.

"Wait, aren't those…" Marinette asked.

"Yes." I answered. "The five members of the Dark Gang. I thought I could beat them, but, with-out Nooroo, I didn't have the strength to fight them."

"Without your kwami, you couldn't transform." Adrien said.

"Yeah. If it wasn't worse enough, I realized who Kaze really was." I said.

 _Kaze then lifted up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing a big scar running down it, revealed two red dragon eyes, and put out silver claws on his right hand._

"It turned out that he…was the Dargon that tried to kill me." I said, which made Ali, Marinette, Tikki, Adrien, and Plagg gasp. "And he came to finish the job. He would've if Basar and the others didn't save me."

 _Apolloid came in and kicked Kaze and Tristone into a shed as Kaze was ready to strike. Then Darkdra, DarkBlade, Darktillian, and DarkCla got up and ready to pumble Apolloid. But, before they did, three water bullets hit and blew Darktillian into Darkdra, DarkCla got froze with an ice blast and then got blew into DarkBlade with a wind blast. Apolloid grabbed Nooroo and broke him out of the ice, freeing him. He then squatted down, put his hand out, and said "Need some help?"_

 _Young me then smirked and said "Yeah. And my team." He then grabbed Apolloid's hand and Apolloid helped him up._

"That's when we all decided to team up." I said.

 _Then Kaze jumped out of the shed, landed, dropped off Tristone, and transformed into Dargon._

" _Nooroo, let's fly!" young me said as he transformed into El Dragon. Then they got into fighting stance and young me said "Element Gang, let the elements strike!"_

" _Dark Gang, attack!" Dargon said as both groups charge at each other._

"It was as epic as I thought it would be. Good versus evil, Element Gang versus Dark Gang." I said. "We were able to beat them and even use the Element Blast."

" _Fire!" young me said as he blasted his fire blast._

" _Earth!" Apolloid said as he blasted his earth blast._

" _Water!" Posidacus said as he shot his water stream._

" _Ice!" Icedra said he shot his ice beam._

" _Wind!" Torna said as she shot her wind torrent._

" _Lightning!" ShockBlade said as she shot her electric volt. The blasts spiraled and turned into a huge stream blast. The Dark Gang did the same and the blasts collided, both even matched. The Dark Gang tried to increase the power in their blast, but young me and his team were able to increase the power of their blast and outmatched the Dark Gang's. The Dark Gang got hit with the blast and were shot into the air._

" _We'll be back!" Dargon yelled as he and the Dark Gang flew out of sight._

"After that, we gotten our base, which is underneath this house right now. I decided that having a team wasn't so bad and let Basar and the others work with me." I said as I stopped reminiscing. "And that's how we became the Element Gang."

They all gave an applause for a great backstory.

"But I heard from Alya the Dark Gang came back, right?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, yes." I answered. "And they attacked us again and again and again and again. They executed multiple attacks for the last 2 years. Last time we fought we actually attacked them at their own base. It took us weeks just to find each one they made."

"Yeah, they kept moving to a different place every time we found them." Trustin said.

"Yeah, but this time was different." I said. "Sure, they set it to self-destruct like they usually did and we escaped it, but, after that, the Dark Gang just disappeared."

"You mean they were gone?" Marinette asked.

"Without a trace." Trustin answered. "We looked for them, but there wasn't any sight of any of them."

"Our quickest guess is that they went into hiding." I said. "But that doesn't mean they won't come back. When they do, we must be ready. That includes you two."

"Why do we have to?" Adrien asked.

"Because they might have heard of you and, being the allies of a Fire Dragon, you're targets for them now." Nooroo said.

"Yeah, so keep a keen eye." I said. "If the Dark Gang do return, they will come at us at full force."

After that, we went out for a walk through Paris and me and the guys tell some tales of our past like when Jay tried to sun tan, but got sunburned instead. It was going great until I bumped into some-one in an alley.

"Hey, watch it, punk!" The guy in front of me said. I recognized the voice and felt dread to look. I was shocked to see it was him.

"Kaze?" I said, shocked to see him and his minions right in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't Axel 'Epigamic' Frank." Kaze said with a sinister smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

"So this is where you were hiding." I said as I stared at him with a glare. The others did the same.

"Huh." Adrien said. "So you're Kaze Shutzman."

"Oh, look. Axel brought some friends." Kaze said as he looked at Ali, Marinette, and Adrien.

"How about we give them a Ronan welcome?" the girl beside him said. I knew her to be Berontha Delaurenti, Meri's cousin.

"I think that's a swell idea." Kaze said as he put out his claws.

"Keep your claws to yourself." Marinette said.

"Ali, run!" I said as she began to run away.

"Hold it!" Kaze said as he chased her.

"Don't you lay a claw on her!" I said as I blocked Kaze's path.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Kaze said with a glare.

"Guys, how about we show them the latest Element Gang special?" I said as Nooroo got out of my backpack's pocket.

"Yeah!" Adrien said as Plagg got out of his jacket.

"Let's do it!" Marinette said as Tikki got out of her purse.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

We then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. With Ladybug and Cat Noir, to make sure their identities aren't that revealed, I gave them skin-tight hood mask with Ladybug's leaving her pigtails out and Cat Noir's ears on top. Then the others followed our lead. The Dark Gang became shocked by our sudden transformation, well with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What?!" Kaze said. He then looked and saw their Miraculous. "The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous! No more holding back! Destroy them!" Then Kaze, Berontha, Silvian, Kura, Soloman, and Colt transformed into Dargon, DarkBlade, Darkdra, Darktillian, DarkCla, and Tristone.

"Element Gang, let the elements strike!" I said as we went on the attack.

"Dark Gang, attack!" Dargon said as he and his minions did the same.

This became one epic battle. We seemed to have the upper hand thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Like when DarkBlade had ShockBlade pinned, Ladybug used her yo-yo to distract DarkBlade by dropping a flower pot on her head, which gave ShockBlade the right moment to attack and when Cat used his Cataclysm on the column Tristone tried to crush us with. Even Ladybug's Lucky Charm, which was a frisbee, was perfect to distract the entire Dark Gang while we attacked them. We managed to beat them with a new time record.

"Had enough, Dargon?" I asked with a smug and my staff pointed at him.

He growled and said "Dark Gang, retreat!"

Then he and his minions ran off. It's like they say "He, who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." We managed to beat them single handedly. We then ran off to transform back without anyone seeing us.

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 1**

In the sewer, me and the others were going through the tunnels, trying to walk off the pain from the battle.

"Agh! That was humiliating!" I groaned as he transformed back from my Dargon form.

"Man! My head is still throbbing from the flower pot." DarkBlade said, rubbing her head and transforming back into Berontha.

"I can't believe a cat ruined my attack." Tristone said as he transformed back into Colt.

"At least you didn't have your blaster pointed back at you in the middle of a shot." Darktillian said, transforming back into Soloman and reminiscing the moment Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull his cannon back into his face and hit him with one of his own bullets.

"Ugh! That staff felt like being whipped with a nine-tails." DarkCla said, transforming back into Kura and rubbing her back from Cat's whacks.

"They all beat us in a single go." Darkdra said as he transformed back into Silvian. "No way am I going back there."

"You said it." Colt said, agreeing with Silvian.

"Yeah." Kura said. Then Kaze turned around, slammed his foot on the ground, and growled at his minions, making all of them cower.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaze yelled with rage. "We are the Dark Gang! Our ancestors have been working on the same thing we have been working on for the last 5 years. The Dark Gang have been the living nightmare if every creature on this planet for 800,000 years! We send fear to those below us, not the other way around!"

"But, boss, they just…" Colt said.

"What are you all afraid of?!" I yelled, interrupting him. "Grow some backbone! We are going back out there and we won't stop until the Element Gang and those Miraculous Warriors are destroyed!" I then punched a hole into the sewer wall.

In Hawkmoth's lair, the window opened as he sensed Kaze's negative emotions.

"Hmm. Interesting." Hawkmoth said with a sinister grin. "A villain scorned by defeat, doubted by his own minions, and filled with blind rage against the Element Gang. The perfect evil combination that'll assure me victory." He then turned another moth into an akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" The akuma then flew off into Paris. The akuma managed to slip through the crack a manhole and into the sewer.

I walked through the tunnels with fury and the others following behind in fear. They knew to keep their distance when I'm angry. I was so mad that my eyes were burning red with rage, I was snarling with each breath I took, even my fists were tight with my anger. But it all diminished when I heard fluttering farther into the tunnel. I stopped and tried to find where that sound was coming from. The others stopped and looked at me with confusion. When I looked forward, I saw that sound was coming from something small, black, and glowing purple that flew out of the tunnel's corner. It started flying closer to me as I tried to see what it was. When I took a closer look, I saw what looked like a black butterfly with translucent purple spots. I watched in confusion as it flew past me. When it tried to land on the scar on my arm, I turned around to keep it away.

"Hey! Hey!" I said as I kept turning around as the butterfly kept trying to get on my arm scar. "Shoo! Shoo! Get away! Get out of here, you stupid butterfly!" I didn't realized, but my minions laughed at me for running away from a butterfly. When I saw that, I stopped moving, faced them with an angry glare, and said "Stop laughing!"

That was able to silence them. Then I watched as the butterfly landed on my scar and became absorbed by it. That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen and got weirder when my whole scar then swelled and solidified into stone, having the same pattern as the butterfly.

"Aah!" I yelled with pain from my scar's transformation. It hurt so much. It felt like something was growing inside my arm and was trying to bust out of it.

I couldn't control myself from there, but still had memories of what happened. My minions watched as it happened and my iris started to glow purple.

"Uh, boss?" Colt asked as he walked up to me. "Are you okay?"

Colt then backed away as I glared at him with wide, glowing eyes. I then put out my claws on my left hand and pointed them at Colt and the others, all of them the same color as my scar. I then shot them, each of them hitting and being absorbed by my minions. Then my eyes dimmed back to their usual color and then me and my minions all glared with anger at the same time.

"Well, this is unexpected." Hawkmoth said, surprised his akuma didn't just infect one, but all of the members of the Dark Gang. "Six for the price of one." He then set up his telepathic link to them and said "Greetings, my fellow villains. I am Hawkmoth. I feel your pain and get even with those heroes. So I give you the power to do get your revenge. All of you have to do is bring me their Miraculous."

"Yes, Hawkmoth." They all said in unison and with smiles.

Then all of us, one by one, began to be consumed by akuma energy as Hawkmoth spoke again.

"Then rise, Terrorcotta…" Colt became surrounded by the energy. ", Hypercanette…" then Kura. ", Mr. Ice…" then Silvian. ", Blackout…" then Berontha. ", Tsunamian…" then Soloman. "…and you, my Akuma Dargon." and finally Kaze. "You are no longer the Dark Gang, you are now my new Akuma Gang. Now, go and show your power to the world!"

In the streets of Paris, people looked as a manhole began to shake and steam with purple smoke. Then they watched as the cover then popped off and six blurs came out. The six then spread out into six parts of Paris.

One landed in the streets due west, causing a massive earthquake throughout. People looked to see Tristone, but he was different. He looked more like a terracotta warrior than his usual self. He stood up and said "Time to shake things up!" he then began stomping, which caused an earthquake around a 0.990 mile radius.

One landed in the river. Then a spout came up and people saw Darktillian on top of it. He was different. He had the tail and back fin of a shark and teeth as razor as a piranha's in a sinister smile. "Time to spread the news and I'll assure you, it'll be _flooding_ through the streets!" He said. Then the river turned into a giant wave and crashed into the streets with Darktillian riding on it.

One landed on top of the studio and people saw DarkBlade on it. She was different. She had glowing hair that formed like a lightning bolt and a black lightning bolt spiraled down from her right shoulder to the front of her metallic skirt. "Hello, Paris!" She said. "Here's a little _shock_ to you." She then pulled out a crossbow and began shooting at everything, even causing electronics to go haywire.

Then one landed east of Paris on a roof. People saw DarkCla on there, sporting a new look. She had a metallic metal skirt and metal claws, which looked more like wings. "Paris, time to get blown away!" She said as she flew into the air and created a huge twister in the streets.

One landed south of Paris and people saw Darkdra in the middle of the street. He looked like a ninja covered with armor made of black ice. "Okay, Paris!" He said. "Time to chill out!" He then used his ice breath to freeze everything around him. Everyone ran as they tried to escape these villains rampage.

One then landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Dargon appeared with a new look of his own. He wore a mask similar to Hawkmoth's and shogun armor. "Take a good look, Paris." He said with a sinister look. "This is the start of a new era: the age of the Akuma Gang!" he then laughed evilly.

In the streets to the north, I and gang were walking when I sensed akuma energy. But this was different. Everybody seemed to see it.

"Axel, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Guys, I sense akuma energy." I answered.

"Where is it?" Basar asked.

"It's…everywhere." I said. "And it's big. Bigger than any of the ones I felt before. Come on!" we all then went to transform and find out what happened.

"Excellent." Hawkmoth said. "With my Akuma Gang, I will defeat the Element Gang and finally get their Miraculous! I will achieve absolute power!"

 _Oh, no! I thought fighting the Dark Gang was bad enough. Now we have to deal with the new evilized Akuma Gang. We might've defeat people infected by akumas and the Dark Gang, but never both of them together. Will I and the gang be able to defeat this newly reborn villain team?_


	12. Chapter 11: Evil Uprise, Part 2

**Chapter 11: Evil Uprise Part 2: Akuma Gang**

 _Hey, guys. It's me, Axel Frank. Last time you heard from me, me and the gang told Ali, Marinette, and Adrien our origin and how we met. After that moment, we met up with our old enemy: the Dark Gang, who we had found to be hiding in Paris the entire time. Thanks to the help of both Ladybug and Cat Noir, we managed to defeat them at with less time that we usually have with them. Our first battle with the Dark Gang with our new recruits and we already set a new time record. After that, though the others didn't want to go back up there, Kaze still wasn't gonna give up until he defeated me and the team. Sensing his negative emotions, Hawkmoth saw his moment to create a new villain and released another akuma. It infected Kaze and Kaze managed to infect his minions with its energy, evilizing not one, but all the members of the Dark Gang at the same time. They were transformed into the Akuma Gang and went off to spread chaos through Paris. Can we defeat this new villain team or be destroyed in the process?_

On the rooftops of Paris, me and the gang were traveling by them to see what's going on as the Element Gang.

"How can the akuma energy be spreading through Paris?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "This kind of thing never happened before. Whatever the villain is doing, he seems to be able to spread chaos in multiple spots." I then used my akuma sense to see where each energy signature was originating. It wasn't long until we looked to the street and saw water flooding it. I saw it was induced with akuma energy and knew it had to be the villain. So I looked to Posidacus and said "Posidacus, go and see where the water's flowing from."

"You got it." Posidacus said as he jumped off the roof and went swimming in the opposite direction of the water flow.

"Let's split up." I said as I looked to the others. "We can be able to stop this chaos faster if we stop all the disasters the villain's causing simultaneously." I then used my akuma sense and found the signatures in the west, east, south, and at the studio. I then looked to Apolloid and said "Apolloid, you deal with the akuma-induced quakes to the west."

"On it!" Apolloid said as he headed west to stop the earthquake.

"Icedra, you think you can handle the blizzard in the south?" I said as I looked at Icedra.

"Piece of cake." He said. "I can wrangle that blizzard with ease." He then went south to deal with the blizzard.

"ShockBlade, there's a short out at the studio." I said as I looked at ShockBlade.

"Roger. I'll get the power back to it." ShockBlade said as she flew to the studio.

"Torna, try and stop that hurricane in the east from destroying Paris." I said as I looked at Torna.

"You got it!" Torna said as she went to stop that hurricane.

"Ladybug, Cat, you're with me." I said to them. I then looked to the Eiffel Tower and saw an akuma energy signature. "I think I found the culprit. Come on!" We then started our way to the Tower.

Within the water flowing through the streets, Posidacus was swimming through, trying to find the source of the flood. Above the water, Darktillian, now Tsunamian, was surfing on the surface when he looked down and saw Posidacus. Tsunamian then dove down and caught him by surprise.

"What the…?" Posidacus said in shock as he saw Tsunamian in front of him.

"Surprise!" Tsunamian said and then smacked Posidacus out of the water with his tail. Posidacus yelled as he flew out of the water and landed on his back on a roof. Then a spout came up and Tsunamian jumped off and got on the roof as Posidacus was getting back up.

"What? Darktillian?" Posidacus asked as he began to recognize who it was. "Soloman?"

"There is no more Darktillian." Tsunamian said. "I am now Tsunamian. This time, you will drown under my wave."

"So you got evilized." Posidacus said as he got back on his feet. "Looks like this is easier than I thought. Let's end this here and now."

"Let's dance!" Tsunamian said and they started charging at each other, cannons ready to fire.

One landed in the streets due west, Tristone, now Terrorcotta, was still causing earthquakes and was enjoying it until he got kicked into a building. He then looked up and saw Apolloid walking towards him.

"Well, if it isn't Apolloid?" Terrorcotta said as he got up. "I was ready for rematch with you."

"Tristone?" Apolloid asked with a look of shock. Then it turned into a look of proud excitement. "Looks like I get to face Hawkmoth's villain already."

"Terrorcotta versus Apolloid: Round 1, ding!" Terrorcotta said as he and Apolloid charge at each other.

At the studio, DarkBlade, now Blackout, was still shooting around with her crossbow. When she got bored with frying machines, she then went on to shock citizens. She was ready to shoot one man in front of her when something came in and grabbed her. "What the…?" She said. She then turned around and saw ShockBlade. "ShockBlade!" She then gave a discharge and made ShockBlade let go. They both flew in the sky at an equal distance from each other. "You've made a mistake by grabbing me." She growled at ShockBlade.

"You made a mistake by pointing the blaster at a civilian, DarkBlade." ShockBlade said as she put out her claws.

"Call me Blackout." She said as she pulled readied her crossbow and they charged at each other.

East of Paris, DarkCla, now Hypercanette, continued her cyclone rampage. She laughed as she did, but only stopped when she looked up and saw Torna right above her. Torna then shot at Hypercanette, breaking her concentration along with the hurricane.

"Torna, stay out of this!" She said as she flew up to meet Torna.

"Hey, the weather says clear skies, DarkCla." Torna said. "Do you really want to mess up Mother Nature?"

"My name is Hypercanette and I am a force of nature!" Hypercanette said as she then charged at Torna.

South of Paris, Darkdra, now Mr. Ice, continued to freeze the streets as people ran away from him. He was stopped when a huge block of ice hit the back of his head.

"Hey, Darkdra!" Icedra shouted as Mr. Ice turned around and saw him. "Winter break is over!"

"Icedra. I've been waiting for you." Mr. Ice said. "You got an appointment with me, Mr. Ice!" He then used his ice breath to blast at Icedra.

Back with me and the others, we made it to the Eiffel Tower. We looked around, trying to find the villain responsible for all this chaos.

"Am I the only one getting déjà vu?" Cat asked as we searched.

"Is it because this is where we faced off with Stoneheart?" I asked, reminding him this was where we fought our first evilized villain. "This is where we all came together."

"And this is where you will die!" A voice said. We looked to see Dargon, now Akuma Dargon, right on a beam above us.

"Dargon? Is that you?" I asked as Akuma Dargon jumped off from the beam.

"Dargon is no more. Now tremble under the might of Akuma Dargon!" he yelled. "I see you brought Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"So you were evilized." I said, realizing he was the new villain. "Never thought I see an evilized Dragon."

"Well, you get used to it." Akuma Dargon said. "Here's a new deal for you: give me your Miraculous and I'll stop the rampage."

"Over our dead bodies." I said as me, Ladybug, and Cat readied ourselves for battle.

"Fine. Have it your way." Akuma Dargon said as he used the akuma energy to create a demonized spear. "I'll just take them from your corpse." We then charged at him and he charged at us.

With the battle between Posidacus and Tsunamian, they both seemed equally match. At least until they used their cannons. The water bullets clashed, but Tsunamian's managed to outmatch Posidacus' and managed to hit him. Then, as Posidacus got back up, Tsunamian then went on a full on assault on him. When Posidacus started getting back up, Tsunamian then brought up spouts of water, move them over Posidacus, and yelled "Flood Crusher!" then, like a car, the spouts slammed into Posidacus with tremendous force. Posidacus struggled to get back up after it was over. Then the spouts wrapped around him and held him like boas. "Looks like I made the catch of the day, eh, Hawkmoth?"

"Well done, Tsunamian." Hawkmoth said from his lair.

With the battle between Terrorcotta and Apolloid, it was a full on wrestling match. They both seemed evenly matched until Terrorcotta got the upper hand and began beating Apolloid senselessly, even tossing him into buildings. Then, just when Apolloid was getting up, Terrorcotta pointed his palms, which had a ball of purple sand between them, at Apolloid and yelled "Sandstorm Cannon!" then the ball transformed into a powerful force of sand-nados that hit Apolloid. When the sand-nados dissipated, Apolloid found himself trapped in a column made of sand.

"Good match there, Terrorcotta." Hawkmoth said, pleased on how Terrorcotta captured Apolloid.

With the battle between ShockBlade and Blackout, ShockBlade was having a bit of trouble. Blackout's crossbow made it hard for ShockBlade to land a hit on her. It wasn't long until Blackout pointed her crossbow right ShockBlade and yelled "Dark Storm Barrage!" She then shot multiple blast with break-neck speed. ShockBlade tried to dodge them all, but there were too many blasts and she soon got hit. For the first time in her life, ShockBlade had found herself paralyzed with electricity.

"I see a great hunter in you, Blackout." Hawkmoth said to her.

With the battle between Hypercanette and Torna, it seemed to be an even air battle. Though Torna lost the even power scale when she saw how fast Hypercanette really was. Hypercanette attack her left and right so fast Torna couldn't keep up. Then Hypercanette's claws began to glow and she then yelled "Claw Force Slash!" She then closed in on Torna, slashed her with her right claws, slashed her with a double hook slash right at the middle. Torna still had enough strength to keep her form, but not enough to as Hypercanette grabbed her by the legs with her legs.

"You are a bird of prey, Hypercanette." Hawkmoth said.

With the battle between Mr. Ice and Icedra, it was an even ice blasting, ninja agility battle. But then Mr. Ice managed to create a mist field that was too thick for Icedra to see. Then, as Icedra tried to find him, Mr. Ice then attacked him from the mist, went back into the mist, attacked again and did this multiple times. He then stopped, jumped into the air, and yelled "Blizzard Blast!" He then blasted a huge ice blast right at the mist. As Icedra tried to get up, the blast hit him and he then found his body trapped in ice.

"Excellent work, Mr. Ice." Hawkmoth said. "Now, all of you, bring them with you to Akuma Dargon. If the Element Gang are gonna be destroyed, then it should be together, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." They all said as they headed toward the Eiffel Tower, carrying the Element Gang with them.

Back at the Eiffel Tower, we still kept out battle with Akuma Dargon. Even though we tried our best, Akuma Dargon kept getting the best of us. Ladybug then tried to use her yo-yo, but Akuma Dargon got it wrapped around his spear then used it to pull Ladybug and slammed her into me and Cat and into a wall.

"This isn't working." Ladybug said.

"He's too strong." Cat said.

"Hold on, I got an idea." I said I then got them into a huddle and then whispered "Cat, you'll and I will distract him. Ladybug, try to use your Lucky Charm to see if there's anything that can help us defeat Dargon. Okay, let's go." then me and Cat went to attack Akuma Dargon.

"Okay." Ladybug said. "Please be something useful. Lucky Charm!" Then a boomerang appeared. "A boomerang? How can this help?"

In our battle, Cat tried to strike Akuma Dargon, but was knocked away. Then Akuma Dargon put all his focus on me. I guess the Dargon instinct was still there. Then Akuma Dargon began to beat me senseless and even knocked me off the tower. He then put away his spear stomped me quickly into the ground. I didn't know it, but Ali actually was there and watched from afar. Then she watched in horror as Akuma Dargon punched me senselessly. Then he stopped and I tried to get up, but Akuma Dargon stopped me by getting the tip of his spear close to my throat. We then looked around and saw the rest of the Akuma Gang appear carrying the rest of my team.

"Sweet mother of flames." I said in shocked that all of the Dark Gang was evilized.

"I say it once again." Akuma Dargon said. "Give me your Miraculous."

"Never!" I said.

Then Ladybug and Cat watched from above as Akuma Dargon moved his spear away from my throat, planted his foot on my stomach, got into strike position and said "Fine. If you won't give me your Miraculous, then you will die protecting it! Goodbye, El Dragon!"

"No!" Ladybug and Cat yelled as Akuma Dargon was ready to strike. But, before his spear touched my skin, I watched as Ali skated in from behind and then grappled at Akuma Dargon, putting him in a choke hold. I then watched as he struggled to get Ali off him.

Then Ladybug used her lucky vision and saw Blackout, Tsunamian, and Hypercanette, and then saw the boomerang. When she got a closer look, she saw some kind of green lineage stone on its curve. She then recognized it as Vengestone, the stone I told her was actually able to counteract both the Element Gang and Dark Gang's powers. She already got the idea of how to free Apolloid and Icedra.

"Cat, use your Cataclysm to free Apolloid and Icedra." She said as she looked at Cat. "I'll free the others."

Then Cat went off towards Terrorcotta and Mr. Ice. When he got in front of them, he was met with both a punch from Terrorcotta and an ice blast from Mr. Ice at the same time. Cat managed to dodge them and Mr. Ice ended up freezing Terrorcotta's fist to the ground. As he struggled to get it free, Car came up behind the two villains and said "Cataclysm!"

He then used his powers to free Apolloid and Icedra. Apolloid and Icedra managed to get their strength back from being carried and were now ready for battle. While they fought with Terrorcotta and Mr. Ice, Ladybug jumped off the tower and then tossed the boomerang. To her surprise, the boomerang glowed, turned, and then started heading towards Hypercanette. My guess is that her power made that boomerang to have the ability to go after the Dark Gang elementals. Then it bonked Hypercanette and made her lose her grip. Then it bonked Blackout and made her lose her grip. And then it bonked Tsunamian and made him lose his concentration. It seemed everybody recovered while being carried because, after they were free, they all got ready for battle.

Back with me, I kept watching as Ali kept Akuma Dargon in a choke hold. Though it wasn't long until he was able to grab her and toss her off. When she was get back up, Akuma Dargon pinned her and then wrapped his tail around her neck.

"You made a grave mistake interfering." Akuma Dargon said as he tightened his grip on Ali's throat. "Now you will join this rat in oblivion."

He then started to walk towards me as he kept tightening his grip. While he did, I felt something. Something building up inside me. It felt like fire trying to ignite and, on the third try, it finally ignited and grew. I wanted to save Ali and was angry at Akuma Dargon for putting her life in danger. I managed to grab my staff, which fell out of my hand when I was slammed to the ground, and grip it with a grip of fury.

"Now, El Dragon, time for you to…oof!" Akuma Dargon said as I then punched him in the chin, sending him flying into the beam of the tower. After he hit, he lost his grip and then fell. Ali fell too, but, before she hit the ground, I managed to run over and catch her. I then got her to a safe distance from Akuma Dargon as he landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I put her down and she nodded "yes". "Get somewhere safe. I got this guy." She then rolled to a safe distance from the battle. I then walked to where I was at half distance away from Akuma Dargon.

"Why you little rat." Akuma Dargon groaned as he got himself up. "You'll pay for that."

"Akuma Dargon," I said as I then pointed the tip of my staff at him, "you took the life of one person dear in my life, I will not let history repeat itself again." My glare intensified as I kept my look at him. "We are the Element Gang and we will never stop until this world is safe from villains like you or Hawkmoth."

"Ugh! That's what I hate about you heroes. You're too heroic." Akuma Dargon said.

"Welcome to my world." Hawkmoth said. "Now stop this chatter and get his Miraculous!"

Akuma Dargon got into fighting position, but then he and everyone watched as I began to glow in a red light.

"This world belongs to everyone. You think that the weak should serve the strong, but you're wrong." I said as the light began to intensify. "The strong should defend the weak, but not by force, but by their own will. We fight for both the weak and the strong. We are heroes for everyone!" then a fire ring formed around me and I soon gave a warrior cry. After I did, the ring turned into a raging fire with me inside. Within it, I felt stronger. That's when I realized I unlocked the next level of my power. I did something that only a few of my ancestors were able to do. I closed my eyes as my form began to change. My four tail spikes transformed into a blade that ended at the tip of my tail, my wings changed from a set of two to a set of four, my horns then transformed into a horned shogun helmet, and I got golden boots. We then flames dissipated, everyone looked in amazement of my new form. Akuma Dargon was even shocked by this.

"What?! You-you evolved?!" He said in disbelief. "How can this be? It takes more years than you had for a Fire Dragon to evolve. I bet you're not that strong."

"Let's just test that theory." I said as we then locked in combat. It seemed to be even, but I got the upper hand. I used my staff to knock Akuma Dargon to the ground hard. After he got up, Akuma Dargon then got ready to blast and I did too.

"Shadow Blaster!" He then blast a fire blast that had akuma energy within it. I then shot my own blast and two blast collided, both at an even match. Akuma Dargon tried to increase the power in his blast, but I managed to increase the power in mine and overcame him. It hit him and cause a big explosion. After the smoke cleared, I saw that Akuma Dargon was unconscious. Then I watched as his Akuma Gang then got tossed right to him. I then saw as my team came to stand beside me.

"Now time to get the akuma." I said as I walked up to Akuma Dargon.

"Huh? Don't you mean 'akumas?'?" Cat asked, thinking that there was more than one.

"No. As we've witnessed before, Hawkmoth can only release one akuma at a time. Dargon is the one infected with the akuma." I said. "My guess is that Dargon here infected the Dark Gang here with some of the akuma energy."

"So if we capture his akuma, then all of them will go back to normal?" Ladybug asked.

"Exactly. And I know that the one thing Dargon takes personally is that scar on his arm." I said and I then jabbed my staff into the edge of the bulge. But, when I tried to go farther, it was stuck that far. I wasn't even in it. "What? It's stuck."

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Apolloid asked.

I then stopped and then said "His Dargon power must be keeping it in place." Then Akuma Dargon opened his eyes and knocked us all away from him and his Akuma Gang.

"You may have won this battle, but the war has only begun." He said as the rest of the Akuma Gang got up. "Akuma Gang, vanish!" Then a huge shadow covered them all. When it phased into the ground, they were gone.

"Looks like Hawkmoth's got new allies." Cat said.

"I got a feeling this isn't the last of them." I said. "They'll be back."

"And we'll be ready." Ladybug said as we all huddled up.

"Uh, Ladybug?" I said as I realized what we forgot to do. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh!" She said as she realized she still had the boomerang. "Right. Miraculous Ladybug!" She then tossed the boomerang into the air and it turned into energy and fixed all the damaged caused by the Akuma Gang.

"Come on, let's go home." I said as we all left to transform back.

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 2**

After escaping the Element Gang, I managed to use my Shadow Path to get me and my minions in one of the old buildings in Goussainville, one of the most deserted places in Paris. Once we were in, we all transformed back into our normal selves and then sat down to rest.

"You disappoint me, Akuma Dargon." Hawkmoth said to me telepathically. "I really thought you could actually defeat the Element Gang."

"Oh, keep your mask on." I said to him. "This isn't over. You heard what El Dragon said. I can be able to infect people with akuma energy."

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth pondered what his new villain had said, the window opened to the night sky over Paris.

"Hmm." Hawkmoth said with a sinister grin. "Because you can do so, that means you can be able to evilize anyone."

"Not exactly. I don't have enough power. Mind supplementing me with some akumas?"

"Don't even have to ask. Just make sure you don't fail me." Hawkmoth said as the window closed.

"Oh, don't worry." I said as I gave a sinister grin. "I won't. It won't be long until they become weak and, when they do, I will finally destroy them once and for all! Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha. MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

 _Well, we defeated the Akuma Gang, but, like I said, they'll be back. This battle was only just the beginning. The Dark Gang's powers are just as complex as the Element Gang's. Until their powers are stripped from them, it seems from now on, Hawkmoth will have allies on the outside._ _But, no matter they throw at us, we will defeat them and protect our world from their evil. Because we are the Element Gang!_


	13. Chapter 12: The Evillustrator

**Chapter 12: The Evillustrator**

Today, we didn't know it, but our normal lives were about to get a new change, a new type of craziness added to the mix of the crazy stuff we were already dealing with. We were walking our way to school and with a new power couple added to our team. Marinette and Adrien had been dating a while, not as long as me and Ali, but still. Though, knowing Chloé, she wasn't far behind. I knew she wouldn't stop until Adrien was all hers, but I knew that whatever she did to Marinette wouldn't do a thing. I was right and we didn't know it, but Chloé was following us with Sabrina following behind. They both kept themselves hidden while they followed us. At the time, they didn't know it, but a boy with blue hair pointed like an icicle wearing white shorts, a blue and red striped shirt, an Element Gang brand jacket, and an Element Gang brand backpack was walking by. I knew who this was. This was my cousin, Frost Murphy. Ever heard of Murphy's Law? This guy is the descendant of the original Murphy who created it. When he saw Chloé and Sabrina, he stopped and then walked up to them unnoticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Chloé and Sabrina looked behind and saw him.

"Aaah!" They screamed in fight for they didn't know he was back there. Their screams were loud enough for me and the gang to turn around and see them.

"Sorry." Frost apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ooh!" Chloé growled. "I would have you sued for…huh?" She then watched as me and the gang got Marinette, Adrien, and Ali farther away from Frost. The only reason we did that was because of Frost's reputation.

"What's with them?" Chloé asked as she wondered why we backed away from Frost.

"I see you met my cousins and their friends." Frost said.

"Cousins?" Chloé said in shock of this information.

"Yeah." I said. "He's mine and Tricha's cousin."

"If you're his cousin, why are you keeping away from him?" Sabrina asked.

"It's because of my reputation back in Ronan." Frost answered.

"What are you? A tough guy?" Chloé asked with a contempt questioning smug.

"Oh, I don't think I've been called tough." Frost said and it was true. "Though I was called the 'J' word." Chloé then gave him a confused look. Then Frost put out his hand. "I'm Frost Murphy."

"Chloé Bourgeois." Chloé said as she shook his hand. We were shocked by that. "This is my assistant, Sabrina Raincompix."

"Hello." Sabrina said as she shook Frost's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Frost said.

Then me and the gang gave frightened looks and said "No." We only did that because we knew it was a mistake to shake Frost's hand. After the two broke the handshake, something came out of nowhere and landed right in front of Sabrina. It looked like an orange strap.

"Huh." Sabrina said as she picked up and examined the strap. "Looks like a lifting sling." Then she and Chloé looked at Frost to see he was wearing a bicycle helmet.

"Wait, how did you…?" Chloé asked. Before she got an answer, a large stone culvert started rolling towards them.

"Yeah. You're gonna need these." Frost said as he put helmets on both Chloé and Sabrina. "Now, start running." They then started running away from the culvert, Chloé and Sabrina screaming all the way.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Chloé asked they kept running from the culvert.

"Oh, I don't really do that." Frost answered. "I find it to damage the larynx." When they got to Pont Neuf, Frost got an idea. "Sabrina, hand me that sling." Sabrina gave it to him and he then began spinning it. "Hold on!" he said as Sabrina and Chloé grabbed onto him. He then used the sling on a lamp post and swung like Indiana Jones. All three of them landed safely in the river. "Uh, you two might want to scoot a little closer here." Then Chloé and Sabrina scooted closer to Frost as the culvert landed vertically in the river, launching water and them out the other end. They managed to land safely on the top of it.

"Let me guess." Chloé said. "The 'J' word is 'jinxed'."

"Yep." Frost said. Then they got out of the culvert and started heading to school.

Okay. I'll explain what happened. You see, we found out that the Murphy family has gotten the effects of Murphy's Law, so, whenever you're near a Murphy, those bad situations that happen to them happens to you. If you think that was bad, you should've seen what happened when we were hanging out with Frost's little brother, Milo.

Okay. Before we get into what was happening now, here's another story of what was going on.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette was being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.

"Heeelp!" She yelled as she ran away from Stormy Weather, but she found Lady Wifi in front of her. Then Lady Wifi put a pink pause symbol on her and Stormy Weather froze her with her parasol. But then, a superhero arrived and then used his pencil to erase Stormy Weather's parasol. He then drew a cage and trapped the two villains in it. He also erased the ice block Marinette was trapped in.

"Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!" Marinette said.

"It was nothing." the superhero said.

"I love you!" Marinette said as she embraced him.

"I love you too, Marinette." the superhero said as he embraced Marinette.

Okay, this didn't really happened. What really was going on was that we were in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom and I was trying to snap my classmate Nathaniel out of his comic.

"Nathan. Nathan." I said as I tried to snap him out. "Earth to Nathaniel. Come in."

"Wha? Wha?" Nathaniel said as he finally snapped out of it.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. I then looked down at the comic and saw he drew himself as a superhero saving Marinette.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He said as he took his notebook away from him.

"Dude, you know Marinette is dating Adrien, right?" I asked him.

"I know, but I just can't help it." He said. "How can you just stop this kind of feeling?"

"Dude, two words: move on." I said. "You need to get over Marinette. There's more fish in the sea."

"So while my parents and I are here in Paris, Stuart and Gia are watch out for Milo." Frost said as he came in the classroom fully soaked, while Chloé and Sabrina were completely dry.

"Frost, how are you still wet?" I asked him.

"I tried to use the water fountain." Frost said as he started heading my way.

"Well, I'm going back to my seat." I said as I started my way back to my seat. While I did that, Nathaniel put his notebook out and tried to finish his comic. I looked over and saw that Frost was close to him. "Nathan, look out!" But I was too late. Frost put his soaked hand on Nathaniel's notebook.

"Hey!" Nathaniel said as the water from Frost's hand began to get soaked up by the paper.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Frost apologized as Nathaniel got it out from underneath his hand and Frost stood up with a hand covered in stencil. "I didn't know that was there."

"You ruined my comic strip!" Nathaniel said as the stencil was dragged down with the water. "It took me weeks to make."

"I'm sorry." Frost said. "It was an accident."

"Sure it was." Nathaniel said as he then walked off.

"Oh, my first day of school and Murphy's Law just already got me in trouble." Frost said with a depressed look. I was about to go over there and make him feel better, but, to everyone's shock, Chloé actually beat me to the deed. She was actually being nice. I guess without Adrien, she need to start fresh.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ahhh… Artists can be so emotional. I love it." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 2**

From hearing my master's voice, I woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"I have a job for you." He said as the akuma then flew towards me. "There is an artist who wants just served. Take this akuma and draw him into our evil web!"

"I guess we need an imaginative approach." I said after I then absorbed the akuma into his hand as it landed in my palm. Then I turned used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

In the Collége Francoise Dupont hallway, I saw the artist walking around with anger and appeared behind him as a shadow. When he turned the corner, I then stopped and turned back into my normal self with my tail hidden. I then watched as Nathaniel dropped his pencil. Seeing my chance, I then move over and picked up the pencil.

"Hello, there, my young friend." I said as I looked at the artist. "I can see that you're quite the artist."

"Thank you." He said as he kept hold of his notebook. "I would like to show you some of my work, but…"

"Yes, I know. It was ruined by someone." I said. "Here's a question: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? You know this isn't the first time. There was that time your teacher had told you it was a waste of time and when one of your classmates mocked you. How many more times are you gonna take stuff like that? Don't you think they should see your creative genius?"

"Yes." Nathaniel said as he remembered those delightfully, painful memories.

"Then here." I said as I then induced the pencil with akuma energy and gave it to him. "This will help you do just that." Then the redhead grabbed and gave a look of rage. "Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving."

"Just tell me what you want." He said as the akuma energy then transformed him into the superhero from his fantasies with the black buray, the black striped white shirt with a black circle with a red, blue, and yellow circle inside it, and those black tights addition with the akuma mask.

"Come, my fellow villain." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon. "We have work to do."

Back in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom, we were assigned to do particle physics presentations as group of three. Me, Ali, and Alya were up first with ours. The next group was Nino, Adrien and Marinette. Then after them was Sabrina, Chloé, and Frost. Like to see how Murphy's Law affects this.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're working together." Chloé said.

"Me too. Working with the first friends I made what better way to make this a perfect day?" Frost said.

"And I'll make sure to help." Sabrina said.

"Don't forget about me." Chloé said.

"You? Helping with homework?" I said in disbelief of what I heard. "Okay. Who are you and have you done with the real Chloé?"

"Hey, I really just want to help." Chloé said. Wow, she really had changed.

"Well, if you two are helping him, then you're gonna need this." I said as I gave them the checklist.

"What's this?" Chloé asked as she began to unravel the list.

"It's a checklist on to make the presentation Murphy's Law proof." I said as she and Sabrina gasped at how long the list was.

"You had this the entire time?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I had it made for milo first, but I made a copy just in case" I said. "Good luck."

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do." Chloé said.

In the hallway, I was telling Marinette and Adrien about it.

"So she really is helping with it?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "I never thought I'd say it, but Chloé really is becoming a better person. I guess Frost is really rubbing off her."

In the library, Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina were working hard on their presentation, especially on the checklist to make sure Murphy's Law didn't ruin it. It wasn't long until Akuma Dargon and Evillustrator came in and saw them.

"Go ahead." Akuma Dargon said to Evillustrator. "Test out your new powers."

The Evillustrator then drew the beret Chloé was wearing on his pad. Then, suddenly, berets fall from above and one fell on Chloé.

"Ahh! My hair!" Chloé said as they were ruining her hair. Then Evillustrator drew a hairdryer and one appeared right in front of her face and started blowing. "Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!" Frost saw it and tried to help her.

"Here's for ruining my comic." Evillustrator said as he erased the hairdryer and then drew a wrap. Then a wrap appeared and trapped both Frost and Chloé. They both grunted as they tried to get out of the wrap.

We saw they were in trouble and went off to transform.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Then me, Marinette, and Adrien transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead. Then I jumped in and use my staff to slash the wrap and free Frost and Chloé.

"Run and hide!" I said and they ran off.

We all then looked at the wrap and saw in disintegrate.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Apolloid asked.

"My guess is that it was made of akuma energy and my slash destabilized it. It couldn't keep its form." I answered. "Now where's the villain that made it?"

"Look!" Cat said as he saw Evillustrator and Akuma Dargon. "That guy with Akuma Dargon looks pretty sketchy!"

"Then let's get him!" Apolloid said. We tried to get them, but Evillustrator drew a wall and we all slammed into it and fell backwards. They managed to escape with that.

"Where'd they go?" ShockBlade asked.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Cat joked.

"Enough with the puns." I said.

In the Grand Paris, we were asking Frost and Chloé if they know anything about that villain.

"Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Frost. Any idea why?" Cat asked.

"No. I've never even met the guy." Frost answered.

"Wait a second." I said as I thought about how Evillustrator looked like. It looked familiar. Then I realized it. The way he looked like was the same costume Nathaniel had for the superhero in his comic strip. "Nathaniel. The Evillustrator is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?" Frost said as he tried to figure out what I meant. Then he realized it. "Oh, that Nathan guy. Oh, that explains why he was after me."

"You seemed to have really ticked him off." I said to him.

"My bad." Frost said.

"Okay, let's go." I said as we began to leave, but we stopped when Frost said "Wait! Before you go, can I have your autographs?" he then gave us a note book.

"Same old Frost." I said as I then autographed it. "Always a loyal fan." I then gave it to Ladybug and Cat and they signed it. I then gave it back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he held it with a joyful smile.

"No problem." I said to him. "Trying using Murphy's Law to protect your friends over there."

"You got it." Frost said as we then left.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, we transformed back into our normal selves and tried to figure out how to defeat the Evillustrator.

"What was Akuma Dargon doing with that new villain?" Basar asked, confused by how Akuma Dargon was beside Evillustrator.

"Looks like Akuma Dargon has become Hawkmoth's personal lap dog. He's now using the akumas Hawkmoth gives him to evilize people." I said. "We're gonna need to find a way to beat both of them."

"What's the big deal?" Adrien asked. "We dealt with villains like him. What's so different?"

"The difference is that Akuma Dargon is with him." I said. "With him watching over that new villain, it'll be harder to get the akuma. If they keep this up, then Akuma Dargon might bring in the Akuma Gang. With their chaotic force, they could stir up all kinds of negativity in people."

"We could have an entire war." Nooroo said, realizing what it meant.

"It'll be just like before." Tikki said.

"Yeah. But a whole lot uglier." Plagg said.

"We need to defeat them before that happens." I said. Then, suddenly, our kwamis saw someone in the window and hid. The one in the window was actually two and it was Akuma Dargon and the Evillustrator, who was erasing the window door.

"Uh-oh." I said as the Evillustrator then locked me and the others up in chains. The only who was free from the chains was Marinette. We struggled as we tried to get loose.

"It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?" Marinette said in shock.

"I just wanted to see you." Evillustrator said as he walked in.

"It was his idea, not mine." Akuma Dargon said.

"Okay…" Marinette said. "But why did you attack Chloé and Frost?"

"'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!" Evillustrator said. "And Frost had to pay for what he had done."

"You weren't much far with Chloé." I said. "But Frost didn't mean to do it, Nathan. He didn't deserve something like that."

"He did deserve it!" Evillustrator said. "And I am not Nathan. I am the Evillustrator."

"Uh, why did you only chain us up and not Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah." Marinette said, seeing he made a good point. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"You? No." Evillustrator said. "You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and…you're perfect and I could never hurt you!"

"Wow…that's, uh…very, umm…flattering!" Marinette said. "But…I already have a boyfriend and you got him chained up."

"I love you, Marinette! I'm way better than this sad teen boy!" Evillustrator said.

"Anyone else getting déjà vu?" I asked, seeing how this seemed like a familiar scene.

"Well, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?" Evillustrator said to Marinette.

"Oh, umm…" Marinette said. "Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and…"

"Oh, please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me." Evillustrator said. Then Akuma Dargon cleared his throat. "Oh, and Akuma Dargon will be hosting the event." Evillustrator then drew an invitation and gave it to Marinette.

"Oh, my gosh! That's…me!" She said, surprised there was picture of her on it.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." Marinette said as she started backing away. "But…like I said, I'm pretty busy and, to be honest, I'm not really comfortable with Akuma Dargon around."

"Oh, then I'm sorry." Evillustrator said as he began to draw something.

"What are you—ah!" Marinette said as she fell down. She soon found herself in hand and ankle cuffs. Then Evillustrator picked her up and began carrying her out the window.

"Hey, let me go!" Marinette said as she struggled to get free.

"Don't struggle, little girl." Akuma Dargon said. "It's gonna be quite the party." Then Evillustrator drew a rocket pack and he and Akuma Dargon flew out, taking Marinette with them.

"Okay. Time to bust out." I said as all the kwamis came out of hiding. "Good thing these aren't embedded with Vengestone." I then broke my chains and then freed the others.

"I can't believe they took Marinette." Adrien said.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." I said. "Looks like we got a party to crash, come on." We all then transformed and went off to save Marinette.

Over at the hotel, Frost, Sabrina, and Chloé were working on their presentation. While they did, Frost told them some stories about when he was watching over Milo.

"So wait. That thing you made got into what?" Chloé asked.

"After getting hit with a delivery truck, it got into the football field during practice, then it got into the intersection during a rush hour, then into a polar bear tank at the zoo, and then on the railings of a news chopper. All that before landing on the truck, which ironically, had dozens of eggs in it. You should've seen it. It was quite the egg-splosion."

Chloé actually giggled a bit from the joke. "I see what you did there."

"And through all that, the egg came out safe without a single crack." Frost said.

"That's amazing!" Sabrina said.

"It was. Like always, I just go with the flow." Frost said. Then he added the finishing touches. "And…there. We're done. Phew! That was hard. This went better than the other times." He as he sat down and pointed to the wrecked projects.

"You said it. That was the longest thing I've ever done." He then sat down too. They then looked at each other with shock for their hands had touched. They then pulled them away and tried to steady themselves.

Then they looked out the window and saw me and the gang going by.

"Hey, it's the Element Gang!" Frost said as they watched us.

"Where are they going?" Chloé asked.

"I bet I know. Come on." Frost said as he went over to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To help the Element Gang beat the bad guy." He answered.

"What?"

"Come on. There's something I've always wanted to do and see if it works. It might actually help them."

Chloé thought for a moment and then nodded and all three of them went off to see where we were going.

At the Seine, near Notre Dame, at night, the Evillustrator and I were preparing everything for the birthday party.

"That is a lovely little scene you're setting." I said. "With our little guest here, this will surely attract people, especially some certain heroes."

"And once they do, we will take their Miraculous." Evillustrator said. "And here's something for you, Marinette." He was about to draw, but then dark clouds appeared, clouding the moon. "Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Sorry. It's just…I can't draw properly in the dark."

"Hmm." Marinette said as she thought about it for a second.

"There we go." Evillustrator said as he drew a glowing moon.

"Looks like Murphy's Law is saving the day." Frost whispered as he, Chloé, and Sabrina hid and saw what was happening.

Back with me and the gang, we were still searching for those wacko villains.

"Okay. I found the akuma is in his pencil. If we take that away, he won't be able to draw." I said. We then saw them and went directly to the boat.

"Let the girl go, guys!" I said as we landed in front of Akuma Dargon and Evillustrator.

"Then come and get her." Akuma Dargon said and they charged at us and we charged at them. It then turned into a battle.

While we fought, Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina came around and tried to help Marinette out of her hand cuffs. Frost managed to do so by using a bobbing pin he'd been carrying. Yeah, Meri taught him how to pick locks in case he needed to.

It wasn't long until the Evillustrator saw them and then made cobra's to go after them. After that he went back to the fight. When they saw the cobras, they ran as the chase began. Then Marinette managed to find a good place to hide and, after seeing her go, I told Tikki to follow her.

Inside the boat, Marinette went to a room as Tikki followed her.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Marinette said as she saw Tikki float to her.

"I'm glad you're safe. Frost really does seem to be a nice guy." Tikki said.

"Well, he is Axel's cousin. Now let's go save him." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!" she then transformed into Ladybug.

In another room, Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina were cornered by the Evillustrator's cobras.

"I never thought it would end this way." Frost said.

"Being attacked by cobras?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, but ones that were made by a comic book artist." Frost answered. Just when the cobras were ready to strike, Ladybug used her yo-yo and got them all trapped in the lining. She then tightened it and the cobras disintegrated.

"Oh, thanks, Ladybug." Frost said to her.

"No problem." Ladybug said to him. "Now, if you excuse me, I got a villain to defeat." She then ran out.

Back outside, the battle still continued and it seemed like we were outmatched until Ladybug appeared on the scene and saved us.

"Glad you can make it." I said.

"Sorry, it took so long." Ladybug said.

"Get that pencil, it's where the akuma is." I said. Then the Evillustrator drew three boxing gloves and fired them at us. We managed to knock them away.

"Look out!" Cat said as he knocked one away, sending it towards Evillustrator. Then the Evillustrator drew a wall to protect himself from boxing glove. He then drew a buzz saw, but I managed to smack it away.

"Hey! Watch it!" Akuma Dargon said as the buzz saw almost hit him. Cat then splits his staff into two and threw them at the villains, but they dodged them. Then a patch of clouds rolled in and cover the artificial moon Evillustrator made.

"What? How is that even possible?" Evillustrator said. Then Akuma Dargon flipped a switch on the control panel and turned lights on the deck.

"The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw on the dark!" Ladybug said as Cat saw the control panel.

"Got it! Cataclysm!" He said as he began to use his powers. He tried to use it on the panel, but the Evillustrator erased it, replaced it with a wall, and Cat Noir broke the wall instead.

"Here you go, kitty." Evillustrator said as he drew a ball and chain. "A little ball and chain to play with." Then they appeared on Cat's ankle.

"Hey!" Cat said as he tried to break free.

"Sadly, those who get in my way get erased." Evillustrator said as he then drew a giant hole and Cat was about to fall in it. I managed to grab him and me and the gang tried not to fall in the hole.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Cat said as his Miraculous beeped, showing one pad.

"Cat Noir's Miraculous!" Akuma Dargon said as he went to him. "Give it! Give it to me now!"

"Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!" Cat said as he tried to keep his Miraculous away from Akuma Dargon.

Ladybug then stood up and said "Lucky Charm!" the Lucky Charm gave her a bouncy ball. "A bouncy ball?"

"Just try and stop us with that, little lady!" Akuma Dargon laughed. Ladybug then used her lucky vision and the lights, a parasol, Akuma Dargon, and railings glowed in front of her eyes.

"Gladly!" She said as she threw the bouncy ball at the railings, which ricocheted off, hit Akuma Dargon in the eye, then ricocheted again, broke all the lights at once, and turning everything dark. Seeing my chance, I then got Cat away from the hole and then dragged the Evillustrator, making him fall. I then grabbed his pencil and broke it, releasing its akuma.

"Hurry!" Cat said as his Miraculous beeped again. Then the ball and chain disappeared as I got ready to catch the akuma.

"Draw this, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy." Cat Noir and Ladybug made it just in time to see it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the ball into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy. Its energy repaired all the damage and turned everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned the Evillustrator back into Nathaniel.

"Huh? Where am I?" Nathaniel said as he tried to recollect what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Well, time for this creative villain to scram." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

When I returned Goussainville, I was just plain frustrated that my plan to go accordingly.

"Noooo!" I yelled, which startled my minions as I began to walk to my room. "The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. And soon, they will belong to you, master."

"Good. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world!" Hawkmoth said as his window closed.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Alya was interviewing Frost on what happened.

"What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?" Alya asked.

"Oh, it was all kinds of crazy." Frost answered. "It had sketches coming to life, Dargon on the scene, and a ball bouncing everywhere."

"Ball?" Alya asked with confusion and Marinette giggled.

"Hey, Frost." I said as I went over to him with a safe distance. "What's with the new fedora?" I had noticed he was wearing a yellow fedora with a black band around it.

"Cool, right?" Frost said. "Chloé got it for me. Really shows I fit in."

'Yeah." I said, shocked that Chloé actually gave him the hat as gift and not as bribe.

When we got to class, Frost decided to make some amends for what happened yesterday.

"Hey, Nathan." Frost said as he walked over to him. "Sorry about ruining your comic. If I'd known it was there, I wouldn't have made that mistake."

"It's okay. I understand." Nathaniel said. "Besides, I got a new idea on a new one."

"So we're cool?" Frost said as he put out his hand.

"Yeah, we're cool." Nathaniel said as he shook it. "What to see my new comic?"

"Of course." Frost said as he went over and saw Nathaniel's sketch book had a new picture of Ladybug and the entire Element Gang.

 _Well, looks like Frost has really changed things up around school. With Murphy's Law added to this mix, we're gonna get a whole new sort of craziness. I just hope his birthday won't end like Milo's. It was a great party, but I got ice cream and cake in places no guy should have ice cream and cake._


	14. Chapter 13: Roger Cop

**Chapter 13: Rogercop**

At Dupain-Cheng House, Sabine was preparing Tom for his presentation at school.

"Ready, papa?" Marinette asked him.

"As much as I'll ever be." Tom answered. Then Tom and Marinette left the house.

"Happy Career Day, my darlings!" Sabine said as they left.

Yeah. Today was Career Day at school and everybody's parent was coming to talk about their job. Well, almost everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Agreste didn't show up in person to explain his job. I wished I knew why he was so reclusive.

At College Francoise Dupont, my mom already explained her job as an EMT. Then Frost's father started telling about his job as a construction worker. After that, Tom then started explaining his job.

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different every day. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might…" Tom explained.

I was listening to him, but I also used my metal bending powers to put my ear to the wall, with the camouflage to make it looked like it wasn't stretched out, and heard Adrien trying to call his father from outside the classroom. Adrien left him a message, asking if he could come down for Career Day.

"You okay?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Adrien said as he went back to the classroom. "Nothing new."

"Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning." Tom said as Marinette then started handing out croissants.

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois." Ms. Bustier said.

Then Marinette looked at Adrien and saw his depressed look. While Alya's mother began to explain her job, Chloé opened a case with a bracelet inside. Knowing her, her father would have gotten her the most expensive bracelet in Paris. She then closed the case and gave it to Frost.

"Keep it safe." Chloé said. "Don't let it get in the wrong hands!"

"Don't worry." Frost said as he put it in his bag. "It's in good hands."

Unknown to him, Plagg saw it and went to see what it was. Yeah, Plagg hasn't really seen much of jewelry, so he didn't know it was a bracelet.

"Is that Camembert?" He said as he entered Frost's bag. "Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert… But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!"

"Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!" Alya's mother said.

"He, he…ohh… Ah! Ah!" Plagg said as he balanced the bracelet on his hand. Then the bracelet slipped off and out of the bag.

"Wahh!" Marinette said as she tripped over the bracelet.

Every student here, including me and the gang, gasped. I was surprised that Chloé did so as well.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien said as he helped her up.

"Yeah. I just tripped on something." Marinette said.

"And there goes Murphy's Law." Frost said as he face slapped himself.

"Don't worry." Chloé said to him. "It just happens. It wasn't your fault."

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!" Ms. Bustier said and then our classmates gave him an applause as he came in.

"I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty." Officer Roger said as he explained his job.

Then Frost gasped as he looked into his bag and saw that the bracelet was gone.

"Uh-oh." He said with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chloé asked him as she looked at him with confusion.

"I think I lost your bracelet." Frost said.

"What?!"

"I don't know what happened. I had it a second ago."

Then Officer Roger blew his whistle and said "Well then, would it be a coincidence you had and it was gone? Maybe you stole it."

"Me?" Frost asked with surprised. "Why would I steal it? I've never stolen anything in my life."

"He's telling the truth." Chloé said, defending Frost. "He's my best friend. He would never steal from me. You're calling him a liar?! Daddy!"

"Roger, stand down." the mayor said to Officer Roger.

I even saw Chloé smile at Frost and he smiled back at her. Though I saw that Officer Roger wasn't gonna give up. The reason for this was that, when me and the Element Gang came around, crime had been quite slow.

"Please, everybody!" Ms. Bustier said as she calmed everybody.

"Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!" the mayor said to him.

"But, sir, your daughter had been robbed. I just can't…" Officer Roger said.

"All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!" the mayor said. Even I was shocked by this.

"Mayor, you can't be serious! Over this one boy?"

"This is my daughter's friend we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!"

"Aww…" Officer Roger said as he left in depression. I actually felt sorry for the man. He didn't have to lose his job.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 4**

I woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"I have a job for you." He said as the akuma then flew towards me. "There is a cop who had been deprived of his duty. Take this akuma and take control of this policeman!"

"Looks like the law is on our side." I said after I absorbed the akuma. Then I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

In the street, Roger got in his police car.

"Hah! He expects me to let a suspect go? That's just, just…criminal!" He said in rage as I appeared behind the car.

"It truly is." I said as I appeared on the side of car as my normal self. "Really makes you burned up inside to see people doubt you, huh?"

"It does." Roger said. "It doesn't seem like I get any respect as an officer of the law."

"Yes, I know. And crime has been slow lately." I said. "Aren't you tired of having people do your job? You know this isn't the first time. You know that the Element Gang have been doing just that. And now you've lost your job. Don't you think it's time to take this in your own hands? You're an officer by heart. Why not just do it by yourself? No one to give you orders."

"Yes." Roger said as he remembered those painful memories.

"Is that whistle important to you?" I asked as he pointed to the whistle Roger was wearing and Roger nodded "yes". "May I see it for a moment?" then Roger gave his whistle to him. I then induced the whistle with akuma energy and gave it to him. "Now you will become a true policeman." Then Roger grabbed the whistle and gave a look of rage. "Rogercop, I'm Akuma Dargon. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in."

"Yes, sir!" Roger said as the akuma energy transformed into a human with blue and some metal parts here and there and his shoulder pads looked like police lights.

"The Element Gang must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution!" I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon. "You will help me seize El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Do we have an agreement?"

"Affirmative. The Element Gang will be powerless against me and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris." Rogercop said and then the akuma energy then transformed the police car and it looked like it just came from the future.

"Then let's roll." I said as he got into the passenger seat and we went out to serve out justice.

Back at school, Sabrina, Chloé, and Frost were looking around for the bracelet. While they did that, I then sensed akuma energy. I then got out my phone and turned on the news watcher app to see what was going on. I had this made to see if there was any villain activity. It was originally made for the Dark Gang, but I modified it to pick up on evilized villains too.

In the streets of Paris, Ms. Mendeleiev threw a piece of litter on the floor and Rogercop came in, grabbed the litter, and flew to where Ms. Mendeleiev was.

"Huh?" Ms. Mendeleiev said as she saw Rogercop.

"You're under arrest!" Rogercop said.

"What? What for?" Ms. Mendeleiev asked.

"You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked, and crossed the red light." Rogercop said.

"Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me!" Ms. Mendeleiev said. "Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!"

"I sentence you to trash duty." Rogercop said as he shot her with lasers from his gauntlets her, the energy forming a pair of handcuffs on her with the left cuff blue and the right cuff red. He then blew his whistle, which controlled the handcuffs, and made Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan. "Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois."

Back at school, when the news reports didn't show up, I decided to take the investigation into my own hands. I then got Marinette and Adrien outside, where I then called Plagg to get out here. When he did, I saw my suspicion was right when I saw the bracelet on his head.

"I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring…" Plagg said.

"Oh, yes, you will explain and fast! Do you realize how big of a problem this is, don't you?" I said.

"If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!" Plagg said.

"Why you thieving, little…" I said as I was ready to strangle him, but then we all heard some footsteps and saw Rogercop with Akuma Dargon. "We'll finish this later. Now we have a bigger problem."

"Hey! You can't just walk in here!" Mr. Haprele said as he saw Rogercop and Akuma Dargon. Mr. Haprele was my Theater Arts teacher.

"I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law." Rogercop said to him.

"Well, I'm the authority around here…" Mr. Haprele said.

"You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice!" Rogercop said as he fired some cuffs at him. "I sentence you to move around!" He then blew his whistle.

"Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you…" Mr. Haprele said as he began run uncontrollably out of the room.

"Time to transform!" Adrien said, but he stopped when I said "Hold on! You can't transform while that bracelet's stuck on Plagg."

"What? Why not?" Adrien asked.

"Because, if you do, the bracelet will get absorbed with Plagg. This might damage your powers." I said before looking to Marinette. "Marinette, you take the others and try to stop those villains. I'll try and get this bracelet off Plagg."

"Okay." Marinette said as she and the others went off to transform.

"Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before the Element Gang show up to meet their doom!" Akuma Dargon laughed.

When they got to a safe place, Marinette then said "Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

She then transformed into Ladybug. Then the others followed her lead. It seemed my tactics had really become an inspiration for her because she led them on a stealth attack.

"Wait, isn't that Officer Roger?" Posidacus whispered.

"It is." Apolloid whispered, realizing who it was in that metal armor. "Looks like he got evilized."

"Guess he really was depressed on losing his job." ShockBlade whispered.

"Come on, let's figure out where his akuma is and beat him." Ladybug whispered and they all stealthily followed Akuma Dargon and Rogercop.

"Where is the mayor?" Rogercop said as he entered the classroom.

"Dad?!" Sabrina said, shocked to see her dad's new uniform.

"Sabrina, look." Frost whispered to her as they looked to see Akuma Dargon beside him.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Where is the mayor?" Rogercop said.

"I think he already left, sir!"

"Are you lying?"

"Yes. I mean, no!"

"If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest!" Rogercop said. He then walked over to Chloé. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know!" Chloé said.

In the locker room, I tried to get the bracelet off of Plagg's head. I was using my pincer hand to do it.

"I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!" Plagg said.

"You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait…hmm." I said as I got an idea. "Do you have any Camembert on ya?" Adrien then gave me a piece and I spiced it with pepper. "A bit of pepper…" I then gave it to Plagg and he sniffed it.

"Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO!" He said as he sneezed, causing him to fly off and the bracelet to get off his head.

"Gesundheit!" I said as I grabbed the bracelet and put it in my tail compartment. "I'll return this later. Now let's get to the others." We then got ready to transform.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

We then transformed into El Dragon and Cat Noir and headed out.

In Mr. Damocles' office, Mayor Bourgeois was demanding Mr. Damocles to find his daughter's bracelet.

"I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?" the mayor said.

"But, sir, how am I supposed to…" Mr. Damocles said, but then Rogercop came in.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before entering?" the mayor said.

"Justice doesn't need an invitation." Rogercop said to him. "Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power."

"Look who's talking!" the mayor gasped. Rogercop was about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug and the gang appeared and stopped him.

"Element Gang." Rogercop said as he saw them. "Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required."

"Exactly." Akuma Dargon said. "You've done nothing but cause trouble. Rogercop here is gonna repair all the damage you've done."

"We can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing!" Ladybug said as she and the gang went on the attack.

Rogercop shot lasers at them, but they dodged them. The battle led outside of Mr. Damocles' office. From there, they saw Mr. Haprele, who was still running.

"Hey, tin can!" Frost said as he then hit Rogercop with his binder. Then Rogercop turned and faced him. "Uh-oh." then Rogercop put handcuffs on him and said "You are under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law. I sentence you to remain silent." He then blew his whistle and Frost felt his lips getting stuck together, like they were sewed shut.

"Frost, are you okay?" Chloé asked as she and Sabrina went over to him. Frost tried to talk to them, but his lips wouldn't move. He could only mumble. Rogercop saw that the mayor was escaping and he and Akuma Dargon began to chase him.

"Hey! Come back here and fix my friend!" Chloé yelled at them.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." Apolloid said to her as he and the gang went off to stop Rogercop. Ladybug tried to catch him with her yoyo, but he managed to escape. Rogercop saw the mayor, but me and Cat stopped him.

"You are disturbing justice, you two. You are going to pay for this." Rogercop said to us.

"You can add bodily harm to the charges!" Cat said and we then went on the attack.

Rogercop tried to shoot us with lasers, but we dodged them. We tried to attack him, but he knocked me into the wall and Cat into the trashcan. I managed to get up and went in front of Rogercop.

"Listen! You're Sabrina's dad and a good cop! Don't let this villain make an evil cop out of you!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Don't listen to that liar! Take his, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous! They're the real criminals!" Akuma Dargon told him.

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!" Rogercop said as he did what he was told. He fired lasers at me, but I dodges them. When I was dodging them, I soon found that his whistle was emanating with akuma energy and knew that had to be the akuma. I tried to reach Rogercop and take his whistle, but he swung me into the school's court. "The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!"

I then heard mumbling and saw Frost running towards Rogercop. He grunted as he attacked the metal covered cop. Then Rogercop picked him up.

"Hey, put him down!" Chloé said as she charged at him, but she was grabbed by Akuma Dargon.

"Let's take them with us." Akuma Dargon said. "The mayor will give up easily if we have a good trade."

"Yes. Soon he will pay for his crimes." Rogercop said.

"Hey, put us down!" Chloé said as Rogercop and Akuma Dargon took her and Frost to the car, put them in the back seat, and then drove off into the streets.

"Frost!" I said.

As we drove, we heard the roof thud. We then looked into through the rear view mirror and saw Cat Noir. Rogercop then set his car to aerial mode and tried to shake that mangy cat off.

Back with us, we looked to see the car was flying with Cat on it, trying to hang on as it flew through the air. We then decided to fly up there and me and the gang got on the roof with Cat.

"Missed us?" I asked him.

Then we gasped as the car started spinning. Cat fell off, but Ladybug caught him with her yo-yo. Frost mumbled angrily at Akuma Dargon and Rogercop as Rogercop hit the brakes and activated the Autopilot.

"Ugh! Would you shut up back there?" Akuma Dargon groaned angrily.

"Thanks for the lasso, lassie." Cat said as he got back on the car.

"No problem, Cat." Ladybug said.

Then we looked and saw Rogercop on the roof with us. We fought Rogercop, but he dodged our attacks. Rogercop pounded the car, making it spin. We all tried not to fall off.

"Keep your ground and don't fall off!" I said as we continued to attack. Rogercop knocked Ladybug and she began to fall.

"Grab on to me!" Ladybug said as she tossed her yo-yo, but it missed and she continued to fall.

"No! Ladybug!" Cat said, then he turned to Rogercop with a look of rage. "What have you done?!" He tried to attack Rogercop, but got caught.

"Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!" Akuma Dargon told Rogercop telepathically.

Rogercop tried to take Cat's ring off, but Cat threw his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This caused a small explosion that fired away the staff and made Rogercop lose his grip on Cat, who then fell off.

"Cat Noir!" I yelled.

I decided to save Cat first and me and the gang left to do so. Cat was heading for the river.

"Ugh! Unn, uh…nice day for a swim!" Cat said as he tried to grab his staff. He grabbed his staff, but he was still falling. He nearly hit the water, but Ladybug grabbed him with her yo-yo. "Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady."

"Least I can do for you, Cat." Ladybug said as she kissed him.

I then cleared my throat and said "Hello? Crazy law-enforcing villain we need to stop?"

"Oh, right." Ladybug said.

We all then went off to catch up with Rogercop. Rogercop and Akuma Dargon were in the car when the GPS found the mayor. Then they flew towards where the mayor was.

"There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now." Ladybug said.

"Well, if it's the mayor he wants, he'll be heading straight for the City Hall." I said.

"Do I sense a plan?" Apolloid asked.

At City Hall, Rogercop and I managed to break in as we were gonna get our "chat" with the mayor.

"Let's go!" Rogercop said as we headed for the front door with Frost and Chloé still in the car.

"Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!" the mayor said on the phone as he saw us.

"Ahh!" a civilian screamed as Rogercop made a hole in the door with a laser from his car.

Then the car entered the city hall. It wasn't long until it parked right in front of the mayor's desk and we got out of it.

"Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers." Rogercop said to him.

"Never!" the mayor said and Rogercop put handcuffs on him. "These handcuffs won't change my mind."

"Then maybe this will." Rogercop said as he motioned to me and I pulled both the Fire Dragon's cousin and the mayor's daughter out of the car.

"Daddy!" Chloé yelled from my grip.

"Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!" the mayor said. Seeing there was no other way out, he sighed and said "Fine. I relinquish my power over to you."

"So much for mayoral powers! Haha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" I said, now that the city was under our command.

Back with us, we watched as a broadcast played before our eyes with the mayor and Rogercop in it.

"Paris has a new superpower." the mayor said. "His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him."

"The Element Gang are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately." Rogercop said.

"Let's go get 'em!" an officer said as police officers tried to catch us, but we managed to escape.

At City Hall at night, me and the gang were hiding from the police.

"So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?" Cat said, not believing this was actually happening.

"And we haven't done anything!" Ladybug said, not believing it either.

"Yeah! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!" Torna said.

"Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice." I said.

"How many times have we saved Paris?" Apolloid sighed.

"We're still saving it." I said.

When a squadron was on patrol, Cat, ShockBlade, and Posidacus appeared and the police saw them. Then Cat did a little dance.

"Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance." Cat said as he danced.

"You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest them!" Rogercop said and the officers tried to catch them.

"Does that mean you won't be joining us?" Cat said as he, ShockBlade, and Posidacus dodged the officers.

Inside the City Hall, me and the others entered, trying to deploy an attack, and Chloé noticed us.

"Go, Element Gang, go." Chloé whispered in a normal tone.

Rogercop turned around and saw us and I looked exasperated at Chloé.

"Element Gang, it is time for justice to prevail." Rogercop said as he shot lasers at us, but we managed to dodge them.

"You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers which gave her oven mitts. "Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Then we started dodging the lasers Rogercop was shooting us with.

"Fabulous…so wickedly fabulous!" Akuma Dargon said with a grin.

Outside the City Hall, Cat and the others had defeated all the officers.

"Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight." Cat said as they entered the City Hall and joined us to take down Rogercop.

"Get his whistle! That's where the akuma is!" I said.

Then Rogercop blew his whistle and said "Get the Element Gang!"

Then Frost, Chloé, and Mr. Bourgeois tried to pin us, but we take managed to get past them. Though my staff did kinda mess up Chloé's hair.

"Hey! My hair!" Chloé yelled.

"Sorry!" I said. Rogercop shoots lasers at us, making hide from his sight.

"Stop shooting like an idiot and seize their Miraculous, Rogercop!" Akuma Dargon said.

"How do we get the whistle now?" Apolloid asked. Rogercop found us and shot lasers at us.

"When you're ready, my lady." Cat said to Ladybug.

Ladybug then used her thinking vision and it showed Rogercop's arms, the mitt, and a belt light up. Ladybug then grabbed the belt.

"Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like…a ring." Ladybug said. Rogercop made a hole in the wall and we escaped. Ladybug grabbed the oven mitt and hid. "Where am I gonna get a ring from?"

I thought about what she said and then got the idea of what she could use.

"Ladybug, catch!" I yelled as I got the bracelet out and tossed it to her.

"That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need." She said as she caught the bracelet. "Fend off Rogercop as long as you can."

"Will do!" I said as we then went on the attack.

"Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his powers to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who fell through it. Akuma Dargon was about to strike, but Posidacus soaked him with water and ShockBlade shocked him, knocking him out. Cat was held by a cuff, but I managed to break it with my staff. Meanwhile, Ladybug used the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She then used the belt to tie the hands, and then took Rogercop's whistle.

"I gotcha!" Ladybug said as she then stomped on the whistle, releasing its akuma.

"Noooooo!" Rogercop said as his whistle was destroyed.

"No more law-breaking for you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy." Cat Noir and Ladybug made it just in time to see it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the oven mitts into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy. Its energy repaired all the damage and turned everything back to normal. It even got rid of the handcuffs. Frost was glad he could be able to speak again. Then the akuma energy turned Rogercop back into Officer Roger.

"Uhh…what am I doing up here?" Officer Roger said as he tried to recollect what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Time to lose the fuzz." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

"As Rogercop would say 'Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!'" Cat said. Then I heard both Cat and Ladybug's Miraculous beep.

"Come on. I think our boys in blue can sort this out." I said and then we all left. Before I got outside, I put the bracelet back in Frost's bag.

When I got back to Goussainville, I went to my room and transformed back to my normal self.

"You may have eluded me this time, Element Gang, but one of these days, Hawkmoth will be ruling the world and we'll be his generals! And none of you will be a part of it!" I said.

At City Hall, Officer Roger was returning Frost's bag to him.

"I think this belongs to you, sir." Officer Roger said.

"My bag!" Frost said as he took it. He then looked into it and found the bracelet. "Chloé, look."

"My bracelet! But…how?" Chloé said, confused by it.

"Roger! You found the bracelet?" the mayor said, amazed by it.

"Actually it turns out it was in Frost's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it." Officer Roger said.

"Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory and firing you for no good reason." the mayor said.

"Yeah. Looks like Roger really proved his worth as a cop. I'd say that'd be wrong not to keep him on the force." Frost said.

"Of course, Mr. Murphy! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now." the mayor said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty." Roger said.

"Very good." the mayor said.

"A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?" Frost said.

"You said it." Chloé said as she hugged him.

 _Well, that was the first time I was ever chased by the law. Now I know how criminals feel like when being chased. Hope that never happens again._


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Cupid

**Chapter 14: Dark Cupid**

At Collège Françoise Dupont, today was Valentine's Day and Ms. Bustier was teaching Literature class. She asked why most fairytales had the prince break the spell by kissing the princess and Rose answered that it was because that only love can conquer hate. She was right. In many tales, love was the strongest thing. I mean, look at me. My flame isn't just fueled by rage, it's also fueled by love like the love I have for Ali. This goes with The Eternal Flame, an example of how powerful love is. Though it wasn't long until Max started putting his logic into it. I was glad that Ms. Bustier stopped him before he ended the class period. I wrote down the notes and, while I did so, Marinette started looking to Frost as he wrote something in his notebook.

"Frost, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson." Ms. Bustier said and Frost gasped and then closed his notebook. Ms. Bustier approached him and asked "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." Frost said.

"Very good, Frost!" Ms. Bustier said then the bell rang. "Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's Day, students!"

"Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside." Marinette said to Alya and she left while Marinette stayed behind to see what Frost was up to.

Marinette managed to sneak over and look over Frost's shoulder as he continued to write in his notebook before Frost tore out the page, crumpled it up, stood up, and tossed the page in the garbage can. He then left while Marinette became curious of what he wrote.

In the hallway, Frost saw Adrien and then got something out of his bag.

"Hey, Adrien." Frost said as he caught up to him.

"Hey, Frost. What's up?" Adrien said to him.

"I got a favor to ask."

"Ask away."

"Would you sign this, please?" Frost said as he put out a poster of Adrien.

"Oh, come on. Didn't Chloé tell you I hate signing autographs?" Adrien sighed.

"Please, I'm begging you." Frost said. "It's for a friend back home. I promised her I get her poster signed by you. Please?" Frost then gave him the puppy eyes.

Then Adrien sighed and said "Fine." He begrudgingly signed the poster. "There."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Frost said as he rolled up the poster and gave Adrien a tight hug. He then broke it and started heading out, but stopped when he noticed Marinette, who was digging through a trash can as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Frost asked as Marinette looked at him.

"Oh, uh, just getting an assignment I accidentally threw in here." She said and laughed nervously.

Frost gave her a confused look and said "Okay." he then started walking off.

"That was close." Marinette said after Frost left.

"What is that?" Tikki asked as she came out of hiding and saw the paper in Marinette's hand.

"I don't know. Frost threw it away." Marinette answered. She then un-crumbled it and began to read it. "'Your hair is as bright as the golden sun, your amazing sky blue eyes, I think needs to advice. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?'"

"Whoa! Now that's a love poem!" Tikki said, amazed that Frost wrote that.

"Who could he be talking about?" Marinette said. "Hair as bright as the sun, sky blue eyes? Wait." She then pieced it all together and got who Frost was talking about. "No way."

"What?" Tikki asked. "What is it?"

"I know who Frost wrote this for." Marinette answered. "It's for…Chloé!"

Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont, Chloé was walking away from the College with Sabrina, Frost following behind without their notice.

Back at the classroom, Marinette ran out of the classroom, saying "I gotta tell Axel!"

Back outside of Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette ran while holding the letter. She exited the school to tell me what was going on. She found me with Adrien told us what she found out. While we talked, Max was standing on the sidewalk with Kim.

"Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel," Max said as he revealed a heart box hiding behind his back, "was ranked highest in popularity." He then handed the box in front of Kim's face.

"That's perfect, Max! I better hit a homerun with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out." Kim said. I heard that, turned around, and spotted him and Max's conversation and got suspicious. I then grabbed Marinette and Adrien and dragged them over to the boys. "But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!"

"Oh, yes, Kim, lovely metaphor." Max said to him.

"Meta-who?" Kim asked as he eyed the gem inside the box.

"Whoa!" I said as I saw the gem. "That looks amazing. Who's it for?"

"That, my fellow genius, has been determined." Max said. "The recipient of this gem is…"

"Shh! Keep it on the down-low!" Kim said as he grabbed Max and cut him off.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Adrien asked.

"It's gorgeous, Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!" Marinette said and I had to agree with her. I can't see any way a girl wouldn't be amazed by that.

"Technically she's still gotta accept it." Kim said as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He then grabbed Max and said "What if she says 'no'!?"

"She won't, Kim, no way!" I said as I gave him a fist bump. "Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!"

"Operation Valentine's Day is underway!" Kim said as he high-fived Max.

"Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest, the third most romantic spot in Paris." Max said as Kim jogged in place, holding a map. Me, Adrien, and Marinette gave Kim thumbs up behind Max. "Go, go, go!"

"Thanks, you guys." Kim said as he ran off.

At Pont des Arts, Kim was waiting on the side of a fence until he recognized Chloé's voice and rushed forward.

"And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois." Chloé said on the phone. She then hung up.

"Chloé!" Kim heard Frost voice when wasn't close enough to be seen and hid in a bush as he watched Frost run up to her.

"Hey, Frost. What are you doing here?" Chloé asked.

"I just came here to give you something." Frost said as he got the poster out and showed it was signed. "Happy Valentine's Day." Kim gasped, wondering how he got Adrien to sign it.

"You got me a signed poster of Adrien by Adrien?" Chloé said, amazed by it. She then took it and rolled it up.

"It was the least I can do." Frost said with flushed cheeks. "I also want to ask you something."

"Yes?" Chloé asked. Kim's eyes widen for he knew what was happening and couldn't believe it.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Frost asked.

Chloé thought about it for a moment. She then handed the poster to Sabrina, looked at Frost with tearful eyes and a smile, and yelled "Yes!" she then ran towards and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Of course, I will!"

Kim then felt his inner rage grow as he watched in shock.

"I love you, Frost." Chloé said with her cheeks flushed.

"I love you too." Frost said.

They then closed their eyes and began to close the distance between each other. Kim hope it wouldn't happen that Chloé would change her mind. Just when Kim thought Chloé would pull away, hers and Frost's lips met in a wonderful kiss and everything around them became bliss.

"Aww!" Sabrina said, being happy for Frost and Chloé.

Though she was happy, Kim was now glaring at them with rage and tears in his eyes. His anger was focused on Frost. Kim's jealousy over Frost for swooning Chloé had become a deep hatred. His heart was broken and was beginning to harden. He ran away in a mixture of rage and sadness, not wanting to see any more of it. When he was far away enough to where Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina couldn't find him. Seeing that, he then left his tears drop like how he dropped the brooch and began to sob.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 5**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"Looks like you are going to have such a field day." He said as the akuma then flew towards me. "There is a boy whose heart had been broken. Take this akuma and evilize him!"

"Time to change this Valentine into a villain-tine." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

In Paris, the jock Kim continued to sob. Unknown to him, I appeared on the scene. I then changed back into my normal self and said "Broken hearted, huh?"

Kim looked up and saw me standing there.

"I wasn't crying." Kim said as he got up and wiped his eyes. "I just had something in my eye."

"It's okay." I said as I saw the brooch and picked it up. "You know you don't deserve this."

"You're right." Kim said. "It's all Frost's fault."

"You deserve to find love, not that Frost Murphy." I said. "Don't you think he should feel your pain? To see what is like to be heartbroken."

"Yes." Kim said still angry at Frost.

"Then let me help you." I asked as I then induced the brooch with akuma energy and gave it to him. "Show him who he's messing with." Then Kim grabbed the brooch and gave a look of rage. "Dark Cupid, I am Akuma Dargon. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return."

"No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!" Kim said as the akuma energy transformed into a villain with a black and red suit, black wings, and a bow and arrow filled with hatred.

"Then go, my agent of hatred." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon. "Go and destroy all the love in Paris!"

Then Dark Cupid flew off and began shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turned black once hit and ran away from their loved ones. One man smashed bouquet of flowers into wall and one pulled his hand away from a woman he was with.

"Hahahahahaha!" Dark Cupid laughed.

"Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before the Element Gang show up to meet their doom!" I evilly laughed as I watched my creation spread hatred across Paris.

At Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, me, and I went in and Tom gave us candy apples.

"Candy apples?" Tom asked.

"Thanks, papa." Marinette said as we all took the candy apples. We then left the bakery and went to the park.

In the park, we saw something we never thought we see: Frost with lipstick all over his face. He was panting after he ran over to us.

"Whoa! Cuz, what happened to you?" I asked him.

"My gift… It flipped Chloé's switch." Frost said. I then saw Chloé grab onto his arm and began pulling him.

"We're not done yet, Frost." She said as she managed to full pull him over to her and started kissing him even more.

"She is like a panther." Frost said as he managed to get out of her grip. Then Chloé got him. "Whoa!"

"Come here, my handsome icicle." She said as she repeated the same thing and kissed him even more.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but they make a cute couple." Marinette said.

"What in the world is that?!" Alya said as she saw Dark Cupid in the sky. We all then looked up into the sky and saw Dark Cupid.

"Huh?" Dark Cupid said as he saw the candy apple Alya was holding. "All hearts must be destroyed!" he then shot arrows at the candy apples and shot one at Alya, making her lips turn black.

"Alya, are you okay?" I asked her. She then stuck the candy apple on my shirt. "What? Hey!"

"You're not my BFF, you're a joke! You and you're girlfriend!" Alya said as she ran away, cackling.

"What the…?" I said as I couldn't believe what Alya just said.

"What did he do to her?" Basar asked.

I looked at Dark Cupid and then saw the brooch. It looked familiar. That's when I found out how and who the villain above us was.

"Hey, that's Kim's pin!" I said as I then pulled the candy apple off my shirt.

"Wait, that's Kim?" Jay asked.

"He's been evilized!" Adrien said.

"This is…not…good!" Marinette said.

"Run for it!" Frost said as he and Chloé began to run with Sabrina following behind.

"Hold on! You're not getting away that easily." Dark Cupid said as he flew after Frost and Chloé.

"Come on, we need to go after him." I said and then we found a place to transform.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Me, Marinette, and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead. We then left the park and head for the rooftops. From there, we managed to find Dark Cupid and began to follow him.

Outside Le Grand Paris, Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina stopped running to catch their breath.

"I think we lost him." Frost said.

"Think again!" Dark Cupid said as he appeared above them. Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina then gasped as Dark Cupid got ready to shoot arrows at them, but Ladybug used her yo-yo to stop him, making him miss. Me and the gang then appeared right in front of him.

"Element Gang!" Dark Cupid said as he saw us.

"Stop, Kim!" I said to him.

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid!" Dark Cupid said. "I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!"

"Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it." I said. "You were heart broken. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!"

"Oh, yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!" Dark Cupid said as he shot arrows at us, but we dodged them.

"If you want to continue destroying love, bring me their Miraculous or I'll remove your powers!" Akuma Dargon said as he appeared on the scene.

"You might want to run." I said to Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina. Then they all ran off to somewhere safe.

Ladybug yelled as Akuma Dargon grabbed her by using his metal bending powers to enlarge his hand.

"Dark Cupid, use one of your arrows on Ladybug!" he said as he lift Ladybug up to them.

Dark Cupid shot his arrow, but Cat jumped in the way and got hit with the arrow instead.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug said as Cat then fell to the ground.

Then I jumped up and bit Akuma Dargon's arm. He roared in pain as he then let go of Ladybug. Ladybug landed safely on the ground and headed toward Cat.

"Cat, are you okay? Speak to me." Ladybug said as she held up his head.

"Ladybug, I—I loathe you!" Cat yelled as his lips turned black.

"Cat Noir, snap out of it!" Ladybug said.

"You're nothing, Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!" Cat said as he squeezed Ladybug incredibly close to him as if he was trying to suffocate her.

I then smacked him in the head and made him lose his grip.

"Element Gang, fall back! We need to regroup!" I said.

"What about Cat Noir?" Ladybug said.

"We can help him if we're all hit with those arrows. Come on!" I said.

Ladybug looked back at Cat with a sad look then looked away and we all ran to find cover.

On the walls of Le Grand Paris, Cat met up with me and Dark Cupid.

"We can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give us her and El Dragon's Miraculous in return."

"No…problem." Cat said as he got ready to fight.

 _Yes. And once we have Ladybug and El Dragon's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play._ I said to Dark Cupid telepathically.

On a roof far from Le Grand Paris, me and the gang tried to figure out a plan to stop Dark Cupid.

"I can't believe I lost Adrien." Ladybug said as she sobbed a bit.

"Don't worry, Marinette. We'll get him back." I said to her. "All we need to do is grab that pin. That's where the akuma is."

"How did Kim get evilized anyway?" Apolloid asked.

"My guess would be having a vengeful heart against Frost." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Posidacus asked.

"My guess is that Chloé was the girl Kim was gonna give that pin to." I answered. "He must've waiting to give Chloé his valentine gift to her, but when he saw Frost make her his Valentine, Kim must've gotten a mixture of jealousy and hatred and now he's spreading it to everyone."

"Really? 3 times?" Torna said. "Okay, that guy's an akuma magnet."

"Well, since his anger is focused on Frost, we now know where he's going. Come on!" I said.

Then Ladybug recollected herself and we went off to find Dark Cupid. We managed to find him and were about to attack, but Cat got in our way.

"Well, well, the Element Gang." Cat said as he got his staff out.

"We'll handle Dark Cupid, you take on your Cat." I said to Ladybug.

"Okay." Ladybug said as me and the rest of the gang went to stop Dark Cupid.

We were about to attack him, but Akuma Dargon got in our way. We then had an epic battle, where Akuma Dargon seemed to be hard to beat.

Back with Ladybug, she and Cat got ready to fight.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Cat said to her.

"I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir." Ladybug said.

"Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!" Cat said as he leaped into the air and swung his staff directly at Ladybug.

She dodged it and jumped up onto another roof to run away. Cat pursued her on the roof. Ladybug used her yoyo to grab Cat's staff and pulled him toward her.

"Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Because hate conquers all!" Cat answered.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!" Ladybug said and then she gasped and realized what Ms. Bustier said about the prince breaking the spell by kissing the princess and Rose saying how love can conquer hate. She then smiled as she found a way to get her Cat back.

"You're just buying time! Fight!" Cat said as he got back up.

"I'll do better than that." Ladybug said with a smug look on her face.

"Huh?" Cat said in confusion for he didn't know what she meant.

"Come on, kitty, kitty, just a peck…" Ladybug said as she puckered her lips and tried to kiss him, but Cat backed away and dodged it. "Almost!"

"Get back, you savage!" Cat said as he began to run away.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come here!" Ladybug said as she chased him.

Akuma Dargon had me at his grip and was about to punch me, but I saw Cat running away from Ladybug and knew what to do.

"Uh, before you destroy me, look over there." I said as I pointed towards Cat and Ladybug.

"Huh?" Akuma Dargon said as he then turned around and saw what was happening. "Hey! Come back here, you scaredy cat! Oh, if you want something done, you're gonna have to do it yourself."

He then left and was going after them. We then followed him.

In the street, Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina ran away from Dark Cupid.

"You can't outrun me!" Dark Cupid laughed as he chased them.

"Help!" Chloé yelled after she tripped over a flower stand and fell near several civilians. The civilians saw Dark Cupid and ran away.

"Chloé!" Frost said as he ran over to her and helped her up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Frost. Now you'll feel my pain." Dark Cupid said as he got an arrow ready and aimed at Chloé.

He shot the arrow and it headed towards Chloé, but Sabrina ran in front of her and got hit.

"Sabrina!" Chloé said.

"I've heard of taking a bullet, but this is ridiculous." Frost said before speaking to Sabrina with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm good…now that I don't have you two around." Sabrina said as she turned around, her lips now black, and pushed Frost down on the ground. "Let's how great you'll feel after I'm done with the poster." She then ran away with the poster in her hand. Frost then got himself and Chloé up.

"Sabrina, get back here!" Frost said as he and Chloé went after her.

In the street, Cat was still being chased by Ladybug. Ladybug caught Cat's leg with her yo-yo and tied him to a lamppost. She then suspended herself from the top of the lamppost and leaned in to kiss him.

"No, no!" Cat said.

"Time to pucker up!" Ladybug said as she tried to kiss him, but missed. "Oh, come on!"

She tried to kiss him again, but an arrow appeared between them, shot by Dark Cupid. She also saw Akuma Dargon with him Ladybug avoided the arrows and fire blast. Then Cat got free and joined the two villains. Ladybug then hid behind a tree.

"How you gonna fight all three of us now, bug eyes?" Cat said as he activated his Cataclysm. "Cataclysm! I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…"

We managed to get there and saw Cat was using his powers. I then chipped off a piece of the roof, grabbed it, headed down there, grabbed Cat's hand, and made him touch the stone, destroying it and wasting his powers. I then let go of him and backed away when he hissed and tried to scratch me.

"Ladybug, hurry!" I said as the rest of the gang showed up and all six of us got ready to fight. "We won't be able to hold them back for long!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers which gave her a candy apple. "A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug…" She then looked around and spotted the fountain and Dark Cupid's brooch. "Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!"

We managed to knock Akuma Dargon into a wall and knock him out, but Cat and Dark Cupid got passed us and then got ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shot arrows at her, but she deflected them with her yo-yo. Cat was about to scratch her, but she avoided it and grabbed him by his belt. She jumped on him and threw the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head and he then removed it.

"Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!" Ladybug said.

Then Dark Cupid got the candy apple out of his hand and tried to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand got stuck in the bow. This was her plan: to use the candy coating from the apple to stick Dark Cupid's hand to the bow, making him unable to shoot anymore arrows.

"Ladybug!" he yelled.

"And now, for my pussycat!" Ladybug said as she faced Cat.

When the two fought, Cat managed to tackle her and pin her to the ground.

"Cat Noir, her Miraculous!" Dark Cupid said as he then went to the fountain and washed the melted candy off his hand and bow string.

"With pleasure! I think it's time to show people who you really are, Ladybug!" Cat said as he reached for her Miraculous. "Your little secret will be out of the bag!" Before he could even touch her, Ladybug grabbed his face and kissed him, breaking the spell. They broke the kiss and Ladybug watched happily as Cat's lips turned back to normal. "Huh? What am I doing here?"

They both get up and Ladybug hugs him, where Cat then happily returned it. Dark Cupid turned around and growled as he saw it. He then got ready to shoot them, not knowing that ShockBlade was sneaking up behind him.

"I'll take that." ShockBlade said as she took the brooch off Dark Cupid. "El Dragon, catch!"

"No!" Dark Cupid said as she then tossed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said as I caught it. I then dropped it and stomped the pin, releasing its akuma. "Here's your heartbreak, akuma." I then put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the candy apple into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy. Its energy repaired all the damage and turned everything back to normal. It even turned everyone back to normal.

Somewhere else Alya was about to she almost cut a picture of her, me, Ali, and the team, leaving it only her, until the energy came over and returned her to normal.

"What the heck am I doing?" Alya asked herself in confusion as she looked to see the picture and a pair of scissors in her hands.

Somewhere in a building, Frost and Chloé entered a room where Sabrina was drawing on the poster with a red mark.

"Sabrina!" Frost said as he and Chloé looked at Sabrina in shock and the energy returned her to normal.

"What the heck am I doing?!" Sabrina said as she backed away after seeing she defaced the poster, making Adrien look like a devil.

"I'm sorry about your poster, Chloé." Frost said as he looked with shame at her.

"Don't worry. Besides I have something even better." Chloé said as she rose his head.

"Really? What?" Frost asked.

"You, dummy!" She said.

"Oh, my goodness!" Frost said as Chloé then pounced him, got him on the floor, and started kissing him.

Then the akuma energy turned Dark Cupid back into Kim.

"Huh?" Kim said as he tried to recollect what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Well that was a heartbreak fail." Akuma Dargon said as he woke up, flipped over, turned into a shadow, and left.

"It's so good to have you back, Cat Noir." Ladybug said as she hugged him and Cat hugged her back. Then they heard their Miraculous beep at the same time.

"Let's bounce before you turn into pumpkins." I said and we all left.

After I returned to Goussainville, I went to my room and transformed back into my normal self.

"Drrr…blasted Element Gang! Blasted Valentine's Day!" I growled.

 _Well, that was one crazy Valentine's Day. At least me and the team got to have the best of the day after dealing those villains and even more of our best days to come. I told Kim that there was no reason to look so glum and that he'll find love someday. One that truly love him for he is._ _So Frost ended up getting Chloé as his girlfriend and I helped Kim get over his heartbreak. After that, he did find true love and ended up dating Summer Sunderguard, who moved to Paris a week ago. Though that's gonna get hard to get used to due to her looking similar to Frost. So to all of you, Happy Valentine's Day!_


	16. Chapter 15: Horrificator

**Chapter 15: Horrificator**

At Collège Françoise Dupont, our class was making a movie about two cops, who were facing off against a monster. Yeah, we were doing a horror movie. Me and Frost were victims that were attacked by the monster, Tricha was on the costume and makeup department, and Jay worked the boom mic. Everybody else helped with the sets. Everything seemed to work pretty smoothly, but we had one problem while filming.

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous. We must evacuate!" Frost said as he played Officer Jones, as cop in the movie.

"You are suggesting we run, Officer Jones?" Mylène said as she played Agent Smith. "After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll—Wahh!" She then ran off after being scared by Ivan wearing the monster mask.

"Cut!" Nino said as we stopped shooting and Mylène hid under the desk.

Yeah, that was the problem. Mylène kept getting scared off. I for one was getting ticked off.

"Sorry, Mylène." Ivan said as he apologized to her.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I walked over. "Mylène, can't you get through this without being scared off? We did this ten times already."

"Fourteenth actually, but it was counting." Ali said, correcting me.

"Whatever. If you keep this up, we'll never get past the first scene." I said.

"I'm sorry… I'm gonna do better on the next take… I promise." Mylène said, still a bit shaken.

"Anyone want some tea?" Rose asked as she gave her a cup of tea.

"You're playing a hero from the Special Forces, you're not supposed to get all freaked out." I said.

"I know, but…that monster mask he's wearing is so realistic and scary!" Mylène said.

"Just big old me, Mylène! Nothing to be scared of." Ivan said.

"You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask." Jay said as he struggled with the mic. "And why am I on boom mic duty? I can't even lift this."

"Sorry, it was the only position open, Jay." Nino told him. "Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character." Ivan put the monster mask on and scared Mylène.

"I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better…" She said as she began to sing her song.

 _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf,_

 _Stinky breath and slimy…_

"Aah!" She screamed as she bumped into Adrien.

"And the award for biggest scaredy-cat goes to Mylène." Basar said. "I don't see why she's the cop. Girl's afraid of her own shadow."

"Basar!" I said as I looked at him.

"What?" Basar asked. "It's true. If you ask me this should be done by someone braver than her."

Mylène then ran away, crying from Basar's hurtful words.

"Mylène!" Marinette said. "Anyone gonna go after her?"

"Mylène, wait!" Ivan said as he took his monster mask off and ran after her.

In the Collège's court, Mylène was sitting on a bench, sobbing. Then Ivan found her and tries to comfort her.

"Ummm…don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome." Ivan said. "Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly." Then Mylène stopped sobbing and looked at him. "Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers." Ivan then gave her a black skull pin.

"Wow…" Mylène said as put the pin on her. "Uh, that's, uhh…really sweet of you, Ivan. But…they're right. I can't act to save my life… Excuse me" She then ran away crying.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"A film shoot…oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 6**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"Looks like you are going to have a big role." He said as the akuma then flew towards me. "There is a girl who has been driven with sadness. Take this akuma and overpower his young misunderstood artist…"

"This time I'll do better." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then turned to Colt and said "Colt!"

"Yes, boss?" Colt asked as he went over to me.

"We got a new villain to get and I'll need the muscle to do it." I answered.

"You got it, boss." I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris, carrying Colt with me.

In the classroom. Nino was angry at Basar for making Mylène run away.

"Epic, Basar! Real epic!" Nino said. "What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?"

"It wasn't my fault she's such a chicken." Basar said.

"It is your fault!" Ivan said as he came in. "Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!"

"Says who?" Basar said as he glared at Ivan.

"Hey, hey! Everyone chill out!" Marinette said as she tried to prevent a fight. "You're right, it is Basar's fault, but fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!"

"The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Fesrival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now." Max said.

"Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack…" Marinette said.

"And who's gonna take Mylène's part?" Adrien asked.

"I will." Chloé said.

"You?" I asked. "You haven't even read the script!"

"Of course I have!" Chloé said. "Well, the first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones."

"Huh?" I said in confusion to it. I then looked to Alya who wrote this movie in the first place. "You wrote that?"

"Hold up." Alya said as she looked at the script. "I didn't write that."

"Uh…I wrote it." Nino said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward."

"What?" Alya yelled at him. "You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!"

"Wait a minute! You mean _our_ script!" Nino said. Then Frost sighed.

"Juice?" Rose said as she gave him a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Rose." Frost said to her.

"Oh, who cares who wrote what?" Chloé said. "We've got to film this thing, right?"

"She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" Max said.

"Thanks, Max. We get the point." I said to him. "Okay. Let's get to shooting."

Meanwhile, Colt and I arrived at the school and reached the bathroom, where Mylène was hiding.

"Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time?" She asked herself. She then began to cry again.

"Yes, why be so scared all the time?" I said as she screamed from the sight of both Colt and I in front of her. "No need to be afraid. We are here to help."

"How?" Mylène asked with a sniffle. I motioned Colt to take this one and Colt pointed to himself in disbelief that I wanted him to do this. I never had to ask my minions to influence someone onto our side before. I nodded and Colt then went over and started to talk to her.

"We have a way of help people see your way." Colt said. "Imagine it. They will finally understand to be like you. No more insults. Will you let us help?"

Mylène then nodded "yes".

"Then let me ask you something: is that pin important to you?" I asked as I pointed to the pin on her head. She nodded "yes" and I motioned her to come over to me. I then used my claw and induced the pin with akuma energy. Then Mylène gave a look of rage. "Horrificator, I am Akuma Dargon. And this is my associate, Terrorcata. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return."

"Yes, master." Mylène said as the akuma energy transformed her into the real life version of Ivan's interpretation of the monster we had made for the movie with magenta, purple, indigo blobby skin, three big, yellow eyes, and sky blue, blobby locks. Colt and I moved out of the way as she spat goo at the mirror.

"Then let's go and spread some fear." I said as I transformed into Akuma Dargon.

"Yeah." Colt said as he transformed into Terrorcotta.

"Mylène? Mylène?" Tricha said as she looked for Mylène, but only found the mirror covered in goo. She then used got a cotton swab and got some of the goo off. "What the…?" She said as she looked at the goo and then put it in a bag.

"Tricha, did you find Mylène?" Meri asked as she entered the bathroom.

"No. But I found this on the bathroom mirror." She said as she showed her the goo.

"What is that?" Meri asked as she saw it.

"I don't know. We better get this to Axel" Tricha said and they both left to show that Fire Dragon pest.

"Time to use some scare tactics, Horrificator." I said as I looked at Horrificator. "And thrive."

Back in the classroom, we were filming again.

"Horrificator, take 15." Ali said as they started rolling.

"Action!" Nino said.

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous. We must evacuate!" Frost said as he played Officer Jones, as cop in the movie.

"You are suggesting we run, Officer Jones?" Chloé said as she played Agent Smith. "After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll…!"

While they did, I inspected the goo Tricha and Meri found and saw it emanating with akuma energy.

"Oh, no." I said for I knew this meant a new villain was loose. "You said you found this in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Because this is emanating akuma energy." I answered.

"What?" Tricha asked. "But where's the villain?"

"Huh?" I said as I felt something drop on my head. I put my hand to the spot and found the same goo that I inspected. "She's in the air vent." We then ran off to find this new villain. We got to the hallway and saw it split into 3 different directions. "Split up and find the villain. We don't know what we're dealing with, so warn me immediately and do not engage."

So we went in split up to those different directions to search for this new villain. Tricha took the left hallway, I took the middle one, and Meri took the one on the right. We didn't know, but Horrificator saw us and followed Tricha.

Back in the classroom, they were still filming and were about to do the kissing scene when Frost noticed that I was gone and said "Cut!"

"What's wrong, Frost?" Nino asked.

"Yeah. That was perfect." Jay said.

"Has anyone seen Axel?" Frost asked and everyone looked around and saw that I was gone.

"He's right. Axel's gone." Adrien said.

"So is Tricha and Meri." Basar said.

"Where'd they go?" Marinette asked. Then Frost looked to his left, saw a puddle of goo on the floor, and went over to it. Everybody soon joined him as he used his finger to wipe some of it off.

"What is that?" Basar asked as he saw the goo.

"I'm not sure." Frost said as he then looked up and saw it coming from the vent above. "But I bet this is what caused Axel and the girls disappear." He didn't know it, but Jay had the camera rolling on him as he said it. "Come on, we need to find them." He then saw Jay holding the camera. "Jay, what are you doing?"

"Hey, we're making a horror movie and what's better than the real thing?" Jay said, making a good point.

"He's right." Basar said. "We can shoot a real monster instead of a fake one."

"Fine. But let's hurry and find Axel and the others." Frost said as they all went to look for me and the girls. When they got to the hallway, they split up with Frost, Chloé, Kim, and Max taking the left hallway, Adrien, Marinette, Jay, Ali, and Basar taking the middle, and Alya, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Nino, and Ivan took the one on the right.

Back with Tricha, she was still looking for the villain and went to look in the nurse's office. But, before she even touched the doorknob, she felt something touch her shoulder and screamed as she turned around. She stop screaming when she saw it was only Frost.

"Frost, you scared me half to death." Tricha said, angry at Frost.

"Sorry." Frost said. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Mylène." Tricha said. "I tried to look for her in the bathroom, but only found some strange goo on the mirror."

"Mylène's gone too?" Frost said.

"Maybe whatever left that goo took her." Chloé said fearfully. "Frost, I'm scared."

"Did you hear something?" Kim asked as he heard something move.

"No. What?" Max asked. Then Horrificator appeared behind them and they all screamed.

I managed to hear the screams while searching through the hallway, fearing the worst. I then felt something touch my shoulder and screamed. I calmed down when I saw Ali behind me.

"Ali." I said as I caught my breath. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Ali apologized.

"Axel, what's going on?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah and where's Tricha and Meri?" Basar asked.

"We went searching for the new villain running through the school." I said and I then showed them the bag of goo. "See this? This pink goo is emanating with akuma energy. We split up to find the villain that left it behind. We think Mylène might've been evilized."

"What makes you say that?" Basar asked.

"Because it was found in the bathroom." I said. "Come on, let's find safe place and transform." We then ran off to do so. We didn't know it, but Horrificator saw us, and started covering the school in goo.

We got to a safe place and got ready to transform.

"Jay, turn that camera off." I said as he did so and put the camera down. I then took off my shoe. "Everybody, take off your shoes."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"So they'll think we've disappeared too." I said as I then dropped my shoe on the floor. Then the others followed my lead.

"Yuck! And you say I stink of Camembert!" Plagg said as he smelled the odor coming from Adrien's shoe.

"Let's do this." I said. "Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Me, Marinette, and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead. We then got out and saw that the goo was covering and knew this meant one thing.

"She's sealing us in." I said as the goo completely covered the window.

"We're trapped, just like in a real horror movie." Posidacus said as he tried to open the window, found it stuck, and then got the camera out and record everything. We then heard a scream and I knew whose it was.

"Tricha!" I said as we all went to check on my cousin.

Our classmates heard the scream too and followed it to where they found a mirror on the floor.

"This is Tricha's mirror." Alya said as she picked it up. She and everyone else saw they were next to Mr. Damocles' Office. Alya then looked for Mr. Damocles. She opened the door and peeked inside. "Mr. Damocles? Sir?" There was nobody inside.

"Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!" Rose said.

"Quick, check the windows!" Nino said as he saw the goo.

"Crazy…" Juleka said. Then me and the gang appeared on the scene.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"We're fine." Rose said.

"We heard some screams and headed over right away." I said.

"We also found this." Posidacus said as he hand Nino the camera.

"Jay." Nino said with depression. Then he looked with joy and then pointed the camera at us. "The Element Gang in my movie? This is legit!"

"And on my Ladyblog!" Alya said as she recorded what was going on with her phone.

"Thanks to the new villain, we all trapped within the school." I said. "We need to find her and catch her akuma."

"But where would she go?" Apolloid asked. "This school is so big, she could be anywhere."

"Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug…" Nino said. "This movie's gonna be so swank!"

"Stay together, right behind us!" I said as we moved out to find the villain. I then grabbed Nino. "You too, Spielberg!"

In the cellar, Horrificator kidnapped Tricha and then placed her in some kind of trap made of goo. She then began to shiver and gave a look of fear. Then Horrificator grew bigger.

"Absorb their fear, Horrificator…feed on it!" I said to her. "It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving us strength too."

"I can't believe Horrificator is able to use her goo to create anyone's worst fears." Terrorcotta said. "Just look over there and those guys." He pointed over to Meri, Frost, Chloé, Kim, and Max, who were cowering as monsters scared them.

Back with me and the gang, we were still looking for the villain. We didn't know it, but the goo started to move. When we started hearing screeching above us. We looked up and we saw that the ceiling was covered in bats.

"Aah! Bats!" I screamed as I started running. Then all the bats started chasing me.

"What's with him?" Cat asked.

"He haves a fear of bats." Apolloid answered. "Wait, why are there bats around here?"

"Aah!" I yelled as the group saw me being carried off by bats in a wrap of goo. "Help me!"

"Don't worry, El Dragon! We got ya!" Apolloid said as he and the rest of the gang got ready to help me, but then Horrificator appeared and kidnapped Nathaniel. Our classmates were scared of her, all except Juleka.

"Everybody run!" Apolloid said as everyone started running away.

"Awesome." Juleka said as she looked at Horrificator. Horrificator roared at Juleka, but she wasn't scared. "So awesome…" the goo moved over to her, but then backed away in an instant. Then Horrificator shrank. She then spat goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabbed her and pulled her away just in time.

"Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?" Cat said as Horrificator spat goo at him, but he avoided it with his staff.

"Her name is Horrificator!" Akuma Dargon said as he appeared by her side. "And she will make you all afraid. Once you all are swallowed by fear, there will be no one to stop us!" Then the slime moved and captured Cat. It tried to catch Apolloid, but he managed to dodge it. He turned behind him and saw that our classmates and Ladybug had been captured by the goo. Then Horrificator and Akuma Dargon came in and grabbed them all.

"Let them go!" Apolloid said to them.

"If you want them back, come to the cellar." Akuma Dargon said. "If you can face what you fear, you and your friends will go free." then he and Horrificator left. Seeing he had to, he started heading to the cellar.

In the cellar, Apolloid walked down the stairs trying to find everyone. He managed to find me, Ladybug, and Cat Noir inside some kind of cocoons made of goo. We were all having nightmares, each based on our own worst fears.

"Don't worry, guys." Apolloid said as he went over to us. "I'll get you out of there."

He was about to free us until he heard a familiar voice say "Hold it right there, young man!"

He looked behind him to see the one person he was scared to disappoint with an angry look on her face.

"Mom?" Apolloid asked as he saw here. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to discipline an earth elemental." She said as she smacked Apolloid it the wall. "You let your entire team get capture." She then smacked him. "You are a shame to the entire family! You are the biggest, most shameful elemental in history!"

As she kept talking, while he was cowering, Apolloid then realized something. He remembered when Horrificator failed to scare Juleka, she shrunk. He also remember how those bats appeared and scared me. That was my worst fear. That's when he figured it out. Horrificator's powers come from fear. He realized this wasn't his mother, but just a manifestation of his fear. If he doesn't show fear, then Horrificator would lose her powers. So he got up and glared at the manifest.

"Are you glaring at your mother?" She said. "Haven't disappointed me enough?"

"I'm not afraid of you not anymore. I know I mess up, but my actions are what make my parents proud of me. I know my mom will get mad at me, but I will make up my mistakes ʹcause that's what makes me who I am!" he then punched her in the chest and she started changing into goo. Then the goo scatter and reveal Terrorcata underneath it. Horrificator then came in and roared at him, but was shocked when she saw he wasn't afraid. "I'm not afraid of you either." Then Horrificator shrunk.

"How about I make you afraid?" Terrorcata said as he charged right at him. Then Apolloid punched him and sent him flying into the wall. "What the heck? That punch was strong than the usual delivery. How can you…" he said as he got back up. He then looked and gasped as Apolloid's body began to glow in a bright orange light. Then rocks covered his entire body and, with one flash, the rocks burst away and revealed that Apolloid had completely changed. His armor was a new refined steel knight's armor. He then put out his hand and a weapon formed. It looked like a double headed sledge hammer. He then tossed it and it cut me, Ladybug, and Cat loose from those cocoons. It then came back to him like a boomerang and he caught it.

"You guys okay?" Apolloid asked as he went over to us.

"Yeah. Whoa!" I said as I saw him. "Apolloid, you evolved!"

"He's right. Look at you!" Cat said, amazed by this.

"What are gonna call the new weapon you got there?" Ladybug asked.

"How about the Rock Hammer?" Apolloid said.

"Good choice." I said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Terrorcotta said.

"Don't just stand there." Akuma Dargon said to him. "Crush them!"

We then went on the attack, but Horrificator was still too strong for us to beat.

Looking around, I saw our classmates and our teammates were still indulged in fear.

"We'll never beat Horrificator if she keeps feeding off everyone's fear." I said.

"Then let's change that. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers which gave her a guitar string. "Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music… Mylène's song!" She then used her lucky vision and the things on a desktop, like a traffic cone and trashcan lids, flashed before her eyes. Ladybug then caught the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chased me, Apolloid, and Cat Noir and spat goo at us, but we dodged it and got Akuma Dargon and Terrorcotta trapped in them.

"That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his powers. He then used his Cataclysm to make the bars rust, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug then gave trashcan lids to Cat, a traffic cone to me, and a box to Apolloid.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're all going to sing." Ladybug answered.

"Sing? So that's your plan?" Cat asked.

"The only way to get through this is to get your fear under control." Ladybug said. "You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?"

"Seriously? Smelly Wolf?" Apolloid asked.

"Come on. Join the band." Ladybug said.

Then Apolloid sighed and got ready. Then Cat made a drum set with pots and the trashcan lids.

"Okay, everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ladybug said and we all began to sing.

 _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf,_

 _Trapped in the stinky hut..._

Then our classmates started joining in. Even the shivering Tricha.

 _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your…_

 _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,_

 _Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!_

Horrificator roared at us, but it started to shrink. That meant people were becoming brave and weakening her. I even watched as those monsters started turning back into goo.

"It's working!" I said. I even heard Tricha singing louder, which meant she was no longer feeling cold. I soon saw her join us as Horrificator shrunk to the size of a pack rat. The shrunken Horrificator saw the students, became frightened, ran off, and hugged Ivan.

"That's the same button I gave to Mylène!" Ivan said as he saw the pin.

"That's where the akuma is!" I said as I grabbed the pin and broke it, releasing the akuma. "Scaring time's over, akuma." I then put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the guitar string into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy. Its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappeared and then the akuma energy turned Horrificator back into Mylène.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Time to become scarce." Akuma Dargon said as he got Terrorcotta, turned into a shadow, and they both left.

"Awesome." Nino said as he had gotten his movie.

After we got back to Goussainville, I transformed back into my normal self and tossed Terrorcotta away and left him lying against the wall, where my so-called brick wall immediately turned back into Colt and curled up in shame. With that, I went into my room to rant out my frustrations.

"You don't scare me, Element Gang. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!" I said angrily.

At City Hall, Nino showed the finished movie to the Mayor.

"Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?" Nino asked the mayor.

Outside, we were waiting for Nino as he came out.

"So how we do?" Jay asked him.

"We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica, completely unbelievable! No joke!" Nino said.

"Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out." I said.

"Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be." Alya said, remembering how it ended with Ivan kissing Mylène.

 _Well, that had to be the scariest thing we've ever done. If you laughed at me for being scared of bats, stop it. Well, at least we finished the movie. Even though it didn't go out as planned, I say that this would be worth of the greatest movie theater. With our new evolved Apolloid, we got more of an edge against the Akuma Gang._


	17. Chapter 16: Gamer

**Chapter 16: Gamer**

In Marinette's room, Marinette was writing in her diary. She was writing about her date with Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research of term paper?" Tikki asked her.

"Oh, no, I'm late! Again!" Marinette said as she saw she forgot. She then put her diary in her box, grabbed her purse, and went off to school.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette made it, but, suddenly, she heard something coming from the Library.

"What's that noise?" Tikki asked.

"Hide, Tikki!" Marinette said as Tikki hid in her bag. She went into the Library and saw me and Max playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III in a team battle against Frost and Chloé. The reason we were doing this was because the school was allowing a team of two to play and represent it in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. While we were playing, Alya recorded the event on her phone.

"Go, Axel and Max!" Ali said cheering for us.

"What's going on, Alya?" Marinette asked as she went over to Alya. Alya shushed her.

"Tryouts for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament!" Adrien said. "This school sends one team of two students with the highest scores!"

"Though I don't think anybody can beat Axel and Max." Basar said.

"Why's that?" Marinette asked.

"'Cause they're unbeatable! They're total rock stars! They've got the highest APM over anyone!"

"APM?"

"Actions permitted? This tournament is Max's whole life! He and Axel had been grinding all year to level up."

Then me and Max used our robots, AF-13 and MX-01, to defeat Frost and Chloé and won. We got the top score on the leaderboard.

"Axel and Max are now in the lead." Ms. Bustier said and me and Max gave each other a high-five.

Then Adrien looked at Marinette and said "Hey, Marinette. Want to be my partner in the tournament?"

"Me?" Marinette said in shock. "But I've never played…"

"Don't worry. Come on, we can do this." Adrien said. "Trust me."

"Oh, okay." Marinette said as she agreed to do it.

"Great!" Adrien said as he pulled Marinette over and they got ready to play.

"Well, I think we have our team champions lined up for the Paris tournament." Mr. Damocles said.

"Wait! Is it too late to try out?" Adrien asked. Then Rose and Kim gasped in shock.

"Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but…" Mr. Damocles said.

"Oh, boy." Alya said.

"They're done for." Basar said as me and Max got ready to fight Adrien and Marinette.

"The rules are elementary, you battle each other's robots with your own and…" Max said.

"Please…" Adrien said. "Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much. Neither is Mariette. Right, Mari?"

Marinette then gulped and said "Right." She then remembered her and her father playing the game that we were playing right now.

"Ah, sounds like both of you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat us." Max said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

"Well, this will get over quickly." Frost said.

"You said it." Chloé said, agreeing with him.

Marinette chose LB-03, the ladybug robot, and Adrien chose NAD-03, the cat robot (a bit ironic there) while me and Max chose AF-13 and MX-01. We started playing and Adrien and Marinette were pretty good. Everybody saw how they were winning when Adrien beat me.

"And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!" Marinette as she won and she and Adrien got the top slot.

"Yeah! We won!" Adrien said as she picked up Marinette while me and Max were shocked that we got beat.

"Wha! I can't believe it! They…they beat Axel and Max?" Basar said in disbelief.

"Beat them? They pulverized them!" Alya said.

"The kings had been knocked off their thrones!" Rose said.

"Good game, you two. We relinquish our position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette and Adrien." I said to them with a happy look on my face.

"Yeah. Congratulations." Max said with a depressed look on his face.

"Max…" I said to him.

"Look. I'm fine, we lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude." Max said as he continued to walk away.

I was feeling sorry for Max. He trained his whole life for this moment and now he won't get the chance to be in the tournament.

In the streets, Max walked around angrily.

"This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!" Max said.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 7**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a gamer who haves the crushing feeling of defeat. Take this akuma and evilize him!" He said as the akuma flew toward me.

"Well then, game on." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

Back in the streets, Max lamented on not going to the tournament. I went past him and into an alley unnoticed.

"I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!" I said, getting his attention.

"Yes, why have your destiny take away from you?" I said as I came out of the alley in my normal form. "I think we both can agree on."

"Why? Were you beaten by Marinette and Adrien too?" Max asked sarcastically.

"No. because I know what it's like to fail." I said. "Do you want to be known for that? For being a champion that failed to keep his title? You know those two posers don't deserve the post. How about showing them who they're really messing with?"

"Yes. They will pay for stealing my destiny." Max said.

"Then, here." I asked as I put out my claw, put it on Max's glasses, and induced them with akuma energy. Then Max gave a look of rage. "Gamer, I am Akuma Dargon. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score."

"Absolutely, Akuma Dargon. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!" Max said as the akuma energy transformed him into a black suited villain with big green glasses. Then the energy formed a black pyramid around him and it started to float with him piloting it like a flying ship.

"Then let the game begin." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon. I then got on top of the pyramid and they both moved through the street.

Outside Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien and Marinette were talking about what happened.

"I can't believe we won." Marinette said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Adrien said. "We really do make a perfect team."

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Tikki said.

"What are you talking about, Tikki?" Adrien asked.

"You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Basar said he'd been training with Axel for it all year."

"She's got you there." Marinette said.

"Oh, come on." Adrien said. "I'm sure Max is fine losing once. You'll see."

"Yeah. One day, we're all gonna look back and laugh at this." Plagg said, agreeing with him.

"Well, I hope so." I said as they looked behind them and saw me. "Well, let's get going."

"Going? Going where?" Marinette asked.

"To train." I answered. "I'm gonna help you train for the tournament."

"You would do that?" Adrien asked.

"Of course. You're my best friends." I said. "Now let's hurry. We only got a few hours until the tournament starts." We then went off to train at Marinette's house.

When we arrived in full streets, I then decided to get my creation powered up.

"Gamer." O said to him from the outside. "It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!"

"No time like the present!" Gamer said as he started firing lasers at people, trapping them in green spheres. Then his ship started absorbing the spheres. "Hahahahaha!"

At the Dupain-Cheng House in Marinette's room, I was helping Marinette and Adrien practice for the tournament.

"Okay. So you're gonna need to level up if you want to stay in the tournament." I said as I used AF-13 to practice with Marinette. "The higher the level you are, the bigger the chances for you to advance to the next round."

"Okay. Got it." Marinette said as she used LB-03.

"Though two against one, doesn't seem fair." Adrien said as he used NAD-03.

"Don't worry. I saved my XP." I said. "So I'm still at Level 3."

Back in the streets of Paris, Gamer's ship continued to absorb people.

"I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable!" He said as his ship started absorbing people and vehicles. "I am unstoppable! Hahahaha!" his ship then evolved into a two-legged robot. "Excellent!" the robot then started starts absorbing people and gaining more power.

Back in Marinette's room, Marinette and Adrien won a round against me.

"Wow! We won again, thanks to you!" Adrien said.

"Yeah, we did." Marinette said. "But it's only because I'm lucky."

"How's that?" I asked.

"This is why I win." Marinette said as she showed us her amulet.

"Are you messing with us?" Adrien asked.

"Try playing a match with it." Marinette said as she gave the amulet to Adrien.

"How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?" Sabine said as she burst in.

"Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?" Adrien said.

At the park, we started eating the pies.

"I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around." Marinette said.

"That's okay." Adrien said as he ate the pie. "I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!"

"Yummy for you." Plagg said as he ate some Camembert. "I for one find it disgusting."

"Looks who's talking." I said.

Suddenly, we saw Gamer's robot appear.

"Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!" Marinette said.

"Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time." Gamer said as he saw her.

"Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me." I said. Then Gamer's robot fired a laser at us.

"Look out!" Adrien said as he got Marinette out of the way and I jumped out of the way. We then watched as the bench we were at turned into a green sphere and the robot absorbed it.

"Run for it!" I said as we started running away. We managed to get away and found a safe place to hide.

"Where'd they go?" Gamer said as he looked around.

"Never mind them." Akuma Dargon said. "Let's get you fully leveled up."

Then the robot started walking away.

"Come on, let's transform!" I said. "Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Me, Marinette, and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. I then called the others and they said they were on their way.

In the streets, we followed Gamer's robot and saw he is heading for a bus. We then went to where the bus was.

"Get away from here! As far as you can!" I said to the people inside. "Hurry!" then the people started running away when they saw the robot.

"Hey, tin can! Over here!" Cat said as he got Gamer's attention.

"My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!" Gamer said as he got ready to attack. But then the rest of our team showed up, Icedra froze the left leg of the robot, and Apolloid kicked the robot's right leg, causing it to fall.

"You're the one crashing, robot!" Apolloid said as the robot fell.

"Good timing." Cat said.

"No problem. Though this is the first time we faced a giant robot. Well, one that looked like this." Apolloid said as he pointed the robot.

"Wait a sec." I said as I looked at the robot, sensing some sort of familiarity. That's when I realized what is was. "Hey, this is MX-01 from the game. I recognize its Level 2 form anywhere. Looks like it's almost at Level 3."

"Then let's stop it before it reaches Level 4." Ladybug said.

"Hold on. There's only one person who uses this robot." I said as I went over the face of the robot. "Max? Are you in there?" I then felt something smack me away and we all saw Akuma Dargon.

"This isn't Max anymore. What are you are seeing is one of my best technological villains yet." Akuma Dargon said as he got the robot back up. "Gamer, absorb that bus!"

"Affirmative!" Gamer said. His robot absorbed the bus and evolved into level 3. In Level 3, it gained a whole, cubic body with gold fingers and feet.

"Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger." Cat said.

"Level 3! Hahahahahaha!" Gamer said as his robot stomped and broke the ice off its leg.

"If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Then it really will be Game Over." Akuma Dargon said as he flew onto the robot's new shoulder.

"Those Miraculous are mine!" Gamer said as he then started attacking us. He fired lasers at us, but we dodged them and then ran away.

"We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!" I said as we ran.

"Where are supposed to take him." Apolloid said. "He's too big to fit anywhere else."

Then Ladybug and Cat saw a billboard for the tournament, got an idea, and said "The stadium!" We then left and started leading Gamer to the stadium.

At the Parc des Princes Stadium, we got there and ready to fight Gamer.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Apolloid asked as we saw Gamer wasn't behind us.

"Where has Clunky got to?" Ladybug said.

Then Gamer's robot appeared behind us. Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to use their weapons against him, but they just bounced right off its metal hide.

"Hahahaha!" Gamer laughed as he tried to use his robot to them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. We ran away from its laser as it was shot at us.

"Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!" Ladybug said.

"My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his Cataclysm. It actually worked and the robot disintegrated.

"Nooooo!" Gamer said as he started to fall.

"Smack down, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said.

"Cat Noir Style! Booyah!" Cat said.

But, before he hit the ground, Akuma Dargon came in, caught him, and got him safely to the ground. Then they both got ready to attack.

"We got Akuma Dargon! You guys take Gamer!" I said as me and the team went in for the attack.

"Got it!" Ladybug said as she and Cat got ready.

"Whoa!" they both said as a giant floating red sphere appears between them.

"Whoa, ha, ha! Check out that loot!" Cat said.

"System crash, Gamer!" Ladybug said.

"Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level!" Gamer said as he touched his glasses and robot reappeared. "Respawn!"

"Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again." Cat groaned.

"Get Gamer's glasses!" I said to them as me and the team battled Akuma Dargon. "It might've been a glimpse, but I saw the akuma energy coming from them."

"Ready, Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked.

"Ready!" Cat said.

Then they both touched the red sphere and a red and black robot appeared. It looked like a combination between LB-03 and NAD-03 in Level 3 mode and Ladybug and Cat Noir were standing on it.

"Ha! We've leveled up too!" Ladybug said.

"Okay, but I only got a few minutes left." Cat said as his Miraculous beeped. They then entered the robot's cockpit. "I'll man it, you shoot!"

"Why do you get to man it?" Ladybug asked.

"What do you say we flip for it?" Cat said. They then started controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashed it. "Okay, you man it and I'll fire." they then switched places.

"Look out! Here it comes again…" Ladybug said as Gamer's robot attacked their robot. Ladybug then started manning the robot. "We'll let it go to your head!" she then used a rocket punch. "Booster!" the punch knocked down the head of Gamer's robot. Gamer put it back on.

While they did that, we did our battle with Akuma Dargon. We managed to get the upper hand and beat him, knocking him unconscious. We then watched as the two robots did battle.

"Hahahahaha! Huh?" Gamer said as he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot was still standing.

"Round two, Gamer." Ladybug said.

"Arrrghhh…" Gamer growled. "Gamer Missiles!" Then his robot shot missiles out of its shoulders.

"Force field, Cat Noir!" Ladybug said.

"Got it. Force field activated!" Cat said as he activated the robot's force field and destroyed the missiles. "Cat Saber!" We then watched as the robot took its tail off and used it as a saber.

"This is one epic fight." Posidacus said.

"Wish we brought snacks though." ShockBlade said.

Then Akuma Dargon groaned and me and Apolloid saw he was waking up. Then Apolloid smacked him in the head with his Rock Hammer and knocked him out. We then continued to watch the fight.

"Gamer-Drill!" Gamer said as he activated a drill on the robot's arm and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two robots clashed and it seemed to be even matched.

"This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our force field!" Cat said as it showed on screen.

"We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs!" Ladybug said as the robot shot bombs out of its arms.

"Laser Wall!" Gamer said as a laser wall appeared and blocked the Lady Bombs.

"Lady Helix!" Ladybug said as the robot's two shields flew over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocked them.

"Bullet!" Cat said as the robot's two arms flew over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralized them. "Ear Thunder!" Then the robot used its two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocked it with its own thunder.

"He's anticipating all of our attacks!" Ladybug said.

"Watch out, Ladybug!" Cat said as Gamer's robot charged at them and the two robots fought it out.

"Gamer Fire!" Gamer said as he fired a blast of energy, appeared next to Ladybug and Cat's robot, and pushed their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fired an eye beam to their robot. "Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious!"

"Catouken!" Cat said as the robot stood up, charged up a blast of energy, and fired it at Gamer's robot. Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot then slammed Gamer's robot to the floor, but then Gamer's robot disintegrated and formed again, still standing.

"I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!" Gamer said.

"How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?" Cat asked.

"We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady!" Ladybug said as they kicked Gamer's robot with a spinning kick.

"Catouken!" Cat said as they fired another blast at it.

"Gamer Crusher!" Gamer said as he spiked at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodged the attack.

"Shoryubug!" Ladybug said as they did a Shoryuken at Gamer's robot.

"Catouken!" Cat said they fired another blast at it, knocking it down. Gamer's robot stood up and the two robots fought again.

"We've gotta get inside his cockpit!" Ladybug said.

"Go for it. You're in charge!" Cat said.

"Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back." Ladybug said as she left the cockpit.

"Right back? Where are you going?!" Cat asked as he took the controls.

"It's just us two now, Gamer!" Ladybug said as she was outside the robot.

"What are they…" Gamer asked he saw Ladybug.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her Lucky Charm, which was a graffiti can. "Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts?" She then used her Lucky Vision and the robot's left arm and eye flashed. "Bingo." She then ran to the Gamer's robot, reached its eye, and sprayed graffiti on it. That's when I realized what she just did. With the eye cover, Gamer couldn't be able to attack.

"Aghhh! You won't get away with this!" Gamer growled as he got out of the cockpit and Ladybug took his glasses off.

"Game over, Gamer." She said as she broke his glasses and released the akuma. I then went out to capture the akuma.

"Game over for you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the spray can into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned Gamer back into Max.

"What am I doing here?" Max said as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Game over." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

When I got back to Goussainville, I went to my room, transformed back into my normal self, and began to rant for my failed plan with Gamer.

"Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me and Hawkmoth is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over…" I said angrily.

At the Parc des Princes, the gaming tournament was about to start.

"After all that, you two are backing out?" I asked, shocked they were gonna compete in the tournament.

"It's just that we feel so bad for you and Max." Marinette said. "And well, it just wouldn't be right."

"Yeah. We thought about this a lot…" Adrien said.

"And now, representing Francoise Dupont High School…" the announcer said.

"Well, we think you two should be playing tonight." Adrien finished.

"Really?" Max said in disbelief.

"Don't get us wrong! We love gaming, but it's not our heart and soul." Marinette said. "This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. Yours and Axel. We don't wanna take that away from you."

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"We insist." Adrien said as he and Marinette gave their controllers to me and Max.

"Thanks, guys." I said to them.

"No problem. Now get out there and win." Adrien said.

"Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!" Nino said.

"Let's show them who's gold." Max said and I nodded. We then entered the gates as our classmates cheered us on.

 _Well, that was a real plug and play. We did won the tournament and became the gaming champs. But I got to say that seeing a real life Ultimate Mecha Strike robot fight was actually pretty cool._


	18. Chapter 17: Darkblade

**Chapter 17: Darkblade**

In Marinette's room, me and the gang made it there to transform back from the latest villain beat down.

"The Element Gang has saved Paris yet again." Nadja said from the news feed on Marinette's computer.

"And yet again Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box." Marinette said.

"What's the magic box for anyway?" I asked.

"To lock up my diary and all my secrets." She answered.

"Every little secret?" I said with shock. "You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?"

"Uh…yeah, something wrong?" She said as she repeatedly closed and opened her box to test if it worked.

"Well, what if somebody gets that and then find out all our secret identities? Our whole cover will be blown."

"Not gonna happen. Try it, Axel." She said as she motioned me to take her diary out of that box.

I moved my hand over, but when I grabbed it, the box locked up on my hand. My hand was stuck in the box.

"And…it works!" Marinette said.

"Great. Now…mind getting my hand out of here?" I said as I pointed to the box.

I looked over and saw Adrien and Jay laughing at me. She then unlocked the box and set my hand free.

"Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter." Nadja said from the screen.

"Hey, look, it's Frost." I said as we looked to see him there next to Chloé.

"Looks like she's letting others share the spotlight." Adrien said.

"Yeah. Dating the mayor's daughter must be making him a superstar." I said. "Oh, which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Chloé's got my vote for class rep." Jay said.

"Yeah. With that change in attitude, she seems to be a shoo-in for that position." I said.

"Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois' opponents and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris' History." Nadja said.

I then looked at the clock and saw we only had a few minutes left before school started.

"Oh, boy. Come on! We're gonna be late for school!" I said and we all started running for it.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Ms. Bustier was talking about the election.

"Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina and Frost will be her deputies. Do we have any other candidates?" She said.

Though no one was gonna go against her. Me and the gang then got into the classroom, nearly out of breath.

"Sorry, we…ah, we're late. The bus…phew." I said, nearly exhausted. "Need water." We all then went off to take our seats. After class, I was at the water fountain drinking some water. "Excuse me." I said after giving a loud belch. Then me and the gang started walking. We didn't know it, but Frost and Sabrina were following us.

"Okay. Why are we following them again?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"Because they'll lead us to the true identities of the Element Gang." Frost answered her at the same volume as her. "Haven't you notice that the Element Gang have been everywhere they haven't been?"

"I guess you're right." Sabrina said.

"Of course. Shh!" he said as they began to listen in on our conversation.

"Now you have to be more careful with that magic box." I said to Marinette. "If the secret within the box gets out, we're all gonna be in trouble."

"Don't worry. It's safe at my house. No one will be able to get it." She said.

"Magic box, huh?" Frost said with interest. "Let's go check it out."

Then he and Sabrina went out to get the magic box.

At the Dupain-Cheng House, Frost and Sabrina, undercover, snuck in unnoticed while Marinette was in her room, thinking about how Murphy's Law would affect the campaign. With everything I told her about what happened with the Murphy family, she definitely got some ideas of what to expect. Marinette's phone then vibrated and she answered it to find Alya calling.

"Marinette, you need to get over here." Alya said over the phone.

"Why? What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming too!" Alya said.

"Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else."

"Yeah. If you want to meet him, get right over." I said.

"I'm on my way." Marinette said as she hanged up and left the house, but forgot her diary.

Frost and Sabrina then snuck upstairs and searched for the magic box.

"Okay, if I was a magic box, where would I…?" Frost said and then saw it on Marinette's desk. "Eureka!" he then went over and saw Marinette's dairy in it. "Sorry, Marinette. But sometimes you have to sacrifice your privacy for the greater good." he was about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closed down on his hand. "Ah! What the…?"

He then tried to get the box off. Sabrina saw what Frost was doing and went over.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw the box stuck on his hand.

"I don't know. I just reached in and the box closed on my hand." Frost said as he tried to pull his hand out. "I think it's some kind of trap."

"Okay. Hold on." Sabrina said as she tried to get his hand out of the box, but she couldn't do it. Frost was completely stuck in the box.

"Oh, boy. How am I supposed to explain this to Chloé?" Frost said.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Adrien was in fencing class and Nadja Chamack, hidden, saw them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeated Adrien with a special attack.

"Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!" Adrien said as he got back up.

"It ought be." Mr. D'Argencourt said. "This particular maneuver heether was developed by my ancestor Darkblade."

"Darkblade?" Adrien asked.

"In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris…" Mr. D'Argencourt said, explaining about his ancestor.

"Is that why you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt?" Nadja asked. "To seek revenge on your ancestors' behalf?"

"All affair! Who dost we have heether?" He asked.

"Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?"

"Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?" Mr. Haprele said as he saw Nadja.

"I think it's time to get back to the studio!" Nadja said as she ran away.

"Get back here!" Haprele said as he chased after her.

"Here endeth the lesson." Mr. D'Argencourt said as he walked out angrily.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 8**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a knight who wants to avenge his ancestor. Take this akuma and take control of this defeated fighter!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

"Then alloweth chaos did spread through this kingdom." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

Outside the school, Mr. D'Argencourt was leaving, but Nadja Chamack found him. I went past them unnoticed.

"Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said and I quote, that you're stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe." Nadja said. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Poisonous wretch! Dares that approach with such venomous questions." Mr. D'Argencourt said. "Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck!" he then bumped into a billboard with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He then sliced it to pieces.

"Wherefore art thee so fell to causeth such fury?" I said as I appeared beside Mr. D'Argencourt as my normal self.

"Grr! Mine own honor hadst been taken by this sir." Mr. D'Argencourt growled. "I hath tried to reclaim mine own ancestors' honor, but only hadst defeat."

"Then wherefore not wend over to that gent and taketh thy honor backeth?" I said. "Thou art the descendant of the most wondrous warrior, Darkblade. Yond sir doesn't deserve to beest the ruler of this landeth. Thee not bethink it's timeth to showeth that gent yond thou art more worthy than that gent?"

"Aye. That gent shall payeth for meddling in mine own affairs" Mr. D'Argencourt said.

"Then raiseth thy sword and beest bestowed the chance to receiveth revenge" I said as Mr. D'Argencourt put his fencing sword up to me. I then put out his claw, put it on the blade, and induced them with akuma energy. Then Mr. D'Argencourt gave a look of rage. "Darkblade, in return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me."

"When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted!" Mr. D'Argencourt said as the akuma energy transformed him into a black knight with a red comb, his visor looking similar to Nevix's four red eyes, and a dragon crest on the breastplate, wielded a sword with red lining on the blade.

"Then let your reign begin." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon.

"Anything you'd like to say about your transformation into a…" Nadja asked.

"Darkblade! The lord of Paris!" Darkblade said as he then use his sword to make Nadja and her camera man kneel before him. He then knight them and, after he did, transformed them into knights with green visors and green bladed axes. "Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable!" He then cut the billboard in half with his sword. "We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!"

"Whoa, that's a medieval madness!" Plagg said as he and Adrien saw Darkblade and Akuma Dargon. They then entered the school where Adrien called both me and Marinette.

"What's going on, Adrien?" I asked as I answered his call.

"We got a problem." Adrien said. "Mr. D'Argencourt's been evilized and wants to take over Paris."

"We're on our way." I said as I hanged up. I then called the team, told them about the new villain, and we all went off somewhere to transform. "Time to transform. Nooroo, let's fly!" I then transformed into El Dragon and the others followed my lead. We all then went off to fight the villain.

"Looks like the party's gonna have to wait." Marinette said as she went into an alley, opened her purse, and Tikki flew out. "Tikki, spots on! Ha!" She then transformed into Ladybug and then started swinging to fight Darkblade.

"Time to transform!" Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out!" He then transformed into Cat Noir.

Outside, Darkblade saw Gorilla and made him kneel before him.

"Dow! What a great piece to join our conquest!" Darkblade said as he turned Gorilla into a knight.

"All affair! All affair!" All the civilians said as they turned into knights.

"Let us to battle, knights! All affair!" Darkblade said as he led them, but they were stopped by Cat jumping in front of them.

"The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!" Cat said as he got ready to face Darkblade.

"Thy peoples matter not to me." Darkblade said. "D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! Engarde!"

Back at City Hall, Chloé sat on the stairs depressed that Frost wasn't around. Her spirits were lift when she saw him and Sabrina come through the door.

"Frost, you made it!" Chloé said. "What took ya?"

"Well, I got into a little snag." Frost said.

"What do you mean and what's that behind your back?" She asked as she saw his hand was behind him.

"Well…" He said as he showed his hand trapped in the magic box.

"What happened?" Chloé asked with shock.

"I was trying to find the true identities of the Element Gang, but I got myself trapped in Marinette's magic box." Frost explained. "I can't get it off."

"Then let's get Marinette to get it off." Chloé said.

"No. Marinette can't know about it." Frost said.

"What? Why?" Chloé asked.

"Because her diary's in this thing."

"You stole her diary?!"

"I was gonna take just a peek, see if she knew anything about the Element Gang. I just didn't think I would end up like this. Please don't tell her."

"Fine. But if we can't get it off, then we're telling Marinette."

At Lock Bridge, Cat and Darkblade were still fighting.

"Seriously? How did I not see that coming?" Cat said sarcastically as he blocked the attack.

"Take him!" Darkblade said and his knights then went after Cat, but he threw himself out of the bridge and hid under it. "Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!" then Darkblade and his knights left. After they did, me and the gang showed up after following Cat's Miraculous signal.

"That's strange." Ladybug said as she checked the tracker on her yo-yo. "It says that Cat's right here."

"Hey, there, bugaboo." Cat said as he appeared at the edge of the bridge and spooked Ladybug. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Ladybug said. Then Cat went over and helped her up.

"What are you doing under the bridge?" I asked him.

"I was hiding from Darkblade's army." Cat answered. "They're heading for City Hall."

"Right to the mayor." I said, seeing how it made sense.

"Wait, everybody in class is over there." Ladybug said, realizing what else was over at City Hall.

"Then let's get over there!" I said as we all left to beat Darkblade to City Hall.

Over at City Hall, Jagged Stone was still signing autographs. While he did, Chloé and Sabrina tried their best to get the box off Frost's hand.

"Ugh! That box just won't come off." Chloé groaned after failing to pull the box open.

"Maybe we can cut it off?" Sabrina suggested.

"Cut it off?!" Frost said. "No! You cut it off and you can forget your Christmas gift."

They then heard trumpets start to play and went to the window to see Darkblade and his knights out there. The entire class got there and saw them too. Even the mayor came over and saw what was outside.

"Oye, oye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!" one of the knights said.

"Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom!" Darkblade said. "Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hether and do battle!"

"What did he say?" the mayor asked.

"He just said he wants to fight you." Frost said, translating what Darkblade said. Chloé and Sabrina looked at him in confusion. "What? I learned Shakespearean from my cousin."

"Ehh…" the mayor said nervously. "Ask my secretary for an appointment!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Bow down to Darkblade or feel the wrath of mine sword!" Darkblade said.

"All affair! All affair! Dahhh!" The knights said.

"Thou art going to has't to receiveth through us first!" I said as me and the gang appeared in front of him.

"Take them!" Darkblade said as the knights charged at us.

"Element Gang, let the elements strike!" I said as we all went to fight the knights.

"Guys, do you only know heavy metal?" Cat said as he started taking on some knights.

"How about hard rock?" Apolloid said as he crash through some knights.

"Ah, El Dragon." Darkblade said as I stood in front of him. "Tis a most wondrous day I receiveth to visage a fellow warrior in hurly-burly. Thee'll maketh an excellent addition to mine own army."

"The day I joineth the likes of thee is the day I giveth up mine own duties to protecteth this city." I said to him as I prepared to fight him. "Have at thee!"

"Allefer!" Darkblade said as we then clashed.

"Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control." Jagger Stone said as he took his guitar, went outside, and played it, only to see Darkblade and I fighting and Cat being chased by the knights while the others battled them. Then Darkblade managed to push me away and sent me flying and crashing into the ground.

"Behold, a minstrel!" Darkblade said as he saw Jagger Stone.

"Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it." Jagger said.

"Are you the usurper's champion?" Darkblade asked.

"Say what?" Jagger said in confusion. Then Darkblade used his sword to force Jagger to kneel before him and he turned him into a knight.

"Oh, no!" Chloé said in horror.

"What are we gonna do?" Ivan said.

"The doors, quickly!" Frost said. "We can't let that crazy knight in here."

"Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade!" Darkblade said as he walked up to the door. "Bow down before my legs!" Then my classmates locked the doors.

"That's should keep them out for a while." Frost said.

"Frost, I'm scared." Chloé said as she got a hold of him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Frost said to her.

Meanwhile, outside, the knights were trying to open the door. The students were scared, but Frost then said "Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!" Then Kim and Ivan went off to do so. "Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Sabrina, and Alya, get anything to block the door! We have to barricade the entrance!"

Outside, the knights were still trying to open the door. Then the class used the Jagged Stone posters to make a barricade.

"Hurry! I hope they haven't got too medieval on the Element Gang!" Nino said.

"It's time to retreat! Mr. Bourgeois, we gotta get out of here!" Frost said.

"This way!" the mayor said as he led them to safety.

Outside, we were battling the knights, but seeing we were outmatched, I said "Element Gang, fall back! Head inside the building and regroup!" we all then head inside through an open window.

"Come formation!" Darkblade said and then the knights came into formation, but Apolloid tossed his Rock Hammer and stopped them.

"Strike!" Apolloid said as he caught his hammer.

"Curse it, elemental nuisance!" Darkblade said. He then turned two cars into catapults. Then the knights used the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall.

"Pull!" a knight said as he pulled the catapult and launch it.

"Why are they going on the roof? Well, at least some of them." Cat said as he noticed some of them were climbing up the building.

"The flag!" I said as I realized they were going after the national flag on top of City Hall.

"Tally ho!" Darkblade said as the knights launched him to the roof with the catapult. "Ha, ha, ha! Once thee stripes are suplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!"

"I found the akuma in his sword during our battle." I said as we went to face Darkblade.

"How are we gonna get a hold of it?" Apolloid asked.

"By getting me close to him!" I said. Ladybug then tied Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo. I then went to where he was. Darkblade blocked me with his sword. I then looked and saw the knights were trying to get his flag to him so he could plant it on top of City Hall. "Cat, don't let him get his banner!" Cat saw a pile of knights and knocked them down with his staff. But then Akuma Dargon fell in and got the flag to Darkblade.

"Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine!" Darkblade said as he put his flag on top, causing the sky to become black. "Bow to King Darkblade!" A black void of energy appeared and started spreading throughout Paris from the borders of it, causing the civilians to become knights.

"Hahahaha!" Darkblade laughed evilly.

"Huh?" Ladybug as she and the rest of us saw what was happening.

"Soon thou shalt join my army, thee bothersome pests." Darkblade said.

"Not so fast! En garde!" I said as I used my staff and began a sword fight with Darkblade.

"As soon as the cloud covers you, I will finally have your Miraculous!" Akuma Dargon said and then he laughed. Then water gotten sprayed at him, soaking him. He growled as he turned and saw Posidacus there.

"Did you really think water could stop me?" Akuma Dargon asked.

"No, but it does make you more conductible." Posidacus said, causing Akuma Dargon to become confused.

When he turned around, Akuma Dargon was met with ShockBlade who gave volts of electricity and knocked him out.

"We're about to end up his knights too!" Cat said as he saw civilians turned into knights.

Akuma Dargon was hit by the energy from the dark shade, but didn't transform into a knight. It does make sense. This thing was caused by akuma energy and he already had akuma energy. The energy made it inside reached our classmates and turned them into knights.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her Lucky Charm, which was a toy ladybug. "Uh, okay…" She then used her Lucky Vision and the City Hall's roof and Darkblade's shoulder appear. "Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish."

Darkblade nearly had me, but Cat came in and saved me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Cat said. "Let's double team him." We then went in and attacked Darkblade.

While we were fighting, Ladybug wound up the toy, went to where Darkblade was, and threw the toy ladybug at him. I then watched as the toy crawled in his armor. Darkblade started feeling ticklish and laughing. He threw his sword and Cat caught it and tossed it to me. I smashed it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. Then the akuma flew out of the sword.

"Prepare to be crowned, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the toy ladybug into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. It even turned every knight back to their normal selves. Then the akuma energy turned Darkblade back into Mr. D'Argencourt.

"Hmm? Huh?" Mr. D'Argencourt said as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Timeth for me to scram." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left. After he did, we all then went off to change back.

After I returned Goussainville, I went to my room and transformed back into my normal self to rant my frustration out for another failed plan.

"Our duel is not over yet, Element Gang. At the end of our battle, Hawkmoth will rule and I will rule by his side!" I said angrily.

In City Hall, we changed back and went to the party downstairs. When we got there, we saw our classmates removing the posters and chairs from the door. Chloé and Frost saw Marinette and Frost hid the box behind him.

"Hey, guys. Where were you?" Frost asked.

"Oh, we got turned into knights." I said.

"So did I! What a nightmare!" Adrien said.

"Hey, Frost, what's that you got there?" I asked as I saw his hand behind his back.

"What do you mean?" Frost said.

"That behind your back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay. You know what? Enough's enough." Chloé said as she got his hand out from behind his back and revealed it stuck inside Marinette's magic box.

"Cuz, what is this?" I asked with a disappointed look at him.

"It's uh…" Frost said. He then sighed and said "It's Marinette's magic box. I was trying to look in her diary to see if she knew anything about the Element Gang. It's not like I'm trying to pry your privacy. I just want to know who my heroes are so I could show them how much I appreciate everything they've done."

"Well, I'm mad at you for trying to read my diary…" Marinette said and Frost gave a look of shame, "but I forgive you. You just wanted to meet your heroes."

"Thanks, Marinette." Frost said as he smiled at her. "Now, can you get this box off me, please?" Marinette then used the key to open the diary box, freeing Frost's hand. "Thanks."

"Is he ever gonna stop?" Marinette asked after Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina left.

"No." I said. "He's just as persistent as Alya, but I got a feeling it's gonna take him just as long as Alya to find the truth."

 _Well, that's what I called going medieval. Chloé won the election for not having any competition and, for the first time, she was handling the problems that every student was having at the school. Having Frost in her life really made a difference. She even said that she was inspired by Frost when he told everyone what to do like a true leader. I guess I also rubbed off Frost as both myself and El Dragon._ _Wonder what other heroic traits he got._


	19. Chapter 18: The Puppeteer

**Chapter 18: The Puppeteer**

In Marinette's room, Marinette and Manon were playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls. I watched with my tail out of camouflage. Because both of them knew my secret, I could finally take comfort with my tail revealed.

"Here I am, m'lady!" Marinette said as she played as Cat Noir. She then played as Ladybug and said "Glad to see you, Cat Noir!"

"Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow!" I said in Cat's voice and then meowed, which made Marinette giggle.

"He shouldn't say that!" Manon said.

"No?" I said as she then frowned and shook her head at me. I then pretended to be El Dragon as Marinette lifted the El Dragon doll and said "This is no time to be goofing around, cat for brains! We gotta capture the villains' akumas before they…" I paused and looked at Manon. "Actually, what do the villains' want?"

"Uh…we wanna win!" Manon said as she just guessed.

"Yeah, but win what?" I asked.

"I don't know." Manon said. "What do they usually want?"

"Well, it depends by what they strive for." I answered. "Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on people who didn't appreciate his art! Then there was Rogercop, who wanted to bring justice out on everyone. But the evil Hawkmoth, who makes them bad, wants to take mine, Ladybug's, and Cat Noir's jewels from them, their Miraculous!"

"And what would happen if he did get them?"

"Then the villains win and chaos spreads."

"I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoeses! You'll be super-duper sorry!"

"You won't get our Miraculous!" Marinette said, pretending to be Ladybug.

"Oh, yeah?" Manon said and I watched as the dolls fight. At the end, the Element Gang dolls won.

"Yay! The Element Gang have won again!" Marinette said.

"No fair! You always win!" Manon said as she started sobbing.

"The Element Gang always win and the bad guys always lose." Marinette said.

"But you never let me play with the Element Gang!" She said as she began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with them! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want." She said trying to make her feel better by giving her the Ladybug doll. But, when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I then hide my tail. Then Nadja came in and said "I'm back, Manon, have you been a good girl?"

"Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win!" Manon said as she hugged her mother and cried even more. "She didn't play fair and square!"

"Oh, Manon, you can't always expect to win!" Nadja said.

"Yes, you can! The Element Gang always win!"

"Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!"

"You'll win next time, Manon." I said.

"Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette." Nadja said.

"NO! I wanna keep it!" Manon said.

"She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it." Marinette said, explaining why Manon wasn't giving it back.

"And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it." Nadja said as she tried to take the doll away and give it back to Marinette.

"NO!" Manon said as she kept a hold of the doll. This led to the arm to rip off. "Huh?"

"Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me." Nadja said to her, anger at her for disobeying. Manon then gave the doll to her and Nadja gave it Marinette. "I'm sorry, Marinette."

"Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really." Marinette said.

"I want that DOLL!" Manon said as she tried to get the doll back, but her mother picked her up and carried her on her shoulder as they left.

"No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on, Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye." Nadja said as Manon cried on her shoulder.

"Goodbye." Manon said quietly. Nadja's phone rang as they made it down stairs and she found Alec on the line when she answered it.

"Hi, Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station?" Nadja said.

"Uh. I left my bag up there, mommy!" Manon said as she ran back upstairs.

"Go quickly and get it!" Nadja said to her. She then put her ear to the phone and said "It's not there, huh?"

In Marinette's room, Marinette was sewing the arm back on the Ladybug doll.

"I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC." I said. We then looked and saw Manon standing there.

"Manon! What are you…" Marinette asked, but she was interrupted by Manon.

"I left my bag here!" Manon said. "Can I have Ladybug?"

"You heard what your mom said." Marinette said.

"She wouldn't know if I hide it!"

"Sorry, but I have to sew her up!"

"Pretty pleeeeease?" Manon said as she put up those baby doll eyes.

"Oh, don't look at the eyes." I said as I looked away.

"Oh, please, please not the baby doll eyes!" Marinette said as she looked at Manon. She then looked at me and I shook my head "no." Her mother said that she couldn't have it. But Marinette gave into the eyes. "Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi." Marinette groaned as she gave her the Lady Wifi doll.

"Can I have the Ladybug doll?" Manon asked.

"Hold on, Alec." Nadja said as she got off the phone. "Hurry up, Manon! We have to stop by the station!"

"Coming, mommy!" Manon said as she waved goodbye. She then put the doll in her bag and went out.

"Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!" Tikki said as she came out of hiding.

"No kidding." I said.

"What?! No, she didn… ugh." Marinette said. "Come on, you know I can't say no to those…"

"Baby doll eyes?" I said. "Just be glad none of our villains have them! You'd be rendered powerless!"

At TVi studio, Manon was playing with the Lady Wifi doll and an Element Gang magazine.

"Here we are, baddie! Haha! We've saved Paris again!" Manon said as she played with the Lady Wifi doll and magazine. "No! No fair! You always win!"

"I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio." Nadja said as she apologized to Alec.

"No sweat!" Alec said.

"Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long." Nadja said to the receptionist. She then looked at Manon and saw she had the Lady Wifi doll.

"Where are you hiding… Ladybug?!" Manon said as she saw her mother in front of her with an angry look on her.

"This is one of Marinette's dolls!" Nadja said as she took the doll from Manon. "You took it after I specifically told you not to!"

"But… Marinette wanted me to have it!" Manon said to her mother.

"You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls were to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore." Nadja said as she put the doll in her bag.

"NO! Mommy, please don't!" Manon said as she tried to get the doll back.

"I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here." Nadja said and then she left.

"I didn't steal that doll. I want that DOLL!" Manon said as she laid on the couch on her face in sadness.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it!" He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 9**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a child who haves been punished by her parent. Take this akuma and commiserate with this frustrated child!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

"Then I guess it's play time." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

In the subway, Me, Alya, and the gang rushed down the station to catch the train.

"The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing." Marinette said.

"Either way, girl." Alya said. "Adrien, twelve o'clock!"

"There's no twelve o'clock showing." Adrien said.

"Not that twelve o'clock! _That_ twelve o'clock!" I said as I point to the pole, but it was too late. He slammed into the pole.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette said as she went over and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adrien said.

"Come on!" I said as I dragged them both into the train.

"Sorry." Adrien said as he bumped into a passenger on the train

Back at TVi studio, Manon was still lying there on the couch. I then appeared beside her as the shadow and turned back into my normal self.

"What's wrong, little girl?" I asked as Manon looked up at me.

"My mommy took my doll away and called me a thief." Manon said.

"Parent trouble." I said. "I've seen this before. She shouldn't take away your fun. You're young. She doesn't understand what is like to be you. How about we play a new game?"

"A new game?" Manon asked.

"Yes. One that will allow you to play all you like with whatever you want." I said with a grin.

"Yes. Let's play." Manon said.

"Then let's make you able to play." I said as I put out my claw, put it on the wand Manon was holding, and induced it with akuma energy. Then Manon gave a look of rage. "Puppeteer, I am Akuma Dargon. From now on, you can control anyone!"

"Even the Element Gang?"

"Yes…as long as you possess their dolls."

"And I can win?"

"Yes, you will be able to win! But, it return, you have to get something for me!"

"Give you their Miraculous! I know!"

"What a smart little girl you are? So ready to play?"

"Yes, let's play." Manon said as the akuma energy transformed her into a villain with a black mask, a black, blue, and white dress, and a blue star wand.

"Then let's go." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon.

"Wanna play a game?" Puppeteer asked the receptionist.

"Heeelp!" the receptionist yelled.

"I've got to get Element Gang dolls! I want those DOLLS!" Puppeteer said.

"Well, then…" I said as he used his powers and stretched out his hand into the studio.

"I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?!" Nadja said as she looked for the file. She then found it. "Ah. Here it is." I then stretched my hand in and grabbed the Lady Wifi doll out of Nadja's purse.

"Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted." Nadja said as she gave the file to Alec.

"We'll need some help." I said as I then pulled it back with the Lady Wifi doll and gave it to Puppeteer.

Back at the subway, me and the gang were on the train, talking about the movie until we got to our stop.

"This movie's gonna be awesome!" Basar said enthusiastically.

"And it's gonna be our first one as a couple." Marinette said.

"You know it, Bugaboo." Adrien said, making Marinette giggle.

"I still don't know why you call her that." Alya said. "It's kind of weird, right?"

"Hey, to each their own." I said. "I hope Ali was able to keep our spots safe."

At the studio, Puppeteer lifted her wand as it began to glow.

"All right, Lady Wifi! Come to life!" Puppeteer said as she used her wand on the Lady Wifi doll.

Back at the subway, we watched as some kind of blue light began to transform Alya from the foot down.

"What—what's going on!?" Alya said as the light completely transformed her into Lady Wifi.

"Alya!" Marinette said as she watched it happen.

"Marinette! Give me those Element Gang dolls!" Lady Wifi said as she tried to grab Marinette.

"Lady Wifi?" I asked, confused by this.

"No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!" Lady Wifi said with a familiar attitude I thought I'd seen before.

"Puppeteer? The dolls?" Marinette asked, just as confused as I was. "I don't—I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?"

"Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super-duper sorry!" Lady Wifi said in a familiar tone.

"Hold on," I said. When Lady Wifi said that, I soon realized who it really was. "Manon?!"

"I want El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous to win! Forever and EVER!" Lady Wifi said as she just ran off.

"Manon! This isn't a game!" I said as I tried to catch up to Lady Wifi. I then looked to the gang and said "Come on, we need to go after her!" We then ran for the locomotive to transform.

"Excuse me sir, there's a…uh…cat loose on the train!" Adrien said, making an excuse to get the manager out of there.

"What? Thanks, kiddo!" the manager said as he then ran out.

"Cat? Really?" I asked him as our kwamis came out of hiding.

"Got anything else?" Adrien asked.

"Never mind." I said. "Let's transform. Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn?" Plagg said and was then sucked into Adrien's Miraculous.

Then me, Marinette, and Adrien transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead and we all left to go after Lady Wifi.

"So Akuma Dargon turned Alya into Lady Wifi again?" Posidacus asked. "If this gonna be like when we faced Stoneheart, then I am out."

"No. It's not Alya, it's Manon. She's been evilized." I said.

"Manon?" ShockBlade asked. "You mean the little girl we babysitted?"

"I told you giving Manon that doll was a bad idea." I said to Ladybug.

"What's this talk about dolls?" Cat asked.

"I've got some dolls she likes to play with." Ladybug said. "I model one for each of us."

"Wait a minute." I said as I remembered which doll Ladybug gave to Manon as Marinette. "Marinette, didn't you give Manon the Lady Wifi doll?"

"Yeah, why?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, if Manon is controlling Lady Wifi from a distance, then she's using something to control her." I said, seeing things clearly. "I bet she's using the doll."

"You mean like a voodoo doll?" Apolloid asked.

"Yeah." I said. I then snapped my fingers and said "That's it! She must be able to control people by using the doll modeled by them. That's why she's going after them."

"You're saying that, if she gets those dolls, we'll end up being controlled like Alya?" Posidacus asked.

"Yeah. Which means she'll be able to get our Miraculous." I said. "Come on! We need to get to them before she gets there!"

We then ran off to the bakery, but were met with Lady Wifi.

"Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter." Ladybug said to Lady Wifi.

"Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out." Cat said.

"Soon I'll get your Miraculous, you goody two-shoeses!" Puppeteer said through Lady Wifi.

"We'll see about that." I said as we all got ready to fight.

"Freeze!" Lady Wifi said as she shot an icon at me, but I dodged it just in time.

"Ha! You missed!" I said.

"Yeah and let her hit that poster over there." Cat said as he pointed over to the poster of him as Adrien where the icon covered his face.

"Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?" I said.

"Take out the Wi-Fi signal! Gotcha!" ShockBlade said as she went to do just that. I went over to grab the Element Gang dolls, but Puppeteer had Lady Wifi pause me. She then walked over to me.

"Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now, take his Miraculous!" Akuma Dargon said to her as she then made Lady Wifi reach out for my brooch. But, before she could lay a finger on it, ShockBlade got rid of the Wi-Fi connector, making the pause icon disappear. I grabbed Lady Wifi's phone.

"No Wi-Fi!" I said as I smashed the phone, making sure she couldn't do it again. Me and the gang then grabbed the El Dragon, Ladybug, Torna, and ShockBlade dolls. "You won't be getting these either."

"I want those dolls. Lady Wifi!" The Puppeteer said as she ordered Lady Wifi to throw a couch at us. When we got it off of us, we saw that she was gone. I also saw that she took the Posidacus, Icedra, Apolloid, Cat Noir, Rogercop, and Evillustrator dolls.

"Did you catch her?" ShockBlade asked as she got back into the room.

"No. But we got some of dolls." Ladybug said, showing her the Ladybug doll.

"Yeah. But she still haves the others." I said. "We need to find Puppeteer fast, before you she turns us all into her puppets."

"I'll call Mrs. Chamack to see where she is." Ladybug said as she called Nadja on her yo-yo.

"Yes? What? Ladybug?!" Nadja said as she answered her phone.

"Where are you?" Ladybug asked.

"At the TV station." Nadja answered.

"Is your daughter with you?"

"Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?"

"Yes! Just don't move. We'll be right there!" Ladybug said as we then went off to fight Puppeteer.

At the TV studio, Puppeteer was waiting for Lady Wifi to come back with the dolls.

"I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!" Puppeteer said as I gave an evil smug.

In the TVi studio lobby, we made it there just in time. It had seemed that Lady Wifi hadn't gotten there yet.

"She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!" I said.

"NO! I want to find my daughter!" Nadja said as she went up to me.

"We'll bring your daughter back, Mrs. Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe." I said as she then went outside.

In the TV studio, Puppeteer was beginning to use her powers on the dolls.

"Evillustrator! Come to life!" She said as she then used her power on the Evillustrator doll. At the Louvre, Nathaniel transformed back into Evillustrator. She then moved on to the Rogercop doll. "Rogercop! Come to life!" On a street corner, Lieutenant Raincomprix transformed back into Rogercop.

"This is better than I thought. A villain that recreates villains." I said as I watched. "Let's see the Element Gang handle that."

In the halls, we were trying to find the studio with me leading the way. Since I was here before when me and the gang did the interview, I remember how to get to the studio.

"Come on, we're getting closer!" I said as we kept running. We then stood at the door. "There it is." Then me, Ladybug, and Cat positioned ourselves at the door. "On 3. 1… 2… 3!" We then kicked the door open and went inside seeing that we were too late as Puppeteer held up the Posidacus, Icedra, Apolloid, and Cat Noir dolls.

"Posidacus, Icedra, Apolloid, Cat Noir! Come to Life!" Puppeteer said as she induced the dolls with her power.

"No!" Cat said as he, Posidacus, Icedra, and Apolloid were put under her control.

"Cat Noir! No!" Ladybug said as the four faced us.

"Use Cat Noir, Posidacus, Icedra, and Apolloid to seize the rest of the Element Gang dolls!" Akuma Dargon said as he slithered over to Puppeteer's side. "When you control that them, you'll have won everything, and the Element Gang will be defeated!"

"Gimme those Element Gang dolls! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!" Puppeteer said.

"Not so fast, rugrat!" Ladybug said as she tossed her yo-yo at Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocked it with Cat Noir. "Sorry, Cat Noir!"

We then watched as Rogercop and Evillustrator showed up and, with Lady Wifi, they joined our mind controlled teammates and got ready for battle.

"Four against nine?" I said as me and the gang saw we were outnumbered. "That's not very fair and square!"

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up, Element Gang! You're doomed!" Akuma Dargon said.

"The Element Gang dolls, get them!" Puppeteer ordered as Evillustrator drew a phone for Lady Wifi.

"Thanks Evillustrator!" Lady Wifi said. "Now the dolls!"

"Well then…" I said as I pulled out a smoke pellet. "Come and get them!" I then tossed it on the floor and a cloud of smoke surround us. We then left as Akuma Dargon tried to clear the smoke.

"And, to think, I used to love those smoke pellets." Akuma Dargon said as he finally cleared the smoke and they all saw that we were gone.

"The dolls! They got away with then! Get them!" Puppeteer said and the villains and our teammates followed us to the roof.

"Where'd they go?!" Posidacus said as they looked for me and the team.

"First, we gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer!" I said. Then ShockBlade shined a light on the villains, then I wrapped Evillustrator and Rogercop with my metal-bending. Cat Noir hit Ladybug with his baton, but she used it to throw him off the building. I then tossed Evillustrator and Rogercop at my three mind controlled teammates and knocked them down.

"If you want these dolls so badly, come and get them!" I said as I threw the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, El Dragon!" Lady Wifi said as she then went past me as I began to fly down. A girl picked up the dolls, but Lady Wifi grabbed them from her. "Gimme those dolls! They're mine!" Lady Wifi then left, leaving the girl to cry.

Back with Ladybug, she continued her fight with Cat.

"I'm gonna get you, Ladybug!" Puppeteer said.

"You'll be super-duper sorry!" Cat said.

While they were busy fighting, I went to fight Puppeteer. If I caught her akuma, she would lose control over the others.

"Now that you're alone, I'm gonna…huh?!" I said as I burst into the room, but found her and Akuma Dargon were gone. "Where is she?"

I then ran back up and found them in the studio lobby, where Lady Wifi handed Puppeteer the dolls. I also saw that the fight had moved in here.

"Now I'm the winner! Haha!" Puppeteer said as she held the dolls.

"Drop those dolls, Manon!" I said as I faced her.

"I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer!" Puppeteer said as she used Lady Wifi to attack me with pause icons, but I dodged them and even managed to get one on Akuma Dargon when he wasn't looking.

"Ladybug, a little help here?" I said as I kept dodging.

"You got it! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers and it gave her a power strip. "A power strip?"

"You've lost, Element Gang!" Puppeteer said.

Ladybug then used her Lucky Vision and Lady Wifi's phone, Cat and Rogercop's feet, and the Evillustrator's arms flashed. Then the Evillustrator erased the wall in front of her.

"There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous!" Ladybug said as she flung Cat onto Lady Wifi and hit the others. Puppeteer lifted the Ladybug and El Dragon dolls to control us. Lady Wifi paused Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug threw them at her.

"Ladybug, come to lif…" Puppeteer said, but was interrupted when Lady Wifi accidentally paused her.

"Thanks for the save." I said.

"No problem. El Dragon, if you please?" Ladybug said as she motioned to Puppeteer.

"Hold on." I said as I grabbed Akuma Dargon and carried him out. I then positioned him at a pole outside and then went back in. I then grinned and whistled as I stride over to get the wand. I took it out of Puppeteer's hands and broke it, releasing the akuma.

"Curtain call, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the power strip into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. It even sent the villains back to where they were before and turned them back to normal and freed our teammates. Akuma Dargon even got un-paused and jumped head first into the pole. Then the akuma energy turned the Puppeteer back into Manon.

"What happened?" Cat asked as he and the others tried to steady themselves.

"You and the guys were puppets! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!" Ladybug said.

"Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day!" Cat said as he winked, making Ladybug giggle.

"I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!" I said, annoyed by him.

"Dang it!" Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

When I got back to Goussainville, I went to my room and transformed back into my normal self for another plan failing again.

"No! This cannot be happening!" I said angrily. "This was not how it was supposed to happen!"

"Ease, Akuma Dargon." Hawkmoth said to me from his lair. "You'll get them next time. No need to be frustrated. There will be a new day and they will be destroyed!" Then the window closed.

Back at the studio, Nadja walked in and saw Manon.

"Manon!" She said as she went over and hugged Manon. "Thank you, Element Gang! Thank you."

"No problem." I said. "Come on, let's go home." I said as we then left to change back.

Back in Marinette's room, Marinette was apologizing to Nadja for giving Manon that doll.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no." Marinette said.

"Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes." Nadja said.

"Yeah, with her…" I said.

"Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know." Nadja said. She then looked to Manon. "See you later then. Kiss, Manon!"

Manon then gave a kiss to her mother and said "Bye, mommy!"

"See you later, Mrs. Chamack!" I said.

"Buh-bye!" Nadja said as she left.

"I wanna play with the Element Gang!" Manon said.

Marinette looked at the dolls then me and Adrien (who was here to help out babysit Manon.) as we gave her disapproving looks. After that fiasco, I think we had enough of them. "I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today?"

"But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please!" Manon said as she tried to use the eyes again.

"Don't even try it, Manon." Marinette said.

"I love the zoo! I'm ready!" Manon giggled. I then put her on my shoulders and we ran off.

 _Well, that was a real child's play. At least Marinette finally learned that there are times when to say no. I bet Kade would be having an ice pack on his for a while. Though I have to say, it's gonna be nice to hang out with Manon. At least, when she's not using those baby doll eyes._


	20. Chapter 19: The Mime

**Chapter 19: The Mime**

In Marinette's room, me and the gang came around, looking for Marinette.

"Marinette? Marinette?" I said.

"Where is she?" Adrien asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"I don't know. But your girlfriend sure haves a way of disappearing." I said.

The streets, Ladybug returned home from the mission we went through. She reached her home and turned back into Marinette.

"There you are." I said, surprising her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was out doing something for Alya and it was a close shave." Marinette explained.

"It was also very cool what you did for her today, Marinette!" Tikki said.

"I bet, but you should've told us before going off like that." I said.

"Marinette! Alya's here!" Sabine said from downstairs.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up." Alya said to her.

"She didn't exactly wait very long to tell the big news." I said. I then realized Nooroo and the other were still out and then said "Guys, hide quick!" Then our kwamis went into hiding.

"Hey, guys, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug and the Element Gang had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and…that's when it happened!"

"What happened?" I asked.

Alya then showed me her phone and I played the video. We watched as it showed a video with Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greeted Alya, who was filming the video.

"Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The…Ladyblog!" Ladybug said from the video.

"Uh…yeah!" Alya said.

"I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up!" Ladybug said. Then her Miraculous beeped.

"Your earring, Ladybug!" Alya said.

"Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!" Ladybug said as she then left to change back.

"Uh…that was super…" I said.

"Cool, right?" Alya said, ecstatic about what happened. "Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!"

"Yeah, that's…awesome!" I said.

"Marinette, lemme go grab your laptop!" Alya said as she left to do so.

"I guess you did good there, Marinette. I think it made her a little happy." I said to her.

"Can I see the video?" Plagg asked as he flew over to my shoulder.

"Okay, but fast." I said as I was about to start the video again. The phone then slipped out of my hand, but I grabbed it before it hit the ground. "That was close." I then looked at the screen and was shocked what was on it. "Video deleted? I must've pressed the delete button by mistake."

"Axel, calm down. At least you didn't drop it." Nooroo said.

"Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!" I said.

"It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!" Tikki said.

"I'm not gonna risk it." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alya said as she came up.

"Oh, uh…nothing." I said nervously.

"Okay. Marinette, come down! You've got visitors!" Alya said and we all went down downstairs and saw Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father and our teacher, Mr. Haprèle.

"What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?" Sabine asked him.

"Well, it's…" Mr. Haprèle said.

"It's called 'The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures', starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!" Mylène finished for him.

"Come on, now." Mr. Haprèle said.

"My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!" Mylène said and we all applaud him.

"Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène." Mr. Haprèle said to us and his daughter.

"Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!" Sabine said.

"Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume." Mr. Haprèle said.

"Here it is!" Marinette said as she grabbed a hat she designed and gave it to Mr. Haprèle.

"Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute." Mr. Haprèle said as he mimed that the hat is inside a box. Mr. Haprèle opened the box and put on the hat. Marinette held the invisible box.

"Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!" Sabine said.

"Why, thank you!" Mr. Haprèle said.

"I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked." Marinette said.

"You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter." Mr. Haprèle said as he looked to his daughter.

"Aw, Dad…" Mylène said as she hugged her father.

Mr. Haprèle's phone rang and he answered it to find Sarah, the place director of the play, on the line. "Hello, Sa…"

"Fred, where are you?" She asked over the phone.

"Yes, I had to pick up my hat!"

"I need you here now!"

"It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there!" Mr. Haprèle said as he ended the call. "That was Sarah, the play's director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you all tonight at the Eiffel Tower!"

"We can't wait." I said as he began to leave.

"Love you, Dad!" Mylène said.

In the streets, Chris and Sarah were about to board the bus for the mime show.

"So, what's his excuse this time?" Chris asked.

"He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop." Sarah answered. "At least that's what he said."

"Well, he's a very convincing actor."

"Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's..."

"Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer."

"Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?"

"I won't let you down, Sarah."

"Thanks."

Back at the bakery, me and the gang were having lunch. I tried to ignore the smell of Camembert when Plagg started eating.

"Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show." Mylène said as she began to take her leave. We all then heard Alya's phone ring.

"Hey, that's my ringtone!" Alya said as I grabbed the phone. "Gimme!" She then grabbed it and checked it.

"That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?" Alya said to her.

"No!" I said as they looked at me as if I was crazy. "Uh… I mean… You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?"

"Yeah, Axel's right. I gotta get going." Mylène said.

"Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way." Alya said.

"Wait!" I said as I went over and grabbed the phone from Alya's bag. "Your bag's still open." I then closed it. "All good! See you tonight!" Then both of them said their goodbyes and left.

In the streets, Mr. Haprèle was hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he called Sarah.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner." Mr. Haprèle said over the phone.

"No, this is Chris." Chris said on the other line. "Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid."

"Really? That's on the other side of town!" Mr. Haprèle said.

"Yes, but, uh… It's closer to the Eiffel Tower."

"Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend."

"Sure, will see you there!"

Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène were about to go home.

"I'm off this way." Alya said.

"All right, see you later." Mylène said.

"Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid…" Alya said as she reached into her bag and looked for her phone, but found it gone. "Where'd my phone go?"

Back in Marinette's room, I kept a hold of Alya's phone.

"You stole Alya's phone?" Marinette said to me with shock.

"Um, I…borrowed it! Look, all I need you to do is transform into Ladybug and I'll film you doing the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back." I said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole." Marinette said.

"Man, you're starting to sound like Tikki." I said. "I can handle this."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Marinette said.

Then Alya's phone began to ring. I looked to it and saw it was Mylène.

"Hey there, Mylène!" I said as I answered it.

"Do you have Alya's cellphone?" Mylène said over the phone.

"Uh, Alya's phone?" I said as I tried to come up with an excuse. "Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl."

"Me! I'm here too." Alya said from the phone. I then gave a look of shock as I heard her voice.

"Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm… 'Kay, I'll give it to you later on…at the show. See ya!" I said as I hung up. Then Nooroo looked at me deceivingly. "Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think. Come on, let's get going."

"Tikki, spots on! Ha!" Marinette said as she turned into Ladybug. She then grabbed me by the shirt and got ready to swing out of the room.

"Aaah!" I said as she swung away, dragging me with her. The others then followed us.

In the street, Chris was talking to Sarah.

"We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production." Chris said.

"You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight." Sarah sighed.

"I definitely won't let you down." Chris said confidently.

At the Louvre, Mr. Haprèle was waiting for the bus, but didn't see it.

"Where are they?" Mr. Haprèle said. He then ran into Theo. "Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you?" Theo then nodded "no". Mr. Haprèle then called Sarah.

On the bus, Sarah's phone rang and Chris looked to it and saw it was Mr. Haprèle.

"He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you." Chris said as Sarah then answered it.

"Sarah, where are you?" Mr. Haprèle said over the phone.

"We waited for you, but you never came." Sarah said.

"But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid." Mr. Haprèle said, confused.

"What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know! I…I thought the meeting place had changed!"

"Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses."

"But, Chris said…"

"I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's…every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him." Sarah said as she hung up.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 10**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is an actor in need of a role. Take this akuma and let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

"Well then, I'll need help turning these lies into truth." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then turned to Silvian and said "Silvian!"

"Yeah?" Silvian asked as he went over to him.

"We got a new villain to get and I'll need your deception to help me get him." I answered.

"No problem. My lying will catch this guy in a second." Silvian said.

"Good. Then lights, camera, action." I said as I used my Shadow Path to head into Paris, carrying Silvian with me.

At the Louvre, me and Ladybug were about to redo Alya's video.

"Okie dokie, here we go…" Ladybug said. I then started recording. "Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The… Ladybl…" She was interrupt as a cat on me peeked at the camera.

"Hey! No, get away!" I said shooing the cat. The cat jumped off and knocked the phone into the trashcan. "Ugh…that is so… Blech!" I then tried to grab the phone out of the trashcan. "Cats are nothing but trouble."

"Hey!" Adrien said glaring at me.

When me and Silvian arrived, we managed to see poor Mr. Haprèle was still sad that he wouldn't act on the show. This was perfect for us to get him evilized.

"What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène…" He said, holding the photo of his daughter.

"Why are you doubting yourself for this?" Silvian said as he and I appeared from behind Mr. Haprèle as our normal selves. "Why would she be disappointed?"

"Because I missed the deadline. I was late to do my role." Mr. Haprèle said.

"On purpose or made late?" Silvian asked. "Do you have an understudy?"

"Yeah. Chris. But what does he have to do with it?" Mr. Haprèle said.

"Did he tell you to meet him and the cast in a different location?"

"Yeah. He told me the meeting was relocated."

"Isn't it coincidental that he would get the role when you were late?"

"Yes, but that's because he's my understudy."

"Exactly. Don't you think that he lied to you just to make himself the star of the show?"

"But…but he wouldn't do that."

"Really? Have been known to mess up?"

"I did make a few mistakes, yes."

"Well, maybe he was tired of you always messing up and was jealous that you kept the job with every last one of them."

I could feel it as Mr. Haprèle then saw it all to be true. Chris wouldn't have told him to go to the Louvre unless he wanted him to be late. He was shocked when he had realized it.

"I…I don't believe it."

"I know, it is hard to take the truth. But the biggest pain is that he got rid of you, the best actor for the role. You were perfect. It was like you and the character were one. How about we show him who the best mime really is?"

"Yes. He had made a grave mistake." Mr. Haprèle said as he stood up with a look of rage.

"Then, here." I asked as I put out my claw, put it on the photo of the last girl I evilized, Mylène, and induced it with akuma energy. Then Mr. Haprèle gave a look of rage. "Mime, I am Akuma Dargon. And this is my associate, Mr. Ice. We're giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous. So, shall we get on with the show?"

Mr. Haprèle smirked and the akuma energy transformed him into a purple skinned mime with blonde hair. He then saw the posters for the show and cut them with an invisible sword.

"We can take that as a yes." Silvian said as he and I turned into Mr. Ice and Akuma Dargon.

Back with me and the gang, I then shivered and we all looked and saw The Mime, Mr. Ice, and Akuma Dargon walk by. The Mime then mimicked a baseball bat to knock off a police car. We then noticed and me and the rest of the gang went off to transform while Ladybug went off to face them.

"Looks like the video's gonna have to wait." Adrien said as our kwamis came out of hiding.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Me and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked after she got Lieutenant Roger out of the way. He saw the terrible trio of villains and ran away.

"Okay, what exactly am I looking at?" Apolloid said as we watched The Mime smack things away with his invisible bat and Mr. Ice and Akuma Dargon following behind.

"Looks like a mime villain." I then took a closer look and saw that the akuma energy off his hat a bit. It also looked familiar. "Hey, that hat looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh, no! Mr. Haprèle? He's been evilized!"

"Then we better stop him." Ladybug said as she went in front of those three. "If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?" The Mime then mimicked a bow and arrows and threw them at the police car. "Or maybe not." Ladybug then avoided the arrows.

"Is he seriously miming arrows?" Apolloid asked.

"He must be able to mime anything and make it real." I said.

The Mime still threw arrows at Ladybug, but she dodged them, and crushed the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opened an invisible box and took an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoided it. The Mime then mimicked a whip and used it to grab Ladybug.

"There." Akuma Dargon said as he slithered over to Ladybug and reached for her earrings. "Now I'll take your Miraculous!" he was about to take them, but Cat went over and pushed him away with his staff and into the Mime.

"Keep those hands to yourself! Same goes for you, clown! You okay?" Cat said as he then helped Ladybug up and we went beside them. He then looked to Ladybug. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ladybug said. We were about to fight them, but the Mime then mimicked a cell and locked us in it. "Apparently, not seeing is believing."

Akuma Dargon and Mr. Ice were about to go over to us, but they then looked and saw The Mime mimed a car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Akuma Dargon asked, but the only thing The Mime did was drive away. "Get back here!"

Then he and Mr. Ice looked and saw that the invisible bars I was gripping had disappeared.

"This wasn't the plan." Mr. Ice said, worried that we were free.

"Grrr! After that mime!" Akuma Dargon said as they went after The Mime.

"What just happened?" Posidacus asked.

"Looks like Dargon doesn't have control over his villain." Ladybug said.

"You got that right." Cat said. "Where's he going?"

"He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, right?" Torna said. "So he's after that bus!"

"Hey, did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Apolloid asked as he and the others looked at me curiously.

"When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared." I said. "I bet he can only mime one thing at time. I got an idea. Come on!" We then went after them.

In the streets, The Mime was riding his invisible car with me and Mr. Ice following him.

"What's going on? Why isn't he helping us?" Mr. Ice asked.

"Looks like your lying worked a little too well." I answered. "He's going for the troupe. Looks like you'll have to tell him that if he wants to get revenge, he must help us first."

Back with us, we managed to catch up with the mime and got into his car.

"Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible." Cat said.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're too late to catch the bus." I said. Then The Mime gets out of the car.

Back with us, we watched as The Mime left that car and left it running around in the streets.

"Where is he going?" Mr. Ice asked.

I saw the Element Gang and growled. "The Element Gang. Worry about them later, we got to get that mime back." We then went off to catch The Mime.

Back with us, we were still now on a runaway invisible car. Wow, can't believe that actually happened also that I said that as we were going.

"Uh, guys?" Posidacus said as we looked and saw a woman and a child crossing the street.

With frightened looks all around, I searched for the brake. Thanks to my akuma vision, I managed to find the invisible brake and hit it. We all then sighed in relief that we didn't hit her.

"Not bad, for driving an invisible car, 'course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives." Cat said.

We then watched as the two villains accompanying The Mime appeared with Akuma Dargon was on the right and Mr. Ice was on the left as they found and caught up to The Mime.

"Grab him!" Akuma Dargon said as they both jumped to catch him. But, while they did, The Mime mimed that he was putting on a helmet, and rode away on an invisible motorcycle, making the two villains slam into each other. They then started chasing him. After The Mime mimed that motorcycle, the car disappeared and me and the gang fell to the ground.

"He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does!" I said as we got up and then left to go after him. We managed to get to the bus before he did.

"Where's the akuma?" Cat said.

"The photo! Remember? He kept a photo of Mylène in his hat." I said. "We just need to grab it."

"How do we do that when he can mime anything at us?" Apolloid asked.

"We'll have to trap him." I said. Then Ladybug used her yo-yo to make a net as The Mime came around, but The Mime dodged the net and jumped on the bus. "Guys, distract him!"

"Gotcha!" Cat said as he and Apolloid use their staffs to distract The Mime.

Back with us, me and Mr. Ice came around and saw the fight.

"Looks like we got a silver lining." I said as we went to join the fight.

Back with us, I tried to reach his hat, but Akuma Dargon came in and attacks me. I dodged it, Cat knocked The Mime off the bus, but Mr. Ice came in and grabbed his hand. Inside the bus, Chris saw The Mime.

"Fred?" Chris said, shocked to see what Mr. Hapèrele had become.

"The Miraculous! Grab Ladybug's earrings!" Mr. Ice said as he pulled The Mime back up to the top of the bus.

"His hat! Grab his hat!" Ladybug said.

"Look out!" Cat said.

The Mime attacked her, but he fell off on a car. He mimicked a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and told the driver to go on. Mr. Ice then went into attack Cat.

"We got to get the passengers to safety!" I said as I then knocked Akuma Dargon away.

"Need a hand?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, cover me!" I said.

"You got it!" She said.

I then went into the bus and said "Stop the bus!"

"El Dragon, what's happening?" Sarah asked.

"One of your actors has been evilized and, for some reason, he's seemed to have it in for your troupe!" I answered.

"Fred?" Sarah said in confusion.

Meanwhile, the Mime headed for the bus and threw arrows at Cat and Apolloid, but they dodged them with their staff. One of the arrows pinched a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. I managed to stop the bus in time.

"Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control." I said.

"El Dragon, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe…" Chris said.

"What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!" Sarah said.

"Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you." Chris said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ice then used his powers to freeze Cat.

"You have been giving us enough trouble today, now it's time I end it by taking your ring." He said as he walked up to Cat. He was about to grab it, but Icedra came in and kicked him away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Icedra said as he got ready to fight Mr. Ice and Mr. Ice got back up.

"Oh, this is so like you." Mr. Ice said. "The honest avenger. Must be hard not being able to tell a lie."

"At least I'm not a lying snake like you." Icedra said.

"Lies are make this world. The truth only brings pain and suffering. You of all people should know that."

"But the truth is what can keep people safe. Lies only leave with guilt and anger. You might think lies can be an easy road, but I don't. The truth can set one free, but lies only makes a prison of guilt. I've learned that the hard way by lying to my own family. I saw what it can do, which is why I stick by honest." We then watched as ice formed from Icedra's legs. "Whatever lies you put Mr. Haprele in, I will pull him out of. You lies and deceit have already done enough of damage. Now you will see the truth!"

Then the ice formed around his body. Akuma Dargon came around and saw it happening. Then we watched as the ice began to glow violet.

"That light…" Mr. Ice said as he watched.

"But, that means that he's…" Cat said

Then Icedra's eyes glowed within the ice, including two pairs on his shoulders. Then the ice began to crack. Then the ice broke, freeing Icedra. Then Icedra roared and showed his form had changed. He had two heads on his shoulders.

"What!?" Mr. Ice said as he saw Icedra's new form with his jaw dropped. Then he said "You evolved?! No fair!"

"Says the guy who uses lies to win." Icedra said as he got ready to fight.

Then Mr. Ice got ready to attack and said "Blizzard Blast!"

Then Icedra used the two heads on his shoulders and sent a double barrel ice blast at him. The blast seemed even, but Icedra's blast overpowered Mr. Ice's and then froze him completely. The Mime got ready to attack and we got ready to fight him, but Icedra stopped us and said "This guy's mine. Do you think you can handle Dargon?" Then Akuma Dargon went to The Mime's side.

"Will do." I said. Then Icedra went towards The Mime with his heads extended out and those two entered a battle between Icedra's new ice power and The Mime's miming power. Then Akuma Dargon got ready to attack us. "Ladybug!"

"You got it! Lucky Charm!" She said as she used her powers, which gave her a shoe box.

"A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something." Cat said.

Me and the gang went off to fight Akuma Dargon as Ladybug tried to figure out what the shoe box was for. Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster, and the Eiffel Tower flashed.

"Of course!" She said as she then ran over to the troupe and went to get those items. "Gotta borrow these." she said as she took Sarah's glasses. She then grabbed the Mime poster and said "A watch, a magnifying glass, some light…" she then used the bus' light to project the Mime poster. "Voila! A homemade projector." She then whistled to us and I then saw what she was doing. We then lead Akuma Dargon to where he was right underneath the Tower. I then whistled to Icedra and he saw what we were doing.

"Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?" Icedra said as he pointed to the projected poster on the Tower.

The Mime saw the poster projection and got angered. He then mimicked a sword and cut the Eiffel Tower in half. Me and the gang then moved out of the way as the Tower was about to fall.

"Hey, Dargon!" I said as I pointed up.

"Huh?" Akuma Dargon said in confusion. He then looked up and saw the Tower falling above him. "Aaaah!" He screamed as he tried to get away, but the Tower fell on him and knocked him out.

The Mime then tried to mime something, but Icedra jumped and said "I don't think so! Tri Ice Blast!" He then blast with all three of his heads and it hit The Mime. The Mime tried to move, but he soon saw that his body was completely frozen. "Just _chill_ out." He said before he turned to me. "El Dragon?"

I saw that he gave me the chance to get The Mime's hat. I then went over to do so.

"Yoink!" I said as I took his hat off. I then got the photo out and ripped it, releasing the akuma.

"No more unspeakable crimes for you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the shoe box into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned The Mime back into Mr. Haprèle.

"What happened? How did I…get here?" Mr. Haprèle said as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"Looks like our act's out. Mr. Ice!" Akuma Dargon said as he got back up, Mr. Ice went over to him and they both left in a shadow.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred." Sarah said as she went over to Mr. Haprèle.

"I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up." Mr. Haprèle said. We then heard Ladybug's Miraculous beep and knew what it meant.

"Time to scram!" I said as we left to transform back.

After we got back to Goussainville, I transformed back into my normal self, tossed Mr. Ice away, and went to my room, that numbskull of a lair transforming back into his human form as he slid down and laid against the wall.

"The show's not over yet, Element Gang. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it." I said angrily.

Outside the Louvre, me and the gang went to get Alya's phone back.

"Got it!" I said as I grabbed the phone out of the trashcan.

At the Eiffel Tower, The Mime show was about to start. Adrien saw Marinette and he moved to another seat for her. Marinette looked at him with a big smile as she took her seat next to him. I then took a seat between Alya and Ali.

"Hey, did you bring my phone?" Alya asked.

I gave her a sheepish smile and nodded "yes", still worried that she would hurt me.

Outside the theatre, we were talking about how amazing the show was.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Eh, I think it would've been better as a movie." Jay said.

"Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I…accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem, I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it haves the stench on it, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the worse of friends." I said as I hung my head. I was expecting a yell, but I rose my head in shock as I heard her laugh.

"Ah, ha, ha! Chillax, dude. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!" Alya said.

"So… You're not angry?" I said.

"Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video onto my Ladyblog before I showed it to you."

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, I guess I don't have to worry about getting a pounding. Though I think there'll be more surprises on the way." I said, surprised by that.

"Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!" Alya said, surprised as me.

"Well then, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage." I said as me and the others left.

Inside the theater, Alya saw me as El Dragon, Cat Noir, and Ladybug.

"Hello! Alya, right?" Ladybug said. "Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog. I even brought Cat Noir and El Dragon to help out."

"No… Seriously? Do I! Do I!" Alya said.

"Have a seat." I said as she then took a seat.

"You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life." Alya said.

After the interview, we then left and transformed back into our normal selves.

"Alya's lucky to have you guys as a friends too, you know!" Nooroo said. Then he and the other kwamis went back into hiding as Alya exited the theater. She recorded the whole interview.

"Show me!" I said.

"Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!" Alya said, making sure I wouldn't delete it.

"Hey!" I said, offended by that.

We all then shared a laugh as we went home.

 _Well, that villain put a new definition in silent, but deadly. I guess this'll be a lesson to always tell the truth about a bad situation, especially to my friends. Now half of us elementals are evolved and are already outmatching the Akuma Gang. Now we're bringing our A game._


	21. Chapter 20: Antibug

**Chapter 20: Antibug**

Well, with this, I'll start with something that was actually pretty strange. In Chloé's room, Chloé was searching in her closet for something to wear with Frost helping her decide on which to wear.

"What about this?" Chloé asked as she held up a pink outfit.

"Eh, too pink." Frost said and Chloé put it back into her closet.

"Should I wear these?" She asked as she held a pair of red heels. Frost gave her a questioning look. "Oh, you're right. So last season." She then tossed them back into the closet. She then held up a pair of brown heel ankle boots and said "What about these?"

"Uh, no. those remind me of my aunt when she wore them." Frost said.

"Woof!" She said as she put those boots back in the closet. "Ugh! There's got to be something I can wear." they then heard shattered glass. "What was that?" they then went over to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Is someone there? Anybody?" Frost said as they looked for whatever caused that sound. They looked in the bathroom. Suddenly, someone invisible threw a cosmetic bottle at them and they ducked. It shoved all the cosmetics to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It then picked up Chloé's shoes and ran to the balcony. The invisible person was laughing evilly.

"My shoes!" Chloé said as the invisible person tossed the shoes away, landing somewhere near the Agreste mansion.

"What the heck was that?" Frost said, confused by what happened. It was definitely baffling. It seemed like there was something invisible going after the both of them, causing all kinds of troubles for them. It definitely made life hard for them.

It had gotten so hard for them that me and the gang even saw them come into the classroom feeling exhausted and almost falling asleep. Whatever it was, it was making a nuisance of itself. I even saw that something had poked Frost in the eyes and pulled on Chloé's hair. They even said it was something invisible. I saw it was true when I saw Frost backpack floating in midair.

"Hey, my backpack!" Frost said as he tried to go after it.

Then something snatched Chloé's purse and tripped Frost, making him fall on top of Chloé. Then the invisible person started hitting them repeatedly with the purse and the bag. The figure stopped and Frost and Chloé ran to the corner of the room while screaming. The invisible person then picked up Juleka's pen and throws it at them. Several more pens are thrown at them, making them run down the steps while they continued screaming.

"Chloé, Frost, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seats!" Ms. Mendeleiev said. Chloé and Frost were about to do it, when the invisible presence took Chloé's sunglasses from her head, fighting with Chloé for them. The presence led Chloé over to Miss Bustier's desk. It abandoned the sunglasses and instead started tugging at Chloé's hair. Frost went over to stop it.

"Ow! My nose!" He said as he was punched in the nose. Then the invisible figure then stomped on his foot and Frost started jumping on one foot in pain. Then the figure punched him in the gut, making him fall on the floor.

"Frost!" Chloé said as she went over to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Frost said as he held his gut, kneeling on the ground on his knees.

I then saw that this was too weird and it had gone too far. I then used my akuma vision and looked around. As Chloé was being pulled by the hair, I looked to her and saw akuma energy in the form of Sabrina. I knew this meant one thing: Sabrina had been evilized. Judging by how she was, her power was invisibility. She must've been torturing those two. The class laughed at them while they fled from the room, trying to get away from their torturer. Sabrina followed Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet in the process. She even closed the door resoundingly. I then sent a text to both Marinette and Adrien that it was time for action.

"Ms. Mendeleiev? We all forgot something in our lockers. Can we go get them?" I said.

"Be quick." Ms. Mendeleiev said and me and the gang left.

"Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom. Thank you." Adrien said as he walked out of the classroom and closed the door.

"So do I. Please?" Marinette said as she did the same. They met us at the bathroom and we went to our respectful rooms to transform.

We then began to talk on our phones as our kwamis came out of hiding.

"Someone seems to have it in for Frost and Chloé." Tikki said.

"Not just someone. It's Sabrina. She's been evilized." I said.

"What does Sabrina have against them?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know. Something must've happened." I said.

Suddenly, my phone dinged and it wasn't just mine. Marinette's cell phone dinged. Including our class', even Ms. Mendeleiev's, phone dinged too, much to all of our confusion. In the boys' bathroom, me and the guys skim through our phones to see sets of pictures depicting what had been happening to Frost and Chloé.

"Yikes! We gotta stop her before she destroys them." I said as we all got ready to transform.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Then me, Marinette, and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead. We then headed out to find Sabrina.

At Le Grand Paris, the mayor was a giving a press conference.

"Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris. Uh, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris. The same goes for Frost." The Mayor said.

Then I and the gang leaped down behind him, surprising him.

"We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word." I said and we then went in inside the hotel and head straight for Chloé's room, where Frost was holding a frightened Chloé.

"Chloé, my darling. We got special guests for you and Frost." The mayor said as he went in. Then we went in and they both got excited.

"Ladybug!" Chloé said as she went over to Ladybug.

"El Dragon!" Frost said as he went over to me. They both tackled us in a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Our pleasure." I said as I broke the hug. "Now, mind showing us the crime scene."

Cat opened the door of Chloé's closet in her room to investigate, while the rest of us searched around the room to find out why Sabrina was evilized and what exactly was her deal with Chloé and Frost.

"I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating." The mayor said. That earned an annoyed sigh from me. I then turned on Chloé's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where Sabrina could be hidden.

"Have either of you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" I asked them.

"Not that I can recall. No." Frost said.

I then bent down to pick up a photo of Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina, which was on the floor "Really? Not even with your closest friend?" I said as I gave the picture to Chloé.

"Ah, Sabrina?" Chloé said with a worried look on her face. "No. She wouldn't. We're her best friends. She wouldn't harm us."

Though she said it, I still saw Frost's nervous looks. That was a sign that something was up.

"Your daughter and her boyfriend are safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls." I said to the mayor.

"Good idea." Frost said. "Just hurry and stop this invisible fiend."

"Of course. But, first…" I said as I grabbed Frost. "We're gonna have to ask you a few questions." We then left to somewhere no one could hear us.

In Le Grand Paris hotel lobby, I was asking the Frost what he knew about him, Chloé, and Sabrina.

"Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room." I said. "Now, what's going on?"

"Okay." Frost sighed. "I lied. We did have a run-in with one person: Sabrina. It began two days ago." He then began to reminisce of what happened before this. "You see, me, Chloé, and our friend Sabrina like to impersonate as you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. As some kind of cosplay."

" _Aha!" Chloé said as she pointed to the butler, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushed the elevator button and the doors closed before Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina "caught" him._

"The butler was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day." Frost said.

"Big Mustachio?" Ladybug asked.

"One of Chloé's ideas." Frost said as he explained. "Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches."

"Wow, what a hairy situation." Cat said, chuckling and Ladybug chuckled with him.

I then sighed and said "Please go on." Then Frost continued on with his tale.

" _Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how…?" Nadja said as she, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman came out of the elevator. They then turned to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hid behind the service elevator when "El Dragon", "Ladybug", and "Cat Noir" ran out from the stairwells._

" _Jagged Stone!" Frost said as he then stopped right in front of the rock star._

" _El Dragon, what are you doing here?" Jagged Stone said, believing Frost was El Dragon._

" _Okay. We, uh, are just doing some practice." Frost said as he brought Chloé and Sabrina over to him. They both waved at him nervously._

" _Hey, what's the dealio with your hair?" Jagged said as he notices "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir's" hair._

 _They then realized that he was with Nadja Chamack and the camera was focusing on them._

" _It's, uh, a good way to keep out cover." Chloé said. "If you excuse us, we're gonna get going." They then began to leave._

" _Hey, wait! Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Jagged said._

" _Oh, yeah." Frost said. "Well, we did, so bye!" Then he and the girls left._

"Should've guess this would happen." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry about impersonating you." Frost said. Then he cleared his voice and continued. "Anyway…"

 _They then came to a crossroad between two hallways._

" _Which way did he go?" Chloé asked as they tried to figure out which way the butler went._

" _I think we went this way." Frost said, pointing to the hallway on the right._

" _No, he went this way." Sabrina said, pointing to the hallway to the left._

" _Sorry, but I'm going to have to go with Frost on this one." Chloé said as she and Frost went down the right hall. Then Sabrina saw the butler peek his head out the left and then went to get Chloé and Frost._

" _Guys, he's over…" She said as she grabbed onto the tail of Frost costume._

 _She seemed to have pulled too hard and, because the costume's fabric was a little worn out, Frost ended up being launched out of it. Chloé covered her eyes as Frost was now lying on the floor in his underwear. Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman came and saw the seen. It was even caught on camera. Frost stood up and tried to cover himself. Nadja Chamack and Jagged Stone laughed as he ran off crying. Chloé then uncovered her eyes and ran after him, taking off her mask. Sabrina let go of the costume and followed her. The Butler took off the Groucho glasses and watched them go to Chloé's room._

"I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to come out of there." Frost said. "But, when Sabrina came around, Chloé was downright furious."

" _But, Chloé, how was I supposed to know?" Sabrina said as she poked through the door. "Frost, I'm really sorry."_

" _You should be! That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, Jagged's crocodile haves a larger brain than you!" Chloé said as she tossed the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" Sabrina then closed the door, weeping._

"I've never seen Chloé so mad." Frost said. "She even told me that I couldn't talk to her."

"And you followed that?" Ladybug asked, shocked by this.

"I know, but what can I do?" Frost said. "She's my shmooshie-shmoo. I can't say no to her." Me and the gang were actually disgusted that he called Chloé his shmooshie-shmoo. That was so cheesy, I could actually smell it. "I'm not kidding. Like the yesterday, when Sabrina came back, she had me pretend she didn't existed. We treated her like she was invisible."

"So Sabrina is this invisible criminal." I said as I pieced it together. "The way you two treated her must've really hurt her feelings."

"I'm nothing, but a terrible friend to let this happen." Frost said with a doubting looking on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll get your friend back so you can make up." I said. Frost then smiled at me.

In Le Grand Paris hotel foyer, I dismissed Frost and he left to get to safety.

"Okay. Be on the look for Sabrina. She could be anywhere." I said to the team. "I think I can take her on with my akuma vision. Just keep focus, don't want her to know about the plan."

"Let's hope so. I don't want to be punching air." Apolloid said.

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 11**

Little did they know, while they looked around for her, my new villain was already there as she took a rose from a nearby vase.

"And now I do know your plan, Element Gang." Sabrina said.

"It's time to fulfill our agreement, Vanisher. El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir are at your mercy. Take their Miraculous and bring them back to me." Akuma Dargon said to her telepathically from on top of the hotel.

"They'll never see me coming, Akuma Dargon." Vanisher said as she then got ready to attack and then dropped the rose on the ground.

Back with me and the gang, we turned around and saw a rose on the ground. This was baffling, but I soon found out why the rose was on the floor when I saw Vanisher trying to take Ladybug's earrings.

"Ladybug, six o'clock!" I said as Ladybug then moved out of the way, avoiding Vanisher. "Nice try, Sabrina! I can see you!"

"I'm not Sabrina! I'm Vanisher and I'll take your Miraculous!" She said as she then charged at us and I went in to fight her.

While I did, we didn't know it, but Frost and Chloé were watching it from her room through the security camera's.

"This is our fault." Frost said. "We gotta help. Are you with me?"

"You know it." Chloé said.

They then went over to the closet and she then pulled out her Ladybug costume and Frost's El Dragon costume, which was repaired and better than ever.

"My costume." Frost said, surprised as Chloé gave it back to him.

"I had it tailored. Now we'll be able to help out." Chloé said.

Back at the foyer, Vanisher was throwing vases to us, but we deflected them.

"Time for this. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers, which gave her a glitter container. We all knew what it was for. "How handy."

"Looking for us, Sabrina? We're right here, come on!" Chloé said as she and Frost stood on the top of the stairs, dressed in their costumes.

"Oh, no, seriously?" Ladybug said. She then looked to them and said "You need to leave!"

"Sabrina, please! We know we hurt your feelings and we're sorry. Just stop this and set things right. You're our best friend." Frost said.

"I'm not your friend! And you'll never have any, EVER again!" Vanisher said as she tried to attack, but Ladybug and Cat protect Chloé and Frost. I then attacked Vanisher while Ladybug took them to safety. "I'll make sure of that!"

"You don't scare us!" Chloé said.

"This isn't a game, Chloé." Ladybug said.

Vanisher managed to bust me away and then went after Ladybug. Vanisher ran up to Ladybug and restrained her from the back.

"It's over, Ladybug!" Vanisher said.

"Not yet, Vanisher!" Ladybug said as she opened the glitter container, threw it over her head and glitter rained down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escaped her grip.

"Just because you can see me doesn't mean you'll defeat me!" Vanisher said.

"We'll see about that!" I said as me, Apolloid, and Cat went in for an attack.

Ladybug took Chloé and Frost aside and behind a pillar.

"Look who's bringing the muscle!" Vanisher said as she then went on the attack.

"You two stay here! Don't move!" Ladybug said and then left.

"Hey! This concerns us too, you know!" Chloé said.

Then Ladybug joined in on the fight and said "We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma."

While we fought Vanisher, Chloé and Frost walked around the pillar.

"Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is." Chloé said as she spanned her yo-yo, but it slipped and it flew until it fell on top of Vanisher's head.

"So, you wanna fight after all, Chloé?" Vanisher said.

"Can you guys handle her?" Ladybug asked.

"Don't worry about it. We can take her." I said and I then restrained Vanisher and Ladybug wrapped Chloé and Frost in her yo-yo, then she left them inside the elevator.

"But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. It was a gift from me." Chloé said.

"I won't tell you two again, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it?" Ladybug said as she pressed the elevator buttons and the doors closed.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin!" Chloé said.

"Oh, that's better." Ladybug said.

She then returned where I grabbed Vanisher's bag and ripped, but the akuma wasn't in it. When Vanisher ran up to me and tried to attack me I saw the akuma energy coming from her pin. I realized that was where the akuma was, so I pinned Vanisher against the elevator doors and the pin fell to the ground. I then stomped on it and the akuma flee out of it.

Chloé and Frost watched from the TV in her room.

"I knew it! So, who was right then, huh?" Chloé said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be grateful that you told her." Frost said.

Back with us, I then got ready to catch the akuma.

"I see you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the glitter container into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned Vanisher back into Sabrina.

On the roof, I became frustrated that my plan failed.

"Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh!" I said.

"Uh, what happened? What am I doing here?" Sabrina said as he tried to figure out what happened. "Oh, no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me!" She then picked up the pin.

"Looks like Chloé was some big help to us. Why didn't you listen to her?" I said.

"First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar." Ladybug said.

Unfortunately for us, Chloé and Frost were still watching the security feed and heard everything Ladybug said.

"You're calling me a liar? How dare you?! I was your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh!" Chloé said angrily.

"Hey, calm down. Let's see if we can't calm your nerves." Frost said as he changed the channel to the news.

"Coming to you live from the hotel, where the Element Gang have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now." Nadja said from the television. It then showed the crowd outside the hotel cheering for us as we came outside.

"I'm through with you, Ladybug!" Chloé said.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"A betrayed Ladybug worshiper? Just what we need to swiftly recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This is perfect." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

Just when I was about to leave the hotel's roof, I stopped at the sound of my master's voice and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a fan who has been betrayed by her hero Ladybug. Take this akuma and evilize her!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

This was actually pretty fast. One villain had been defeated and a new canidate had already appeared. Seems like Vanisher managed to keep my plan in action by bringing me a new addition to it and it is the admiration of Ladybug turned into hatred. Cat Noir met his match with Copycat and now I'll make Ladybug face her own counterpart as her own fan's hatred is all directed on her.

"Time to see a new fan of our work." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to begin looking for my new target, her identity revealed by the akuma: Chloé Bourgeois.

In Chloé's room, Chloé took off her Ladybug mask, stomped it, kneeled down, and started to cry.

"Hey, don't worry it's okay." Frost said as he went over to comfort her.

"How can it when my own hero doesn't even believe in me?" Chloé said as a tear began to roll down her cheek.

"Who cares what she thinks? You helped the Element Gang save the day." Frost said as he then got the tear off Chloé's cheek. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. No matter what I'm going to help you prove to Ladybug that you are a great a hero as any of the Element Gang."

"Oh, Frost…" Chloé said with a smile forming on her face. She then hugged him and let the tears in her eyes flow out and onto Frost's shoulder. "You're all I need to feel better."

Then Frost hugged her with a glad look on his face.

Just outside of the room, I got on the balcony as the shadow and then transformed into my normal self, making sure I wasn't seen. I then looked through the glass door and saw my target. But I was shocked as I saw Frost hugging her and comforting her, making all that anger fade away. Seeing this, I went back into hiding and called Hawkmoth.

 _Uh, boss?_ I said mentally to Hawkmoth. _We have a problem._

"What do you mean?" Hawkmoth said, confused by what I said. "Your target is right there in plain sight."

 _I know, but there's someone else there._ I said, looking back through the window. _He's comforting that girl. I can already feel the negative emotions beginning to weaken._

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hawkmoth said with impatience. "Get it there and evilize her before her those emotions diminish!"

Then I used my Shadow Path to sneak in. I then reappeared at their left and reached out to evilize the girl. When Frost saw me, it was too late and I had already put a claw on Chloé's earring, inducing both earrings with akuma energy, akumatizing them. Chloé's eyes then widen and Frost put some distance between them.

"Chloé?" Frost said as he looked at her with fear.

Then Chloé grabbed him and I then ducked as she tossed Frost over to the bed. She then looked to me and gave a look of rage.

"Antibug, I am Akuma Dargon. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?" I said to her.

"You can count on me, Akuma Dargon! There will only be one heroine in Paris…" Chloé said and the akuma energy inverted her costume's colors and gave her a mask that was the same. "Me! Antibug!" She then looked to Frost and saw him trying to leave. "Hold on, sweetie." She then used her yo-yo, wrapped Frost in the string and then pulled him to her. "You're gonna help me, remember?"

"Though I hate carrying dead weight, I guess I can make an exception." I said as I turned into Akuma Dargon, Frost looking at me with fear. "Go out there and show them what a real hero is."

"With us, the Element Gang, we're an unstoppable team." Ladybug said on the TV.

"Your time is up, Ladybug." Antibug said. "Looks like we can be heroes together. Mwah!" she then kissed Frost's cheek, leaving a red spotted black lipstick print on it.

She then unwrapped Frost and gave him to me, where I put him under metal straps. We left the room, carrying Frost with us.

Outside Le Grand Paris, reporters swarmed us, but Ladybug's transformation was about to run out.

"Excuse me, I gotta go. See you guys back at home!" Ladybug said as she got ready to leave.

"Yeah, see ya." I said. But, before she left, we then heard evil laughter and looked to see Antibug and Akuma Dargon above us.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!" Antibug said.

"Chloé?" We all said in confusion.

"Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!" Antibug said.

"Somebody, help!" Frost yelled as he tried to struggle out of Akuma Dargon's grip.

"Is that Frost?" Cat asked as we saw Frost.

"Chloé's been evilized and haves Frost captive!" I said.

"We've got an emergency here. It's not only that, but I'm about to change back." Ladybug said.

"Go ahead. We'll take care of her." I said and Ladybug went off to transform.

"Ha! Go ahead and try!" Antibug said. "You're nothing without Ladybug!"

"How about you say it to my staff?" I said and me and the gang went off to fight Antibug.

While we did, Ladybug ran and hid behind a pillar and then changed back to Marinette. After that, she then checked her bag for anything for Tikki to eat, but she found her bag void of food.

"Oh, no! I don't have any food for you, Tikki!" Marinette said as she held Tikki in her hand.

"Don't worry, Marinette, you'll find something." Tikki said.

"Uh, I'll try." Marinette said. She then checked her phone to see how me and the gang were doing in our fight.

"Ladybug has disappeared. Will the Element Gang get out of this one without their spotted teammate?" Nadja said from the phone.

"Uh, this is all my fault!" Marinette said.

"You don't have to do everything yourself." Tikki said as she laid on Marinette's hand, too weak to sit up. "There's no harm in listening to others from time to time."

"You're right, Tikki, but right now we have to go and help the others. We'll find you something to eat at the hotel." Marinette said.

She then ran back into the hotel, went to the kitchen and fed Tikki a cookie. Then she went up to the roof and found me and Cat there.

"Ah, guys!" Marinette said with no one being able to hear her as me and Cat were tied to his baton and dangling on the edge, while the rest of the gang dangled down below us.

We didn't fall over because of Antibug standing on top of the other end of the baton. Akuma Dargon sat farther off with Frost wrapped in his tail while Antibug giggled as she bounced on the baton, making it shake a bit.

"Hurry up, Tikki." She told her kwami, worried of what might happen to us soon.

"I'm eating as fast as I can!" Tikki said as she ate the cookie.

"Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to the elemental losers?" Antibug said as she stood there with a smug.

"And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!" Cat said.

"Well, this is a brand of irony." I said to Cat as he looked at me, remembering Copycat. "First, we faced off with a villain who impersonated you, and now, we're facing off against a villain impersonating Ladybug. What are the odds?"

 _Keep it up Antibug, the Element Gang is the perfect bait!_ Akuma Dargon said to her mentally.

"Team up with us, Cat Noir!" Antibug said.

"Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. She is the most amazing girl I've ever met. I wouldn't give her up for anything." Cat said, making Marinette smile.

Antibug started to dangle me and the team up and down, making Marinette frightened.

"I know you can hear me, Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep your team alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at them, because this will be the last you'll ever see of them." Antibug said. "I'm going to count to ten! 1…"

"Uh…could you make that 20?" Cat said as Antibug counted down to our doom.

"2…" Antibug said.

"I need more time! Go save the team, Marinette!" Tikki said.

"But I can't transform!" Marinette said.

"You are Ladybug, with or without the costume!" Tikki said.

"I think I'd know if I was able to…" Marinette said, but was interrupted by Antibug.

"3…" Antibug said.

"I'm giving you advice, now take it! Don't make the same mistake twice!" Tikki said.

"Got an idea!" Marinette said as she tapped something on her phone.

"4…" Antibug said and she stopped counting as we all heard Ladybug's voice.

"With us, the Element Gang, we're an unstoppable team." She said.

We all looked around, but couldn't find her.

"Ladybug…" Antibug said with a scowl.

Akuma Dargon then supported the baton with a couch and he and Antibug left to search for Ladybug. Marinette then sneaked around and brought me and the team to safety and untied us.

"Thanks, Bug-a-boo." Cat said after Marinette untied him.

"No problem, my sweet kitty." Marinette said as she kissed him on the lips.

"But, wait. If you're here, then what exactly are Antibug and Akuma Dargon following?" Icedra asked.

And Marinette answered with smug. The reason I didn't put down what he said is that you'll find out soon enough.

Meanwhile, Antibug and Akuma Dargon went off and find Marinette's phone playing the newsreel video in repeat of what Ladybug said about us.

"The old recording trick." Akuma Dargon said, remembering the last time that happened. "Haven't seen that in years."

"So, you think you're so smart, huh? Show yourself, bug-face!" Antibug said and we heard her and Akuma Dargon coming back.

"You better transform." I said.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked as she checked on her kwami.

"I'm good to go, Marinette." Tikki said.

"Yes!" Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on! Ha!" She then transformed into Ladybug. We then went off and hid to give the two villains a surprise. They made it back to where they had me and the gang and found that we'd escaped.

"Ready for round two?" I said as they looked behind them and saw me and the gang.

"Ladybug." Antibug said as she got out her yo-yo. "So we finally met."

"Nice yo-yo, mine's better!" Ladybug said as she got her yo-yo out. "Where's the akuma?"

"I don't know." I said. "It's somewhere on her, but she was moving so fast that I couldn't see where the akuma energy was originating from."

"Her earrings!" Frost said. "It's in her earrings! Dargon put it in her earrings!"

"Shut up, you!" Akuma Dargon said as he covered Frost's mouth.

"Thanks, Frost!" I said before looking to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Okay. You two take Antibug, we'll take Akuma Dargon."

"Fine with me." Cat said as me and the gang went off to fight Akuma Dargon while he and Ladybug got ready to attack Antibug.

It was a great battle as me and the gang tried to get Frost freed. But Akuma Dargon made it impossible to get near him. But, when Akuma Dargon pinned me, Frost did something we didn't expect.

"Okay, that's it." Frost said as he got our attention, an enraged look on his face. "You got this coming to ya!"

Frost then bit down on Akuma Dargon's tail and the bite actually gave Akuma Dargon enough pain to lose his grip. Frost actually freed himself. All six of us were surprised and shocked that he was able to cause pain to a Dargon, who's tail could actually smash a tank flat down the middle.

"How'd you do that?" I asked Frost as he came over to us.

"Vengestone steel fangs." Frost said as he got some kind of razor metal dentures out of his mouth. "Got these from a denture shop for this kind of situation."

"They sold those at a denture shop?" Posidacus asked.

"The guy who made them was attacked by Dargon a few times, so he made these to defend himself and help others to stay safe from him."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I said, agreeing with Frost. "Frost…"

"I know. Head for cover." Frost said as he then ran some distance from the battle. We then went off to battle Dargon while Frost watched. It was epic, but we managed to beat him and knock him out.

Back with Ladybug and Cat, Antibug threw her yo-yo at them, but they avoided it. Antibug pulled the pool cover with her yo-yo and then started battling Ladybug with it. They both attacked, but they couldn't out best each other. Which led them to do one thing.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers.

"Anti-Charm!" Antibug said as she used her powers. Ladybug was given a bag of marbles and Antibug was given a sword.

"A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug said.

"Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play." Antibug said.

Ladybug then used her Lucky Vision and Cat and her bag of marbles flashed.

"See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge." She said as she sprinted over to Cat, while Antibug charged at her with the sword. "Over to you!" Ladybug then threw the marbles over to Cat.

"Got it!" Cat said as he then broke the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who dropped her sword. "I'll take that."

He then used his baton to throw the sword all the way to the Eiffel Tower, scaring two loving pigeons.

"Seeing? Without you, the Element Gang is nothing!" Antibug said as she looked at Ladybug.

"We're a team, Antibug." I said as I walked over. "Each and every one of us is important. We stand together and look out for each other. That was your problem. You're all alone here, no one to back you up. You take on one of us, you take on all of us." Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled at each other after I said it. We then heard Ladybug's and Antibug's earrings beep.

"Akuma Dargon maybe down, but I'm still here." Hawkmoth said from his lair. "Antibug, take their Miraculous before it's too late!"

"Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his powers and broke the pool cover, making Antibug fall in.

"Ah!" Antibug said as she fell in.

She was about to get up, but Frost came in and pinned her.

"Frost, what are you doing?" She said as she tried to get up

"I'm helping you turn back to normal, Chloé." Frost said as he reached for her earrings.

Antibug tried to keep him away, but Frost managed to grab her earrings and take them off.

"El Dragon, mind getting my girl back?" He said as he then tossed then to where they landed in front of me.

"You got it!" I said. I then stomped on them and the akuma flew off. "Anti this, akuma!" I then put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the bag of marbles into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned Antibug back into Chloé.

"What? Frost? Why are you on top of me? What are we doing here?" Chloé said as she tried to figure out what happened.

Frost unpinned her to let her up and then hugged her with glad look on his face. Chloé then smiled and returned it.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

"I'm out of here." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

"El Dragon? Ladybug?" Chloé said as she and Frost broke the hug and they saw us standing there.

"Anything you have to say, Ladybug?" I asked with a raised eyebrow at Ladybug.

"Chloé, I…I'm really sorry about earlier. We would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice." Ladybug said.

"It's okay. I guess I should've told you about Sabrina instead of lying about it." Chloé said, admitting her fault for what happened. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Ladybug said. "That is if you forgive me."

"Yeah. I do." Chloé said. "In that case, I might reconsider."

"Reconsider what?" Ladybug asked.

"I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!" Chloé said.

Ladybug laughed a little and said "Thanks. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina."

"Yeah. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I'll make it up to her." Chloé said.

"We both will." Frost said as he stood next to Chloé.

"Well, time for us to get going." I said. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

The next day, in Collège Françoise Dupont, Miss Bustier's classroom, we watched as Frost and Chloé walk into the class with depression.

"Hey, here's Antibug and her boyfriend." Alya said to Marinette as she saw them. Frost and Chloé sat down in their seat and look around. Then Sabrina walked in looking more depressed then Frost and Chloé. "And Vanisher? Huh, now all we need is Frost to turn into a villain."

Sabrina stood next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly.

"Uh, Sabrina?" Chloé said as she tried to get Sabrina's attention, but Sabrina just turned to face opposite to her. "Sabrina, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was trying to protect Frost. I had no reason to yell at you. It was just an accident. I'm also sorry for ignoring you and making Frost do the same. Can you forgive me?"

Sabrina stood there for a moment, I could tell she was trying to decide in what to do. She then turned to face Chloé and said "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. So, friends?" Chloé said as she put out her hand with a smile on her face.

"Friends." Sabrina said as she smiled and took it and they shook on it. She then sat down happily.

"Looks like Chloé made up with Sabrina." Marinette said. "I think she and Frost are glad to have her back."

"Weirdly enough, I think the feeling is mutual." Alya said.

"I think this belongs to you." Chloé said as she slid another brooch in front of her.

"Oh, thank you!" Sabrina said as she got them into a hug. I saw that Sabrina was hugging pretty tight on them. They managed to return it.

"I think they'll always be BFFs." Marinette said.

"You said it." Adrien said, agreeing with her.

Then Marinette and Alya playfully meet knuckles and smiled to each other.

 _Well, that villain was one heck of an opposite. I'm glad that_ _Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina made up_ _. Like always, when you have a friend, you stick with them to the end. This might've been new to see_ _Chloé being nice for a change, but I say this has become a good thing to happen_ _._

 **Author's Note:** Okay. If any of you readers want to know, here's a transcript version of the story that showed the conversation with Chloé witnessing it from the security cameras.

 _ **Scene:**_ _Le Grand Paris hotel lobby. El Dragon is asking Frost what he knows about him, Chloé, and Sabrina._

 **El Dragon:** Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room.

Now, what's going on?

 **Frost:** (Sighs)

Okay.

I lied.

We did have a run-in with one person: Sabrina.

It began two days ago.

 _(Flashbacks to what happened two days ago in the hallways)_

 **Frost:** _(As he narrates)_ - _You see, me, Chloé, and our friend Sabrina like to impersonate as you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir as some kind of cosplay._

 **Chloé:** _(From the flashback)_ Aha! _(Points to the butler, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the elevator button and the doors close before Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina "caught" him.)_

 **Frost:** _The butler was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day._

 _(Flashback interrupted)_

 **Ladybug:** Big Mustachio?

 **Frost:** One of Chloé's ideas. Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches.

 **Cat Noir:** Wow, what a hairy situation. _(Chuckles)_

 **Ladybug:** _(Chuckles)_

 **El Dragon** _(Sighs)_

Please go on. _(Flashbacks continued, this time at the dining hall. "Big Mustachio" gets out of the elevator to that floor)_

 **Nadja:** Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how…?

 _(Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman come out of the elevator. They then turn to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hides behind the service elevator when "El Dragon", "Ladybug", and "Cat Noir" run out from the stairwells)_

 **Frost:** Jagged Stone!

 **Jagged Stone:** _(Thinking he's the actual El Dragon)_ El Dragon, what are you doing here?

 **Frost:** Okay. We, uh, are just doing some practice. _(Brings Chloé and Sabrina over to him. They both waved at him nervously.)_

 **Jagged Stone:** _(To "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir")_ -Hey, what's the dealio with your hair? _(Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina realize that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is focusing on them)_

 **Chloé:** It's, uh, a good way to keep out cover.

If you excuse us, we're gonna get going. _(The three then begin to leave)_

 **Jagged Stone:** Hey, wait! Aren't you going to say hi to me?

 **Frost:** Oh, yeah. Well, we did, so bye! _(Frost and the girls leave)_ _(Flashbacks interrupted again)_

 **El Dragon:** Should've guess this would happen.

 **Frost:** Yeah. Sorry about impersonating you.

 _(Clear his throat)_

Anyway…

 _(Flashbacks again. Frost, Chloé, and Sabrina come to a crossroad between two hallways._ _They try to figure out which way the butler went.)_

 **Chloé:** Which way did he go?

 **Frost:** _(Points to the hallway on the right)_ I think he went this way.

 **Sabrina:** _(Points to the hallway to the left) No,_ he went this way.

 **Chloé:** _(To Sabrina)_ Sorry, but I'm going to have to go with Frost on this one.

 _(Chloé and Frost go down the right hall. Then Sabrina sees the butler peek his head out the left and goes to get Chloé and Frost)_

 **Sabrina:** _(Grabs onto the tail of Frost's costume)_ Guys, he's over…

 _(Sabrina pulls too hard and Frost ends up being launched out of it.)_

 **Frost:** _(Yells)_

 _(Lands on the floor)_ Oh!

 _(Chloé covers her eyes as Frost is now lying on the floor in his underwear. Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman come and see the scene. It is even caught on camera.)_

 **Frost:** _(Stands up; tries to cover himself)_ Ah!

 **Nadja Chamack and** **Jagged Stone:** _(Laughing)_

 **Frost:** _(Runs off; crying)_

 _(Chloé then uncovers her eyes and sees Frost running away, crying)_

 **Chloé:** _(Runs after Frost; taking off her mask)_ Frost!

 _(Sabrina lets go of the costume and follows her. The Butler takes off the Gruchio glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room)_

 **Frost:** _I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to come out of there._

 _But, when Sabrina came around, Chloé was downright furious._

 **Sabrina:** But, Chloé, _(peeks from the doors)_ how was I supposed to know?

Frost, I'm really sorry.

 **Chloé:** You should be! That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, that crocodile haves a larger brain than you! _(Tosses the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina)_ Get out! I never want to see you again! _(Sabrina closes the door, weeping)_

 _(Flashback ended)_

 **Frost:** I've never seen Chloé so mad. _(Chloé is watching him and the Element Gang from the television in her room. She presses a button to zoom in at him)_ -She even told me that I couldn't talk to her.

 **Ladybug:** And you followed that?

 **Frost:** I know, but what can I do?

She's my shmooshie-shmoo.

I can't say no to her.

 _(The Element Gang are disgusted by what he said and Chloé smiles at him.)_

 _(The Element Gang quickly recover and continue listening)_

 **Frost:** I'm not kidding. Like yesterday…

 _(Flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and the Butler is standing in the entrance to her room, while Chloé's giving her friend the silent treatment by looking out the windows with Frost standing by her side)_

 **Frost:** Sabrina, who? We don't know any Sabrina.

 **Sabrina:** But, of course you do. It's me. _(Takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident)_ -Your BFF! _(The butler approaches to Chloé and Frost)_

 **Butler:** You should talk to her, Mademoiselle.

And Monsieur.

She's right here.

 **Frost:** _(turns to see Sabrina)_ I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist!

 _(Frost, Chloé, and the Butler watches as Sabrina closed the door and left, Frost gives a look of depression for sending away Sabrina, ending the flashback again, the scene fades to Frost with the same look in the present)_

 **El Dragon:** So Sabrina is this invisible criminal.

The way you two treated her must've really hurt her feelings.

 **Frost:** _(With a doubting look)_ I'm nothing, but a terrible friend to let this happen.

 **El Dragon:** Don't worry. We'll get your friend back so you can make up.

 _(Frost smiles at him)_

 **Chloé:** _(Glares angrily)_ -You're wrong!

 _(Sits on her chair from her room)_ Sabrina's my bestie, she would never do anything bad to me.

 _(Gives a look of worry as she then looks at the photo of her, Frost, and Sabrina)_ I couldn't have hurt her feelings that badly, could I?


	22. Chapter 21: Kung Food

**Chapter 21: Kung Food**

Today, me and the gang were in the Dupain-Cheng family living room and Marinette was using with a French-to-Chinese translation app. The reason she was doing this was because her great-uncle, the world famous chef Wang Cheng was coming for the cooking competition here in Paris. The winner gets to be named the Greatest Chef in the World.

"Marinette, do you really need a translation app to talk to your uncle?" I asked her as she got the app ready.

"I'm sure. You'll see, Axel. I'll say it just fine." Marinette answered. She then activate the microphone on her phone and then spoke what she wanted to be translate. "Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette."

The app translated it to "欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特. (Huānyíng lái dào wǒ de jiā. Wǒ de míngzì shì Marinette.)" She tried to say it, but ended up saying it wrong. I even snickered as she said it, which earned a nudge from Adrien. She managed to get it right the second time.

"Good job, Marinette!" Adrien said.

"I'm so nervous! Do you think he'll like them?" Marinette said as she grabbed the flowers off the coffee table.

"Well of course! They're fine!" Adrien said.

"They can't be fine, they have to be perfect! My Mom's uncle is a super famous Chinese chef. He's very particular, so things have to be just right." Marinette said. We all then heard the doorbell and our kwamis went into hiding. "That's him!" She then began to run to the door. While going to the door, Marinette tripped over the backing of her couch before opening it. Luckily, Adrien caught her before she landed on the floor.

"你好. (Nǐ hǎo.)" Wang Cheng said as the door was opened and he walked in. That meant "Hello."

"Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No, no, no, no! In Mandarin!" Marinette said as she attempted to greet her great uncle in Chinese. "Ugh, no, wait." She then reached for phone and hands Wang Cheng the flowers, who smelled them.

"你好, 程先生. 很高兴再次见到你. 欢迎来到巴黎. (Nǐ hǎo, Cheng xiānshēng. Hěn gāoxìng zàicì jiàn dào nǐ. Huānyíng lái dào bālí.)" I said. This meant "Hello, Mr. Cheng. It is good to see you again. Welcome to Paris."

Okay, I know what you're asking. Why do I know Chinese? Hey, I'm the leader of the Element Gang. I have to be able to negotiate with anyone in any part of the world. So I learned just about every language on Earth.

"那么, 如果不是 Axel Frank. 有段时间了. (Nàme, rúguǒ bùshì Axel Frank. Yǒu duàn shíjiānle.)" Wang Cheng said to me. This meant "Well, if isn't Axel Frank. It has been a long time."

"Hold on. You two know each other?" Marinette asked, surprised by this.

"Yeah, we met Cheng in China a few years ago." I said as I explained what was going on.

"Then how do you know Chinese?" She asked.

"Oh, I learned just about every language I could." I said.

"Amazing." Marinette said.

"你好, 郑师傅, 我的名字是阿德里安 Adrien Agreste. 我是 Marinette's 男朋友. 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗? (Nǐ hǎo, Cheng Shifu, wǒ de míngzì shì ā délǐ ān Adrien Agreste. Wǒ shì Marinette's nán péngyǒu. Zhè shì nín dì yī cì lái bālí ma?)"Adrien said as he greeted Wang Cheng. This meant "Hello, Master Cheng, my name is Adrien Agreste. I'm Marinette's boyfriend. Is this the first time you've visited Paris?"

"很高兴认识你, Adrien. 不，我三十年前来到这里; 你说一口流利的中国话. (Hěn gāoxìng rènshì nǐ, Adrien. Bù, wǒ sānshí nián qián lái dào zhèlǐ; nǐ shuō yīkǒu liúlì de zhōngguó huà.)" Wang Cheng said. This meant "It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien. No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently."

"谢谢, 郑师傅. (Xièxiè, Cheng Shifu.)" Adrien said as he bowed. This meant "Thank you, Master Cheng."

"Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese." Wang Cheng said.

"I thought you couldn't speak English." Adrien said.

"Uh, me too." Marinette said.

"Oh, no, not good. My English not good." Wang Cheng said.

At the Le Grand Paris, we got there just before the competition. When we got there, we were met with Chloé, Sabrina, and Frost. We were also confused on Frost wearing a chef's outfit.

"Frost?" I said as we went over to him.

"Oh, hey, guys." Frost said as he saw us.

"Why are you wearing a chef's apron?" I asked.

"Didn't you here? Frost here is gonna be helping Wang Cheng compete in the contest." Chloé said as she stood next to him.

"Frost and an open flame?" Basar said with a look of fright.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tricha asked Frost with the same look on her face.

"Of course." Frost said. "I did take cooking classes with Milo back in Ronan, remember?"

"Yeah, but that didn't go out so well." Jay said.

"Yeah. Remember the time you and Milo made mac and cheese?" I said. When they did that, we ended up covered in cheese and stuck to the walls.

"Hey, Murphy's Law or not, I won't let it get in the way of helping out." Frost said.

"That good to hear." Wang Cheng said. "We need all help we can get."

A while later, the competition was already kicking things off.

"Since our 'World's Greatest Chef' contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations." Alec said as he announced how well it was going.

"Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far." the mayor said as me and the gang came in with Wang Cheng and Frost. Wang had a smile on his face as we did.

"Only one will be awarded the title of 'World's Greatest Chef.' The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu!" Alec said. Then camera switched to inside the hotel, where Alec then went over to talk to Wang Cheng. "Tell us, Cheng Shifu, what dish will you and your assistant chef be honoring our panel with today?" I translated the question for Wang Cheng to make sure there wasn't any confusion.

"The dish we'll prepare is Celestial Soup." Wang Cheng said.

"Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it!" Alec said and they stopped broadcasting so they could start working on the soup.

"Good luck, my dear Frost." Chloé said as she gave him a kiss for good luck.

"Thanks, Chloé. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." Frost said.

Then he and Cheng were then led to the kitchen by Alec.

"I really thought he couldn't speak English." Marinette said to Adrien.

"It was surprising to see that." Adrien said. "Though it was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu."

"A Shifu?" Marinette asked.

"It means 'master'. Your uncle is a cooking master." I said as I explained what Adrien meant. "I should know for I've tried his dish."

"Well, we should have our fingers crossed that Murphy's Law won't mess up the soup." Basar said. That's what we were all hoping for.

In Le Grand Paris kitchen, Wang Cheng and Frost cooked the soup.

"I'll go and grab the other ingredients. Mind watching the soup?" Wang Cheng said as he looked at Frost.

"No problem, Cheng Shifu. I'll make sure nothing will happen to it." Frost said confidently.

"Good. I'll be right back." Cheng said as he then left.

After he did, Frost decide to relax and wait for Cheng to come back. While he did, a shelf above him became settled and the contents on it began to drop, most of them away from the soup, but a bottle of olive oil was about to land in it. Frost tried to catch the bottle, but it kept slipping out of his hands. In the struggle, he managed to knock the lid off the pot. When he finally caught it, it was pointed to where it looked like he was pouring it in.

"Phew!" Frost said in relief as the bottle was corked.

But it then turned into a look of fright when the cork got popped off and the contents of the bottle quickly got into the soup. Panicking, Frost tried to fix the soup. He chopped up some radishes and then added them to the soup. He then stirred them and put the lid back on the pot. He then gave a nervous look as Cheng came back in and took the soup.

In the Le Grand Paris dining hall, "The World's Greatest Chef" then started being broadcasted again.

"As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly: Alec!" Alec said as he introduced the judges. "It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!"

The entire jury then tried the soup. Frost came to join us and saw he had a look of worry. I then saw the jury, instead of giving a look of delight like I thought they would, give a look of disgust. I even saw Chloé spit back into the bowl and used the napkin to wipe her tongue.

"What _is_ this!?" Alec said as he spit out the soup.

Me, the gang, and even Wang Cheng gasped at this. Frost's worried look then turned into a look of deep shame.

"Uh, I don't think this soup would fair well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10." The mayor said.

"Ugh! I can't get the taste off my tongue! Zero!" Chloé said as she kept wiping her tongue.

"Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero." Jagged said.

"I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10." Marlena said.

"Uh… I…" Wang Cheng said with worry. He then walked to Chloé's soup, ate a little, then spit it out. "Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!"

Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé looked at Frost and saw his shame filled look.

"I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10: the lowest so far." Alec said to Cheng. "Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year and you will not be named 'World's Greatest Chef'!"

Cheng then looked to Frost and walked up to him with anger. "Did you do this?"

"Well… I… uh…" Frost said. He then sighed and then explained what happened. "Okay. I accidently add something to the soup. I only tried to fix it by adding radishes."

"Radishes?" I asked him. "What are you? Nuts? The radishes don't even blend with the soup!"

"I'm really sorry, Cheng Shifu." Frost said with an ashamed look.

"You should be." Cheng said as he then walked away to the kitchen, leaving Frost to wallow in his shame.

In the kitchen, Wang Cheng stood there sadly over his soup that he wasn't able to win the contest.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 13**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a cook who has been betrayed by his apprentice. Take this akuma and evilize him!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

"Victory never tasted so good! Mwahahahaha!" I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to head into Paris.

Back in the kitchen, Cheng continued to sulk when I came in behind him and turned back to normal without him noticing.

"You know what?" I said quietly as I put out a claw. "I think this'll just go a lot quicker if I just skip the whole influencing thing. He's already negative enough." I then touched Cheng's hat and induced it with Akuma energy. Then Cheng stood, turned around, and gave a look of anger. "Kung Food, I am Akuma Dargon. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly."

"I will show I am greatest chef in the world!" Cheng said as the akuma energy then turned him into an ash black skinned Chinese demon chef with yellow spiked hair, yellow and orange eyes, and white eyebrows wearing an orange gi.

"Then let's get cooking." I said as I transformed into Akuma Dargon.

In the Le Grand Paris dining hall, Alec was the middle of filming a segment when the jury got a stomachache. Frost was trying his best to help Chloé with hers, her face was a pale as snow.

"Ooohhh, uhh…" Alec said, groaning from the pain.

"Ohh, my guts are killing me." Jagged said as he banged the table. "Nrgg!"

"I'm feeling quite uncomfortable…" the mayor said as he held his stomach.

"I am so sorry, Chloé." Frost said as he held Chloé to keep her steady. "I never should've messed with that soup."

"Indeed, you shouldn't." Kung Food said as he and Akuma Dargon came in.

"Cheng Shifu?" Frost said, shocked to see Cheng had turned into a villain.

"I am no longer Wang Cheng, I am Kung Food!" Kung Food said. "Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my servants! Nyehehahaha!" then Frost watched as the jury's eyes turned red and stood up.

"At your command, master." Alec said as he was put under the control of Kung Food.

"Grab the boy!" Kung Food said. Then Chloé looked at Frost and grabbed him.

"Chloé, it's me! Frost!" Then Frost watched as Chloé then gave him to the mayor and he put Frost over his shoulder. "André, please! Stop!"

"Don't waste your breath." I said to him. "Anyone who has ate Kung Food's soup is put completely under his command."

"Yes. And now, Kung Food will make new soup called Murphy Soup!" Kung Food said.

"Yaaaah!" Frost yelled with fright. "No! You can't do this!"

"Eheheheh…" Kung Food laughed evilly.

"Perfect." I said with a sinister grin. "It won't be long before the Element Gang show up to meet their doom! Mwahahaha!"

In the Le Grand Paris lobby, we looked to the TV and saw what was happening.

"Get out! Hurry! Get out while you still can!" the cameraman said as he ran away.

"Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!" Kung Food said from the screen.

Then Kung Food's henchmen poured vats of caramel down the sides of the hotel. I tried to push the door open, but it was sealed shut. I then saw something come through it and stuck my finger in the liquid.

"What's that?" Tricha asked.

"Caramel." I said after I tasted it.

"Caramel?" Basar asked.

"Yeah and it seems indestructible. We're trapped." I said. "Wait a second. Look at the screen. Doesn't that guy look familiar?" We all looked and saw Kung Food was still on the screen.

"You want to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become 'World's Greatest Chef'! Hahahaha!" Kung Food said. That's when we all realized who he was.

"Uncle?" Marinette said, surprised that Kung Food was actually Wang Cheng.

"Looks like he got evilized." I said.

"Look!" Tricha said as we then saw the screen switch to the Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, where Kung Food's henchmen added ingredients and stirred the giant soup while Frost hanged over it.

"Frost! Come on!" I said and then we went off to find a place to transform.

We got to the Le Grand Paris hallway, which was cleared out from everyone.

"We've gotta save Frost and my uncle!" Marinette said as our kwamis came out of hiding.

"You've read my mind." I said. "Let's transform."

"You didn't happen to pick up a little piece of Camembert during all this cooking chaos, did you?" Plagg asked.

"We'll get cheese after the main course!" I said as we all got ready to transform. "Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Then me, Marinette, and Adrien then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Then the others followed our lead. We then headed out to fight Kung Food.

Back with me and my new villain, we watched as the Element Gang appeared. Thanks to Kung Food's powers enhancing the soup within the pool, we were able to watch what was happening inside the hotel from the roof.

"Who are those two with the Element Gang?" Kung Food asked as he saw Ladybug and Cat.

"They are Ladybug and Cat Noir." I answered. "Them and the Element Gang have come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe!"

"Surprise ingredients? Hah! Delicious!" Kung Food said. Then he pointed to Jagged and said "You! Go capture them!"

"Yes, Master Kung Food." Jagged said as he then ran off.

"Murphy Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor." Kung Food said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"Please, let me go!" Frost said.

"Oh, but you are the main ingredient." Kung Food said with a sinister grin. "It wouldn't be Murphy Soup without you."

"Someone, help! Let me down!" Frost yelled.

"Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha!" Kung Food said.

Le Grand Paris lobby, Apolloid tried to get the elevator open.

"Ugh! It's jammed!" Apolloid said as he gave up.

"Element Gang! You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup." Kung Food said as the screen came on. "But first, you taste my special of the day!"

"Seafood appetizers." Jagged said as he came out of the elevator, wielding a sword made entirely out of seafood.

"Jagged Stone!" I said.

"Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna!" Cat joked.

"Look out!" Ladybug said as we all backwards after Jagged Stone swung at us.

"That's not very 'rock and roll' of you, Jagged Stone." Cat said.

"Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat!" Jagged said as he then struck again.

We fought him and it ended when I knocked him into the closet and sealed it with his sword.

"Good job." Apolloid said as we fist bumped.

"There's no time to lose!" I said. "Frost might just be the main dish and we better not wait to find out!" We then went to the elevator and went to the second floor.

"Ugh, get me outta here! Come on, then!" Jagged said as he tried to get out of the closet.

Back with me and Kung Food on the Le Grand Paris pool deck, his henchmen kept on preparing the soup.

"The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece!" Kung Food said as Frost hanged over the pool.

"Please, you don't have to do this! I don't want to be part of this greasy soup!" Frost yelled.

"Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha!" Kung Food said. He then saw Jagged Stone was stuck in the closet.

"Get me out of here! Come on!" Jagged said as he tried to get out of the closet.

"Bad sous chef." Kung Food said in frustration. He then saw me and the gang enter the elevator and then pointed to the mayor and said "You! Do me justice!"

"Yes, Master. Phew!" The mayor said as he went off.

In the elevator, we waited as it started going up.

"You know, I'm surprised that this elevator can hold all of us without putting us in a tight spot." I said as we started going to the top floor.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being close to my Bugaboo. Would you, Marinette?" Cat said as he looked at Ladybug.

"Not at all, Adrien." Ladybug said with a giggle.

"Can you two focus on the mission at hand?" I said. Then the elevator short circuited and stopped. I tried to get it moving, but the buttons weren't working. "Looks like we got into a sticky situation."

Then me and Apolloid opened the doors with our strength and us and the gang left the elevator, where we were met with the mayor.

"Royal hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages!" the Mayor said as he swung a string of sausages and potatoes.

"Looks like we're gonna have a food fight." I said.

"I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes." Cat said.

We then went off to fight the mayor and he flung us into a hotel suite.

"Welcome to the world famous Suite 36 of this hotel." the mayor said as he got ready for another attack.

"If we're not careful, we'll be the mashed potatoes!" ShockBlade said.

"You're no competition, Element Gang." The mayor said as he charged at us and captured Cat Noir with that string.

Back with us, I looked to see that the mayor had a clear shot to take Cat Noir's Miraculous.

"Time to pick up the bill, Kung Food. Grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring. Bring it to me! Now!" I said as I watched what was happening from the soup filled pool.

Back with us, we watched as the mayor was about to take Cat's ring.

"You've got the wrong superhero, Bourgeois! I bet you don't know how to do this." Ladybug said as she did a move with her yo-yo.

"Really, Ladybug?" The mayor said as he copied the move, but got his weapon caught in the chandelier above him. It fell and his weapon trapped him.

"Nice work, my lady." Cat said as he got up.

"Come on. Time to go and find the head chef!" I said as we all continued to head to the roof.

Back on the roof, Kung Food got more frustrated as another one of his minions was defeated.

"Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two!" Kung Food said as he saw the mayor be defeated and me and the gang continue on. He then pointed to Marlena and Alec and said "Capture them and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too!"

"Yes, master." Alec and Marlena said as they ran off.

"Element Gang, hurry up and help me!" Frost yelled.

"Ehehehehe!" Kung Food laughed as Chloé continued to prepare the soup.

In the Le Grand Paris dining hall, we were almost to the roof. We just had to get up one more floor. We were about to, but Kung Food stopped us by appearing as a projection.

"Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both!" Kung Food said as the elevator then opened and Alec and Mrs. Cesaire came out with Alec holding a crossbow that had stinky cheese rounds and Mrs. Cesaire holding a bow that had cake arrows.

"Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes!" Alec said as Mrs. Cesaire charged at us, but we managed to dodge her attack with those arrows. "Oh, ho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeve, but how will they fare against the blinding stinging cheese bombs!" He then shot his cheese rounds. They exploded and we ended up in a cloud of cheese stink.

"Ow, he's right. The cheese really does sting your eyes." Cat said as he smelled the stink.

We fought them and managed to beat them by turning their fire against each other, defeating them both.

"I think it's about time we got to the second course." I said as we entered the elevator and head for Kung Food.

At the Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, Frost hanged over it worriedly. Chloé then stopped working on the soup and went over to Kung Food.

"The temperature's just right, master." She said to him.

"Finally." Kung Food said with a grin. "Time to add main ingredient!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, noooo! Ah! I'm too young to be soup!" Frost said as he was beginning to be reeled into the soup. He almost got cooked, but Cat used his staff to the rope and Ladybug caught Frost and got him to safety. "Oh, thanks, Ladybug."

"No problem." Ladybug said as she removed Frost's ropes. "Get somewhere safe." then Frost did as he was told and we to hide. Me and the gang then got ready to fight.

"Oh, no! My Murphy Soup will be so flavorless!" Kung Food said as he faced us.

"I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!" I said to him.

"I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food: the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Murphy Soup!" Kung Food said as he took out some kind of smoke bombs from the bag he was wearing.

"The akuma is in Kung Food's hat. We'll take Akuma Dargon, you get the chef." I said as me and the gang went off to fight Akuma Dargon while Ladybug and Cat dealt with Kung Food.

"I take care of you two myself!" Kung Food said as Ladybug and Cat charged at him.

The battle was epic, but we managed to beat him after I used my metal bending powers combined with a little dosage in Kung Food's soup and wrapping Akuma Dargon in straps I made from my soup cover metal. With him tied up, it was easy to knock him out. We then went over to help Ladybug and Cat, who were having a bit of trouble with Kung Food. Cat seemed to have been blinded by powder and I soon found out why after Kung Food tossed one of those smoke bombs at Posidacus and covered his face with powder.

"Ow! It burns!" Posidacus said as he was hit with the powder.

"Haha! Like it spicy?" Kung Food said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her powers, which gave her a check dispenser. "A…check?"

"And I think it's gonna be a steep one." Cat said.

"You think you can beat me with a piece of paper?!" Kung Food said as he pulled out a giant sword made out of pizza.

"You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add." Cat said.

"Grr!" Kung Food growled as he swung it at us.

Ladybug then used her Lucky Vision and soup and the check flashed. As we fought Kung Food, Ladybug dipped some of the check paper into the soup and then used it as a weapon like I did with Akuma Dargon. She captured Kung Food.

"Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it." She said to Cat.

"Got it. Cataclysm!" Cat said as he used his powers and destroyed Kung Food's bag.

Then Kung Food fell over and I went in and grabbed the hat. Then I ripped it, releasing the akuma.

"Here's a serving of justice, akuma." I then put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the check dispenser into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. Then the akuma energy turned Kung Food back into Wang Cheng.

"Oh, kitchen's close." Akuma Dargon said as he turned into a shadow and left.

When I got back to Goussainville, I went straight to my room and transformed back into my normal self, raging on that my recipe for victory was ruined by the Element Gang.

"This evil dinner was almost perfect." I said. "Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself—I'll be ready to strike again!"

In the Le Grand Paris kitchen, Wang Cheng and Frost cooked up the new batch of Celestial Soup with some help from me and the gang keeping Murphy's Law from ruining the soup.

"Hey, Cheng Shifu, I'm really sorry." Frost said to him as a way to apologize to him for ruining the soup. "I didn't meant to. It just that bad things always happen around me. It was the reason people called me 'jinxed.'"

"It okay." Wang Cheng said to Frost with a forgiving smile. "I knew you not do it on purpose. Though you should have told me truth, I would have helped to fix your mistake. Now, mind helping me finish it?"

Frost gave it some thought. He then smiled at Wang Sheng and said "Not at all."

When the soup was tasted by the jury, it had gotten the highest ranking and gotten Wang Cheng the title of World's Greatest Chef. And, lastly, it was gonna be the Mayor's Special on the menu of the hotel. We even heard Wang Cheng say that he renamed it as Marinette Soup. This was a token of thanks from Cheng to Marinette for helping with the soup, which she was grateful for.

Just then we saw Frost come in with a pot in his hands.

"Frost, what is that?" I asked as we all saw the pot.

"I decided to make a victory dinner with my own specialty…" Frost said as he put the pot down and lift the lid to his specialty: a perfect delicious mixture of cheeses. "Fondu Surprise."

We all looked into it and it looked okay, but I had to ask one question before we ate it.

"Did you remember to not add the yeast like last time?" I asked Frost.

"Uh…" Frost said and my question was answered when we saw the surprise bubble up. It wasn't long until the bubble popped and surprised got all of us and all over the dining room.

"Heh. Surprise." Frost said nervously as he hanged from the ceiling thanks to the cheese. It then lost his hold and he fell. Though it didn't hurt cause he was able to use his Butt Balloon. That was an invention that Grandpa Murphy made in case of falling. "Everyone alright?"

"It's in my nose." Adrien said nasally as we all got off the walls, leaving clean patches in our shapes.

"Yeah. Like this is the first time we've ever been covered in cheese and stuck to wall." I said.

"Uh, maybe you should just stick to playing cards with us." Basar said as Frost gave a nervous laugh from this little mishap.

"Well, see you all next time!" Alec said as the show reached its end.

 _Well, that villain was one heck of a food fight. At least we managed to patch things up with Frost and Wang Cheng and help Cheng win the contest. Though now all of us are gonna spend a long night to get the cheese washed off._


	23. Chapter 22: Pixelator

**Chapter 22: Pixelator**

Today, we were at the Grand Paris. Our class was having a work experience and all of us was dressed as a worker. I even saw Kim put on a bellboy hat.

"Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel. You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class." Ms. Bustier said.

In the Hotel's main hall, as she walked by, I decided to ask Ms. Bustier about this assignment.

"Do I really need to wear this?" I asked her as I was dressed as a Queen's Guard. "This is Paris, not London. I feel ridiculous wearing this."

"I'm sorry, Axel, but you're gonna have to unless you want a bad grade." Ms. Bustier said.

I then sighed in depression. Then Marinette and Alya came around in their assigned costumes. Marinette was dressed as a fashion designer and Alya was dressed as a photographer.

"Who exactly assigned these?"

"I'll give you one guess." Alya said as she motioned over to the mayor.

"Why do I even bother?" I said with a grim look on my face. "Of course, Chloé would be responsible for this. But how come I'm dressed in this?"

"Actually, that was my idea." Frost said as he came over. "Besides, you actually look the part."

I then groaned as he walked away. Then the door opened and Jagged Stone and Fang came in.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Marinette said and I finished it by saying "Jagged Stone? Yeah. And it looks like he brought Fang with him."

"Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a…" The mayor said, but he was interrupted by Jagger's pet crocodile Fang.

"Daddy!" Chloé said as she went over to him. She then whispered "That's Jagged Stone, the rock star. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous."

"Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?" the mayor said.

"How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby." Jagger said.

"Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite." Penny said.

That was Penny Rolling, Jagged Stone's agent. What? Sometimes I listen to Rock'n'Roll.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street." Jagged said. I should've guessed the pet of a rocker would like that.

"We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!" the mayor said as he looked to Penny. I snickered a bit for the mix up he made.

"Fang's my crocodile." Jagged said as he pointed to Fang.

"Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your…Fang. Would he, um…enjoy a bubble bath?" the mayor said nervously.

"Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!" Jagged said.

While they talked, a photographer quietly entered the hotel. And this was one I knew anywhere. His name was Vincent Aza. I met this guy before when he tried to take pictures of me and the gang during a battle. Fang saw him and followed him. We all managed to see him when Fang got over to Vincent and made him scared. Vincent stood on the table in fright as Fang growled at him.

"Oh, no. Not him again." Jagged said as he saw Vincent.

"Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!" Vincent said from the table.

"I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends." Jagged said.

"There! Look into the lens!" Vincent said as he pointed his camera at Jagged.

"Hey, aren't you the same guy who tried to take pictures of the Element Gang during one of their battles?" Frost asked as he got in front of Vincent's shot.

"Well, yes." Vincent said as he lowered his camera. "I would've gotten a perfect shot if I didn't lose my camera."

"Hey, it's better the camera than your own life." Frost said. "You seem to be a real risk taker, huh?"

"Yeah. But one must do everything to get the perfect photo. Now, if you excuse me." Vincent said as he then raised his camera and tried to take a picture of Jagged.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you?" Penny said as she grabbed Vincent and carried him out of the hotel. "No photos!" She then grabbed his camera and threw it away. It would've broke if Vincent didn't caught it. "Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back." Then Penny went back inside, leaving Vincent to look disappointed.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 14**

In Goussainville, I woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a photographer who has been rejected by his idol. Take this akuma and evilize him!" He said as the akuma then flew towards me.

"Then I'll need the only one who can give him the evil surge." I said after he then absorbed the akuma. I then turned to Berthona and said "Berthona!"

"Yeah?" Berthona asked as she went over to me.

"We got a new villain to get and I think your gloominess is just what we need to get him onto our side." I answered.

"No one knows gloom better than me. I'll guarantee it." She said. Then I then used my Shadow Path and began to heading into Paris, taking Berthona with me.

In the streets, Vincent was walking down the sidewalk, upset about not getting his photo. Me and Berthona went past him and into an alley, where we turned back into our normal selves.

"Hello there, my friend." I said as Vincent looked up and saw both him and Berthona in front of him. "No need to be glum. We are here to help, chum."

"How? Do you have a photo of Jagged Stone?" Vincent asked with a frown.

"No. But we have something that we think we'll cheer you up." I said.

I then motioned Berthona to take this. She then nodded and went over and started to talk to Vincent.

"Listen, I know what it's like to be rejected for what you love. I've had a rough life, one where you can't even find the joy of childhood. It is a reason I don't usually smile. But we have something that can get you your joy back." Berthona said. "Don't you think it's now time for the people who wronged you to feel your pain?"

Then Vincent gave an angry look and said "Yes."

"Then let us give you the greatest gift ever given to one person." I said as then used his claw and induced Vincent's camera with akuma energy. Then Vincent gave a look of rage. "Pixelator, I am Akuma Dargon. And this is my associate, Blackout. We're giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for us as well."

"Yes, master." Vincent said as the akuma energy transformed him into a villain wearing a black and cyan, cyber lined suit with a pixelated camera lens logo on the chest and his camera turned into a visor helmet that covered his right eye and the camera lens on the left side.

"Then let's get on with our photoshoot." I said as he then transformed into Akuma Dargon.

"I like the sound of that." Berthona said as she transformed into Blackout.

In the Grand Paris, Jagged and Fang go into the elevator and the mayor greeted them.

"Geez, doesn't Vincent ever give up?" I said to Marinette with annoyance as I kept my pose at the front door. "He's gonna get himself arrested if he keeps it up."

In the luxurious suite, Jagged played with Fang.

"Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white, and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?" Penny said as she talked to the mayor.

"Of course we can!" The mayor said as he then looked to Frost and said "Frost, would you mind getting those? You are our hotel's gopher."

"Yes, sir." Frost said as he went to get the shades.

At the Eiffel Tower, Frost bought a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them.

"These should do the trick." Frost said, but then he stopped and had a second thought. "But, maybe these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants."

At the suite, Jagged saw the shades Frost bought, but they weren't the right shades.

"Where are the Eiffel Towers?" Jagged asked.

"Um…here." Frost said as he pointed the glass of the shades to reveal the Eiffel Tower printed on them.

"This is a joke, right?" Jagged asked and Frost gave a worried smile. "What are you doing? Trying to ruin my career?"

"But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!" Frost said.

"Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!" Jagged yelled as Frost ran out of the suite in fright.

In the lobby, Frost sulk in depression as he walked around.

"Great. Now what am I going to do?" Frost said to himself. "I bring him shades to only find out that they were the wrong ones. Where am I gonna find the shades that Jagged Stone actually…" He then saw Marinette and got an idea. He then went over to Marinette and said "Marinette?"

"What's up, Frost?" Marinette asked as Frost came up.

"I need a favor." Frost said. "Can you make me some sunglasses? Ones with big Eiffel Towers on them?"

"Of course. But why?"

"They're for Jagged Stone. He needs them for his next show."

"Say no more. Come on, I got all the materials at my house."

"Oh, thank you, Marinette."

Then Frost and Marinette ran out of the hotel so she could work on the sunglasses.

After they did, Akuma Dargon, Blackout, and Pixelator went in.

"Excuse me, sirs and miss, can I…help you?" A worker asked as he and Kim went over to meet them with looks of fright.

"Look into the lens…" Pixelator said as he got his camera ready. Both Kim and the worker looked into the lens. After that, Pixelator pressed a button on the camera, zapped them, and digitized them. "Photo finish."

"Now that's a perfect photo op." Blackout said with a sinister grin.

"You said it." Akuma Dargon said, agreeing with her. Then all three of them went into the hotel.

"What the…?" Chloé said as she then looked to see Pixelator, Akuma Dargon, and Blackout in front of her. She then ran over to them with an angry look on her face. "Excuse me! You can't be guests at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities on this floor, not criminals like you."

"Well, look who's trying to be employee of the month." Akuma Dargon said sarcastically. "Pixelator, how about adding her photo to the collection?"

"You got it!" Pixelator said as he got his camera ready. "Look into the lens, miss!"

Adrien tried to get Chloé out of the way before Pixelator was about to take her pic, but he ended up getting zapped along with her. After see them get digitized, me and the gang then decided to run for it before he got us too.

The next thing Chloé and Adrien knew, they found themselves in a white space.

"What the…" Adrien said.

"What just happened?" Chloé asked.

"I think we've been like…digitized or something." Adrien answered.

"What do you mean 'digitized'?" Chloé asked.

"I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing."

"Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me." Chloé said as she then pulled out her phone. She tried to call her father, but the signal couldn't get through. "Daddy? Daddy… Daddy?!"

At the Dupain-Cheng House in Marinette's room, Frost watched as Marinette tried to find something.

"Where did I put them…Oh!" Marinette said as she got an old pair of shades and showed them to Frost. "Voila!"

"But they're pink." Frost said.

"They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading us on effort, right?"

"Oh. I hope Mr. Stone likes them." Frost groaned as Marinette took the lenses out of the shades. "Or completely hate them."

Back with Adrien and Chloé, they continued to walk through the void.

"Ugh! I still can't get through to anyone!" Chloé said as she tried to use her phone again. "How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!"

"It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing…" Adrien said.

"You mean we're stuck here? Forever?" Chloé said with fright.

"No. There's gotta be a way out somewhere." Adrien said. "I hope…"

At the Grand Paris, Marinette and Frost entered the hotel, looking for everyone.

"Adrien? Axel? Tricha? Meri?" Marinette said as she searched for me and the group.

"Chloé?" Frost said. "Jay? Trustin? Basar?"

"Where is everyone?" Marinette asked. I saw them and went over to them.

"Frost, Marinette!" I said as the rest of the gang came over. "Thank goodness, you're okay."

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" Frost asked.

"Hiding. Akuma Dargon is back and with a new villain." I answered and both him and Marinette looked at each other with fright.

In the hall way, Pixelator opened the door to a room and found Alec Cataldi in it.

"Jagged Stone?" Pixelator said.

"What?" Alec said.

"Look into the lens!" Pixelator said as he saw Alec and readied his camera.

Meanwhile, Frost gave the shades to Penny.

"I'll give them to Mr. Stone." Penny said.

"Can't you deliver them to him now?" Frost asked.

"He's…resting." Penny answered.

Back in his room, Jagged Stone was in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath.

"Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!" Jagged said to Fang.

"Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time." Frost said.

"Got it." Penny said.

"Thank you…" Frost said.

Then a knock came to the door and Penny opened it to find Pixelator, Akuma Dargon, and Black-out.

"Thanks for your help, Marinette." Frost said.

"No problem." Marinette said.

"Okay. Now we better get out of here before…" I said, but I was interrupted by Penny saying "Who are you?"

"Look into the lens!" Pixelator said as he then zapped and digitized Penny.

"Run!" I said as we all ran for it. Frost ran down the hall and me and the gang headed to the elevator to get ready to take these villains down. "Time to transform!" Then our kwamis came out of hiding.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

Then me and Marinette then transformed into El Dragon and Ladybug. Then the others followed our lead. We then headed out to fight Pixelator.

In Jagged's room, Pixelator, Akuma Dargon, and Blackout broke in and saw Jagged.

"Hey, there! Time for your photoshoot!" Pixelator said as he readied his camera.

"How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack!" Jagged said as he ordered Fang to attack. Fang then rolled over and got ready.

"See you later, alligator." Pixelator said as he zapped and pixelated Fang.

"What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?" Jagged said as he saw it happen in front of his eyes.

"I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?" Pixelator said.

"No!" Jagged said.

"I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens." Pixelator said as he was about to zap Jagged, but I managed to save him. "El Dragon, we meet again. Oh, and I see you brought Ladybug and the rest of your gang. I've heard a lot about your teamwork."

"This doesn't have to be this way, Vincent." I said to him. "Come in peacefully or we will have to use force."

"My name is not Vincent! It's Pixelator! Look into the lens!" Pixelator said as he tried to zap us, but we managed to dodge it. Ladybug grabbed a flower vase with her yoyo and threw it at Pixelator, but he dodged it. Jagged Stone hid under a table while we fought. Pixelator kept zapping us. ShockBlade tried to use her claws to attack Blackout, but they got zapped and digitized by Pixelator. So did Ladybug's right arm. We managed to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel before he got all of us.

"Ugh! Where did they go?" Pixelator said in frustration.

"If you want Jagged, you must find the Element Gang." Akuma Dargon said to him.

"I don't have time to deal with them!" Pixelator said.

"You do and you will." Akuma Dargon said as his eyes glow purple and Pixelator began to groan like he was having an excruciating headache.

"Ah! Okay, okay! Tell me what to do." Pixelator said and Akuma Dargon's eyes went back to normal.

"I command an excellent photograph of the Element Gang with their Miraculous. I need to get those powers! So listen very carefully." Akuma Dargon ordered.

At Francoise Dupont High, me and the gang were hiding in Mr. Damocles' office with Jagged.

"I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight." Jagged said.

"Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig." I said.

"And you'll even get to wear some awesome shades!"" Ladybug said.

"Uh?" Jagged said in confusion.

Ladybug then giggled and said "Look. While we're catching this guy, Pixelator, we need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you. Same goes for you, Frost."

"Hm. Is this safe? This is a school." Mr. Damocles' asked.

"Exactly. This villain would never expect his favorite idol to be in a principal's office." I said. "Now stay here while we deal with Pixelator. I know about Vincent Aza. He's a crazy photographer. Whenever he sees the chance to get a picture, he takes it no matter what."

"I'll say." Jagged said. "He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!"

"That's creepy." Torna said.

"Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun." Jagged said.

"Well, I know where he lives." I said. "Thanks to all the letters he'd sent me, I got his address."

"Then let's go." Ladybug said as we prepared to leave, but ShockBlade just sat there on the floor. I bet she was pretty horrified on losing her claws. They had been her most useful tool. For some of the missions we had, they really came in handy. I was about to go over to her, but Ladybug insisted instead.

"Hey, you okay?" Ladybug asked as she sat next to ShockBlade.

"I'm fine. I just…" ShockBlade said and sighed.

"Sad about losing your claws?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah." ShockBlade answered. "For most of my life, those claws had always helped me when I needed them. In battle or in a trap. Without my claws, I'm nothing. I'm just…useless."

"Hey, there are still other times when you didn't need your claws." Ladybug said. "It wasn't the claws that made you helpful. It was you. They were just a tool, but they aren't useful without someone to use them." Ladybug then stood up and put out her hand. "Come on. Let's save Paris."

Then ShockBlade gave it some thought and saw she was right. It wasn't the claws alone that got her and the rest of us out of situations, it was her thinking that got us through. Even without her claws, she's still a hero. So she took Ladybug's hand and Ladybug help her up. We all then went off to fight Pixelator.

Back in the void, Adrien and Chloé continued to find a way out.

"Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform." Adrien said to his kwami.

"Come on, what's the rush?" Plagg said. Then Adrien looked at him with upset. "Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese."

"I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere." Adrien said to Chloé.

"Where am I gonna go?" Chloé sarcastically asked.

At the Champs-Elysees, Pixelator, Akuma Dargon, and Blackout continued to look for Jagged Stone and us.

"Ah, the Champs-Elysees. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin." Akuma Dargon said as Pixelator began zap and digitize people.

Back with me and the gang, we made it to Vincent's room and saw a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls.

"Oh, this isn't creepy at all." Apolloid said.

We then looked around and saw other photos of other people who looked familiar. I then saw one that was moving. I looked into it and saw Adrien and Chloé in it.

"Ahhhh!" Chloé screamed as she saw me.

"El Dragon?" Adrien asked as he saw me.

"What are you two doing in there?" I asked.

"El Dragon! Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around." Chloé said. I looked around and Théo and Mireille were trapped in photos too. Most of Paris' citizens were trapped.

"What happened to you?" I asked the people who were trapped in the photos.

"It's terrible, this man with Akuma Dargon and Blackout, he...took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!" Théo answered.

"Pixelator." I said, realizing who he was talking about. "Where'd you last seen them?"

"While we were just simply strolling the Champs Elysees!" Mireille said.

"Then that's where we're heading." I said. "Don't worry. We'll get you all out. Element Gang, let's go!" me and the gang then left to face off with those crummy villains.

Back in the Champs-Elysees, Pixelator continued to zap people with Akuma Dargon and Blackout following behind. Pixelator then saw Nadja Chamack.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?" Nadja said as she tried to interview Pixelator.

Back in Mr. Damocles' office, Mr. Damocles, Jagged, and Frost watched the interview.

"I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories." Pixelator said as he then zapped Nadja and the camera man. "Hahahahahaha!"

"This is terrible!" Mr. Damocles said.

"I've got to do what Pixelator says!" Jagged said.

"You can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!" Frost said as he tried to stop him.

"Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!" Jagged said as he left to meet Pixelator and Frost then followed him.

At the Champs-Elysees, the police had arrived to stop Pixelator, Lieutenant Roger appeared, but Pixelator zapped him.

"Got an itchy trigger finger, huh?" I asked as I got Pixelator's and his associates' attention.

"I was expecting you, Element Gang." Pixelator said as he got ready to zap us.

"The akuma is in his camera. We'll take care of Akuma Dargon and Blackout while you get it." I said and me and the gang went to do so while Ladybug handled Pixelator. Pixelator then started zapping her, but she dodged them. She hid under a car, but Pixelator found her.

"Look into the lens!" Pixelator said as he tried to zap her. Ladybug continued to dodge the zaps and she tried to grab a lamppost with her yoyo, but she fell and Pixelator now had her cornered.

"Wait! I have a proposition to make!" Ladybug said "If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!"

"No! Don't listen to her!" Akuma Dargon said as his glow purple again and Pixelator began to feel excruciating pain. He then began to reach for the button. Before he did, ShockBlade then used her fingers to shoot a volt out and zap Pixelator's camera, knocking Pixelator off Ladybug. It then began to glitch and people were being freed. I even saw Ladybug get her arm back. Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the hotel, were freed as well. Nino was reading his Math book and he saw them.

"Dudes! You just scared me!" Nino said.

"Fill in for me, will you, Nino?" Adrien said as he then saw the TV.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" Nino said. Plagg appeared in the room and Sabrina saw him and fainted in fear.

In the streets, Adrien hid under a billboard to transform.

"Let's get going. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as he then transformed into Cat Noir.

Back in the Champs-Elysees, Pixelator got up as his camera stopped fizzing out.

"Ah! You fried my camera!" Pixelator said in anger.

"No need to get all crabby! Just give us the akuma and we'll go." ShockBlade said. Cat was about to take Pixelator's glasses off, but a civilian spotted him. Pixelator then saw Cat and fought him. Pixelator then threw him off.

"Thanks for dropping in." Ladybug said.

"Not very handy, I see." Cat said.

"Okay. That's enough!" Pixelator said as he tried to use his camera, but it didn't blast. My guess was that ShockBlade's volt had shorted out its capabilities.

"Out of the way!" Blackout said as she got ready for battle. "They're mine."

"Still the gloomy Gus, huh, Berthona?" ShockBlade asked her.

"My name is not Berthona, it's Blackout!" she said. "And it's better than having joy ruin your day."

"How can that happen?" ShockBlade said. "Joy is the greatest thing in the world. It makes you all warm inside. It makes you smile."

"It also brings trouble. My joy was taken away because of it. Joy of games, joy of fun, joy of laughing, joy of smiling, all ruined my life. No matter what joy I had it only got me in trouble. It had done the worst to my dad too. You of all people should know that the less joy you have, the better. Joy only makes you weak. It is what makes you weak. Without joy, you can do whatever you want without being distracted or make one mistake."

"Joy doesn't make anyone weak. It only makes you stronger. That is why I'm still stand." We all then watched as ShockBlade then began to glow yellow. "Joy is what you have when you cherish the moments you get with your friends and family. It helps you when you are at your worst. Joy is what makes everything perfect. It can be enforced. But our definitions of joy are different. Your kind may have ruined your life, but that's because you let it be. Because there isn't any joy in you from your past, you now have nothing that can help you see the truth of it." We didn't know it, but the photo that was containing ShockBlade's claws was glowing in the same color. "When you have joy in your family, love then flourishes from it. Because I still have it, then it means I'm stronger than you ever thought of me. You may had a joyless life, but I will not let you bring that pain to others. This is a promise. And let me just say you…are…never…gonna…win!"

When the glow got even brighter and electric sparks began to surge around her body. We then knew this meant one thing. Then the picture then turned into an orb of energy and then headed out the window. It then went to ShockBlade and turned into some kind of weapon. ShockBlade had evolved and gained new powers and a new weapon. Her claws had turned into a staff with a ring as big as a basket-ball hoop. Her armor was a bit similar to her old one. She had lost her tiger like features, but they were now imprinted on her staff. She had a mask that covered her mouth and a new headband with three spikes that pointed upward.

"What? No fair!" Blackout said, disappointed that ShockBlade had evolved.

"All's fair in love and war." ShockBlade said as she got ready to battle.

Blackout and ShockBlade clashed in an epic electrified battle. Through most of it, ShockBlade had the upper hand. She even knocked Dargon out by shooting an electric blast from her staff. We all then watched as they battled. I saw that Pixelator was trying to fix his camera. Then both of them were pushed away from each other from the force of their blasts clashing. "Hey, Blackout! Do you remember Whiger? Well, I think it's time for you to see what us tigers can do. Especially in spirit." ShockBlade then gripped her staff with both hands in front of her and stabbed it into the ground. Then the staff began to create sparks and an orb at the top of it.

"You can beat me." Blackout said as she then pointed her crossbow at ShockBlade and began to charge it for a blast. "Who do you think you are?"

"Just call me ShockStaff." ShockBlade, I mean ShockStaff, said as the orb became as big as the ring. She then pulled the staff out of the ground and pointed the top of it at Blackout.

"Dark Storm Barrage!" blackout said as she then blasted multiple blast in a row.

"Electro Tiger Blast!" ShockStaff said and then the orb went around the ring and then turned into a blast as it left the ring. Then the blast turned into a white energy tiger and started roaring as it headed for the blast. It seemed to hold it off, but Blackout's eyes then widen in shock as the energy tiger roared as it went through her blast and then slashed at her crossbow. Then the tiger returned to the staff as the crossbow then exploded and sent Blackout into a wall. We were all amazed that the blast was able to destroy Blackout's crossbow.

"Finally." Pixelator said as he then got his camera fixed. He then pointed it at ShockStaff. "Now look into the lens."

"Hey, there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!" Jagged said as we all looked to see him standing behind Pixelator.

"Get out of here, Mr. Stone!" I said as we then joined up with Ladybug and Cat.

"It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh." Jagged said.

"Look into the lens..." Pixelator said as he pointed his lens at Jagged.

"Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better." Jagged said as he repositioned himself.

"Ugh..." Pixelator said, becoming impatient. "Hurry up already!"

"Ladybug, don't you think it's time to use your Lucky Charm?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, right. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she then used her powers, which gave her a powder compact. "A powder compact?"

"I don't think it's time to work on your make-up." I said. "Cat, you think you can trap Akuma Dargon?"

"Easy-peasy." Cat said as he then went to over to a stone pillar. "Cataclysm!" he then used his powers on the pillar and made it collapse. When Akuma Dargon was about to wake up, the pillar fell on him and knocked him out again.

"There, I think I'm ready." Jagged said.

"No more moving! Look into the lens!" Pixelator said as he got ready to zap him.

Ladybug then used her Lucky Vision and Cat's staff and the powder compact flashed. "Cat Noir, batter up!" She said to Cat as she tossed the powder compact to him. Cat hit the compact with his staff and its mirror reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him into a picture and leaving his camera unattended.

"Huh... How did... Huh?" Pixelator said as he was trapped in his own trap.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the powder compact into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. I then crushed the camera and released the akuma.

I then crushed the camera and the akuma flew out.

"Frame this, akuma." I then put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy." Then the akuma energy turned Pixelator back into Vincent after he was brought back.

"Oh, shoots canceled." Akuma Dargon said as he then grabbed Blackout, turned into a shadow, and left.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Vincent said as he tried to recollect what happened.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

After we got back to Goussainville, I tossed Berthona aside and turned back into my normal self.

"Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish!" I said. "I won't stop, Element Gang! I'll destroy you!"

In the Grand Paris, Ms. Bustier thanked the mayor for the field trip.

"Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come." Ms. Bustier said.

"So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today." the mayor said. Penny then gave tickets to me, the gang, Alya, Frost, and Chloé.

At the concert, we were all waiting for Jagged Stone. He then got on stage where the sunglasses Marinette made for him. Frost gave Marinette the credit for creating them.

"Good evening, Paris!" Jagged said as he ready to rock.

"It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!" Adrien said.

"Yeah, amazing!" Marinette said.

"But it's even better that I'm here with you." Adrien said.

"Oh, you." Marinette said as she giggled.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the people who saved my life. This one's for you, Element Gang." Jagged said which amazed us all. He started playing and we all busted a move to it.

 _Well, that's what I call a photo-finish victory. It's pretty cool that Jagged Stone actually dedicated a song to me and the gang, right. Now there's a moment I won't forget._


	24. Chapter 23: Guitar Villain

**Chapter 23: Guitar Villain**

Today, we're going to start with my favorite rocker, Jagged Stone. You remember when he played at that concert? Well, he was now dealing with his manager, Bob Roth.

"My Miraculous!" Jagged Stone said as he finished playing his song for Bob, wearing the glasses Marinette made for him. As Penny applauded while Bob watched with crossed arms.

"So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?" He said to Bob.

"Not bad, Jagged, not bad." Bob said before he held up one of XY CD cases. "But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY."

Okay, I bet you're wondering who XY is, right? Well, he's this new young pop star that came up. Not really a fan of his music or his personality. He also apparently became the only person to be able to rival the King of Rock'n'Roll.

"No way." Jagged said, not wanting to partner up with his rival. "He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet."

"Well, this 'baby' just pushed you out of the number one sales spot."

"And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing's rock star material. She thinks I'm killer."

"Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!"

"You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me." Jagged said as he look to Fang, who agreed with him. "Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah." He then looked to Bob as he spoke again. "And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what _is_ this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!"

He wasn't wrong there. The artwork actually made him look like one of those sad guys in those boy bands.

"And that's what people want these days!" Bob said, pointing at Jagged.

"Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!"  
 **"** You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records."

"I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody."

"Bob, Jagged and I had an idea." Penny said to Bob. "Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own…rugged style."

"The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent." Jagged said as he took off the glasses and shows them to Bob "She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album."

"A schoolgirl?" Bob said in shock.

"See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience." Penny said to Bob as she then handed him a sheet of paper. "Here's her address."

Bob just folded his arms, turned away, and growled, a sign he wasn't gonna let Marinette design the album cover. Fang managed to change his mind with a growl of his own.

"Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY." Bob said as he took the sheet and began leaving the room, after jumping away from Fang in alarm.

"Find that girl, Bob!" Jagged said ad Bob made his way out.

At the Boulangerie Patisserie, Bob was speaking with Marinette in front of her parents. He already told her that Jagged wanted her to design his next album cover.

"So, are you interested?" Bob asked.

"Uh, wait, wait, wait." Marinette said, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Let me get this straight. You want me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My…all-time favorite singer?!

"That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself." Bob said as he then showed Marinette an XY album. "I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for."

"This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material." Marinette said as she looked at the album. "More like...a perfume ad!"

"This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!"

"Really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of…"

"Don't think! This is what is selling these days." Bob said, interrupting her.

"Uh…sure." Marinette said, unsurely.

"And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?"

Marinette looked at her parents, who nod reassuringly to her.

"Uh, yeah! Okay." Marinette said.

"See you later, then!" Bob said as he left the bakery.

"My daughter, famous album cover designer." Tom said to his daughter. "You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah!"

He and Marinette then high fived each other and the two of them and Sabine shared a hug. After that Marinette called me and Adrien to get our opinions on her design.

We were up in her room as she is drew the album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music. Us and the kwamis watched as she did it. Though none of us actually like XY's music. It wasn't really original. It was just like that no lyric, pop dance music you hear at dance clubs.

"Aah!" I said as I covered my ears in discomfort. "Marinette, turn it off! I can't take that sound anymore!"

Marinette then did the same thing I did and stopped the music.

"Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style?" Marinette said in discomfort. "XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either."

"You're telling me." I said as I looked at the cover which looked like one of those love fantasy scenes you see in romantic movies, nothing like Jagged's style. "Ugh! It looks like he's twirling in a cologne cloud."

"But if you don't want to do this, then why are you doing it?" Adrien asked his girlfriend.

"Because that's what I was asked to do, Adrien." Marinette answered.

"Maybe you should follow your gut feeling, Marinette." Tikki said. "Do something that's really you!"

"Tikki's right. Following your instinct isn't a bad thing." I said to Marinette. "I mean, look at me. I followed my instincts when it comes to a difficult situation and it hasn't done me wrong yet."

"Yeah, but you guys know what Mr. Roth said." Marinette said before she spoke speaking like Bob. "'This is what's selling these days.'"

"Yeah, but…Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style." Adrien said. "I mean he liked those glasses you made him, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Marinette said before she groaned out in frustration. "Augh! The pressure! I…can't…deal!

"Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?" Adrien said with a smug, which prompted Marinette to chuckle.

She then tapped her lips with her pen, thinking how she was gonna make the cover before she groaned out in frustration.

"Sorry, Marinette, but what Roth wants for this isn't really my sort of thing." I said as she looked at me. "I think you should have Tricha help you out."

"Your cousin?" Marinette asked, uncertain about the option. "I don't know. She makes some great clothes for everyone, but I'm not sure an album cover is really her style."

"Girl, my cuz's eye for style goes beyond than just fabric." I told her. "I've seen her make wonderful tapestries, beautiful signs, she even once made a bad hair day look like a new fashion craze. Trust me, if anyone can help you with this, it's her."

Marinette thought about for a while and then decided to call Tricha right away. My cuz then headed down there as fast as she could. Marinette explained the situation to her and Tricha then took a look at XY's album cover and the cover Marinette designed.

"So, you think you can help me with this?" Marinette asked my cousin as she finished inspecting the designs.

"Of course." Tricha said. "Really, I'm glad you called me. We both know that going out of your comfort zone isn't really your thing, but not to worry, I'm here to help. Just tell me what to add to it and I'll give it the certain rarity that Mr. Roth wants."

"You think you can be able to do that?" Marinette asked her.

"There's no reason to fret, darling." Tricha said. "I've been placed with much more difficult than this. This will be as easy as a simple patch job."

"Oh, thank you, Tricha!" Marinette said as she hugged her.

"It is trouble at all." Tricha said as Marinette broke the hug. "I'm always willing to help any friend in dire need. Now let us get to work."

"Right!" Marinette said as she and Tricha got to work.

After that, the four of us then decided to take the cover to Jagged to see if he liked it. Even though I said Jagged wouldn't like it, Tricha still insisted it was magnifique and that Jagged needed to see it.

At Le Grand Paris, We watched as Jagged checked the design in front of us, Penny, and Bob.

"Well?" Tricha said to Jagged with a proud smile. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?" Jagged asked Marinette as he dropped on the floor, shocking Tricha.

"What?!" Tricha said.

"Told ya he wouldn't like it." I said.

"Whatever do you mean? This design is absolutely perfect!" Tricha said as she walked up to the rockstar.

"And not what I wanted." Jagged said to her. "And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Tricha Gray and I would like a little appreciation for what I've done." She said. "Marinette was kind enough to appreciate what I have to offer and I would certainly like to hear it from you."

Jagged then looked to Marinette and said "You allowed this blunt create my album cover?"

When we heard Tricha growled in anger, me, Marinette, and Adrien, moved in and managed to stop her before she clawed out Jagged's eyes or something.

"Take it easy, feisty pants!" Adrien said as we dragged her away from Jagged.

"Tricha, calm down!" Marinette said.

"He's not worth it!" I said.

After we got enough distance, we managed to calm Tricha down and she just glared at Jagged.

"Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me…" Marinette said as she was explaining what happened.

"Marinette's young, Jag!" Bob said, interrupting her. "She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need."

"Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy?" Jagged said to Bob before speaking to Marinette. "Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?"

"Yeah, sure!" She said, hesitantly before Bob put a hand on her shoulder. "But I don't know if…"

"You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry." Jagged said as he held Marinette's hands before he spoke to Bob. "I think we're all done here, Bob."

"No, we are not!" Bob said as he put a hand on Marinette's shoulder before Fang growled and made him draw back.

"Come with me." Penny said as she led us out, before she spoke to Marinette. "Don't worry, Marinette! Just do your best, okay?

"We aren't—Aah!" Bob said as Fang growled at him again.

Later that day, Jagged watched Nadja Chamack interviewing XY on his tablet.

"Why am I number one?" XY said. "Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success."

As he took a drink from his soda, Jagged pinched his nose as he growled in frustration. I would've done the same. It's not about some fancy gadgets. Being a musician is all about the music, the rush and the freedom to express yourself.

"You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot." Nadja said to XY. "What do you think of him?"

"Blech!" XY said as he tossed his soda away in disgust. "'Jagged Stone, the hero of Rock'n'Roll?' Try 'Ragged Stone.' That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago."

"Me? Old-school? A has-been?!" Jagged said as he gripped his table in rage, insulted by what XY was saying about him.

"He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here." XY said.

"Why, you little perfume ad!" Jagged said.

"My music is killer." XY said, doing an "okay" sign below him as he sat on the back of his seat.

"He's stealing my catchphrases!" Jagged said, even more enraged.

"Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success and thank his awesome fans." Nadja said as the screen cut to shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him.

"Hey, Ragged!" XY said as he stood in front of his bodyguards. "If you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man. You know, in case your hearing's going."

"He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock…and me!" Jagged said as he breaks the glass on the tablet in anger, destroying it. He then tossed it to Fang who ate it whole before going to sleep. Jagged then began to angrily play his guitar.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 15**

I then woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a rocker by the name of Jagged Stone who seeks to reclaim his glory. Take this akuma, find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!" He said as the akuma then flew toward me.

"And I know just the one who can tune his darkness." I said after I absorbed the akuma. I then turned to Kura and said "Kura!"

"Yes, master?" Kura asked as she went over to him.

"We got a new villain to get and I need you to tune his heart towards his envy." I answered. "Can you do that?"

"I'm the master thief of the world. Greed is practically my game. It will be done." Kura said. Then I used into my Shadow Path to head into Paris, carrying Kura with me.

We got to Jagged's room and decided to go beside him, where we then turned back into our normal selves.

"Greetings, oh, King of Rock'n'Roll." I said as Jagged looked up and saw both Kura and I to his left.

Fang growled and was about to attack them, but Jagged stopped him.

"Easy, boy." Jagged said to Fang, before putting his attention to his uninvited guests. "What do you blokes want?"

"We're actually here to see you. We're fans of your music."

"Well, at least have some fans. That child XY stole most of mine." Jagged said as he angrily played a few notes on his guitar.

"Actually we wanted to help you with that." Kade said. He then motioned Kura to take this. She then nodded and went over and started to talk to Jagged.

"Mr. Stone, I know how it feels to have something stolen from you. It's why I rather receive that to give. XY made the mistake by telling you your career is done." Kura said. "You're Jagged Stone, the rocker of our time, a genuine article! This XY is just a pretender who doesn't deserve to take you out of the spotlight! How about you show them who the true musician is?"

Then Jagged gave an angry look and said "Bloody, yes."

"Then here's something that will help you rock this world." I said as I then used my claw and induced Jagged's guitar with akuma energy. Then Jagged gave a look of rage. "Guitar Villain, I am Akuma Dargon. And this is my associate, Hypercanette. We're giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get us El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return."

"Yeah! Let's rock!" Vincent said as the akuma energy surrounded him and Fang.

"Time for the show to begin." I said as I then transformed into Akuma Dargon.

"Music to my ears." Kura said as she transformed into Hypercanette.

Outside Le Grand Paris, me, Tricha, Marinette, and Adrien walked through the halls while Marinette looked at the cover of XY's album, thinking of what to do.

"Hey! Guys!" Frost said as he came over to us.

"Hey, Frost!" I said to him. "What's up?"

"Here to pick up Chloé for the XY concert." Frost said, shocking me.

"Et tu, Frost?" I said to him, disappointed that he would prefer that charlatan over the great Jagged Stone.

"What? He's good." Frost said to me.

"His music is a bunch of trash. The only reason you like it because Chloé does, don't you?"

"Uh, well…" Frost said before Chloé ran out of the doors and pushed me and the others aside.

"Frosty-kins! There you are!" Chloé said as she hugged Frost. "Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.

"Uh, I am!" Frost said.

"Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star." She said to him as she walked him inside. "He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best or is Chloé the best?"

"Did she just…?" Tricha asked.

"Speak in the third person? Yeah." I answered.

"How annoying!" Plagg said.

"She also said Frost likes Jagged just like me and Adrien!" Marinette said to us. "Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork."

"So, now what?" Tikki asked.

"I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album my way and no one else's." Marinette said.

"Way to follow your instincts, Marinette!" I said.

"Thanks." Marinette said with a smile.

"Mind if I help?" Tricha asked her. "I want to give it another go and help with the cover after rui—aah! …rui—blech! Ah! …making a mistake on Jagged's album cover. Maybe I can mix some of my rarity with your…sense in Jagged style?"

"Of course. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Marinette said as we all then headed off to the bakery.

Okay, to explain why Tricha had trouble saying "ruined", it's because she's not use to saying she made a real mess of things like that.

Back inside Le Grand Paris, Chloé and Frost were waiting for the elevator.

"You and I both like the same kind of music." Chloé said, excitedly. "Isn't that awesome?

"Yeah. Though it is amazing you like XY this much." Frost said to her.

"Of course I do! Don't you?"

"Of course." Frost lied, obviously lying to her to spare her feelings after remembering what during at the "Antibug" incident.

"See? We have the same great taste!"

In the lobby near the couple, Bob was having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY doing a duet.

"A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone…" Bob said before he was interrupted by a large roar.

Everyone looked to the stair case near the elevators and saw Akuma Dargon and Hypercanette with Jagged Stone, who had transformed into a villain with light pink long dreadlocked hair with dark pink tips, black shiny face paint around his eyes wearing a black sleeved top with pointed edges over the shoulders. He is also wearing a turtleneck collar, a vertical yellow leaf shape on each side of the front, purple sleeves with a black fishnet pattern underneath the top, a black belt with purple spikes, black pants with yellow flame designs from his upper legs to his knees, black gloves and boots with two purple spikes attached to each one, both the backs of his hands and the front of his feet. He also held a shiny, purple guitar with two black pointed tips on the soundboard. Above them was fang who had transformed into a large, purple dragon with green eyes.

"From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even be a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby!" He said and he then fired a beam of purple energy waves from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing like they were at a heavy metal concert. "Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth."

"Such symphony to my ears." Akuma Dargon said. "It won't be long before the Element Gang show up to meet their doom!"

"Hurry, Frost!" Chloé said, terrified by what was happening. "Let's get out of here!"

Frost and Chloé go into the elevator and the doors close.

"Yeah! Guitar Villain! Whoo!" Guitar Villain said as he, Akuma Dargon, and Hypercanette left the hotel with Fang hovering beside them.

In the elevator, Frost and Chloé looked at each in fright of what happened.

"Oh, man! This is bad! Real bad!" Frost said.

He then began searching his bag until he found the one device that could get them some help.

"What's that?" Chloé asked.

"A little something the Element Gang gave me in case I needed help." Frost said. "Only for emergencies."

This little circular device is called an EG Pager, it allows a person to send an alert signal to the Element Gang in case there's trouble. I gave it to Frost in case he needed help from the Element Gang. Hadn't had that alert in years. Frost then activated it and it began sending a signal.

Back me and the others, we were walking when I got an alert on my phone.

"Uh, guys?" I said as they gathered around me. "We just got an alert."

I then heard a rift playing and looked to the direction of the hotel. From there, I then sensed some akuma energy, which meant only one thing.

"Another villains?" Tricha asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Come on!"

We then went off to transform.

"Nooroo, let's fly!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

We then transformed into El Dragon, Ladybug, and Cat Noir, Tricha transformed into Torna and we all headed out to face the villain.

Back at the hotel, Fang came out of the hotel, surprising the doorman and smashing into cars at the intersection.

"Rockin' Riff, baby!" Guitar Villain said as he shot the doorman with a Rockin' Riff wave, causing him to start dancing. He then did the same to do the same with several cars.

"Rockin' Riff, baby!" He said as he did it again to some pigeons and people nearby, one of those people being Mr. Ramier. The guy even did it to a mother and her toddler.

"Jagged Stone?" I said as me, Ladybug, Torna, and Cat Noir stood on the Fontaine du Palmier, shocking to see my rock idol had become evilized. "What are you doing?"

"The name's Guitar Villain, fire boy. And I'm showing people that I'm the only one who can rock their world!" Guitar Villain said as he fired beams of orange energy waves at us. "Awesome Solo!"

We managed to dodge it, but the blast caused the pillar to fall like a chopped down oak tree. It wasn't long until Akuma Dargon, Hypercanette, and Fang joined in as Guitar Villain kept blasting us with Akuma Dargon using fire blasts, Hypercanette launching wind torrents, and Fang hitting us with clouds of green fire.

"Whoa! Fang too?" I said as I realized the dragon was Fang's evilized form.

We then kept running around, dodging all the blasts the best we can. It wasn't long until Akuma Dargon and Hypercanette launched all four of us into the side of the building.

"Awesome Solo!" Guitar Villain said as he used Awesome Solo waves to pin us against the building. "Welcome to my fan club, baby!"

We managed to get back up, but we got hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts and Akuma Dargon, Hypercanette, and Fang attacked us. Luckily, Apolloid, Icedra, Posidacus, and ShockStaff came in and smacked those villains away and Icedra blocked Fang's attack with an ice blast.

"You guys okay?" Apolloid asked us.

"We're fine, thanks." I said to him. Then Fang circled overhead, preparing to attack us again.

"Apolloid, fast ball special!" I said. "Cat, your baton!"

Then Apolloid grabbed Cat threw him towards Fang. While in the air, Cat realized what I meant and extended his baton in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closed his mouth and the baton popped out. While falling, Cat caught the baton and crashed into a traffic light.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug said as we all went over to him, Cat standing and reacting to the pain.

We didn't know it, but while that happened, Guitar Villain got onto Fang's back and Akuma Dargon and Hypercanette took to the skies.

"You're wasting my time." Guitar Villain said as he rode on Fang's back. "I've got a concert to get to!"

The three villains then went off.

"Come on, we gotta follow them!" I said as we all went to the roofs. "I have no doubt the akuma is in his guitar and his power comes from playing it. We've got to keep him from performing."

"Well, I won't let you do this solo." Cat said as we followed them.

We managed to catch up with them at the Eiffel Tower, where XY's concert was gonna be. The villains flew to the top of the tower, where XY seemed to be practicing.

"You're an insult to the music world, XY!" Guitar Villain said as he tried to punch XY, but it went right through him, revealing that XY was a hologram. "A hologram?"

Hypercanette then tapped Guitar Villain on the shoulder and they looked to their right and see Théo Barbot, who was the actual person playing the music. Théo tried to hide, but Hypercanette grabbed him and held him up by the wrist.

"Where's the real XY?" Guitar Villain asked him.

"He's not here yet!" Théo said, scared. "The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!"

"Awesome Solo!" Guitar Villain said after he dropped Théo and then shot orange energy waves, destroying the equipment. "Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!"

"On TV! He's at the TV station!" Théo answered.

"Rockin' Riff, baby!" Guitar Villain said as he tried to shoot Théo with Rockin' Riff waves. But we managed to get over there in time and Ladybug pulled Théo out of the way at the last minute.

"You again?!" Guitar Villains said. "To the TV studios, Fang!"

The villains then jump off the side of the tower and fly off away from the tower with Guitar Villain riding Fang.

"They're gonna get there before us!" Posidacus said.

"And we better make sure they don't find what they're looking for." Ladybug said as she used her yo-yo to make a call.

At the TVi shooting studio, XY was interviewed by Alec when Nadja got the call from Ladybug.

"KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?" Nadja said as she got the call.

She then told the news to everyone without disturbing the shoot.

As XY yawned, the cameraman then rushed over to Alec and whispered "The Element Gang say that we're in danger!"

"Mr. XY…um, we have to leave this studio immediately." Alec said to the pop star.

"What the heck?" XY said, confused by what he meant.

"We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here!" Alec whispered to XY before speaking to the cameraman in his normal voice with XY giving a look of disappointment. "Hit the credits!"

In the TVi studio lobby, we stepped inside the studio and looked to see the screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling.

"Where's that studio?!" Guitar Villain said, pointing to the screen and frightening the receptionist.

"On third floor!" the receptionist said as she ducked down in fear.

"Third floor?!" Hypercanette said as Guitar Villain and I groaned in frustration.

The three of us walked toward the elevator and rode it to the third floor.

When we reached the studio, Guitar Villain shot orange energy to burst the recording room's doors open, but they found the room empty.

"Darn it!" I said. "The Element Gang must've warned them."

"Grrr! Awesome solo!" Guitar Villain growled as he shot Awesome Solo waves to destroy the set.

"Calm down!" Hypercanette said as she stopped Guitar Villain. "We'll find XY. He couldn't have gone far."

The three of us then left the now trashed studio to look for XY.

At the TVi studio entrance, Alec talked to XY as he escorted the pop star out of the studio.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Alec told XY. "I'm sure this is just a precaution."

We showed up just in time and I went over to him.

"We have to get you to safety." I said to XY as I took him over to my team.

"So what's this Guitar Villain going to do?" XY said, not even caring that there are three villains after him. "Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?"

"Yeah!" Me and the gang said.

"Probably not before you get roasted and then have your ashes scattered to the wind by that solo." Icedra said.

"Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance." Torna said to him.

"Pff. Who even cares?" XY scoffed. "My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago."

"Now I see why Jagged is mad at you." I said to XY.

Suddenly Hypercanette flew in out of nowhere and snatched XY, flying over to Akuma Dargon and Guitar Villain.

"I got him!" Hypercanette said as she held XY.

"Good. Now we can really shake things up. To the tower!" Akuma Dargon said as he and his fellow villains flew over to the Eiffel Tower, Guitar Villain laughing evilly.

At the Eiffel Tower, we made it to the top of the tower where Hypercanette dropped XY at as the latter cowered in fear.

"Here he is! XY, the faker who makes everyone fools!" Hypercanette said to Guitar Villain.

"Found you at last, XY!" Guitar Villain said to XY. "Ready for the show?"

"Dude, are you Jagged Stone?" XY asked, seeing it was Jagged stone.

" _Was_ Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha-ha!" Guitar Villain answered. "Don't worry. You're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little _rock_ and _roll!_ "

"Nooo!" XY said as he is grabbed by Guitar Villain.

Back with us, we were traveling by the rooftops over to the Eiffel Tower.

"Back to square one." Apolloid said.

"I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert." I said. "You guys ready?"

"Let's do it!" Apolloid said.

"Rockin' riff, baby!" Cat said.

We all then continued on to the Eiffel Tower.

When it reached night, we made it to the Eiffel Tower and Fang and Hypercanette were circling around the Eiffel Tower, keeping watch for us.

We climbed up the tower while Guitar Villain played his guitar over there at the top, his "fans" are all cheering in the crowd.

"Hello, Paris!" Guitar Villain said as he leapt down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower before he spoke to XY. "You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?"

"I-I d-didn't mean it!" XY said with a quiver as he backed away to the end of the plank. "Listen, Mr.…um, Guitar, w-we can…um…ah, do the duet your style!"

XY stops as he almost reached the end of the plank, causing him to scream. Then Guitar Villain went and jumped on Fang's head and he and Akuma Dargon go over behind XY. Akuma Dargon tapped the plank, making it shake and XY to quiver even more. The two villains evilly laugh as Guitar Villain hops off Fang and onto the board.

"Too late!" Guitar Villain said. "I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like!" XY continues to be mortified as Guitar plays his guitar again. "Ultimate Solo!"

With this, he created green soundwaves that cause everything around him to shake. Me and the gang grabbed onto the tower, making sure we weren't knocked off and any of us who can't fly don't fall.

"Stop it! Please!" XY scarcely said as he started to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves.

From below, the crowd all fall to the ground by the shake. We all watched as XY was reaching the edge.

"XY's going to fall!" Ladybug said

"Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!" Cat said.

That's when we decided to head on up with me, ShockStaff, and Torna carrying Apolloid, Icedra, and Posidacus and Ladybug taking Cat with her as she used her yo-yo as a grappling hook to pull themselves up. We didn't know it, but we were spotted by both Fang and Hypercanette. We found that out when Torna got tackled by her, knocking Apolloid of Torna's back.

"Apolloid!" Torna, Ladybug, and Cat said as they watched Apolloid scream and fall.

Luckily, I managed to catch him with my tail spikes, but it appeared he was heavier than I thought.

"Man, Apolloid!" I said with a strained voice as I tried to fly me, him, and Icedra up to the top of the tower. "You need to cut back on those protein bars!"

Luckily I managed to get them up to the top of the tower with the others. When we were about to attack Guitar Villain, Akuma Dargon showed up and we ended up battling him instead.

While that happened, Torna had her own battle with Hypercanette in the sky after managing to free herself from her grip. It was totally epic as wind currents, kicks, and punches were flying everywhere. During one point in her fight, she looked and saw me and the others having trouble with Akuma Dargon. She blasted Hypercanette and tried to get to us, but Hypercanette stopped her and their fight continued.

Back with Ladybug and Cat, they were still trying to get to the top, but both of them gasped when Fang arrived and snapped the string, causing both of them to fall. Cat used his baton to prevent his fall, while Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky. After managing to get on Fang's head, she used her yo-yo to make a bit and reigns to control Fang.

"Easy, easy. Nice dragon." Ladybug said as she rode on Fang. Fang tried to shake her off, but she managed to stay on and get him under control. "Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!"

Ladybug then directed Fang toward Cat. While he hanged there, he saw Fang flying towards him and accidently shrunk his baton back to normal. He was saved him from falling by landing on Fang's head, much to the Cat's surprise. We were all surprised by this as we watched Fang circle around the Eiffel Tower.

"Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!" Cat said as he and Ladybug rode Fang.

They then watched as Torna and Hypercanette flew past them, the battle between them still going.

"Torna!" Ladybug said as she watched as Torna pushed Hypercanette off her and hovered in the air.

"I'm fine!" Torna said as she dodged Hypercanette's charge at her. "I can handle her!" she dodged another charge. "Just go help the others! I'll catch up!" She dodged another charge again. "Just go!"

With this, Ladybug nodded and then directed Fang towards the tower. After that, Hypercanette then tackled her. Ladybug and Cat tried to get to us, but Akuma Dargon use his new akuma-enhanced metal bending to keep the two from getting any closer while still fighting us.

Back with Torna, she then pushed her off and the two collided with mid-air attacks once again.

"You know, this is why I hate you the most of those idiots!" Hypercanette said as she and Torna attacked each other. "You always think that you have to give up your time to your friends and give everything you have to them! Always letting yourself get dragged by them!"

"For your information, my friends do not drag me down!" Torna said to her. "Sure I give up my time to them, but that's only because I know that they always do the same for me! When I'm generous to do this, my friends find a way to do the same!"

"And you really believe all that?! How do you even know that they aren't just using you to get what they want? Wait until you're weak and then take away everything you got in your life?"

"My friends would never do that! Whenever I ask for anything borrowed, I always return it and they do it as well! The ones you're speaking of are lowlife thieves, not any of my friends! Even you of all people should know that!"

"Shut up!"

With one last clash, the two were pushed away from each other. Nearly worn out and bruised, the two hovered in front of each other, two yards of empty air between them.

"You think you understand anything of what I am?" Hypercanette said as she glared at Torna. "You're wrong. I was once like you, thinking that being generous was the best thing to do in your life. I had friends who asked me for stuff and I would always give it to them. They weren't criminals or thugs, or anything like that. I asked if I could get the things they borrowed, but they said they had misplaced them and said they would give them back tomorrow. I didn't even realize it, but they sold the stuff I gave them from where I could never get them back. Soon, I had no belongings of mine that they could take. Then one night, they came and took every valuable thing in my house. My family suffered being robbed, losing everything we ever owned. All that suffering, all because I was generous. From there, I realized that when you get something that betters your life, you keep it. And, when you find something you need, you take it no matter the cost. You see? It doesn't matter how much you give, in the end you lose everything and are left with nothing! When you find your chance to really make your whole life better, you take it no matter the consequences! That's the difference between you and I! You fear the risks that I don't! So the only way to get anywhere in this world is to take every chance and not give it all away, you worthless weakling! That is the only way the world works!"

There is a moment of silence until Torna speaks to Hypercanette.

"You're wrong." She said.

"What?" Hypercanette said.

"You're wrong. That's not how the world works. Taking what isn't yours is no way to live. Sure, we all tend to keep things that we have, but those are thing that we get in life. Things we have in life is made by generosity. We might take things from others, but that doesn't mean we can't be able to give something back them. It's only when you don't give something in return that you lose something. Like my cousin says 'the more you take, the less you have.' So taking everything away only means you have nothing. You might've been given to people, but the way you did it wasn't friendship. All you did was give them items that they could use, not for them to keep. By doing that, you only made them think they could take anything from you. True friendship is where everyone shows generosity to each other, not one more than the others. For when you give to someone, they give to you in return. That's what makes my friendship real. For every time I help my friends, they always find a way to help me in return. My friends depend on me and I depend on them. We all depend on each other. That kind of generosity is what keeps me going, to keep on fighting till the very end." As she resumes to speak, Hypercanette watched in confusion as winds began to gather around her, slowly becoming paths around Torna's body. "So, you see, giving to my friends is does not make me weak, that is what makes me stronger. For as much I give my strength to my friends, they also give me their strength. Which is why you will never defeat me. The power you possess is from the strength you have taken from others, Kura Finley. My strength is not something I possess alone. This is the power that I share with all of my friends, the power that got us through all the challenges that you and Hawkmoth had thrown at us. This is the power that unite us, the power that you cannot defeat. For this power…is the great light of generosity!"

From the moment she said that, Torna's whole body glowed in a great green light. Hypercanette was shocked by this, but quickly recollected herself and growled.

"I am not Kura Finley." Hypercanette said. "I am Hypercanette! And will show the weak limitations of generosity and satisfy myself by taking your life!"

In that instant, Hypercanette then began to gather up power for her Claw Force Slash attack, her claws beginning to glow as she did. While she did, Torna took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and raised her arms out to the sides, the wind currents keeping her in the air, and spread her hands to vertical flat-hand position as the wind currents began to gather up in front of them. Soon the currents transformed into two glowing, green orbs. Then the orbs began to expand and thing, transforming into two large disks corresponding to the angle of her hands. Then the disk made another transformation, forming medium sized holes in the center and four points on the edges, now becoming large, glowing, green, four-point ninja shurikens, spinning in forward rotation. Then Torna opened her eyes and the shurikens then changed to horizontal. After doing so, the shurikens stopped and Torna grasped the bodies of them. She then folded her in reverse throwing position as she glared at Hypercanette.

"You're done for!" Hypercanette yelled as she done charging and began closing in on Torna.

"Tornado…Star!" Torna yelled as she tossed both shurikens at Hypercanette.

As they travelled, at one point, the shurikens merged and became a huge shuriken and headed towards Hypercanette. But Hypercanette wasn't stopping. She kept on going until her attacked collided with it. Both seemed even matched until there was the sound of cracking. The sound continued Hypercanette tried to push back the shuriken. But then, in that moment, Hypercanette's claws shattered, shocking the villainess. Then the shuriken kept on going and began pushing Hypercanette back, right towards the tower.

Back with me and the others, we were getting pressed by Akuma Dargon.

"Looks like this will be your final encore!" Akuma Dargon said as he got ready to defeat us until we all heard screaming and saw Hypercanette coming towards us, being pushed by a huge, glowing, green shuriken.

Me and the gang watched as she crashed into Akuma Dargon, sending them into a wall and leaving them unconscious on the floor. With Akuma Dargon out of the way, Ladybug made Fang fly toward Guitar Villain and XY as the villain got ready to finish him off.

"So how did you like the concert?" Guitar Villain said to XY. "You still think your music is the only killer music out there?"

"No! Please, don't!" XY begged as he looked down to see that the plank was about to break.

"Awesome Solo!" Guitar Villain said as he was about to play on his guitar again.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug said as she and Cat came charging in on Fang.

"My dragon!" Guitar Villain said as he saw them riding Fang.

He then jumped out of the way. We tried to attack him, but he used his Awesome Solo waves to keeps us away.

"Element Gang, hurry!" XY said as we all knew that plank was gonna hold him after all that damage to it.

Ladybug turned Fang around to save XY.

"Nice job." Cat said to Ladybug.

Guitar Villain evilly laughed and said "You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby!"

He then fired Rockin' Riff waves at them, but, before the waves even hit them a glowing green light came in and blocked it with a huge, green shuriken. After Guitar Villain stopped and the shield disappeared, we all watched as a large wisp of swirling green winds floated in front of the dragon. We then watched as the swirls began to spin faster and faster and faster until the lines became a blur. Then it flashed in a blinding green glow. When the light dissipated, we all looked to see a female warrior in green, full-body, shogun armor with a metal skirt, a large, green shuriken on her bac, and an orange, half four-point visor that covered the top half of her face instead of a mask, floating in a proud stance.

"Sorry! But we only rock with the real Jagged Stone!" The warrior said, her voice revealing her as Torna, surprising us all.

"Torna?" Apolloid said in shock.

"Whoa! Torna evolved!" I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be." Icedra said.

"Whoo! Way to go, Torna!" ShockStaff said excitedly.

"Oh, man!" Posidacus said, depressed at this sight. "Now I'm the only one who hasn't evolved."

Torna then began flying with Ladybug and Cat Noir as they dodged the next few Rockin' Riff waves. While he was busy with them, we decided it was time to regroup, so we went under the platform.

"Remember what El Dragon said. We need to get his guitar!" Ladybug said to Cat and Torna.

"How do we get to that?" Cat asked.

"Let's go backstage!" Ladybug said after she managed to see me motion her to meet up with the rest of us.

The three of them continued to dodges the waves before going under the platform, trapping Fang in the tower.

"Where did they go?" Guitar Villain said as he looked around for us.

"You okay?" Cat asked Ladybug as they recovered from the crash.

"Yeah." Ladybug said.

From there we then started heading our way back up, coming up with a planning.

Back on the platform, Guitar Villain leapt in front of XY on the unstable plank.

"Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song! Ha-ha-ha!" Guitar Villain laughed evilly as he then began using his Ultimate Solo waves. "Solo!"

The waves caused the plank to shake some more, making XY whimper in fear.

"Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?" Guitar Villain said to XY as he stopped and we managed to get to the top of the tower.

"Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!" XY begged.

"Ladybug!" I said to her as she then got ready to use her power.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she used her Lucky Charm and it gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray. "'Extreme Fixing Gel'?"

"You're planning on doing his hair?" Cat said as we were confused.

As Guitar Villain continued to use his Ultimate Solo waves, Ladybug used her Lucky Vision and it showed Guitar Villain's hair, the villain laughing evilly.

"Actually, yes!" Ladybug said. "Go get him, guys!"

"You got it!" Apolloid sai as we then headed up to face Guitar Villain.

"Maybe you haven't heard it properly." Guitar Villain said to XY.

"Hold it right there, Guitar Villain!" I said, making him turn around.

From there, we began fighting him. While we distracted him, Ladybug climb in from above.

"Cataclysm!" Cat said as he activated his Cataclysm.

"Awesome Solo!" Guitar Villain said as he fired Awesome Solo waves at us and used them to pin us against the wall.

Then Ladybug leapt down and sprayed the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffening his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar.

"I can't see! Where are my fans?" Guitar Villain said as he dropped is guitar.

Ladybug was about to break the guitar until…

"Hey, don't forget about me!" XY shouted, reminding us he was still in trouble. "Please, help!"

The plank under him then breaks and he is about to fall, but Ladybug then used her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it, he akuma flies away from the guitar.)

"Rock this, akuma!" I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then captured the akuma and purified it. I then realized the white butterfly. "Rock'n'Roll! Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the spray can into the air. It exploded into a blast of energy. Its energy repaired all the damage and turned everything back to normal, including getting Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel. Then the akuma energy turned Guitar Villain back into Jagged Stone.

"Pound it!" Me, Ladybug, and Cat said as we pounded for another victory.

Akuma Dargon then woke up, saw what was going on, and said "Oh, music's over."

He then got Hypercanette, turned into a shadow, and they both left.

"What he doing here?" XY said, still a bit shaken from what happened.

"Let's just say he was blowing off some steam." I said to XY. "Oh, and he came to tell you that perhaps you underestimate the power of his music!"

"This guy's crazy!" XY said, pointing at Jagged.

"Thank you." Jagged said, though I couldn't tell if he was taking it as a compliment or he was being sarcastic.

"How about an autograph, Jagged?" I said as I walked toward Jagged with a marker and a copy of one of his albums. I might have chuckled after he signed the album.

"Oh, that reminds me." Torna said as she remembered about the album cover. "We still have work to do. Right, Ladybug?

"Right!" Ladybug said. "Come on, guys!"

"We're coming!" I said as we left to transform back to our normal selves. "See ya later, Jagged!"

When we returned to Goussainville, I then tossed Hypercanette aside and turned back into myself and began walking to my room. After transforming back into Kura, she then woke up.

"Oh, what happened?" Kura said as she rubbed her head. She then gasped when she saw that all her nails were broken. "That brat broke my nails!"

"Stop your whining! They'll grow back." I said as I went into my room and shut the door with my tail.

"Rahhh!" I roared out in frustration. "Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Element Gang!"

Back in Marinette's room, Marinette and Tricha were creating the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo. It took them a while but they finally got it.

"Done!" Marinette and Tricha said as they were finally finished the cover. And it looked awesome. He looked like the celestial god of Rock'n'Roll!

"What do you think, Tikki?" Tricha asked the kwami.

"Jagged Stone will love it!" Tikki said to them.

"Hope so!" Marinette said. "It's fifty percent Marinette, fifty percent Tricha rarity, and one-percent all natural. It's our awesome solo!"

"Rock'n'Roll!" Tikki said as she chuckled as she did rock poses with Marinette and Tricha.

At the Le Grand Hotel, me and the rest of the gang accompanied Marinette and Tricha as they presented their second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.

"Oh, yeah. This is it!" Jagged said to them. "You did it, girls! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!"

"Actually you are smelling it." Tricha said. "I concocted a special scent sticker for your album."

"I want it. I got to have it." Jagged said. "It's authentic. It's original. It's…so Jagged."

"No, you can't! It's not what the public…" Bob said, infuriated by it.

"Fine, then I'm outta here!" Jagged said as he interrupted Bob. "I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper."

Bob grunted in defeat as he saw there was no way of changing Jagged's mind. When Marinette hand him her and Tricha's design, he snatched it and grunted again as he walked away. We went to and took the elevator while remaining calm. But, once the doors closed, me and the gang then went off and congratulated Tricha and Marinette.

"Well done! You girls did it!" I said to them, excitedly. "You just designed the cover for Jagged Stone's new album!"

"I knew you could do it." Adrien said as he hugged Marinette.

"I'm so proud of you, Marinette!" Tikki said as she did the same, making Marinette chuckle.

"And we're proud of you, Tricha." I said as me, Basar, Meri, Trustin, and Jay hugged her and she returned it.

So what happened with Jagged's new album? Well, they had this to say about "Rock Giant" in the TVi News report.

"In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne." Nadja said. "Welcome back, King of Rock'n'Roll!"

Yeah, the new album flew off the shelf. Needless the say, Jagged Stone is back, so goodbye to XY. Also Marinette and Tricha got on the cover of _Metal Lourd_ magazine with Jagged Stone. It even tells how the girls helped create the album cover.

At Collège Françoise Dupont, me, the gang, and Alya were hanging out near the stairs, looking through the _Metal Lourd_ magazines.

"Um…hey there, guys." Frost said as he came up with Chloé beside him. "So, Tricha, Marinette, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.

"Of course we did, darling!" Tricha said.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Marinette said.

"I…wanted to ask if…I could get it…autographed?" Frost asked

"Okay. We'll ask him." Marinette said as she grabbed Frost's marker and album.

She and Tricha were about to walk off until Frost stopped them.

"Ah, no." Frost said, before he pointed to the girls. "Um, actually I meant you two."

"Us? Us?" Marinette said, just as surprised as Tricha.

"If you wouldn't mind." Frost said as he gave a nervous smile.

"Oh-ho!" Tricha laughed as she took the album and marker and signed her name on the top of the cover. "Of course not, Frost. We would be happy to sign it."

She then gave them to Marinette, who signed her name on the bottom of it. Marinette then gave the marker and album cover back to him.

"Awesome! Thanks, girls!" Frost said with a grateful smile. "We really appreciate it."

"'We'?" I said before looking to Chloé. "Wait, I thought you liked XY!"

"Ugh! XY is so, like, yesterday!" Chloé said in disgust before switching to happy and laid her head on Frost's arm. "Besides, Jagged Stone is way better."

Me and the group watched in shock as Frost and Chloé walked away with smiles on their faces.

"Unbelievable!" I said.

"Did I just imagine it or did Chloé actually agreed with someone else?" Alya asked, confused by this.

"Okay, now there has to be at least one pig flying right now." Trustin said as he looked up into the sky, checking for flying pigs.

We didn't know it, but, as Frost looked over the autographs, he saw that the girls' signatures seemed familiar. He then shrugged it off for tomorrow as he was walking away with Chloé.

 _Well that was quite the toe-tapping mission. Even though he became a villain for a while, Jagged Stone proofed that he is still the number 1 Rock'n'Roll hero! This I have to say was the greatest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!_


	25. Chapter 24: Volpina

**Chapter 24: Volpina**

Okay, before we get started, you all know that I have never made a big mistake and caused some huge problem. But with this certain day, I actually made a huge mistake. We'll get to it soon, but first you need to see what Adrien had found. At the Agreste mansion, Adrien was about to leave for school when he heard his father talking on the phone in his office with the door open. From there, Adrien decide to spy on his old man.

"Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want?" Gabriel said as Adrien peeked through the door. He then slammed his fist on a book on his desk in front of him. "What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles!" He then grabbed the book, closed it, and began walking toward a wall safe. As he spoke, he then placed the book in the safe, closed, and closed another door which was revealed to be a painting of Adrien's mom. "What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other news."

When Gabriel started heading out of his office, Adrien then ran and hide behind a pillar, staying out of Gabriel's sight. After he was gone, Adrien then became curious of what his father was doing.

"He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?" Adrien said as he looked back at the open door.

"Ooh! I love dirty secrets." Plagg said after he came out of hiding.

The two then walk over to the painting and Adrien opened it to reveal the wall safe.

"Oh, yes! Go on, go on!" Plagg said as Adrien was reaching out to open the safe.

"I can't do it." Adrien said, backing out on opening the safe. "My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code and my fencing class is about to start."

"You're such a party pooper." Plagg said and he then went to open the safe.

"Plagg, no!" Adrien said, but was too late as Plagg already phased through the safe door and unlocked the safe.

"My, my, what have we go here?" Plagg said as he searched around the safe, Adrien opening it to get him out of there. "A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff?" Plagg then tossed the book that Gabriel had earlier to Adrien, who caught it in his arms and began looking into it and sees pictures of a woman in a fox-themed costume then flipped the page to find an image of a man in a cat-theme costume and a picture of the Cat Miraculous, then shocking him as he saw it was a book about superheroes. "I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need camembert!"

Okay, this might be a little early, but I'm going to explain what exactly Adrien is reading. That there is the ancient book on all of the secrets of the Miraculous. Those pictures he's seeing are the original Miraculous Warriors. The first page he saw was the original wielder of the Fox Miraculous. The one with the Cat Miraculous was the original wielder, the original Cat Noir. The next two pages he saw showed the first wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous and my ancestor, the first ever wielder of the Moth Miraculous. His costume was different than mine. When he wielded the Moth Miraculous, he was given white and violet shogun armor. This Fire Dragon was known as 蛾龙 (É Lóng) meaning "Moth Dragon." That's how people came up with the name "El Dragon."

"Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe?" Adrien said as then flipped the page and stared at it as it revealed a picture of what looked like a villain with four red eyes wearing full-body, black, metal armor with four tendril legs and a big red spider insignia on the chest. "Who's this? Why is he in a book about superheroes?"

"Cheese! Didn't you hear me?" Plagg said, ignoring Adrien's questions.

Adrien then gasped after hearing footsteps coming from outside and Plagg went back into hiding. Adrien was about to put the book back, bu instead hid it in his school bag and closed the safe and the picture. Then he zipped it shut and began leaving just as Natalie and his bodyguard entered the room.

"Adrien? You're going to be late." Nathalie said as his bodyguard simply grunted.

"I was…looking for my homework. Silly me." Adrien said as he chuckled nervously, making sure the two didn't get suspicious.

Now onto what was going on. At Collège Françoise Dupont, me, Marinette, and Alya were walking up the stairs and me and Marinette overheard some commotion from our fellow classmates. Well, I managed to hear with my super-hearing while Marinette was stopping to hear them.

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!" Rose said to Juleka.

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila?" Chloé asked Sabrina with a ticked off look on her face as they walked by.

"I don't know." Frost answered. "I'm just amazed she even met him in person!"

"Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors, she promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself!" Nino said to Kim and Max.

I knew who they were talking about. Lila Rossi, one of my old classmates back in Ronan. The one person in the world I get annoyed more than Jay and Adrien and that's saying something. When Marinette realized she was bit far from us, she rushed right back to our side.

"Lila?" Marinette said as she didn't know who Lila was.

"Yeah, she just started at our school!" Alya said as she pointed to Lila who was on the second floor of the school with Frost and Adrien and I gave a look of shock. That explained why Chloé looked like she was about to blow a fuse. "She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause El Dragon saved her life once! Watch!" Alya then showed Marinette a video of Lila on her blog.

"Well, I'm out of here." I said as I walked away with a look of forlorn.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked me.

"Anywhere that's not near that liar." I said, not looking back.

"What's going on?" Marinette said after she came up and stopped me. "Why did you call her a lair?" She then whispered. "Didn't you save her life?"

"Yeah." I said. Before pushing forward, I decided to use my telepathy to speak to her so I didn't blow our cover. _But that's the only thing that's true._

 _Why are you using your telepathy?_ She said to me in her mind.

 _Because it's the only way to talk to you without blowing our cover._ _Look, I only saved her once, but she managed to make it a big deal just to become popular._ I said to her. _When that got stale, she started telling lies to keep her popularity. She even put up a rumor that we were dating._

 _Why did she do that?_ She asked.

 _Well, it's only just a guess, but I think she might have a crush on me._ I said.

 _What?!_ She said, shocked by this. _But you're already dating Alix._

 _I know._ I told her. _Which is why I'm staying away from her._ _Besides, they found out that it wasn't true._ _If she keeps this lying up, it'll only get in her in trouble._

Our mental conversation was interrupted when Alya spoke.

"My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview!" Alya said as she walked away.

"What's going on? I mean has Lila hypnotized everyone or something?" I said, knowing that Lila's history that she lied about flying in a private jet, having Jagged write a song about her, and knowing anybody from Hollywood. Those were the exact same lies she said back in Ronan. She was raised as part of an average family like me. "She's just an attention hog and this might spell trouble for me." I then looked to see Frost and Adrien walking into the library with Lila. "I better save Frost from this whirlpool of exaggeration." I then ran after them.

"Axel, hold on!" Marinette said as she ran after me.

At the library, me and Marinette watched from behind a nearby bookshelf. When we were getting over there, I managed to overhear Frost leaving, saying that he needed to meet u with Chloé, where I knew no doubt she sent him a threatening text from his girlfriend to stay away from Lila. When we got there, we saw Adrien sitting at a table alone.

"Where is she?" I said as I looked around for Lila, wanting to expose her right in front of her face.

I didn't notice it, but Tikki watched as Adrien took out the Miraculous book and Tikki gasped as she left Marinette's purse.

"Marinette, Adrien's book!" Tikki said to her. "We need to get a closer look at it."

"Why are you so concerned about his book?" Marinette asked.

"Come on." Tikki said as she and Marinette went over to Adrien with me watching them from the bookshelf.

With that, I looked at the book and recognized it at once.

"What ya reading, Adrien?" Marinette said and Adrien looked up and saw her.

"Oh, Marinette." He said to her. "Just something me and Plagg found in my dad's office." He then showed Marinette the page with the black armored warrior. "And look at this."

"Whoa!" Marinette said as she saw it. "Who is that?"

"Nevix's original wielder." Tikki said as she looked at the image.

"What?" Marinette and Adrien said at the same time, shocked by what she said.

She was actually right. That man there in the book was the first person to ever wield the power of the Spider Miraculous.

"That's what his wielder looked like back before he was sealed away." Tikki said, making the two Miraculous Warriors look at the page in shock.

Then we all heard footsteps coming and Tikki went into hiding.

"Now we can get going on our history homework. I would like the help." Lila said as she came around. She then noticed Adrien's book and grabbed it from under the other book he was using to hide it. "What's that?"

"Uh, nothing!" Adrien said, trying to get her to lose interest in it. "Just stories about superheroes."

"I love superheroes!" Lila said and she then flipped through the pages, stopped at one and showed it to Adrien and Marinette. "Ooh, I especially love this one."

I managed to look and saw she was showing a picture of my ancestor, making me gasp in shock. I was hoping I was wrong, but unfortunately, I wasn't. Lila did have a crush on me. But there was no way I could ever be in love with a liar like her. Ugh! I prefer girls who are true to being sweet, meaning ones that don't lie for a living.

"Oh, no!" I said with fear.

"Looks like she does have a crush on you." Nooroo said as he came out of hiding and laid on my head.

"Do you like El Dragon?" Marinette asked as Lila looked at her.

"Who's this?" Lila asked Adrien, motioning to Marinette.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Marinette." Adrien answered, introducing Lila to Marinette.

"Hi." Marinette said as she waved at Lila.

"Nice to meet you." Lila said to her. "And to answer your question, I don't _like_ him. I absolutely _love_ him. He's just so…charming." She then sighed blissfully.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush on Mr. Smoke Breath." Adrien said with a smug.

"Don't you insult him!" She said to Adrien angrily, getting up in his face and scaring.

"Sorry." Adrien said and Lila then sat back down.

"You know I actually was saved by El Dragon." Lila said with a smile, making me groan in disgust.

"Really?" Adrien said, surprised.

"Oh, I would do anything just to meet him again." Lila said.

"You know I actually happen to be very close friends with El Dragon." Adrien said, making my eyes widen in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you can get him to meet me?" Lila got up in his face, making him uncomfortable.

"We gotta go!" Adrien said after he got an alert from his phone. "We're gonna be late for class."

"Can you tell him to meet me in the park?" Lila said as she stood in front of Adrien, making him drop his bag.

"Uh, sure!" Adrien said as he then grabbed Marinette by the arm and the two ran out, him forgetting his bag.

I then had Nooroo go back into my pocket and ran right after them.

Unknown to us, Lila took the book from Adrien's back and opened it to the Fox Miraculous page.

"A vixen superheroine?" She said as she looked at the page. "Hmm, interesting."

She then left the library with the book. Back with me, I caught up with Adrien and Marinette. I wanted to take a closer look at that book to make sure nothing was tampered with.

"Adrien, mind if I see that book you had there?" I said as I ran up to him

"Sure." Adrien said, but he then saw he didn't have his bag. "Oh, I left my bag in the library."

After hearing that, I then rushed to the library, found Adrien's bag, and searched it only to find the book gone.

"No! The book is gone!" I said with worry.

"Lila must've taken it." Nooroo said, making me give a serious face.

"Then we have to get it back! Pronto!" I said to Nooroo as I got ready to leave.

"Wait, Axel." Adrien said after I got up and came over to me. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"No." I said to him bluntly. "I won't meet up with Lila at the park as El Dragon. Now, if you excuse me, I have a book to retrieve."

With that, I rushed out of the library to get the book back from Lila.

After school, I decided to follow her, finding her at a jewelry store in the streets. As me and Nooroo waited for her to come out, I checked out the clip of Lila from the Ladyblog to see what she said.

"El Dragon and me, we're like this!" Lila said in the video, crossing her fingers together.

"Liar." I said after watching the video.

"There! She's coming out!" Nooroo said as we saw her coming out of the store with a bag.

"What is that woman up to now?" I said as I followed her.

I tracked her down to the park and hid behind a tree and watched as Lila sat on a bench. I then used the zoom lens on my phone to get a closer look at Lila, who I saw put on a necklace with a fox tail charm on it.

"What is Lila wearing that fox charm for?" I said, confused by this.

I then watch Lila pull out the book, but then quickly hide it when Adrien and Marinette came around.

"Oh, hi!" She said as Adrien and Marinette came over to her.

"Hi, Lila!" Marinette said, waving to her.

"Hey!" Adrien said, doing the same.

They didn't notice it, but Lila threw the book in the trash behind her. I could believe she just threw away a priceless artifact.

"She dumped the book in the trash bin!" I said, angered by this. "Such disrespect!"

"There's our chance." Nooroo said as he started heading over. "Come on."

"I'm with ya." I said as I followed him.

We made it to the trash bin and Nooroo went in it to get the book out while I hid behind it.

"Hurry, Nooroo!" I quietly said to him as I knew those three could look over at any second, but Nooroo was struggling to get the book out of the trash.

"So you do know El Dragon, for real?" Adrien asked Lila as she began to explain how exactly we met.

"Got it!" Nooroo said, coming out of the trash and carrying the book.

I then grabbed him and the book and kept us hidden as I listened on what Lila was saying to my friends.

"Not only did El Dragon save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common: it's what I wanted to tell you about." Lila said with a smug look on her face. "I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina."

"Volpina?" Adrien said as he and Marinette were surprised by this.

"Volpina?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

In all my life, I've never heard of a superhero named Volpina. This was no doubt a lie she made and she got this idea from the book.

"Wait a minute!" Adrien said as he looked to his bag. "I think I read about her in my book."

"Of course she's in your book, she's one of the most important superheroes." Lila said as she stopped Adrien from what she thought was checking his bag. "More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug." Marinette was angered by the comment, but Adrien managed to calm her down. "Between you and me, she's a bit stronger than El Dragon." That statement made me growl at her in anger. "My grandma gave me this necklace." She then showed them the necklace she bought at the jewelers, making my blood boil as I bit down on the book.

"Wow, she's good. Really good." Nooroo said, impressed by this as he floated by the trashcan.

When he saw me running, Nooroo followed me as we then left the park.

"We've got the book. I can't let them be caught in her web of lies." I said as I thought now was a good time to reveal Lila as the lying snake that she is. I then put the book in my tail compartment and then got ready to transform. "Time to transform!"

"Nooroo, let's fly!" With that, I then transformed into El Dragon and then flew off to confront Lila.

"Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?!" Adrien said as he held Lila's necklace.

Him, Marinette, and Lila gasped as I landed in front of them, Lila smiling when she saw who I was.

"Well, hey, Lila! How's it going?" I said, sarcastically. "Long time no see."

"El Dragon!" Lila cheerfully said as she stood up. "You came!"

"Yeah and I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job." I said before I glared at her. "Oh, sure! I remember when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFFs! Uh, actually, when did we become friends? I don't recall. Oh, yes! Of course, now I remember." I then began talking in an angry tone. "Never! You just made that up!" I then spoke to Adrien and Marinette, pointing to Lila with my thumb. "Ms. Show-Off here was trying to impress you two and everyone around her."

"So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?" Adrien said to Lila, who was now crying.

"She's more like a super liar." I said to Adrien before speaking to Lila once again. "Nice try, but I know that Miraculous of yours is a fake you bought at some pawn shop. I also know that you will never be a Miraculous Warrior because all you've doing was lie to everyone you've seen just to get popularity. You aren't a celebrity and definitely no hero. All these lies you've told is only gonna get you in trouble. Worst of all, not only have you spread lies about me, you also made lies about everyone else in the world. Very much, you're no different than the Dark Gang!"

"I… I…" Lila said, her voice breakin before she ran away crying.

"Wait! Lila!" Adrien said, but Lila was already gone. He then turned to me with a glare of his own. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Yeah." Marinette said, giving me the same look. "Weren't you kinda harsh with her?"

"I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me." I said without changing my expression as I then flew off.

"What is with him?" Adrien asked as he and Marinette watched me fly away.

"I don't know, but I feel sorry for Lila." Marinette said as she and Adrien gave looks of pity in the direction Lila ran off to.

Back with me, I landed on one of the rooftops abruptly.

"I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her lies anymore." I said as I then flew off, going on patrol to blow off some steam.

In the streets, Lila stopped in front of an Element Gang poster of me and the gang.

"How could you say that?" She said as she looked at the image of me. "My one true soul mate?" She then began to sob with a look of rage. "I hate you, El Dragon!" She threw her bag at my facial part of the poster and broke down crying.

In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's window began to open.

"Ah…heartbreak, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey." He said. He then turned a butterfly into an akuma. The akuma flew out into Paris. "Akuma Dargon."

 **Chronicles of Kaze: Chapter 15**

In Goussainville, I woke up and said "Yes, master?"

"There is a fan who wants to be a hero and had her heart crushed by El Dragon. Take this akuma and evilize her!" He said as the akuma then flew towards me.

"Finally, someone who shares my hatred for that red rat." I said after I then absorbed the akuma. I then used my Shadow Path to head out into Paris.

When I got to the Streets, I found my target Lila on the ground crying into her hands. I then went in front of Lila and changed back into my normal self. I have to say, compared to the other villainesses I created, this one is by far the most extraordinary, a beauty so bright. With this, I decided to give her my own brand of comfort.

"Hey, you okay there?" I said as she then looked up at me.

"No." She sniffled. "I feel terrible."

"What's wrong?"

"El Dragon doesn't think I have what it takes to be a hero. I loved him and he rejected me just like that."

"That is terrible. He shouldn't do that to a beautiful girl like yourself." With this, I then decided to place on my influence upon her. "Why don't you show him what it feels like to have your pain and what a true hero is?"

"Yes." She said as she gave a look of anger. "He will pay for ever calling me a liar."

I then looked and saw the fox tail necklace and then put out a claw.

"Then…" I said as I put a claw on her necklace, akumatizing it. "Here." She then looked at me with rage. "Volpina, I am Akuma Dargon. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on your lies will come to life. Gain the Element Gang's trust and convince them you're a real super-hero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous."

"It would be my pleasure, Akuma Dargon." Lila said as the akuma energy turned her into a look-alike of the Fox Miraculous Warrior.

She then played her flute, filling it with energy, and then used it to change the poster of the Element Gang into one of herself standing victorious in front of Paris saying "The only hero for everyone."

Back with Adrien and Marinette, he was just getting her home after what happened at the back when they saw a meteor appear out of nowhere and heading straight for Paris. They then ran to an alley to transform.

"Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

The two then transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir and headed out to stop the meteor.

Back with me, I just got home when I saw the meteor. And then used my communicator to call my team.

"Everybody, Code Red!" I said. "There's a meteor coming down on Paris!"

"We're on our way!" Basar said from the communicator.

I then flew off toward the meteor, but was surprised by an orange blur that flew past me. It flew under the meteor and revealed itself as a girl wearing a fox-themed costume. Whoever it was definitely did a good job with their disguise. Even I couldn't figure out who it was. I watched as she caught it before it hit the Louvre and threw it into the sky, the sun making it impossible to see it. We didn't know it, but a pigeon was flying by and freaked out when it saw it. It soon became confused that it disappeared as it hit the pigeon, the bird unharmed. I didn't managed to see it, but the girl flew down on to a building to where she met another girl who looked exactly like her smiling at her. When she vanishes after the second girl swatted her away, the lateral girl vanished, revealed to be an illusion. I then watched as the girl stood at the edge of the building and spoke out.

"I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!" the girl addressed to the Parisians below, causing the citizens to chant her name.

"Volpina?" I said as I stood on a nearby rooftop, confused by this as this was the name of the made up hero Lila made.

"Looks like we have a new teammate." Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug appeared and stood beside me.

"Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere?" I asked them.

"Well at least she got the job done." Ladybug said, impressed by Volpina. "If she hadn't been here…"

"Okay, enough of the praising!" I yelled out of annoyance.

"Hey! Relax!" Cat said, trying to calm me down. "We're just saying she seems seriously awesome."

"Whoa!" Apolloid said as he and the others joined us. "Who stopped the meteor?"

"Volpina apparently." I said as I pointed at Volpina. I then looked to see she was gone. "Wait, where'd she go?"

I didn't have to look for long as Volpina then appeared and landed in front of us, surprising me.

"Hey, guys!" Volpina said to us. "Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!"

Me and the gang followed her as she flew off. On another rooftop, we looked to see the one person we never thought we'd see standing on another rooftop across from us: Hawkmoth.

"I can't believe it! It's Hawkmoth in the flesh!" Cat said, surprised to see one of greatest enemies out here.

"He never shows up!" I said and it was true. We haven't seen his face in months. "Something big is going on. Really big!"

"We can take him down, but it's gonna take all of us." Volpina said. "We better make the most of our individual talents."

"You can count on us." Ladybug said to Volpina.

"Yeah." Cat said to the vixen girl.

"Very nice to meet you by the way, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Volpina said to my fellow Miraculous Warriors. "Cool outfits."

"Why, thanks!" Cat said taking the compliment.

"Yeah. You got a cool one too, Volpina." Ladybug said, returning the compliment.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration before saying "First the meteorite, now Hawkmoth appearing both on the same day? Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?"

"Why would you say that?" Volpina said to me.

"I was asking my team that _aren't_ rookies." I said, getting annoyed by her.

"I'm finding you unusual today." Ladybug said to me. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine." I said to her before speaking to Volpina. "Say, Volpina, what's your Miraculous?"

"My necklace." She said as she showed me her necklace. She got that right.

"What power does it give you?" I asked her.

"The power of flight and super strength." She answered, which was actually wrong.

Before I can say anything else though, Hawkmoth then transformed into a purple blur and flew off.

"He's getting away!" Volpina said as she flew after Hawkmoth with us following behind.

We followed him until he stopped on top of a bell tower.

"Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right, and I'll come from behind." Volpina said leaving the rest of us out and angering me for bossing my team around.

"Hey, I devise the plans here!" I said as I then placed out my strategy. "Apolloid, Icedra, and I will take the right, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Posidacus, take him from behind, and you, ShockStaff, and Torna take the left.

Volpina laughed before she said "Fine. Makes no difference to me."

"Good." I said as Volpina, ShockStaff, and Torna fly off then flew off to get into position.

"Can you chill out a little? She's one of us." Apolloid said to me as Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped off to get into position.

I scoffed it off before him, me, and Icedra started heading toward Hawkmoth.

Back with me and Volpina, we watched from the rooftops as Volpina's illusion lead ShockStaff and Torna over to us and we managed to knock them out and capture them, the two of them transforming back into their human forms. I transformed into Akuma Dargon so we can both deal with the Element Gang while she uses her Hawkmoth illusion to distract them.

"Nice job tricking these two back here." I said to her.

"Thank you, A.D." Volpina said as she swatted her illusion away and we watched as Cat Noir and Ladybug were running on rooftops. "They're running right into my trap."

I then laughed and said "This is turning out to be really fun!"

We then watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir thought they had Hawkmoth, or should I say her Hawkmoth illusion, but he then disappeared again. I was able to listen in on what they were saying.

"Where did he go?" Cat said, wonder where Hawkmoth went.

Then they looked and Hawkmoth appear on a different roof and then to another one far away like he was teleporting.

"Let's get him!" Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir continued to chase after the vanishing Hawkmoth.

"They fell for it!" I told Volpina and she smiled.

"Good! Now for the others." Volpina said as we then went after El Dragon, Apolloid, and Icedra.

Back with me, Apolloid, and Icedra, we were running after Hawkmoth and, just when we thought we had him cornered, he found the roof empty of him.

"Where did he go?" Apolloid asked as we searched around.

Suddenly we all managed to catch our feet on some kinds of traps and, when any of us tried to move, bombs and missiles were aimed at us.

"I wouldn't move an inch if I were you." Volpina said as she appeared, making me gasp. "Don't worry, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other."

As she laughed, I realized who Volpina truly was.

"Lila?!" I said to her, shocking my two teammates.

"You will call her Volpina!" Akuma Dargon said as he flew to her side. "And she did a good job of luring you here."

"You're not a superhero." I said. "You're another one of Akuma Dargon's evilized victims!"

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including most of your team." Volpina said. "So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar."

"Before we get rid of you, you are going to give us your Miraculous, El Dragon." Akuma Dargon said.

"Never!" I said as held my brooch.

"Do you really think you've got a choice?" Volpina said. "You'll give us your Miraculous or the building goes down!"

Volpina pointed to a nearby building, an indication that she was gonna tear down a building and endanger the people below it.

"You wouldn't do that!" I said, thinking she wouldn't ruin her superhero image by doing that.

I was proven wrong when Volpina blew into her flute, sending a blast that sent the whole building crumbling down. Seeing all those people in danger without any of us to do to change it, I saw I had no choice.

"No! Stop! Okay. You win." I said as I then began to remove my Miraculous, the two villains giving evil smugs.

But, just when I was about to take it off, I looked back at the crumbling building as it hit a pigeon and then vanish. It wasn't never falling at all.

"What the…?" Apolloid said, confused by this.

"What happened to the building?" Icedra said, just as confused.

"It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawkmoth!" I said as I then turned to Volpina. "That's your power, isn't it, Volpina? Illusion, lies. Of course!"

I then used his staff and swung at all the bombs and explosives, making them all disappear and revealing them as illusions. I then went over and tried to take out Volpina and Akuma Dargon, but they were just illusions too and they just disappeared like everything else.

"Of course." I said.

"Cowards! They weren't even here!" Apolloid said as I then phoned Cat.

"Is Volpina with you guys, Cat Noir?" I said after he picked up.

"No! And we can't find Hawkmoth either." Cat said through the communicator in my staff.

"Forget it." I said to him. "He was never there in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Cat said. "But we saw him."

"That's Volpina's power." I said. "She creates illusions. The Hawkmoth we saw wasn't real."

"What are you trying to say?" Posidacus asked as he joined in on the chat with his communicator.

"She's not a real superhero." I answered. "She was evilized by Akuma Dargon!"

"I don't get it. Why did she do it?" Posidacus asked.

"Maybe because of a certain someone." Ladybug said, joining the chat on her yo-yo and her and Cat glaring at me.

"Axel, what is she talking about?" Icedra asked me.

I paused for a moment but then sigh in defeat and said "It's my fault. I made her cry."

"You made Lila cry?" Apolloid said as he, Icedra, and Posidacus were shocked by this.

"I told you, you were harsh." Ladybug said.

"I know." I said with a look of shame. "And I'm ashamed. I'll need to apologize to her."

"Wait, didn't Tricha and Meri go with her?" Apolloid said, making all our eyes widen with shock.

"Oh, no." I said with fear. "Come on!"

We then started running to find our teammates.

We managed to find Torna and ShockStaff at Eiffel Tower as Volpina dangled them over the edge by a rope, Volpina laughing as we climb up the tower.

"Give me your Miraculous now or I will drop them!" Volpina said as she swung Torna and ShockStaff around.

"You're bluffing." Cat said as we stopped about a quarter way to the top. "It's another illusion."

"You wanna bet on that?" Volpina said as she release one finger at a time on her grip the rope, slowly getting ready to drop Torna and ShockStaff.

"No!" Ladybug said as she reached for her earrings, not taking any chances.

"I can support Cat on that!" I said as I threw my staff at Volpina, making her, Torna, and ShockStaff vanish and revealing them as illusions. "You can't hide from me. I can see right through your illusions."

"There she is!" Ladybug said as we all looked to see the real Volpina across from us.

When she climbed to the top, we followed her and saw Torna and ShockStaff fighting Akuma Dargon.

"You two handle Volpina, we'll help Torna and ShockStaff." I said to Ladybug and Cat as me and the guys went to help the girls.

After Akuma Dargon pushed them back, he then went on to attack them with his staff, but we came in just in time and knocked him away from them and went to their side as he got back up.

"You ladies missed us?" Apolloid said to Torna.

"We had this handled." Torna said to him with a smug. "But thanks."

"How exactly did this happened?" I asked the girls.

"Oh, that Volpina!" Torna growled as she explained. "When we followed her, we ended find out she was an illusion and were ambushed by the real deal and Akuma Dargon."

"Yeah, that meanie fox and that jerk face then knocked us out and dragged us up here." ShockStaff said. "Luckily, I woke up and got Torna up too." She then looked to Torna with a shameful smile. "Sorry about messing up your hair, Torn."

"Oh, it's quite all right, dearie." Torna said. "I can still brush it down."

"Okay. Let's do this, guys!" I said as the six of us then went against Akuma Dargon.

Back with Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were having trouble with Volpina as she played her flute to create illusion duplicates of herself. There, Ladybug decided it was time to use her powers.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she then used her powers, which gave her a chocolate popsicle. "Huh? She then unwrapped it and she got the idea of how to use it when the wrapper reflected the sunlight behind her and made her squint. "I've got an idea to take down Volpina!"

"With a chocolate popsicle?" Cat said, confused by this.

"Trust me. Get ready." Ladybug said and Cat got ready.

"Cataclysm!" Cat said as he activate his Cataclysm.

The plan soon became clear to him when Ladybug used the wrapper to blind the real Volpina, revealing her and Cat used Cataclysm on the tower to make a cage around her with its metal.

At the same time, me and the gang managed to overpower Akuma Dargon and I used my staff to knock him out, just in time for my cue as Ladybug and Cat went over to the trapped Volpina.

"Trapped! Like a fox!" Ladybug said as she grabbed Volpina's necklace. "Your days are over, akuma!" Ladybug then tossed the necklace on the ground, breaking it and releasing the akuma.

"No more illusions from you, akuma." I said as I put my staff in capture mode. "Time to de-evilize!" I then caught the akuma. "Gotcha!" I then released it as a purified butterfly. "Goodbye, little guy."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said as she tossed the popsicle into the air.

It exploded into a blast of energy, its energy turning everything back to normal. It even the necklace and freeing Volpina. Then the akuma energy turned her back into Lila.

"Lila?" I said as I walked over to her with a look of shame.

"El Dragon?" Lila said as she got up and looked at me.

"I…totally overreacted and…never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry." I said.

"Forget it, El Dragon, you were right. We'll never be friends." Lila said to me with a look of rage. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

She then got up and ran away.

"Ouch…" Cat said, knowing that was a blow to me as Ladybug tried to comfort me.

"I can sense your anger and I think I can help you with your troubles." I heard Kaze said and we all looked to see he had stopped Lila by appearing in front of her.

I saw he had his hand out and Lila was slowly going to take it, where I knew what it meant.

"Wait, don't!" I said to Lila as I ran and tried to stop her.

But I was too late as she took Kaze's hand and he transformed into a shadow and left, taking Lila with him.

"Hey, they're getting away!" Cat said as he and Ladybug got ready to go after them.

"No." I said, stopping them. "We'll never catch up to them, they're way too fast. Come on, let's go before you two change back."

We all then left to transform back.

When we got to Goussainville, Lila began found out where we were and looked to me.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"This is where I can help you." I said to her. "But, before we get into that, you'll need to learn how to fight. This way, the next time you meet the Element Gang, you can show them what you're made of."

Lila thought for a while, but then gave a smile and said "Where do I start?"

There, I actually purred in excitement of her response. Her unique charm is just as great as her beauty. You have defeated her, Element Gang. But her hatred of you still burns like a great flame. Rest assure, you haven't seen the last of Volpina yet!

When we got to Marinette's house I showed everyone I had the book and placed it on the desk, showing everyone the pages.

"That's the book I found." Adrien said to me as he looked at. "Where'd you find it?"

"In Lila's possession." I said to him. "She tried to copy the information."

"Why did you get it for?" Marinette asked me.

"Because its information is invaluable." I answered her.

"Information?" She said as she saw all the coded writing. "But it's all written in code."

"I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time." I said. "He knows how to decipher the codes."

"So what exactly is so special about this book?" She asked.

"It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers." Tikki answered her, where I nodded in agreement. "It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back."

"I don't get it." Marinette said. "If it's sacred, then why did Mr. Agreste have it?"

"I don't know how he got it, but I do know if he managed to decode it, we would all be in big trouble." I said. "Now, I will return it to the one person who needs it."

"Who is he?" Adrien asked.

"The great guardian of the Miraculous." I answered, surprising my fellow Miraculous Warriors.

"Can we go with you?" Marinette asked.

"You'll meet him in time, but I need to do this alone." I said as I took the book and closed it. "Only we Fire Dragons are entrusted with the guardian's true identity, so only I know where he is and I'm the only one who can return the book to him."

With this, they all agreed and then let me leave with the book.

Later that day, I went to visit Master Fu's Massage Shop to return the book to him. I knocked on a door to let Master Fu know I was there and then entered the room.

"Hello, Axel." Master Fu said as I closed the door behind me and took a seat in front of him.

"Hello, Master Fu." I said as I bowed to him. "I have something for you." I then showed him the book and he looked at it with surprise.

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"I didn't." I answered. "It was Adrien and Plagg. They found it with Gabriel Agreste." When I spoke again, I then held the book in front of him. "I got it from Adrien and I am now giving it back to you."

"Thank you, Axel." Master Fu said as he took the book and then looked at me with a gentle smile. "You are certainly a great leader. Just like your father knew you would be."

"Thank you, Master Fu." I said as I bowed to him. After so, I stood up and left the room.

I didn't know it, but Master Fu looked at the book with worry after I left. Wayzz say it and flew over to him.

"What's wrong, Master?" Wayzz asked.

"Axel told me Adrien found it in his father's possession. That is what worries me." Master Fu said. "I think he might have learned about Nevix from it."

"You think Gabriel is Nevix's new wielder?" Wayzz asked.

"I believe so." Master Fu said. "If he is, then it means that Nevix has been under the Element Gang's nose this entire time."

 _Well, that's actually pretty shocking. First, we defeated a villain and gained a new enemy and there's a possibility that one of our greatest foes has been hiding amongst us this entire time. Could Gabriel Agreste be Hawkmoth, the new wielder of the Spider Miraculous? And how much of a problem will Lila become for us now that she's aligned with the Akuma Gang? Questions more and answers soon to come as our journey continues._


End file.
